You're Always Right Here
by NeverlanderGirl
Summary: Akhirnya Rukia sadar kalau selama ini dia salah. Dia tidak pernah menyukai kaien-senpai. Selama ini dia hanya takut persahabatannya dengan Ichigo hancur. Lalu...bagaimana perasaannya tentang Toushiro? Ap Rukia menyukainya? Chapter 8 Updated! RnR pleaase?
1. I Want It That Way

**Aisa the Knight Apprentice! Datang dengan pedang KEISENGAN nulis-nulis fic! *gajebo* yah, ehem…ini MUNGKIN Hitsuruki/Ichiruki/Kaienruki pokoknya banyak pairing alias gue ga punya pendirian…alah udah deh baca aja yaa? Terus di review, ochee? Yeehaa! *nunggang kuda gaje* ini romance pertama gue di muka bumi! Kasih saran dong ke imouto-channya yang imut ini! *amit-amit jabang bayi!* :9**

**Bleach itu bukan punyaku lhoo~ (GA ADA YANG TANYAA)**

**Warning: gaje, OOC, aneh, Rukia's PoV only**

**Summary:**

**Aku suka dengan rambut hitamnya yang spikey. Penasaran pengen pegang. Juga suka cengirannya yang cool…sayang dia suka sama Senna, sepupuku…*TAK!* "Kerdil, jangan bengong lo!" aku menatap sahabatku. Akhir-akhir ini dia bersikap aneh sekali…**

**You're Always Right Here**

Romance

Ichiruki, Kaienruki, Hitsuruki, Kaisenna, Rensuki, Ulquihime, Ishihime, Ishinemu dll

**Bleach** by Tite Kubo

**Asterisk, I want it That Way, My Hearts Will Go On, Living Under Determination**

aren't mine

Fic by Aisa the Knight Apprentice

**Rukia's PoV**

**Chapter 1: I want it that way**

Aku menatap balon Chappy penuh harap dan Nii-sama buru-buru berpaling. Aku ngambek dan memegangi tiang lampu.

"Rukia, ayo pulang." Tegas Nii-sama melepas geta di kakinya, mengancungkannya penuh ancaman padaku. Kami baru selesai mengantarku pentas yosakoi.

Aku bergeming dan memajukan bibir bawahku. Ngambek abis. "Nii-sama, aku mau balon…" pintaku.

"Pulang." Nii-sama menarikku. Sekarang aku justru memeluk tiang lampu itu seperti monyet memanjat pohon. "Balon." Aku berkutat.

"Rukia…" Nii-sama memulai, menoleh ke belakang untuk melancarkan death-glare.

"Mau balon." Aku menjulurkan lidah padanya. Pokoknya aku mau balon. Memang salah siapa ini aku sampai dansa di atas panggung? Eh…salahku ya? Bodo ah, pokoknya mu balon!

"Bisa dewasa dikit nggak sih, Rukia?" geramnya. Aku berpaling; "Aku kan bukan orang dewasa! Aku cuma anak TK, Nii-sama!"

Dia menghela napas dan akhirnya menyerah lalu membelikanku balon Chappy. Aku girang dan langkahku terasa ringan. Lalu aku berhenti ketika mendapati anak berambut oranye yang tadi, bersama anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang lebih tua darinya berdiri di depan gerbang keluar.

"Lho, itu kan anak yang membantumu berdiri di panggung tadi, Rukia?" tanya Nii-sama. Aku terbelalak dan menoleh padanya kaku; "Nii-sama! Kalau tadi selama aku dansa-dansa gaje Nii-sama terus menontonku, kenapa nggak mau susah-susah sedikit memunculkan diri?" dasar, suka'nya ngerjain aku! Aku udah mewek dikira nggak ada yang menonton penampilanku ternyata…ternyata…

Nii-sama tersenyum simpul; "Asik juga ngeliat kamu mewek di depan umum. Jelek banget." Aku menginjak geta-nya.

"Adaw!"

"Hai, Rukia!" aku terpaku di tempat ketika si rambut oranye maju menyapaku; "Aku Ichigo Kurosaki!" dia memerkenalkan dirinya dan melirik ke orang di belakangnya; "Itu kakakku Kaien-Kurosaki!"

"Yo!" Kaien melambai sedikit pada kami. Ichigo menatap kakakku; "Itu ayahmu ya?" aku langsung terkikik; "Kenapa? Kayak bapak-bapak ya?"

DUAKK

"Aww!" rintihku begitu geta Nii-sama mencium kepalaku lagi. "Aku masih dua puluh tiga tahun, makasih Rukia. Aku kakak iparnya. Panggil saja aku Kuchiki-san." Kata Nii-sama tegas. Ichigo, anak itu langsung tahu kalau dia harus hormat sama orang seperti Nii-sama.

Giliran Nii-sama bertanya; "Kalian berasal dari mana ya?"

"Kami dari Akademi Musik Seiretei, Kuchiki-san!" kata Kaien-san lantang dan semangat; "Tadi kami pentas itu untuk proyek seni sekolah, semacam pe-er liburan…" jelasnya. Nii-sama melirikku dan menatap mereka lagi, mengangkat alis mencurigakan.

"Berapa umurmu, Ichigo Kurosaki?" AAAGHH…dasar Nii-sama pengen bikin aku malu!

"Oh, lima tahun, Kuchiki-san!" jawab Ichigo. Aku menunduk menatap tanah masih memegangi balon dengan wajah merah. Maksud Nii-sama adalah membandingkan kedewasaanku dengan Ichigo yang umurnya sama denganku. Ichigo sudah masuk akademi musik, sedang aku home-schooling. Ichigo main alat musik, aku main balon.

"Kami tinggal sementara selama liburan musim panas di Rukongai, rumah kalian di mana? Kami harap kita bisa bermain, Rukia! Soalnya sepi di sini nggak ada yang kami kenal…" kata Kaien-san. Aku tersenyum padanya; "Kami juga tinggal di Rukongai!"

"Sering ajak main Rukia ya, soalnya dia ini cengeng dan nggak bisa sosialisasi." Nii-sama menepuk kepalaku dan aku menginjak geta-nya lagi. Dua sama, Nii-sama….dua sama…ngerti nggak? Nii: Dua dan sama. Alah nggak nangkep lelucon om-om! (A/N: emang lo om-om, Rukia? *ditampol*)

"AW!"

"Pasti, Kuchiki-san! Soalnya si Ichigo ini juga jelek dan pendiem bikin kontrakan jadi angker abis!" Kaien-san mengacak-acak rambut adiknya yang sama dengan rambutnya. Ichigo menginjak pantofel kakaknya.

"ADOH! SAKIT TAU!" Kaien-san nampol Ichigo. Aku tertawa kecil.

Begitulah pertemuanku dengan Ichigo dan Kaien Kurosaki. Awal persahabatan…dan mungkin…cinta?

~.X.~

**Dua belas tahun kemudian**

_Miageta yozora no_

_hoshitachi no hikari_

_Mukashi no omoi negai ga_

_Jidai wo koe iro aseru_

_koto naku todoku_

_Kirari hitomini utsuru_

_Dare ka no sakebi_

_kaze ni omoi wo_

_tsuki ni negai wo chikara_

_Aru kagiri ikitekunda kyou mo_

_Bokura no omoi mo_

_itsuka dare ka no mune ni_

"_Hikari tsuzukeyou, ano hoshi no youni!_" aku menyanyikan lagu itu dalam bisikan, mengangguk-angguk mengikuti nada berikutnya yang dilantunkan oleh headset-ku. Ku keraskan volume i-pod sehingga aku tenggelam dalam lagu itu. Kunaikkan kacamataku yang berbingkai putih. Aku berjalan di sebelah sahabatku, Ichigo Kurosaki yang sedang menulis-nulis nada di bukunya.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya tenggelam dalam dunianya. Ichigo Kurosaki. Dia ya? Hnn…sahabatku sejak aku berumur lima tahun? Impiannya menjadi musisi? Mengambil operasi cangkok jantung? Yang terakhir itu, karena dia kena kanker jantung. Tapi tidak apa-apa sekarang. Apa lagi? Dia…meninggalkan Akademi Musik Seiretei untuk…sekolah di Karakura denganku?

Kami sekolah di Karakura Academy, jauh dari keluarga dan tinggal di _dorm_ a.k.a. asrama. Aku dan dia kelas 11 alias 2 SMA. Oh iya, jangan lupa dengan…

"Itu Nii-san…" Ichigo berkata dengan keras menembus fokusku terhadap lagu _Asterisk_ dan langsung buyar. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan seakan ditiup angin musim semi yang paling wangi, aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kaien-senpai!" aku melambai ceria kepadanya. Dia menoleh dan nyengir. Cengiran yang selalu kusuka. "Whoots! Dia ke sini, bro!" aku menggamit tangan Ichigo dan kumatikan i-podku. Kudengar Ichigo mendengus.

Sindrom akut-ku kambuh: Kaien-syndrome whatsoever lah…

Senpai berjalan ke arahku dengan cengiran lebar. Aku menatapnya penuh harap, mengacuhkan Ichigo yang berpaling dan Kaien-senpai melewatiku seakan aku tidak ada.

Hah? Tunggu…apa! Dia…dia melewatiku! Aku melongo menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata dia nyengir dan melambai untuk sepupuku…Senna Kuchiki. Aku melotot dan berbalik ke depan lalu mengepalkan kedua tanganku dan menghentak-hentakkan kakiku. Ya, aku tahu. Lebay, gaje, OOC…whatsoeverlah…

"Aaargghh! Ichigo!"

Ichigo melirikku.

"Gimana lo biasa menyebut ini?" tanyaku frustasi dan menjambaki rambutku. Dia tertawa pelan yang sinis.

"Gue bener-bener gagal dalam hidup?" sarannya. Ok, aku ambil itu.

"Aaargh! Gue bener-bener gagal dalam hidup! Peluk gue, Ichigo!" aku meminta sahabatku untuk memeluk karena saking lebay dan malunya aku dikacangin barusan. Harusnya ini adalah saatnya Ichigo memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk pundakku dan menyuruku sabar. Bukannya…merona merah begitu…?

"Ichigo?" aku memanggilnya, masih merentangkan tangan. Dia menatap trotoar dengan gugup; "Rukia, kita nggak boleh pelukan. Lo udah besar, udah gadis…" alasannya bikin aku cengo.

"Bodo banget deh. Lo kan sahabat gue!" tuntutku, lalu berpaling malas ke gedung sekolah sambil melipat tangan; "Huuft Ichigo nggak fren ah! Jeruk bego!" aku berjalan dengan lagak angkuh meninggalkannya. Aku tahu dia sedang melotot untuk mengumpulkan balasannya.

"Apa lo bilang? Kerdil!" dia menyusulku dengan sewot. Psh—weitts! apa dia bilang?

"Kerdil lo bilang? Dasar es buah! Eh, es buah itu ga pake stroberi ato jeruk! Pake melon, apel, pepaya getoohh!" balasku.

"Bodo' ah, capek gue ngomong sama orang kerdil dongok." Dia balas lebih pinter lagi bikin gue kena skak mat dan dengan merasa malu menendang betisnya.

"Adaw! Cebol! Kalo lo kalah ya jangan mukul! Nggak berubah sedikit pun lo itu, kayak anak kecil!" bentak Ichigo. Aku nyengir; "Iya doonks…imut kan, gue? Kayak anak kecil…"

Dia langsung pura-pura muntah dan kutendang lagi orang itu.

Aku masih melirik ke belakang di mana Kaien-senpai masih asik ngobrol dengan Senna dan berjalan agak jauh di belakang kami menuju Karakura Academy. Aku menatap ke depan dan menghela napas. Ichigo merangkul bahuku dengan satu lengannya.

Ichigo dan Kaien-senpai meninggalkan akademi musik mereka untuk sekolah di sini bersamaku. Aku heran. Mereka sangat ingin menjadi musisi—terutama Ichigo. Waktu itu, Ichigo bilang dia mau operasi cangkok jantung dan terus melanjutkan pendidikan seni waktu umurnya sebelas tahun—lewat telepon, soalnya dia lagi di Seiretei dan aku udah pindah ke Karakura—tapi dua tahun kemudian, dia datang ke sini sama Kaien-senpai sebagai anak baru.

Dan sejak itu, persahabatanku dengan Kaien-senpai tak pernah lagi sama. Aku menoleh lagi ke belakang untuk memandang orang itu. Aku suka rambut hitamnya yang spikey. Penasaran pengen pegang. Juga suka cengirannya yang cool…sayang dia suka sama Senna, sepupuku.

TAK!

"Kerdil, jangan bengong lo!"

"ADOH! SAKIT TAUK!" kutampol Ichigo sambil jinjit. Dia barusan mukul kepalaku dengan pena kesayangannya yang antik; gede dan berbentuk pedang. Katanya sih itu bentuk zanpakutou. Dan sebagai tambahan untuk membuktikan kalo dia itu sedeng, pena itu pun dia kasih nama Zangetsu. Sinting ga? Sedeng ga?

Karena Kaien-senpai adalah senpai(?) jadi dia beda kelas, otomatis kami jarang bersama. Sementara aku dan Ichigo, kami selalu bersama selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. Di kelas yang sama, di asrama yang bersebrangan jendelanya, partner kendo bersama. Kami bagai Hansel dan Gretel bedanya aku lebih manis daripada Gretel dan Ichigo lebih jelek dari Hansel—ehehe, boong ding. Kalo aku bilang Ichigo jelek, sama dengan aku bilang Kaien-senpai jelek dong!

Tapi ada yang berubah di awal semester pertama kelas dua kami. Aku menatap sahabatku. Akhir-akhir ini dia bersikap aneh sekali…maksudku, ya tadi barusan, dia nggak mau meluk aku. Terus ini juga, habis dia mukul aku pakai pena aneh itu, dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Sayangnya aku masih terlalu bego buat membaca tatapan orang.

Soalnya, seperti kata Ichigo tadi, aku nggak berubah sedikitpun. Kayak anak kecil. Tapi aku udah suka sama cowok kok!

"Udah, jangan ngeliatin Nii-san melulu. Lepas tuh headset kalo nggak lo dengerin. Mending lo baca lagu gue ini…" dia nyodorin kertas yang dia robek dari buku lagunya. Aku membacanya dan mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Ichigo?"

"He-eh?"

"Lo mau sok romantis ato lo emang bego akut? Ngapain lo nulis lagu judulnya Rukia? Mana liriknya Rukia semua lagi!" boro-boro kertas di tanganku udah ilang dia samber. Detik berikutnya ada serpihan kecil kertas ditiup angin.

"Udah deh, lupain aja. Gue nggak mood." Kata Ichigo ngambek. Aku tertawa pelan. "Cih, ngambek. Lo nggak berubah sedikit pun. Kayak anak kecil ajah…" kubalikin kata-kata dia tadi. Dia mendengus geli dan menjitakku pelan. Tangannya masih berada di puncak kepalaku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan itu lagi.

"Apa? Kalo lo pikir gue cantik, otak lo pasti telat update dua belas tahun terakhir ini." Sindirku bercanda. Aku nggak tahan kalau dia tatap seperti itu. Dia langsung bangun.

"Enak aja. Amit-amit otak gue telat update. Perasaan otak elo yang telat mengakui kalo lo itu cewek jelek!" bantah Ichigo sukses membuatku marah. Dia buru-buru ngibrit tapi aku mengejarnya.

"Oi jeruk busuk! Balik sini lo! Cium bogem gue nih!"

"Ya gue cium, ntar dalam mimpi aja!"

~.X.~

_Near…_

_Far…_

_Where ever you are…_

_I believe that my heart will go on…and on…_

Lagu itu timbul tenggelam terdengar menyusupi music jazz yang sedang kudengarkan lewat headset-ku. Aku menghela napas. Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa Kaien-senpai—dan ratusan cowok lainnya di Karakura Academy—menyukai atau lebih parah, memuja Senna-chan. Dia penyanyi sekolah. Aku bukan. Dia manis dan pandai bergaul. Aku pakai kacamata dan kutu buku. Dia punya banyak teman. Aku cuma punya Ichigo. Atau tidak punya siapa-siapa.

Padahal suara i-pod udah aku set maksimum kok masih aja kedengeran! Aku menggertakkan gigiku sambil meremas-remas pinggiran kertas berisi jadwal pelajaranku. Senna-chan punya suara yang bagus…sedang aku? Uugh…kenapa sih lagu itu masih kedengeran?

Tiba-tiba Ichigo mengguncang bahuku dan menunjuk ke atasku. Aku menatap ke arah yang dia tunjuk. Yaelah, ya pantes masih denger! Aku berdiri tepat di bawah speaker! Aku mendecakkan lidah dan melihat Ichigo nyengir. Dia menarik tanganku dan mengajakku meninggalkan sudut itu. Tapi tiba-tiba dia melepas tanganku dengan kasar dan buru-buru, membuatku heran setengah mati.

Kulepas headset-ku dan kukalungkan saja di leher. "Apaan sih?"

"Nggak apa. Ayo, kita ke kelas 101 di lantai tiga!" dia berjalan terus mengarah ke tangga. Aku berhenti dan melirik lift yang tersedia dan kosong melompong. Dia mau naik tangga Padahal ada lift! Kurang sedeng apa dia, coba?

"Woi, lo bego dan gila ya! Lo pikir buat apa Yamamoto-sama menyediakan lift?" teriakku sebelum dia memegang pegangan tangga. "Biar sehat!" katanya, "Lo juga sebaiknya ikut! Baik buat meninggikan badan!" tambahnya melirik tubuhku dengan menghina. Aku melotot tidak percaya.

"Awas lo, jeruk busuk!" kukejar dia dan dia udah ngibrit naik ke lantai dua yang anak tangganya tak kurang dari seratus limapuluh.

Ichigo sukses membuatku naik tangga ke lantai tiga dengan memancing emosi. Tubuhku banjir keringat. Aku nggak terbiasa lari-lari dan naik tangga. Ya, aku anak manja, spoiled whatsoeverlah…

"Enak, kan? Sehat…tiap hari lo naik tangga aja terus, pasti tambah tinggi. Minimal tahun ini gue jamin lo jadi 147 cm. Naik lima cm, lumayan, kan?" dia cengengesan. Aku berkedut-kedut.

"Kalo gue pingsan gara-gara dehidrasi, gue…gue…" aku terlalu capek buat memikirkan serapah yang mau kulancarkan.

"Pasti gue antar lo ke UKS dan gue janji lo nggak akan pernah gue ajak naik tangga lagi." Dia berkata dengan sangat serius. "Gue nggak akan pernah menyakiti lo, Rukia…tenang aja…" aku terkesiap dan menyadari tatapannya. Salah satu tatapan asing yang bisa kubaca akhirnya; keinginan untuk melindungi. Itu masih salah satu. Banyak lagi yang belum!

Aku menggigit bibir dan menunduk; "Pokoknya gue harus tambah tinggi betulan. Gue udah muak sama angka 142. Ngerti lo?"

"Iya, tuan putri…ngerti gue…" balasnya kali ini asal-asalan. Aku merapikan rambutku dan mendorong kacamataku yang merosot gara-gara berlari.

Aku masuk ke kelas bersama Ichigo. Semua anak sedang asik ngobrol. Belum sempat kami duduk, Senna masuk dan teman-temannya langsung menyapanya dengan hangat. Bandingkan dengan saat aku masuk. Cuek aja…

Aku menatap ke anak-anak cewek lainnya yang kukenal. Aku langsung iri dan mendengus sedih sambil menenggelamkan diriku dalam kedua lengan yang kuambrukkan ke bangkuku, menyalakan i-pod dan tidak susah-susah menaikkan headset ke telingaku.

Lihat aku. Berkacamata. Lihat Senna yang matanya jernih dan bersinar. Lihat aku, pendek kerempeng. Lihat Tatsuki, meski dia tomboy, dia bertubuh ideal dan tingginya nyaris sama dengan Ichigo yang jangkung. Lihat aku, papan cucian. Lihat Rangiku, XL…

Aku merasa tersisih dan sendirian. Kulitku paling pucat. Aku pakai kacamata. Aku paling pendek setelah Senna. Hobiku bukan bernyanyi, bukan mendesain fashion, bukan juga olahraga. Hobiku menulis dan membaca. Ya aku tahu, kutu buku, nerd, aneh, freak, whatsoeverlah…

Ichigo saja masih lebih mending dari aku. Aku menatap dia. Dia sedang berbincang serius dengan Yasutora-san dan Ishida-san. Aku sendirian. Aku mulai bosan menanti bel berdering dan kuputuskan untuk membaca novel klasik _Laura Ingalls_ favorit-ku.

Ukh, bahkan buku-buku yang kubaca udah kayak…berasal dari jutaan tahun lalu! Aku baca _Harry Potter, Twilight_ dan semua itu tapi aku lebih sering menampakkan diri membaca _Laura Ingalls, Forrest Gump, Alice in Wonderland, To Kill a Mocking Bird_ dan lainnya. Karena buku-buku yang sudah lama memiliki susunan bahasa yang menarik untuk dipelajari sehingga kalo dibandingin sama buku-buku lama, buku-buku modern lebih cepat tamat.

Aku terlalu tenggelam dalam membaca. Saat itu Laura dan keluarganya sedang dalam kondisi mengkhawatirkan karena gagal panen gandum dan Pa masih punya hutang mesin bajak. Menyedihkan. Dan i-pod memilihkan musik yang tepat; _Living Under Determination_ punya Shoji Meguro.

Tiba-tiba bacaanku hilang dan aku blank seketika soalnya Soi Fon-sensei dengan dingin menarik bukuku dengan paksa. Aku menyeringai ketakutan dan terbelalak kaget.

"Aku sita ini. Meski kau juara satu peringkat sekolah saat kelas satu, bukan berarti kau sudah pintar, terus baca novel di kelasku, Kuchiki." Marahnya dingin. Aku ternganga. "'Kita mulai pelajarannya, anak-anak. Buka buku matematika kalian halaman tiga. Coba pelajari kembali soal alogaritma." Katanya sembari duduk di bangkunya, masih menatapku tajam. Aku menelan ludah.

Kuambil bukuku dari ransel, kuletakkan di meja dan mulai mengulang materi kelas satu, menghangatkan otakku. Iseng-iseng, aku menulis-nulis dengan jariku di atas meja secara transparan untuk menghitung. Tiba-tiba ada yang menyenggolku. Aku menoleh. Ichigo.

Aku menyipitkan mata, ngambek. Sahabat macam apa dia? Biarin aku terus membaca pas ada guru! Huuft!

Dia menyenggolku lagi dan menyodorkan secarik kecil kertas bertuliskan tulisan tangannya; _Gue udah berusaha manggil lo_. Aku mengerutkan alis dan menuliskan; _Gue nggak mendengar apa-apa._

Dia menariknya dan mengernyit membaca tulisanku; dia menulis lagi dan menyisipkannya padaku; _sori kalo gue nggak terdengar…_

Aku mengernyitkan dahi sebelum menatap sahabatku yang sudah sibuk dengan teori yang dia baca. Meski ekspresinya aneh. _Nggak terdengar_? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba jadi ngerasa bersalah?

~.X.~

Aku males ketemu Ichigo. Lebih parah lagi, males ketemu siapapun juga. Bahkan Kaien-senpai. Saat ini aku merasa sendirian banget. Semuanya bersikap dengan aneh. Aku keluar dari kelas buru-buru sebelum Ichigo sempat menyusul pas jam istirahat. Dan aku menabrak seseorang.

BRAKK

"Adoh! Kalo jalan liat-liat, dongok!" aku dan seseorang yang kutabrak saling berteriak marah. Aku mendengus sangsi menyadari siapa orang itu. Sependek aku, rambut putih, kulit gelap, mata teal, alis sama pendeknya tapi putih dan selalu bertaut. Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Ugh, beruntung lo ternyata mata empat. Maklum gue." Ledeknya dingin dan menyibak-nyibak seragamnya. Aku melotot; "Lo yang untung ternyata segelap bayangan! Maklum gue!" aku balas nyolot lebih keras dan melengking sampai semua orang berhenti untuk melihat.

"Bodo' ah!" kami sama-sama menggumam keras, lagi-lagi kalimat yang sama. Tch, whatsoeverlah. "Rukia!" aku mendengar Ichigo. Aku langsung tambah marah.

_Nggak terdengar_, begitu dia tulis tadi. Aku pun langsung pura-pura nggak denger dan tetep menuju ruang fakultas buat mengambil novel ku tercinta. Aku langsung cemberut soalnya ada Senna di depan ruang fakultas.

"Halo Rukia-chan! Mau ngambil novel lo ya?" sindirnya bercanda. Aku menghela napas dan memaksa senyum; "Sial banget gue hari ini." Aku tertawa pahit. Dia nyengir; "Sabar dong sis, lo sampai segitunya menggetu baca. Bisa-bisa dahi lo keriput!" candanya lagi.

Kali ini aku tertawa tulus. "Ada-ada aja lo, Senna…lo sendiri ngapain ke sini?" tanyaku. Aku sedikit tidak menyesal ketemu Senna. Dia membuatku merasa lebih baik. Aku teringat. Senna penyanyi sekolah. Pasti urusannya ke sini…

"Pasti ada lomba lagi, ya?" tebakku. Dia tersenyum; "Tau aja nih, Rukia! Musim gugur ini lombanya lebih susah, soalnya harus kreasi lagu. Aku kan nggak bisa nulis lagu jadi mau tanya sama Urahara-sensei!" katanya ceria.

"Eh, jangan! Kalo soal nulis lagu, tanya Ichigo aja! Dia kan hobi banget nulis lagu. Lagu yang dia tulis juga udah banyak!" saranku. Dia tersenyum sedih membuatku heran, "Gue juga udah minta ke dia, Rukia…tapi dia nolak. Dia bilang dia nggak mau menulis lagu buat cewek lain…" jelasnya. Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Cewek lain? Emang dia punya cewek?" tanyaku bingung. Dia menatapku heran.

"Bukannya elo ceweknya Ichigo?" tanya dia balik. Aku mangap; "Lo gilak, ya? Kami cuma _best friend!_ Kalo lo mau, gue bakal hajar si Ichigo sekarang biar dia mau ngasih lo satu lagu!" usulku mengancungkan kepalan tangan. Senna ketawa.

"Ah, gue nggak usah maksa deh, Rukia. Kalo sesuatu dibuat dengan paksaan, ntar hasilnya jelek…" nasihatnya riang. Setuju gue.

Akhirnya pintu ruang fakultas dibuka juga oleh Unohana-sensei, guru UKS. "Maaf ya, lama. Sudah boleh masuk kok." Katanya ramah dan menyingkir.

Aku tersenyum ke Senna dan Senna tersenyum padaku. Kami pergi ke arah yang berlainan. Kulihat Soi Fon-sensei sedang sibuk menekuni sesuatu. Aku pelan-pelan mendekatinya dan segera kena jaw drop akut soalnya dia lagi baca bukuku.

"S-Sensei…?" segera saja Soi-fon Sensei menoleh dengan dingin. "Kamu mau ini kembali, Kuchiki?" tanya beliau melambaikan bukuku. "I-iya…saya bakal minta tanda tangan orang tua…" kataku mohon ampun.

"Nggak bisa." CTARR petir menyambar di belakang punggungku, begitu rasanya. Aku berjengit. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Kalau kau mau ini kembali, kau harus membantu Hitsugaya menjaga perpustakaan selama hmm…minimal berapa ya buku ini selesai…ngg…" lama-lama dia menggumam sendiri. BUSET…dia mau baca bukuku kenapa nggak bilang aja langsung!

"S-sensei…"

"Ya, dua minggu! Kalau kamu mau buku ini kembali, bantu Hitsugaya selama dua minggu!" tegasnya. "Sensei, saya minta surat peringatan aja deh…"

"MAU BUKU INI BALIK NGGAK?" bentaknya. Ketemu Toushiro selama dua minggu, atau buku itu hilang? Pilih dengan akal sehat Rukia…tentu saja ketemu Toushiro! Buku itu segalanya! Demi tuhan itu seri _Kota Kecil di Padang Prairie_ dan cerita favoritku!

"B-Baik sensei!" tegasku. Dia mengangguk sigap dan mulai memunggungiku. Sebelum kembali membaca, dia kembali menatapku; "Ngapain kamu di sini? Pergi sanah…"

Brengsek…

Aku pun keluar dengan hati kesal berkedut-kedut rasanya dan wajah serasa coreng moreng oleh emosi. Rasanya jelek banget. Ku terpaku mendapati Kaien-senpai dan Ichigo berada di depan ruang fakultas.

"Yo, Rukia! Kamu kena detensi nggak?" tanya Kaien-senpai. Aku mau melengos pergi tapi Ichigo buru-buru menangkap pergelangan tanganku; "Rukia, lo kenapa sih?"

Aku bergeming.

_Nggak terdengar_

"Kalo ada masalah, cerita aja ke gue kayak biasanya, Rukia…"

Kayak biasanya muka'mu…siapa yang nggak kayak biasanya akhir-akhir ini, heh? Jeruk aneh? Aku menghela napas marah dan menatapnya ke dalam mata musim gugurnya yang sekarang aneh lagi; "Sori…? Lo bilang apa? _Nggak terdengar_…" kataku, membuatnya terbelalak dan aku menghempas tangannya dari pergelangan tanganku, melesat pergi.

~.X.~

Sepulang sekolah, aku berdiri di depan perpustakaan. Meski aku seorang kutu buku, bukan berarti aku suka ke perpustakaan. Perpustakaan sekolah ini mengerikan. Tinggi dan suram, cat temboknya saja sudah mengelupas. Aku bingung mau masuk atau tidak. Aku sudah berhasil kabur sebelum Ichigo menangkapku lagi. Aku menarik napas dan memberanikan diri untuk masuk.

Aku langsung kena klaustrophobia whatsoeverlah. Semua rak menjulang tinggi, dan aku pendek sehingga jadi lebih tinggi lagi. Cahayanya suram dan bersumber dari jendela ruangan itu saja.

"Lo mau bengong di situ atau mau log in?" suara dingin Toushiro menyadarkan komentarku terhadap ruangan ini. "O-Oh, gue…"

"Meski lo cuma mau bantu gue, lo tetep harus log in." dia meletakkan buku Log in di bar administrasi serta bolpoin merah. Aku menuliskan namaku dan bertanda tangan. Cuma namaku dan Toushiro yang ada di sana. Ku balik lagi, cuma ada nama Toushiro. Ku balik ke halaman sebelumnya lagi, dan hanya ada namanya.

"Udah sana, cepet bersihin rak buku sejarah." Dia nyodorin kemoceng ke aku. Aku ngangguk dan berjalan ke bagian tengah ruangan untuk meletakkan tasku di meja baca dan mulai mencari rak buku-buku sejarah.

"O iya, Kuchiki…"

Aku sudah menyibak-nyibak buku-buku tebal di dalam rak-nya dari debu dan langsung terbatuk-batuk. Aku menoleh menatap Toushiro yang memegangi kain basah. "Lo harusnya pake ini dulu buat nutupin mulut lo." Dia menyodorkan kain itu padaku.

Aku tersenyum; "Thanks ya." Kataku sembari memakai kain basah itu dan mendorong kacamata ku. Ini sisi positif memakai kacamata. Nggak takut kelilipan. Toushiro tidak lama kemudian bergabung denganku membersihkan rak buku geografi di belakangku.

Aku kenal Toushiro dari kelas satu SMP. Dia seangkatan denganku. Dia main futsal—sampai sekarang pun juga—dan sangat dingin. Wajahnya selalu serius dan kesabarannya sependek badannya—ehehe. Aku ingin tahu kenapa seorang Toushiro Hitsugaya mau datang ke perpustakaan bobrok ini.

"Gue kira lo suka buku, Kuchiki." Dia tiba-tiba berkata. "Iya, gue sangat suka baca." Responku dari balik kain basah. Dia diam sejenak lalu turun dan memindah kursi untuk mendukung tinggi badannya ke rak lain.

"Terus kenapa lo nggak pernah ke perpus?" tanya dia.

"Gue baru nyadar kalo perpus ini angker gara-gara elo selalu di dalam sini…" ledekku. "Boong ding, gue emang takut aja tempat-tempat yang angker, ehehe…" candaku.

Dia mendengus—susah mengerti apa mendengus geli atau kesal—dan menghela napas; "Jadi habis dua minggu ini lo bakal minggat, kan?" ish, nadanya ngarep banget sih! Pikirnya gue mau, apa, di sini terus?

"Iyalah, tenang aja. Gue ga bakal balik ke sini lagi kecuali ada guru sinting yang ngasih gue detensi buat datang ke sini. Oke? Sekarang giliran gue bertanya…"

"Ogah. Bayar lo." Sambetnya. Tch, kalah lo sama Rukia Kuchiki yang juara satu bahasa ini.

"Lo sendiri? Tadi tanya-tanya gue itu ga mau bayar kan? Ngutang lo." Repetku cerdas. Dia mendengus; "…'serah lo ajalah." Gumamnya rese'.

"Lo sendiri kenapa selalu di perpus ini?" tanyaku sambil berhenti menyibak rak dengan kemoceng untuk mendengarkan dengan baik. Dia masih diam dan sibuk dengan rak buku.

Akhirnya menghela napas dan berhenti bekerja;

"Gue selalu ke sini kalo pengen sendiri…" jawabnya. Lumayan lah…ternyata alasannya cuma itu.

"Lo baca buku-buku di sini nggak? Ada yang seru nggak?" tanyaku.

"Lo mau gue jawab yang mana? Kesempatan lo cuma satu." Tch, ada satu pertanyaan yang bakal menjawab keduanya kok, cebol…

"Di sini buku apa yang menurut lo bagus?" tanyaku dengan nada menantang. Dia mendengus; "Pinter lo, mata empat." Ejeknya.

"Makasih, item."

Agak lama sedikit, akhirnya kami menyelesaikan kerjaan kami. Aku masih menanti jawabannya. Aku menatap punggungnya dan akhirnya dia berkata; "Ayo ikut gue." Dia menatapku dan mengisyaratkan dengan jari telunjuk. Kami pun berjalan ke bagian fiksi.

"Ini, menurut gue bagus." Dia mengeluarkan beberapa buku dan membawanya ke meja. Aku menatap buku-buku itu lalu tersenyum menatapnya.

"Selera lo bagus. Keren, cowok banget. Gue juga udah baca _Van Hellsing_, _Underworld_…" kataku dan menarik kursi untuk duduk dan menatap bukunya. Dia masih berdiri di sebelah kursiku.

"Menurut lo…" dia memulai, aku langsung menoleh terlalu antusias. Dia jadi ilfil, pastinya. "Nggak jadi deh…"

"Sori. Lo pasti ilfil sama gue ya? Gue emang kutu buku jadi agak antusias kalo diajak ngomong soal buku…" aku terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalaku.

"Bukannya gue ilfil sama lo…gue rasa lo bakal nganggep ini nggak penting…" katanya. Aku menoleh menatapnya lagi dan mengangkat alis; "Apapun yang mau lo ceritain, gue punya banyak waktu buat denger. Duduk lo." Perintahku. Dia agak ragu, tapi toh akhirnya menarik kursi buat duduk di sebelahku.

"Lo mau tanya apa tadi?" tanyaku.

"Ng…menurut lo, lo setuju nggak sang putri mati gara-gara si Hellsing nggak sengaja ngebunuh dia soalnya dia lagi dalam wujud werewolf?" akhirnya dia bertanya.

Aku meletakan daguku di meja dan berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab; "Nggak. Tapi kalo nggak gitu, nggak ada yang nangis bombay. Para penulis suka bikin ending yang pokoknya bikin pembaca nangis bombay."

"Bukan gitu maksud gue…tapi secara kenyataan…"

"Ya nggak lah. Lo bego, apa? Si putri itu kan bisa nyuntikin waktu si Hellsing udah tenang dikit, bukannya asal serobot, peluk, matek gitu! Dan menurut gue, ikatan mereka baru kelihatan pas akhir cerita. Soalnya kalau ikatan mereka kuat, pasti si werewolf bakal menahan diri gimanaa gitu kan keren abis…" aku nyengir sambil menjelaskan. Dia mengangguk; "Iya, kalau gitu kayaknya bakal menambah ketegangan…"

"Lo tadi bilang secara kenyataan…" protesku pelan menatap buku di depanku dan terdengar olehku suara tawa kecil. Aku melirik cepat dan mendapati Toushiro tersenyum simpul sekilas sebelum melirikku tanpa senyum. "Apa lo liat-liat? Gue ganteng ya?"

"Najis mampus lo ganteng. Edward Cullen aja ga gue bilang ganteng, lo malah ngarep." Balasku ngejek. Dia menatapku nista aku pengen ngakak.

"Siapa yang ngarep lo bilang ganteng?"

"Banyak cowok laah~" candaku. "Kalo bahkan Edward Cullen nggak bisa lo kasih ganteng, terus yang ganteng buatmu sapa?"

Kaien-senpai.

"Tebak aja sampek lo mampus. Ga ada."

"Bohong ah. Kaien-senpai ya?" aku sudah menyiapkan hatiku dan nyengir jahil; "Bukan wee…"

"Hisagi?"

"Najis mampus. Jelek abis."

"Elvis Presley."

"Cepek dueh…"

"Harry Potter…"

"Lo bego' ya?"

"Cedric Diggory."

"Apa bedanya sama si Cullen?"

"Justin Bieber."

"Ewww…"

"Michael Jackson?"

"Bleh…"

"Zac Efron?"

"Muka'nya banci kayak Ayasegawa, buk. Lo gila' apa?"

Akhirnya dia menyerah dan menatapku heran. "Lo akting apa jujur, gue jadi takut, Kuchiki!" dia bilang nggak habis pikir. Aku nyengir. Tiba-tiba dia menjauh sedikit. "Jangan-jangan lo lesbi!"

Aku menatap muka'nya mau nyembur tapi dia serius ngeri. Sekarang aku bingung mau marah ato ngakak. Aku menggeleng. "Menurut gue," mulaiku dengan tenang, "Semua cowok cakep."

Dia langsung memutar mata. "Sadar diri juga lo, neng…lo bilang gitu soalnya lo nggak merasa cantik, ya kan?"

"Iya lah…lihat nih, gue." Aku nunjuk diri sendiri; "…mata gue empat, lo bilang. Gue pendek. Kulit pucet. Badan kerempeng…"

"Dada nggak punya…" ejeknya. Aku mangap dan melotot. Dia cengengesan dan siap ngibrit.

"LO MAMPUS AJA LO! CIUM NI BOGEM GUE!" teriakku sambil mengancungkan kepalan tangan dan berlari mengejar brengsek itu.

"ENAK AJA! MENDING GUE CIUM MUKA' LO!" dia ngakak untuk pertama kalinya. Aku berhenti dan menyadari tadi dia juga pertama kali cengengesan, tersenyum…sekarang dia tertawa. Apaan sih? Kok aku jadi semangat ya? Rasa marah sama Ichigo tadi menguap. Rasa menyesal ngomong sama Soi Fon-sensei juga hilang. Toushiro aneh!

"LO CARI MATI YA?" teriakku lagi, tapi tanpa dia ketahui, aku nyengir.

~.X.~

Aku kembali ke asrama. Gedung asrama putri terdiri dari enam kamar tiga lantai. Lantai pertama adalah lounge, hot spot dan dapur beserta dua kamar mandi umum. Tiap lantai punya hot spot dan dua lantai berikutnya adalah kamar dan punya bagian kecil buat hot spot itu tadi.

Di asramaku ada Tatsuki, Rangiku, Senna dan satu anak baru akan datang minggu depan. Sementara ini cuma kami berempat dan kami meratui semuanya soalnya jembar adem ayem plong(?).

"Okaeri, Rukia. Tumben pulang terakhir. Biasanya udah nongkrong di sini duluan sambil baca?" sambut Rangiku yang lagi nonton sinetron sambil makan mie instan. Aku menatap sekeliling, cuma Rangiku yang nonton sinetron sore-sore sendirian.

"Yang lain mana?" tanyaku.

"Di atas, ngobrol." Jawabnya sambil menyeruput mie. Aku tanda tangan ke buku administrasi buat menandakan kalau hari ini aku udah balik. Ini sistem pengawasan supaya sekolah bisa membongkar anak-anak yang bolos. Simpelnya, di akademi kami, belum ada yang berani membolos.

Aku menuju ke tangga, masih memanggul ransel, sebelum menaikkan headset ke telinga, Rangiku bertanya "Dari mana lo, kok lama?"

"Dari perpus, maen sama Toushiro…" jawabku enteng dan menutupi telingaku dengan headset sebelum Rangiku tersedak mie, dan aku naik ke atas.

Senna, Tatsuki dan Rangiku menghuni lantai dua. Otomatis aku sendirian di lantai tiga. Kulihat Tatsuki dan Senna sedang asik ngobrol tentang festival olahraga dan festival kebudayaan di hotspot area. Aku menghela napas dan naik ke lantai tiga.

Setelah meletakkan ransel sembarangan di meja belajar, aku mandi untuk menghilangkan semua keringat. Hari ini aku banyak berlari-lari. Lari mengejar Ichigo, lari mengejar Toushiro.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Toushiro, sekarang aku nggak sabar untuk datang ke perpustakaan besok. Aku menemukan buku yang menarik. Aku tersenyum memikirkan itu sambil menggosok rambutku yang berbusa oleh sampo.

_Aoi sora ni deaeta_

_Donna toki mo onaji_

_michi wo mitsumete itai_

_Saigo made akiramenaide _

_yume no kakera atsumete _

_nanairo ni kagayakasete_

_ahh…sagashite 'ta kotae wa _

_kitto soko ni aru kara_

I-pod-ku melantunkan keras-keras lagu itu dari luar kamar mandiku. Itu adalah ending anime favoritku, _Cooking Master Boy_. Begini-begini aku juga suka baca komik dan nonton anime lhoh!

Aku menggumamkan pelan lagu tersebut dan mematikan keran, membalut tubuhku dengan handuk dan mengambil handuk lain untuk mengeringkan rambut. Aku mengambil kacamataku dan mengelap embunnya, lalu memakainya.

Masih malas buat ganti baju, aku membuka jendela dan menatap langit, membiarkan angin masuk meski tahu bisa bikin aku masuk angin. Lagu selanjutnya dimainkan. Penyanyi favoritku, _Lights. _Meski dandanannya emo, tapi dia manis dan suaranya imut. Aku mencoba menyanyikan dengan suara imutnya, tapi tidak kuat soalnya suaraku agak dalam.

Jadi aku bernyanyi dengan suaraku sendiri, mumpung nggak ada orang, pamer bakat euy! Ehehe…nggak kok, aku nggak bisa nyanyi… "_…I just wanna run to you…and break off the chains…and throw them away…I just wanna be so much…and shake off the dust that turned me to rust…_" lagu ini membuatku merasa aku seperti putri kesepian yang terjebak dalam menara keacuhan. "_…sooner than later…I'll need a savior…_" aku menatap ke bawah, gang kecil yang memisahkan asrama cowok dan cewek. Sekilas melihat sesuatu. Mungkin burung gagak.

"_Stand me up and maybe I won't be so small…_" aku ingin tertawa menyanyikan bait itu. Soalnya meski aku udah berdiri, toh aku tetep kecil dan pendek. "_…free my hands and feet and maybe I won't always fall…save me…_" aku menunduk dan memelankan suaraku, tidak melanjutkan menyanyi.

Aku menghela napas. Bego sendiri rasanya. Kenapa sih, aku ini? Nggak bisa jadi cewek yang biasanya? Ngegosip, punya badan tinggi dan ideal, banyak temen, ngobrol biasa…jangan-jangan aku kelihatan aneh! Tau-tau aku udah memegangi mukaku. Apa aku jelek banget ya?

"Rukia," aku tersentak kaget.

"…lo cantik."

Mulutku terbuka separuh dan mataku terbelalak, menyadari Ichigo ada di jendela seberang di kamarnya yang sama-sama lantai tiga. Dia menyandar pada bingkai jendela kamarnya, menatapku dengan tatapan aneh dan senyum yang…juga aneh?

Senyum simpul. Wajahnya…akhirnya aku membaca satu ekspresi Ichigo lagi. Dia sedang…mengagumi…? Ato aku aja yang geer?

Aku dan Ichigo saling bertatapan. "Suara lo juga sangat bagus. Lebih bagus daripada Senna." Tambahnya. Aku yang baru sadar wajahku sudah merah sekarang sadar betul wajahku tambah merah.

"_Tell me why, I never wanna see you sad…_" dia menyanyi. Aku tersenyum; "Perasaan; _tell me why, I never wanna hear you say…I want it that way…_deh!" aku membenarkan liriknya. Dia tertawa kecil; "Kalau aku nyanyi dengan lirik yang bener, lo bakal ngerti perasaan gue, dong…" katanya misterius.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi; "Ntar deh…_Tell me why, ain't nothing but a heartache, tell me why…ain't nothing but a mistake…tell me—_gue nggak ngerti." Kataku.

"Untung lo bego'." PSH brengsek…aku manyun. "Lirikku bakal begini; _Wanna know why? You're nothing but a heartache…you know what? You're nothing but a mistake…wonder why? I really wanna hear you say…I __**want it that way**_…" dia mengedit liriknya Back Street Boys.

"Ga mudeng." Ceplosku.

"Untungnya." Responnya.

"Lo bakal di tampol BSB ngedit lagunya sembarngan…" warning-ku. Dia nyengir. "Lo bakal ditampol polisi kalo handuk lo jatoh…" katanya. Aku buru-buru menatap handukku yang nyaris turun ke dada. Aku mangap mau teriak tapi Ichigo udah nutup jendela kamarnya dan menurunkan gorden.

"PORNOOO!"

**Masih berlajut! **

**Yah, inilah cerita aneh yang kubuat. Bingung mau Hitsuruki ato Ichiruki ato apa lagi banyak banget! Intinya si Rukia ini nggak pede sama dirinya sendiri gitu dueh dan dia suka sama Kaien yang suka sama Senna yang suka sama...RHS ufufufu...udah, review aja dulu! masih banyak lagi! xDD**


	2. Signs Of Love

REAADEEERS! AKU BAHAGIA! Karena kalian review! xD

Berita buruk! BURUUUUK! Flashdisk tumpuan harapan, penyimpan data terpercaya di mana Aisa sudah menyimpan ratusan story di dalamnya dan belum sempat dipublish, dinyatakan MENGHILANG! Ini pasti hukuman gara-gara Aisa buka jilbab sepulang sekolah! Flashdisknya kan nggantung trus waktu Aisa lepas, jatoh. Nyampe rumah, raib. Langsung ngontel lagi ke skul sampai ngeliatin jalan. NGGAK ADAA HUAAAA TT_TT FLASHDISKU DIKAU DIMANAA? Alhasil saya harus ketik ulang chapter ini…

Argh, saya kok curhat sih! Balas review sajalah! Yg punya akun udah ada di inbox masing2 lho!

**Ichiru-chan**: Duh ni bocah, kapan sih punya account? Makasih ucapannya! Tapi saya lebih milih hadiah, Ichiru-taan…minta BMW ya? Ya? Ya? *digaplok ustadz Hasyim-nya Ichiru* Yah emang Rukia aku bikin gitu, soalnya biasanya dia jadi cewek tegas yang kuat, cerdas dan yada yada getoh…jadi aku mendobrak! PINTU ya gaklah, mendobrak the ordinary~ Hitsu bahaya? Heh, sekarang lebih bahaya~

**Aw:** hnn sebenarnya ada akun yg kayaknya punyamu…tapi karena ragu, saya jawab di sini sajalah, kayak novel teenlit ya? 8D ini pertama kalinya…ah masa' iya sih, bagus…? *tersipu2 gaje* saya mah masih _amateur_ (halah, bahasane) enak dibaca dan nggak ribet? Saya kan nggak nali sepatu *PLAK* Ringan? Emang balon *PLAKK* berbobot? Ini bukan barbell! *CEPLAKKK* ahaha, saya suka komentar anda! Apa sebagus itu ya? Tapi kali ini mungkin akan mengecewakan, apalagi ini ketikan ulang…review again, please?

**Q-Ren**: Weh, Ichiruki ya? Hnn…saya belum punya pendirian…m(_ _)m sori ya…liat2 aja ke mana hidup membawa saya—eh salah, Rukia…

**Elda**: Halo Elda, kok pake bawa-bawa nama FB gue sih? (padahal nama FB-nya sendiri dia promosikan di profil) Iya iya, ni udah update…engg…Ulquihime sih bakalan (BAKALAN bukan PASTI) kalo HitsuHina…SORRY YAAA…m(_ _)m nggak bisa…bukannya benci Hitsuhina (Hitsukarin juga nggak benci) tapi nggak ada kemauan (Hitsukarin pun sama saja) maaf ya…

Nah, nah, di chapter ini lebih banyak Hitsuruki, tapi juga ada Ichiruki kok! Yah nggak bisa kubilang banyak, dan kayaknya nggak ada 'tatapan' aneh dari Ichigo di chapter ini, huaa sayang banget sih…

Summary: Aku membeku agak lama. Selanjutnya adalah adegan di mana Juliet mencium Romeo, mengharap ada setetes racun omong kosong di mulutnya, yada yada yada…brengsek, gue benci lo William Shakespear…Ichigo, lo kok suka, sih?

**You're Always Right Here**

**Romance**

Ichiruki, Kaienruki, Hitsuruki, Kaiensenna, Rensuki, Ulquihime, Ishihime dll

**Bleach **by **Tite Kubo**

Fic by **Aisa the Knight Apprentice**

**Rukia's PoV**

Chapter 2

_So shut up, shut up, shut up!_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out!_

_Get outta my way_

_Step up, step up, step up!_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today _

_Is gonna bring me down…_

"RUKIA—"

_There you go, you never ask why, it's all a big lie, whatever you do…_

"KERDIL—"

—_special, but I know, and I know, and I know_

"BERHENTI—"

—_you're not…_

"GUE—"

—_always there to point out my mistakes, and shove them in my _

"MAAF!"

Aku menghentikan luncuran sepatu rodaku. Kulepaskan head-setku tepat saat dia berteriak; "GUE MINTA MAAF! DENGER GAK?" teriak Ichigo sambil mengejarku. Aku meletakkan head-setku di leher, lagu _Shut Up_ by Simple Plan masih terdengar keras, tapi kali ini aku bisa mendengar Ichigo setelah lima menit ngambek dan menulikan telinga, lalu kunaikkan kacamataku. Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk mendapati Ichigo berhasil menyusulku.

"Gue minta maaf, oke?" katanya dengan wajah benar-benar ketakutan, padahal aku cuma bercanda ngambeknya. Dasar aneh, aku jadi geli melihat wajahnya. Aku tersenyum padanya, "Capek, kan?" sindirku. Dia berjengit mendengarku, "Lo bo'ong?" tanya dia. Aku nyengir. Dia langsung menggeram; "Aarghh…muka' lo ektingnya bikin gue deg-deg-ser, tau gak?" akunya frustasi dan aku tertawa.

"Ahahaha, elo sih…kemaren kurang _azaar_ banget…!" aku mengingatkan dengan wajah merah. Anehnya, daripada nyengir jahil, dia malah ikut memerah; "Sori…" katanya pelan. Aku menoleh cepat, nggak percaya; "Maaf? Maaf lagi? Lo udah bilang berapa kali? Sekarang yang ke-empat, kalo nggak salah. Lo sakit, Ichigo? Dari kemarin lo aneh, tau nggak—nggak, udah dari awal tahun baru lo kayak gini…" komentarku cemas. Aku terus memandanginya melewati kacamataku sambil terus memacu sepatu rodaku mengimbangi langkah kaki panjangnya.

Dia memalingkan tatapan, seakan tanah berlumpur di paving pohon palem yang tertanam sepanjang jalan ke sekolah, membatasi tempat pejalan kaki dengan jalan raya adalah hal yang sangat menarik. Tch, padahal aku sudah mengampuni kemesumannya kemarin, sekarang dia jadi aneh begini…

Aku menghela napas setelah menunggu ketiadaannya jawaban. Lagu _Shut Up!_ Sudah usai dan digantikan oleh _Sanctuary_-nya Utada Hikaru. Tapi ada suara lain yang mengganggu.

"_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend, no way, no way, I think you need a new one, hey hey you you, I could be your girlfriend…"_ Aku dan Ichigo berhenti dan menoleh ke asal suara di belakang kami, meski tahu suara siapa itu. Suara anak band yang imut, pemenang kontes nyanyi tahunan dan yada yada yada, milik sepupuku Senna.

"Yo, Senna!" aku berjengit melihat Kaien-senpai menyusul di belakangnya dan menggapai bahunya. Senna tersenyum pada senpai dan Kaien-senpai merona sedikit sambil nyengir. Aku langsung menatap lurus ke depan seakan pemandangan tadi bisa membutakanku, karena Kaien-senpai merangkul pundak Senna.

Aku terus meluncur sambil menunduk, kacamataku kubiarkan merosot. Aku berhenti sebentar, menimbang-nimbang untuk menyapa Kaien-senpai atau apa, tapi tangan hangat yang kekar merangkul pundakku. Ichigo melantunkan lagu editannya lagi dengan pelan…

"_I…never wanna see you try,"_

"_Cuz I never wanna see you cry…"_

"_I swear to you my lov—loyalty would remain…and I swear it all over again…"_

Aku tertawa kecil; "Nyaris gagal bagian _I swear to you my love would remain…and I…_haahh…" aku tidak menyelesaikan nyanyianku, dan menyandarkan kepalaku ke lengan Ichigo. Barusan adalah lagu _I Swear it All Over Again _punya Westlife. Jantungku nyaris tersentak ketika dia salah mengucapkan loyalty…hmm…apa dia salah atau tidak sengaja ya? Tidak mungkin…hm…Ichigo sangat hangat dan dia mengusap serta meremas bahuku, menguatkanku.

_Ichigo…seandainya saja kamu adalah Kaien-senpai…_

~.X.~

Aku dan Ichigo ngempet ketawa saat Tatsuki maju menjadi Juliet waktu pelajaran _Classic Literature_ hari itu, jam ketiga. Tatsuki ekspresinya campur aduk, mau muntah, malu, gemes dan panik. Pasangan mainnya saja Ayasegawa. Dia merem melek nggak tahan.

"O, Romeo…tinggalkanlah keluargamu demi diriku—weks, apaan seh—e-eh…bila perlu, janganlah kau menjadi Romeo…O ci-ci-cintaku…" aku memukul-mukul meja dan Ichigo menempelkan mukanya rapat-rapat ke mejanya. Tatsuki diam menunggu giliran Ayasegawa. Ayasegawa sementara itu masih cengo dengan wajah jijik melongo menatap _performance_ Tatsuki barusan.

Bahkan Ichimaru-sensei yang nyengir dan sipit tambah kram mulut dan matanya ilang menahan tawa sampai nangis, wajahnya gaje amburadul. Tatsuki geram dan malu ketika Ayasegawa masih bengong.

"HEH LO! SEKARANG GILIRAN ROMEO NONGOL!" teriak Tatsuki frustasi dan akhirnya satu kelas ngakak karena nggak tahan. Ayasegawa malah berpaling dan berkacak pinggang angkuh; "Y-yang gilak aja lo! Masa' eke yang _flamboyant_ gene harus ngemeng omong kosong ke elo? _Cepe' duehh_…" Mukaku merah menahan tawa. Dasar banci. Ichigo udah megap-megap gaje di sebelahku.

"Ya-ya…shi shi hehehe ya sudahlah, giliran kalian selesai. Hahaha—ehm, karena ini hari pertama, saya akan berikan _performer_ yang sudah terlatih untuk kalian jadikan panutan—" kata-kata Ichimaru-sensei terpotong oleh suara ketukan pintu.

*Tok Tok*

"Ah, itu dia…masuk!" kata Ichimaru-sensei masih ngempet ketawa. Pintu terbuka dan mataku mau melompat, anak-anak cewek langsung berbisik, Ichigo tegak, ruangan dingin.

Orang yang masuk itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kelas dengan dingin dan serius, tatapan mata teal-nya jatuh padaku, membuatku tersentak kaget.

Toushiro Hitsugaya, siapa lagi yang punya mata teal?—eh kecuali kalau ada yang mau pakai lensa kontak warna…

"Anak-anak, untuk festival budaya tahun ini, Hitsugaya-san telah terpilih dalam audisi musim dingin lalu untuk menjadi Romeo tahun ini! Kali ini, jika kalian berperan dengan baik, maka akan kupertimbangkan…" kata Ichimaru-sensei.

Semangat mendadak turun dan atmosfer kelas menjadi dingin seolah background-nya diganti dengan padang salju berbadai.

Sudut mataku berkedut-kedut dengan kegajean dunia ini. Toushiro? Jadi Romeo? Ma-maksudku…DIA PENDEK! Dan…dan…ITEM! Aku ternganga menarik napas, tapi si sensei keparat itu salah arti; "Ah, Kuchiki-san, mau berkomentar sesuatu?" tanya dia. Kujawab jujur.

"Saya cuman ngambil napas kok pak, santai aja…" kataku judes dan seluruh kelas langsung; "Jiaahh…"

"Wah, daripada begitu, jangan judes-judes amat deh mbak, ayo maju dan coba saja!" rayu guru memuakkan itu. Lagi-lagi sudut mataku berkedut-kedut akan kegajean dunia ini. Kacamataku merosot.

"Sensei…bercanda, kan?" tanyaku tidak percaya. SREET…tiba-tiba semuanya menatapku. Aku melirik orang-orang gaje yang entah kenapa bisa jadi teman sekelas orang senormal aku (A/N: ngerasa normal…? Bweh yg bener ajah) dan Ichigo yang menggeleng-geleng kecil agar aku berkata tidak.

Tentu saja aku nurut saran Ichigo, karena satu, dia sahabatku, dua, dia pintar, tiga, sarannya logis, empat, engg…apa ya? Empat nggak jadi deh. Pokoknya aku menatap Ichimaru-sensei lagi dan menggeleng pelan; "Nggak pak, makasih…"

"Saya nggak nawarin kok. Saya _merintah_." Kata Ichimaru-sensei menegaskan dengan seringai rubah menjijikkannya.

Brengsek…

Aku maju ke depan kelas sambil menyeret buku teks-ku dan terus menatap guru gila itu dengan jutek sejudes-judesnya orang jutek. Kutatap sebentar teks itu.

Bodohnya lagi, aku malah terhanyut dalam kisah cinta konyol itu dan mulai menitikkan air mata. Ketika kuturunkan teks yang menutupi mukaku itu, seluruh teman-teman sekelas tampak sudut matanya berkedut-kedut akan kegajeanku; bahkan Toushiro, sambil menaikkan sebelah alis pula…

Aku menarik napas. "Act empat ¼ bagian terakhir, Kuchiki." Kata Ichimaru-sensei, aku mengangguk. Dan menatap Toushiro, menunggunya. Dia mengernyitkan dahi. "Apaan lo liat-liat?" tanya dia.

"Lo kan mati," kataku simpel. Dia melotot; "Lo dulu yang pura-pura mati!"

"Emang lo mau, nyium gue?" tanyaku menantang dengan wajah merah. Aaaaghh gue ngemeng apa barusan? Anjrit, sekelas ngakak…sekarang wajah Toushiro semerah semangka tanpa biji. "Ya-ya udah deh…" dia ngalah, dan batinku tertohok; dia jelas-jelas ogah nyium gue. Aagh apa peduliku? Ya sudahlah…

Toushiro membaringkan dirinya di depan kelas setelah menyisipkan penggaris ke sakunya. Aku langsung bersimpuh tanpa aba-aba, lebay, mata dikosongkan—maksudku cahaya mata, maksudku…err…ngertilah... Itu bagian saat pendeta meninggalkan Juliet setelah mendapati Romeo mati.

"R-Romeo…?" aku mengguncang-guncang tubuh Toushiro (dengan enggan sekali). Lalu aku pura-pura kalau spidol kosong di sebelahnya adalah botol ato semacamnya; "Racun…jadi beginilah dia mati…" aku menatap Toushiro lagi dan mataku melebar, wajahku tambah merah. Kacamataku merosot.

Toushiro…tergeletak lemah…dengan wajah belasungkawa…? Kehilangan Juliet…? Aku…? Ah…? AAAH…? Kenapa aku jadi malu…? Tiba-tiba rasanya aku jadi lunglai dan lemas. Kugoncang-goncangkan spidol biadab itu dengan lemas; "Kau…tidak menyisakan setetespun untukku, menyusulmu…?"

Aku membeku agak lama. Selanjutnya adalah adegan di mana Juliet mencium Romeo, mengharap ada setetes racun omong kosong di mulutnya, yada yada yada…brengsek, gue benci lo William Shakespear…Ichigo, lo kok suka, sih?

Aku menguatkan diri, karena menyadari suasana kelas tegang menanti ekting biadabku selanjutnya. Kusadari wajah Toushiro malah tenang dan pasrah. Tapi ketika aku mendekatinya, kakiku dan kakinya, lengan kami bersentuhan, dan wajah kami berdua merah. Kacamataku yang tolol itu jatuh tapi kubiarkan. Nanti saja kupakai…

Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, dan aku bisa merasakan napas pelan. Tanganku yang menumpu posisiku gemetar dan aku terjatuh ke dada Toushiro karena terlalu nervous. Aku makin nervous lagi, karena dengan mukaku, aku merasakan detak jantung si pendek itu kencang sekali, seirama denganku.

Dan…aromanya…Toushiro…ya ampun, aku nggak akan pernah memandang es krim _Summer Breeze_ dengan tatapan yang sama lagi! Dia berbau…menyegarkan, manis yang segar seperti aroma semangka yang dingin, di tengah musim panas dengan hembusan dingin angin pantai…AAGH aku mikirin apa sih?

Aku menaikkan posisiku lagi, dan mendapati wajah Toushiro lebih merah karena aku jatuh ke dada bidangnya yang kokoh tadi—aagh, dada bidangnya yang kokoh? Aku mikirin apa lagi nih? Dodol, dodol, dodol! Aku segera menguatkan diri, kembali mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Toushiro, dan merasakan hembusan wangi _Summer Breeze_ lagi dari napasnya. Pelan-pelan dan gemetaran aku berkata;

"…akan kucium dirimu…dengan harapan ada setetes saja racun tersisa di…mulutmu…" William Shakespeare bodoh, dodol, tolol, gila, brengsek. Kudekatkan wajahku agak ke samping. Aku sudah tenang setelah mengatakan bagian konyol itu. Kutatap apa saja di lantai, jauh-jauh dari muka Toushiro yang tamp—memuakkan.

Aku menangis dengan konyol, karena kukira di saat seperti ini Juliet harus menangis, dan mendapat beberapa bisikan seru dari kelas—masa bodoh. Aku mendekatkan pipiku ke pipi Toushiro, tapi lenganku dengan dodolnya tanpa sengaja mengarahkan muka Toushiro ke arahku. Aku sudah getar-getar heboh, mau mundur tapi kaku dan takut, tanganku udah nggak kuat menumpuku saking gentarnya. Lalu…

"HATSYI! Aduh bo' ada tissue nggak?" tanya si Ayasegawa edan itu. Aku tersentak jatuh.

Ayasegawa dodol.

William Shakespeare tolol.

Drama konyol.

Kawan, kalian tahu? Aku akan memberikan seluruh anggota tubuhku saat itu juga, aku akan menjual diriku pada Yakuza manapun juga saat itu, agar aku lenyap dari muka bumi saat itu juga. Karena apa? Kalian tahu apa? Bukan, bukan karena orang-orang sekelas tertawa mengejek, atau terpesona atau apalah bodo' amat.

Tapi…

Karena bibirku dan bibir Toushiro bersentuhan…

Aku dan Toushiro melotot. Aagh…kalau semua melihat ini…aku…aku…

Bayangan Kaien-senpai yang menggodaku tentang Toushiro tiap hari sepanjang hidupku berkelebat hebat.

"LIHAT! ADA MIKU HATSUNE!" teriak Ichigo heboh menunjuk ke luar jendela.

"MANAA?" teriak satu kelas, bahkan Ichimaru-sensei juga menoleh ke jendela dengan dodolnya. Aku langsung ngesot turbo menjauh dari makhluk biadab di hadapanku yang langsung bangun.

Sudut mataku berkedut-kedut akan kegajean dunia ini. Bibirku perih dan kuperhatikan bibir Toushiro merah karena luka. Dia menatapku dengan melotot dan wajah merah, ekspresi tidak percaya mendarat di wajahnya. Mendarat, bukan melintas.

"Lo bego' ya, jangan cium betulan, do—"

"TIDAAAAKK!"

~.X.~

"GAK GAK GAK! INI BUKAN CIUMAN PERTAMA! BUKAAAN! BUKAAAN!" Aku masih menolak sekuat jiwaku kalau tadi ada kecelakaan dodol di mana bibirku dan bibir Toushiro bersentu—

"Tadi itu ciuman tau…!" kata Tatsuki keras kepala. Dia satu-satu—eh dua-duanya saksi mata setelah Ichigo yang tahu kalau "BIBIRKU CUMA BERSENTUHAN!" dengan Toushiro.

Aku mewek histeris dan menutupi muka beserta kacamataku. Ichigo di sebelahku diam saja dengan urat di pelipis dan menatap tajam ke lapangan di bawah, memburu Toushiro. Kami sedang berada di atap sekolah untuk mencari obat penenangku, tapi Tatsuki malah ikut untuk membuatku stress.

"Ternyata tipe elo yang kayak gitu ya…ga nyangka gue…" gumam Tatsuki serius, aku langsung mengangkat muka dengan tidak percaya. Tidak percaya begitu dodolnya dan betapa keras kepalanya gadis di hadapanku ini. Atau mungkin aku yang keras kepala karena menolak mentah-mentah kedodolan tadi.

"Pokoknya…" aku menggeram; "…gue masih punya ciuman pertama gue! GUE MASIH JOMBLO MURNI, GUE BELUM PERNAH CIUMAN, GUE MASIH PERAWAN, DAN GUE PINTER!" tegasku berapi-api. Lebih kepada diri sendiri. Ya, aku tahu, membohongi diri sendiri, super OOC, yada yada whatsoeverlah…bodo' amat, yang penting hepi, kan?

"RUKIAA-CHAAAN!" tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka dan tampaklah wujud Senna di hadapanku dengan mata membelalak mengerikan seperti orang sinting dan senyum lebar tertoreh di wajahnya; wajah psikopat: seram.

"Elo jadi Juliet!" katanya ceria. Aku menghela napas dan menaikkan kacamata; "Iya, tadi. Trus?"

"Bukan! Maksud gue, buat festival budaya taun ini!" katanya lagi. Aku dan Ichigo jaw drop. "APUAAAH?" teriakku kami seakan ada petir menyambar di siang bolong. "Rukia gak mau! Iya kan, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo padaku dan aku ngangguk; "No way! Puih!" sahutku.

"Nggak bisa, Rukia! Disuruh Ichimaru-sensei…" kata Senna imut-imut. Gue amit-amit ngedengernya; "_Sinanggar tullo, so what gitu loo~_ Trus dia mau apa? Ngasih gue nilai nol? Mau gue nyanyi lagi? _Sinanggar tullo, so what gitu loo~ Nol dari elo, so what gitu loo…secara gue, jenius gitu loo~_" semua sweatdrop mendengar nyanyianku yang gaje dan super geer dan super OOC itu, dan dan dan dan—agh, kosa kataku ancur... Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kawan…aku sudah stress akut dan full _pressure_.

"Iya juga sih…" kata Senna cemberut dan berpikir; "…tapi kalo nilai lo enol, ntar yang ranking satu pasti Ishi—"

"Gue ikut!" kataku mengancung dengan ber-api-api. "APA?" teriak Ichigo tidak terima. Nggak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan ranking satu-ku yang mengkilap dan bercahaya laksana matahari pagi, seperti Helel turun ke bumi atau cahaya kiamat, ranking super dahsyat yang membuatku tetap eksis meski sedikit, di akademi gila dengan para guru laknatnya. TIDAK BISA DISERAHKAN! Ya, aku lebay, OOC, sok, yada yada whatsoeverlah aku tidak peduli!

"Wokelah kalo be-gi-tu! Lo bisa tanda tangan sebelum pulang sekolah—eh salah, detensi di perpustakaan! Ke kantor Ichimaru-sensei dulu! Oke? Gue mau latihan, besok ada audisi buat nyanyi lagu-lagu Utada Hikaru! Ja~" Senna melambai riang dan pergi tanpa beban. Seakan dia telah menimpakan batu kali raksasa ke punggungku, aku baru ingat…

AKU ADA DETENSI DI PERPUS! PERPUS = TOUSHIRO = HAL BURUK!

"Oh noeeess!" lagi-lagi aku dramatis dan lebay. Ichigo menghela napas bersama Tatsuki. "Rukia, mau minum?" tawar Ichigo. Aku mengintip apa yang dia sodorkan dari balik jari-jari tanganku yang menutupi wajah nistaku. "Apaan tuh?" tanyaku terhambat oleh tangan. "Susu," katanya. Aku menjauh sedikit; "Gue kan nggak suka susu…"

Tatsuki mengernyitkan dahi; "Beneran? Pantes aja lo nggak tinggi. Dapet kalsium dari mana?" tanya dia. Aku memonyongkan—err mengerucutkan bibir dengan sangsi; "Dari tablet kalsium lah!" Tatsuki memutar mata; "Ada susu yang enak, malah minum obat. Lo gilak ya?"

Aku melipat kedua tanganku dan menatap si kaleng susu di tangan Ichigo. "Gue belum pernah sekalipun minum susu. Gue juga nggak tahu apa gue pernah minum ASI…" kataku jujur. Tatsuki manggut-manggut; "Kayaknya sih pernah. Lo kan pinter. Pasti ASI ibumu manjur ya? Emang ibumu dulu insinyur ato guru?" dia bertanya.

Aku menatap langit, berpikir. Ibuku…? Yang kutahu dari ibu…adalah kalau ibuku seorang wanita—ya iyalah! Hmm…aku belum pernah memikirkan soal orang tuaku…aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu nama ibuku adalah Shirayuki. Yang tahu soal orang tuaku hanyalah Nee-chan…malah Nee-chan sudah seperti ibuku sendiri.

"Rukia tidak tahu soal orang tuanya. Ibunya meninggal saat Rukia masih bayi, ayahnya hilang dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat mengeksplorasi pegunungan Himalaya…" jelas Ichigo dengan suara hati-hati. Ya, soal ayahku, aku tahu sedikit. Hanya soal bahwa beliau adalah seorang jurnalis professional. Selain itu, aku tidak tahu apalagi.

"Begitu ya? Maaf ya, Rukia…gue nggak tau…" kata Tatsuki merasa bersalah.

Aku tersenyum kecil; "Nggak apa, gue belum pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Lagian gue belum pernah sekalipun punya keinginan buat mikir hal ini, jadi…thanks ya, Tatsuki," kataku sembari tersenyum padanya. Dia nyengir, "Tapi, kalo lo mau jadi Juliet, lo dan Hitsugaya harus tinggi! Wajah oke, tubuh juga dong! Ya nggak, Ichigo?" Tatsuki menoleh ke Ichigo terlalu tiba-tiba. Ichigo yang barusan aja bengong jadi kaget dan nggak tau Tatsuki ngomong apa.

Aku dan Tatsuki menatapnya, menunggu respon. "Ehh…iya?" Tatsuki mendengus dan aku tertawa, soalnya Ichigo lebih seperti menebak daripada menjawab. Karena terlalu banyak berteriak dan tertawa hari ini, aku menyambar susu kaleng yang tadi Ichigo tawarkan dan meminumnya sampai habis sekali teguk.

Hmm…

"Gimana rasanya?" tanya Tatsuki penasaran, padahal dia suka minum susu—kok tanya ya?

Susu itu…lembut, punya rasa yang unik; hambar tapi manis yang aneh—tidak manis tapi tidak hambar, bukan asin, bukan gurih…seperti air tawar tapi punya rasa yang unik! Susu itu…

"ENAK!"

~.X.~

Dua jam terakhir, adalah untuk mata pelajaran olahraga kami yang pertama. Ugh, pelajaran yang payah. Bukannya aku payah dalam olahraga, justru sebaliknya (bukan maksudku untuk sombong) tapi, serius deh! Apa perlu, kita berlari-lari mengelilingi tempat yang sama sampai paling tidak 100 kali, minimal 3 kali? Menurut kalian, apa perlu? Ayolah! Membosankan sekali! Kenapa tidak menyuruh kami lari mengelilingi Karakura saja? Itu kan lebih asik… (A/N: keliling kota, lari, lebih asik, ke-pa-la-mu!)

Aku dan Ichigo masuk ke gym setelah mengganti seragam ke baju olahraga, dan jantungku tersentak begitu tahu kami olahraga dengan siapa saja. Kadang jadwal olahraga akan dicampur dengan kelas lain. Kali ini…

"Oi! Rukiaaa!" sapa Kaien-senpai sambil berlari ke arahku, membawa bola. Aaahh…lihatlah rambutnya yang bergoyang saat dia berlari…seperti rumput bergoyang ditiup angin (A/N: Apakah Rukia sudah gila? Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang…*nyanyi*) dan cengiran khas-nya bercahaya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kokoh tampak sangat keren.

Dan pemandangan bagus itu dirusak oleh dengusan Ichigo yang bisa kusentil dengan mudahnya, tapi ada perusak yang lebih gawat lagi.

Jangan lupa, ada satu kelas lagi yang berolahraga dengan kami.

"Oi, Rukia," sapa Toushiro tanpa menatap mataku, tapi sepatuku, seakan sepatuku adalah sepatu yang terbuat dari emerald (ngalah-ngalahi sepatu kaca Cinderella), berjalan ke arahku dengan wajah agak merah. Aku mau ambruk.

"I-Ichigo…gilak…ke-kenapa semua makhluk ini ada di sini?" aku langsung sembunyi di belakang Ichigo. Ichigo melirikku; "Maksud lo 'makhluk' apaan, heh?" aku nyengir; "Ya gitu deehh…" dia menghela napas dan menghadapi kakaknya.

"…'da pa lo?" kata Ichigo, dan langsung saja kutendang betisnya. Dia membeku. Saking sakitnya, dia sampai nggak bisa teriak, menoleh padaku dan berkata; "Adaw…" dengan geram.

"Oh, kalian berpasangan lagi ya? Yah, sayang sekalii…karena Senna ada latihan mendadak, gue nggak bisa pasangan sama dia. Padahal gue mau sama Rukia, tapi kayaknya dedek gue ini nggak bolehin ya…ya udahlah…" Kaien-senpai mengangkat bahu. Aku mau bilang; nggak apa kok senpai! Tapi Ichigo menahanku; "Jadi lo njadiin Rukia sebagai _last resort_ habis Senna?" bentaknya.

Kaien-senpai tersentak dan mengernyit; "Nggak kok! Rukia aja nggak mau, kan?"

"Gue mau, senpai!" kataku akhirnya. Dia nyengir, tapi Toushiro menginterupsi; "Boleh gue ngomong? Gue mau ngajak Rukia jadi pasangan gue. Lagian banyak yang harus kita bicarain," katanya tegas dan dingin, membuat Ichigo dan Kaien-senpai kaget. Aku menunduk.

Kenapa semuanya tambah konyol…?

"Kalian jangan asal ngemeng dong! Rukia kan sohib gue!" teriak Ichigo marah.

"Emang nggak boleh gue ajak? Dia kan juga sahabat gue!" Kaien-senpai nggak mau kalah.

"Gue juga punya hak, kita kan mau latihan trus ada janji di perpus! Prioritasnya ya yang penting, berarti gue!" bantah Toushiro.

Dan ketiganya mulai mbacot dari hal-hal yang nggak penting sampai hal-hal yang sangat sepele ngalah-ngalahi hal-hal nggak penting, membuatku merasa tersingkir dan jengkel. Ayasegawa masuk ke ruangan dan kepeleset handuk yang entah sejak kapan ada di situ, lalu jatuh di sebelah kakiku.

"Ayasegawa-san?" aku membantunya berdiri. "Addduhhh…gilak sakit banget bo' huhuu liat nih tangan gue yang cantiik lecheet…" dia mewek sambil menatap tangannya. Aku mendengus geli dan mengusap-usap tangannya; "Nah, nah…udah ga apa kan? Lo jadi pasangan olahraga gue aja ya? Lo kan cakep siih…kayak kakak lo, Justin Bieber…" rayuku rayuan ma'ut.

Dia cengengesan; "Yuk ah, lo tau aja gue ini ngganteng. Let's go~" kami bergandengan tangan dan mengambil bola untuk main basket dua orang, seperti yang di instruksikan guru.

1 Jam kemudian…

"Udah…gue nggak sanggup. Gue ntar jadi bau badan, trus ganteng gue ilang…oh noo…" kata Yumichika (sekarang aku sudah memanggilnya Yumichika) ganjen dan kepayahan. Aku tertawa sambil melempar-lempar bola di tanganku; "Aah, lo payah lo! Cowok apaan!" ejekku.

"Iya, cowok apaan…" Ichigo berlari di belakang melewatiku. Huaha, dia ngambek cuy…ah bodo amat. "Biarin!" Yumichika berdiri, "Meski gue nggak jago olahraga, tapi…aku yakin, suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi orang yang hebat dan terkenal, membuat kalian semua iri…" kata-katanya berapi-api dan dramatis. Aku tertawa, meski aku tahu dia serius (meski dia nggak tampak serius).

Yumichika suka sekali mengatakan sesuatu yang berapi-api tiap kali diejek. Dan langsung semangat lagi. Hebat juga, bisa membuat diri sendiri semangat begitu. Aku akui, dia membuatku kagum. Meski ejekannya banci, tapi dia tidak menerima ejekan itu, dan menegaskan kalau dia seorang "pria jantan yang gagah". Menurutku dia bukan banci. Banci biasanya pria-pria yang _ingin_ menjadi banci, kan?

"Anak-anak! Sekolah sudah usai! Saya tinggal dulu ya!" teriak Ochi-sensei. Kami membalas; "Iyaaa sensei!" dan ada yang masih asik bermain, atau ada yang asik beres-beres. Aku ikut yang asik beres-beres.

"Rukia, bantuin gue berdiri doong…chapek niii…" kata Yumichika sok lemah. Aku tertawa dan menariknya berdiri. "Tapi asik juga main sama elo. Lo pendek gitu bisa _shoot_ juga ya, hehe," tawa Yumichika berbuah tendanganku di betisnya yang mulus; "ADAW! JAMBRET! Lu gilak ya! Aah kakiku yang mulus…!" aku tertawa dan mulai memakai sepatu rodaku.

"Oi," begitu berhasil menempelkan perekat pengaman terakhir di sepatu rodaku, aku tersentak, dan menoleh mendapati Toushiro yang menatapku (tidak fokus ke mata) dengan serius; "Lo tanda tangan di sini. Gin yang ngasih ini ke gue," katanya menyodorkan bolpoin dan kertas. Aku menaikkan kacamataku dan menandatangani kertas ga penting itu.

"Ayo," katanya lagi, "…hari ini kita harus men-data buku-buku di perpus." Begitu dia lewat di depanku, aku menangkupkan tangan untuk memendam wajahku; "Aaahh…sial-lalalalalaaa…" gerutuku dengan musikal.

~.X.~

Aku meluncur dengan sepatu roda ditemani lagu _Signs of Love_ by Shoji Meguro yang dilantunkan head-setku. Toushiro di depanku, meluncur dengan skate-board. Dia keren. Aku akui. Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa bermain skate-board, dan tidak kusangka dia bakal keren menaiki benda itu, aku akui aku salut. Agh, banyak kata aku dan akui…kosa kata jelek—bodo amat. Pokoknya tak lama kemudian kami sampai ke depan perpustakaan, dan seorang pria berwajah pucat dan rambut putih keluar dari dalam sana.

"Ukitake-sensei?" panggil kami serempak. Dia adalah _librarian_ angker, karena penyakitan dan pucat layaknya hantu gentayangan. Tapi dia ramah, bukan angker dalam artian sifat, tapi auranya saja angker.

"Halo, Toushiro! Ah, halo Rukia, lama tidak berjumpa," sapanya ketika menatapku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ukitake-sensei adalah pasien Nii-sama di Rumah Sakit Internasional Kuchiki (Nii-sama juga memiliki rumah sakit internasional sendiri) dan aku sering bertemu dengan beliau saat SMP karena saat itu aku juga sering sakit, dan akhirnya sekamar dengan Ukitake-sensei. Beliau menceritakan padaku kalau beliau seorang _librarian_. Dan saat masuk ke akademi ini, aku sangat senang kalau aku punya banyak kenalan, salah satunya guru.

Beliau melangkah maju dan menepuk kepalaku; "Bagaimana, sudah tidak sakit-sakitan lagi?" tanya beliau. "Hehe, nggak sensei…sensei sendiri?" tanyaku. "Uhm…yah, aku sudah mulai sehat, tapi TBC-ku belum, haha…tapi tidak perlu cemas…" kata Ukitake-sensei ramah, malah membuatku cemas dengan wajah seperti itu, "…yang perlu kalian cemaskan adalah….saat mendata buku…hati-hati ya…" kata beliau sambil berlalu.

Aku dan Toushiro dihembus angin dingin dan rasa angker langsung menyelimuti kami. Sekarang perpustakaan di hadapan kami bahkan jutaan kali lebih angker dari pada sebelumnya. Aku menelan ludah.

"Em…kita harus mulai," kata Toushiro, dan aku mengangguk.

Dalam diam yang mengerikan, kami mendata buku. Aku memakai tangga untuk mendata buku di atas, sementara Toushiro mendata buku yang di bawah. Mengerikan…ehh bukan perpus-nya…tapi…bersama orang yang bibirnya bersentuhan denganmu berdua saja di ruangan yang angker…apakah itu tidak mengerikan?

Karena kengerian ini, membuatku termotivasi untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan detensi hari ini, ngibrit dan melupakan segalanya. Jadi aku selesai; "Toushiro, gue udah selesai,"

Dia berhenti dan sedikit menoleh; "…secepat itu?"

"Iya, gue mau minjem buku dulu, terus gue bakal pulang kok," kataku sambil menuruni tangga.

"L-Lo mau langsung pulang?" tanya dia kaget, benar-benar berbalik menatapku—mendongak menatapku yang ada di atas. Aku berhenti menuruni tangga dan agak kaget, karena Toushiro kaget—pemandangan baru. Aku diam sebentar sebelum berkata; "Lo bilang lo ke sini kalo pengen sendiri, kan? Jadi gue mau pergi aja…" huaha, gue pinter ngeles…

"Iya tapi…" dia menunduk dan menggaruk kepalanya, "…tapi…kalo sama lo nggak apa, kok," katanya berusaha tenang. Aku tersenyum, "Ah, gue pergi aja, nggak apa kok Toushiro," kataku menenangkan. Dia langsung mendongak menatapku lagi; "Bu-bukan gitu! Gue lebih suka di sini kalo sama lo!"

Suara Toushiro bergema di perpustakaan angker yang jembar itu.

Bergema di telingaku.

APAAN TUH?

Ga salah nih? Aku sampai ngorek kuping pakai jari. Aagh ga salah denger! Jantungku tersentak, membuatku kaget dan peganganku pada tangga terlepas. Otomatis aku jatuh,

"AAAA!"

"RUKIA!"

BRAGH!

"Ughh…"

Aku yang sudah menanti rasa sakit, patah bokong, patah betis, dan lainnya whatsoever-lah, terdiam begitu menyadari aku tidak sakit apa-apa, padahal aku jatuh dari ketinggian nyaris tujuh meter. Aku masih terkapar sambil menatap langit-langit. Baru kusadari langit-langit perpustakaan ini bergambar ukiran peta dunia. Unik juga…eh, kenapa aku mikir gini? Tadi aku mau ngapain ya?

"Rukia…"

Aku tersentak lebih kaget lagi dan langsung berdiri, berbalik untuk mendapati Toushiro terkapar. "T-t-t-t-Toushiro…?" aku gelagapan. Gelagapan, gugup, takut akan kemungkinan aku membuatnya marah, akan fakta kalau aku baru saja terkapar di atas…di atasnya…GAAA…(teriakan hollow)

"Lo nggak apa-apa?" nada cemas dalam perkataannya membuatku tersadar dalam lamunan dodolku. Aku mundur teratur saat dia bangkit dan menyibak-nyibak seragamnya sambil berjalan ke arahku. Agh matek aku…dia bakal ngapain ya? Apa…aku bakal dia hantam…? Dilempar…? Diinjak…? Dirantai dan di tampol lalu di…aaagh kumohon tampol aku saja…

Membuatku lebih kaget, dia menjulurkan tangannya dengan wajah cemas. Aku menggenggam tangannya dan dia menarikku berdiri. "Halo?" tanya dia lagi. "E-eh iya?" sahutku kaget. Dia menautkan alis; "Lo nggak apa-apa…?" tanya dia lagi. Autsh dodolnya gue, lupa… "E-eh…gue sih nggak apa—lo! Lo nggak apa? Sori sori sori sori tadi gue—" tatapan tidak puas Toushiro membungkamku.

"Bukannya ada hal lain yang harus lo katakan?" tuntutnya. Aku membuka mulutku, lalu nyengir sebelum berkata; "Terimakasih Toushiro-san, telah menyelamatkan saya dari patah bokong dan lain-lain…" kataku dengan suara dimanis-maniskan penuh rasa syukur, membuatnya…tertawa…

Toushiro tertawa…aku suka suaranya saat dia tertawa. Lalu dia berhenti tertawa dan menatapku dengan tatapan itu; cemas. "Apaan nih?" dia memegangi pipiku dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang kasar dan hangat. Tu-tunggu…dia ngapain? Replay please…? Dia memegangi pipiku dengan kedua—aagh…aku langsung diam dengan wajah panas dan aku yakin merah.

"Bekas apaan nih?" dia mengusap-usap sekitar mataku; "Bekas kacamata ya—oi, oi, kenapa wajah lo merah gitu? Lo sakit, Rukia? Mau gue gendong ke UKS? Mumpung Unohana-sensei masih belom pulang! Ayo!" katanya mendadak panik menyadari wajahku sepertinya memerah. Dasar wajah dodol. Ahai, wajahku semanis dodol…atau wajahku seperti orang dodol? Catat, Rukia, dua kata: 'wajah dodol' memiliki artian ambigu—agh, jangan mikir sekarang, otak kamus!

"Ng-nggaaaak!" aku menjawab terlalu keras dan segera menepis tangannya dari wajahku, berbalik memunggunginya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipiku. Aaagh gue mikirin apa sih? Dia nggak mungkin…Toushiro nggak mungkin mikirin hal semacam itu! Dia cuma meriksa bekas kacamata—agh kacamata sialan!

"Emm…Rukia…bibirmu itu ya…emm…juga itu, tadi…" AAAGH kenapa kau harus membahas 'itu' di saat seperti ini, Toushiro? Aku bisa tepar sekarang juga karena jantungku bolak-balik loncat seenak pantatnya di dalam tubuhku! Aku menghela napas keras-keras.

"Sudah, gue nggak apa. Udah, udah, gue mau pulang aja…"

"Lo tadi kan mau minjem buku,"

"Ga jadi,"

"Udah, nggak apa ayo, buku apaan sih?" desaknya seakan ingin menahanku berlama-lama. Perasaan kemaren dia ngarep aku segera minggat dari sini dueh. Kenapa sekarang jadi seperti ini? Kami-sama, apa rencana-Mu? Mengapa Kau melakukan ini padaku…huee…

"Emm itu…eng…_Seven Wonders_…kalo nggak salah, inisial pengarangnya Tsukishiro siapa gitu…" kataku. "Hmm…ayo ikut gue," kata Toushiro mengisyaratkanku untuk ikut di belakangnya. Kami pun pergi ke bagian fiksi: bagian angker. Maklum, buku-buku horror mendominasi di sono.

Aku menyalakan i-podku lagi, dan memainkan _Signs of Love_ yang tadi belum selesai diputar. Dia berhenti di bagian 'S' dan mulai mencari. "S…Sa…Sa…Se…Se…Se…weh, banyak banget buku judulnya 'Seven'. Lo tau dari mana buku ini _exist_?" tanya dia menuntut.

"Gue liat daftar buku, kemaren sebelum pulang…" jawabku jujur meski agak terfokus dengan lagu yang sedang kudengarkan. "Rukia, kaki lo 'napa?" tanya Toushiro menunjuk bekas luka di kakiku yang berbentuk sambaran petir—ya gaklah, emang gue Harry Potter nyasar apa? Bekas luka di kaki. Cuma bekas luka biasa kok. "Tadi Yumichika nggak sengaja ngelempar bola basket ke kaki. Nggak apa kok,"

Tapi toh, dia tetap membungkuk dan memeriksanya, membuatku membungkuk di tempat. "Hati-hati dong…lo bisa bikin orang cemas, ini bakalan sakit kalo lo bangun besok pagi. Ntar sampai rumah lo kompres sebelum tidur, ya…" sarannya dengan suara datar. Toushiro kenapa sih? Kenapa dia mengkhawatirkanku? Apa akunya aja yang ge-er?

Aku mengangguk dan head-setku jatuh dari telingaku, ke belakang, tercabut dari head-set-port di i-pod ku dan lagu sialan itu menggema di seantero perpustakaan;

_Signs of love, overshadowed by dream…_

_Baby, don't worry, cuz you ain't…alone…_

_Only time running days without nights…_

_Tears…pass through…_

Seketika kami berdua membeku. Aku menyadari _kemungkinan_ yang ada dari sikap Toushiro. Sedang Toushiro mematung sambil memegangi kakiku. Aaah tidak! Tidak tidak! Aku ge-er sekali! Kalo seorang Toushiro yang dingin bisa menyukaiku, bagaimana dengan Kaien-senpai! Ya, fuuuhh…Kaien-senpai, kau selalu membantuku berpikir logis!

"Emm…sepertinya itu bukunya," kata Toushiro sambil merangkak ke lemari di belakangku, mengambil head-setku dan sebuah buku di laci rak buku yang terbuka. Dia berdiri dan menyerahkan keduanya padaku. Aku tersenyum dan segera mendapatkan alasan buat meninggalkan tempat dengan suasana tidak enak ini; "Gue mau pulang cepet ya, buat ngompres kaki?" tanyaku.

"O-oh, iya, iya! Hati-hati lo, lo kan ceroboh…oh iya, bibir—"

"Iya iya iya iya iya iya, gue kompres juga pake kulkas! Ja ne!" aku ngeloyor keluar, memakai sepatu roda-ku dan ngibrit tanpa memedulikan orang-orang yang menoleh padaku, karena aku menguarkan lagu sialan ini.

_Signs of love overshadowed by dreams…_

_Baby, don't worry cuz…you ain't…alone.._

~.X.~

"…trus…trus…gue itu malu banget! Lo tau nggak sih, perasaan gue kayak gimana? Lo bisa bayangin…" blah blah blah, aku sedang curhat sama Ichigo yang berada di jendela seberang jendela kamarku. Dia mendengarkan dengan seksama dan wajah agak geram.

"Apa perlu gue hajar tu anak?" tawar Ichigo membuatku bungkam. Ichigo meskipun pendiam bukan berarti lemah. Beuh, dia juara kendo yang dibanggakan malah. Punya teknik bertarung yang garang pula. Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat. "No no no! Lo gilak ya, dia kan nggak apa-apain gue! Cuman gue aja yang…yang…malu ato gimana-aaargh kenapa sih gue terlahir jadi cewek dengan perasaan mumet gini?" aku menjambak rambutku dengan frustasi.

"Ya siapa tau…tapi dia nggak ngapa-ngapain elo kan? Lo nggak apa kan?" tanya dia berusaha meminta kepastian. Aku menggeleng pasti; "Justru dia baru saja nyelamatin gue dari patah bokong, Ichigo," kataku. "Hah? Gimana?" aku pun menceritakan kejadian saat aku jatuh dari tangga.

"Hmm…kalo gitu gue harus berterimakasih ke dia…" katanya riang seketika. Aku menghela napas. "Pokoknya, kalo sampai gue tahu ada yang nyakitin elo, Rukia…bahkan gue sendiri yang nyakitin elo, nggak akan segan-segan gue benturin kepala ke dinding…" serapahnya mengerikan dan penuh pendirian, membuatku setengah tersanjung dan setengah ngeri.

"Lebay lo. Lo nggak usah segitunya, udah gue bilang berapa kali sih? Nggak usah ngelindungi gue—ish apaan muka' lo itu? Jelek banget tauk. Pokoknya lo nggak usah ngelindungi gue, justru lo yang bikin gue cemas…" kataku serius. Ichigo terbelalak lalu nyengir; "Ooo…lo cemasin gue, Rukia…ya ampun, lo manis banget sih…jangan-jangan lo naksir gue ya?" candanya. Aku tertawa; "Hahaha, najis mampus! Hahaha!"

Kami berhenti tertawa begitu melihat sebuah limousine hitam mengkilap melintas ke depan asramaku. Ichigo menatapku dengan mata lebar horror. Ada simbol keramat dari platina yang terukir di mobil mewah itu, huruf 'K' yang elegan dan mengkilap.

"Rukia…itu kan…?" pertanyaan Ichigo tidak diteruskan, karena seorang pria yang memakai hakama hitam keluar dari limo, mengitarinya dan membukakan pintu untuk seorang wanita dengan hakama putih.

Aku mangap.

Kenapa mereka di sini…?

"Rukia? Halo…?" panggil Ichigo; "Bumi kepada Rukia? Ganti…"

"GYAAA! NEE-CHAN! NII-SAMA?" aku menghambur keluar kamar, membuat Senna dan Tatsuki yang lagi ngobrol sambil internetan di hot spot. Aku menarik napas pendek-pendek; "Se…na…hah…nee-…hah…chan…hah…da…hah…nii…hah…sama…hah…GYAAA!" aku ngibrit ke lantai bawah begitu aku mendengar suara Rangiku;

"Lho, Rukia? Kapan lo keluar dari asrama? Ngilang?" begitu dia mengatakan itu, aku mendaratkan diri ke anak tangga terakhir, dengan Senna dan Tatsuki di belakangku. Hisana Kuchiki telah memasuki asrama putri.

"Ha, bodoh amat la…tapi jangan keluar terlalu malem ya…" kata Rangiku sambil menangkringkan kakinya ke kepala sofa dan makan mie instan lagi. Aku dan Senna menelan ludah. Senna memeluk lenganku sampai lenganku mati rasa. Dia sangat ketakutan.

"Eh…itu, sebenarnya…"

"OI BUSET! RUKIA! NGAPAIN LO BAWA' OM-OM KE SINI?" teriak Rangiku galak begitu…Byakuya Kuchiki memasuki asrama. Semua membeku. Kecuali Rangiku. Dan Senna yang pingsan di tangga.

Matek aku…

**Wuahaha, Cliffhanger! Sorry ya, readers! Bersambung~!**

**Ihihihi, sori sori kubuat cliff hanger…soalnya episode selanjutnya bakal mbanyol banget nih, sayang kalo di jabarin sekarang. Dan sori ya, nggak bisa buat yang panjang…*bungkuk-bungkuk* saya mau buat fic lain aah! Tolong tinggalkan review yaa~! Please….? *pergi menunggang kuda***


	3. First Love

**Yoosh…chapter tiga! Huaaa…ini kemajuan buat saya! Saya minimal sudah dapat 11 reviewers yang berbeda! Meski banyak yang nggak log in! TAPI SAYA SENANG! Yeaahh~! Oke, chapter ini agak terburu-buru, tapi di sinilah dimulai semua masalah Rukia yang kita kenal dan kita sayangi. **

**You're Always Right Here**

**Bleach **by**Tite Kubo**

**Fic **by **Aisa the Knight Apprentice**

**Kingdom Hearts II, First Love, Sanctuary, ****aren't mine****…**I dunno if** Square Enix **has a Junior Composer, gimme a break…this is just a fic…

**Rukia's PoV**

Chapter 3: First Love

"_Penyanyi terkenal Kuchiki Hisana kemarin mengumumkan audisi menyanyi, bekerja sama dengan penyanyi terkenal Utada Hikaru. Audisi ini didukung oleh Kuchiki Corp, Espada Inc dan Las Noches mt. Setiap sekolah di Jepang diharuskan memiliki satu kontestan terbaik. Yang terpilih akan bersaing dalam beberapa penampilan, dan juara satu akan mendapat kesempatan untuk mengisi soundtrack Kingdom Hearts II, Sanctuary…audisi terakhir adalah hari ini di Karakura Academy…"_

Satu asrama melongo melihat berita pagi itu. Senna pucat, Tatsuki beku, Rangiku tersedak mie, aku nepok dahi.

"Ja-jadi semalem itu bukan mimpi ya…?" tanya Senna takut. Aku dan Tatsuki menatapnya, mengangguk.

"Semalem gue ngimpi buruk. Buuruk amat," kata Rangiku serius. "Gue mimpi…ada om-om ke tempat ini, terus Rukia ada dua…gila, kan?"

JEDIAR! Ternyata dia nggak nangkep perkaranya!

"Bukan, dodol! Semalem itu ceritanya gini…!" aku mulai bercerita…

_Flashback…_

Begitu aku sampai di lantai satu, semua sudah terlambat…Hisana Kuchiki sudah memasuki asrama. Rangiku yang serampangan, kakinya nangkring di sofa, sambil makan mie instan, nonton sinetron malam.

"Oh, Rukia, kapan lo keluar? Ngilang?" tanya dia, tapi nggak begitu memperhatikan.

"Eh…itu, sebenarnya…"

Senna langsung beku bersamaku ketika orang kedua masuk, membawa aura dingin. Rangiku langsung nggelundung dari sofa, bangkit nunjuk-nunjuk orang itu; "OI RUKIA! LO GILAK APA? BAWA OM-OM KE SINI?" Rangiku bangkit dan mau melabrak dua orang itu.

"JANGAN RANGIKU!" teriakku. Senna pingsan, Hisana-nee dan Byakuya-nii menoleh menatapku, Rangiku melotot, Tatsuki bengong.

Rangiku menatapku. Lalu melotot menatap Nee-chan…lalu melotot padaku…lalu melotot pada Nee-chan…lalu melotot padaku… "R-R-Rukia…ada dua…? SETAAAN!"

Gubragh! Rangiku tepar digetok Tatsuki. Sudut mata Nii-sama dan Nee-chan berkedut-kedut akan kegajean asrama ini.

Aku merapikan rambutku dan buru-buru menghampiri kedua kakakku, membungkuk-bungkuk tak karuan; "Se-se-selamat…datang…Nee-chan, Nii-sama…" Tatsuki menggeret 'jasad' Rangiku dan Senna ke lantai dua.

"Oh iya, silahkan duduk!" aku mempersilahkan mereka duduk di lounge dan ngibrit buat teh. Tatsuki turun dari lantai dua, lalu berbisik padaku; "Sis, siapa mereka?"

"Tuh kakak ipar ama kakak kandung gue…" jelasku lalu mengangkat senampan teh. Kami berdua menyajikan teh dan sekarang duduk berhadap-hadapan dalam keheningan yang menyebalkan.

…

Dan tanpa basa-basi…

"Rukia, kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Nii-sama.

NJEGLERRR…

Sudut mataku berkedut-kedut akan kegajean hari ini, kacamataku melorot, Tatsuki melongo lagi, Nee-chan tertawa sambil nampol Nii-sama; "Hahaha! Dasar Byakkun dodol ah! Masa' dateng-dateng ga pake basa-basi dulu kek! Hehehe—idih, ngambek! Jelek deh!" Nee-chan cubit-cubit pipi Nii-sama. Nii-sama tampak pasrah betul.

Aku masih terlalu syok, Nee-chan meneruskan; "Jadi jawabannya?"

"Hoeh? Jawaban apa?" langsung aku disikut sama Tatsuki; "Lo udah punya pacar ato belon? Kalo udah, gue minta PJ (A/N: pajak jadian) sekalian ye…" katanya.

Dasar lo, nyari kesempatan dalam kesempitan yang menyempitkan!

"Belom," jawabku kalem. Nee-chan wajahnya tampak kaku seketika, Nii-sama menghela napas, bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara; sudah kuduga…aku menaikkan kacamataku dengan kalem, menyembunyikan kekalutanku.

Nee-chan langsung menoleh dan melotot pada Nii-sama; "Byakkun! Ada apa ini? Lo bilang sekolah ini bagus!" tuntutnya.

"Bagus kok!" kata Nii-sama agak kesal.

"Terus…jelaskan, Byakkun…JELASKAN! Kenapa adekku yang sama cuantek-nya denganku belum punya pacar? Ha? Ha? HAH?" Nee-chan menuntut sambil nunjuk-nunjuk aku.

"Aku sudah bilang kan, Rukia itu _social retarded _alias alien kuper!" aduh Nii-sama, sakit TAUK! Dari gue kecil ampe sekarang masih aja dipanggil 'alien kuper'. Di depan Tatsuki pula! Kakak ipar macam apa dikau?

"Heh, lo jangan asal nyolot! Dia itu Rukia Kuchiki! A-DEK GU-E! Gue nggak suka lo bilang dia alien kuper! Social retarded kan keren!" walah, Nee-chan sama aja…

"Terserah Hicchan lah…" Nii-sama sudah tidak mau solot menyolot lagi, soalnya Nee-chan terlalu keras kepala.

"Rukia, besok kamu HARUS ikut audisi!" perintah Nee-chan membuatku melongo; "Audisi apaan?"

"Senna nggak ngasih tau…? Aneh…yah pokoknya, besok di sekolahmu aku, Byakkun, Sosuke dan beberapa juri lainnya akan jadi juri dalam audisi. Gue mau lo mengisi soundtrack-nya Kingdom Hearts II! Sanctuary!" perintahnya.

"AAPAAA?" teriakku dan Tatsuki.

"A-aku kan nggak bisa nyanyi!" bantahku.

"Kalo kamu nggak berhasil, lulus SMA ini aku yang menentukan kuliahmu di bidang bisnis dan selulusnya kamu akan menggantikanku di Kuchiki Corporation," tegas Nii-sama nyelekit.

"Ta-tapi kenaapaa?" aku melas-melas nggak karuan.

"Karena kamu cuma bisa jadi anak pintar se-Jepang! Kamu pikir kenapa kami tidak pernah datang lagi ke wisuda SMP dan kenaikan kelas kemarin? Kami tidak mengharapkan kamu menjadi anak yang berprestasi akademis. Semua orang yang menyandang nama Kuchiki selalu pintar. Aku tidak mau kamu menjadi sepertiku dan meneruskan perusahaan. Aku mau kamu berprestasi dalam hal lain." Jelas Nii-sama tegas.

Berprestasi dalam hal lain…?

Aku seorang kutu buku!

Tapi aku tidak mau bekerja di perusahaan Nii-sama! Butler di sana kaku!

"Makanya, buat jaga-jaga, kamu harus punya pacar Rukia…kalau nggak, nanti disuruh nikah sama cowok-cowok nggak karuan sama sesepuh Kuchiki…" kata Nee-chan, tersenyum.

Aku cemberut.

Meskipun begitu aku merasakan kebaikan dalam semua diskusi gila ini.

Nii-sama terpaksa meneruskan perusahaan. Aku tahu dia diam-diam iri pada Nee-chan yang bebas berkarir sesuai keinginannya…tradisi keluarga Kuchiki, generasi yang paling muda harus meneruskan perusahaan dan harus memiliki kepintaran sesuai kriteria, serta belum memiliki profesi apapun.

Nii-sama dan Nee-chan ingin aku bebas dalam menentukan masa depanku. Makanya mereka ingin aku berprestasi di bidang lain selain akademis…

Mereka tidak mau aku terbebani oleh perusahaan…

Terutama Nii-sama. Sejak dulu dia sangat mementingkan kebebasanku dalam menentukan pilihan. Nee-chan selalu mendukung apapun keputusanku. Mereka berdua adalah orang-orang yang menghargai kebebasan…orang-orang yang baik.

Aku menghela napas. "Tidak harus menyanyi, kan? Bisakah kalian menunggu aku sampai tahun terakhir agar aku memutuskan apa yang ingin kulakukan?" pintaku serius.

Nee-chan dan Nii-sama saling tatap., lalu menatapku. Nee-chan tersenyum; "Gunakan waktumu dua tahun, baik-baik."

"Jika kau tidak bisa memutuskan, perusahaan sudah menanti komando-mu," kata Nii-sama.

"Sebentar dulu! Setop, cut-cut cut!" teriak Tatsuki akhirnya. Dia melotot menatap aku, lalu Nee-chan lalu Nii-sama.

"Kuchiki, Kuchiki, Kuchiki! Bukannya Kuchiki itu nama perusahaan saham terbesar di bumi?" tanya Tatsuki bingung. Ketiga Kuchiki mengangguk.

"Byakkun…Byakkun…HAH?" Tatsuki pucat pasi dan ternganga; "Maksudnya…Byakuya Kuchiki? Direktur Kuchiki Corporation? Hicchan…HISANA KUCHIKI, PENYANYI TERKENAL?" Nee-chan dan Nii-sama manggut-manggut.

Tatsuki melotot dan mencekikku; "RUKIA! LO ITU BERASAL DARI KELUARGA APAAN SIH?"

"Keluarga kerabat kaisar, Kuchiki…?" jawabku.

"AAAPAAA?"

GUBRAGH! Tatsuki tepar.

"TATSUKI-CHAN!"

~.X.~

Di sekolah, aku lagi-lagi naik tangga sama Ichigo. Aku sampai dengan ngos-ngosan setengah hidup, soalnya aku naik tangga sambil curhat ke Ichigo. Ichigo enak cuma harus ngedengerin dan manggut-manggut. Aku harus cerita dan menanggung cerita. _Story of my life…_

Waktu mau masuk ke kelas, aku mendapati Senna duduk di depan, tidak seperti biasanya. Dia melirikku sebentar lalu berpaling ke papan tulis, dengan tatapan yang aneh.

Seperti biasa, aku duduk tepat di tengah-tengah. Kalian mau tahu kenapa? Di Jepang, ada enam deret kursi, masing-masing lima baris. Di sekolah bagus seperti akademi ini, satu kelas menampung tiga puluh siswa, tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk sini.

Oh iya, soal kenapa aku selalu duduk tepat di tengah-tengah…baiklah, karena perhatian guru tidak mudah sampai ke posisi itu kecuali si guru sedang punya dendam kesumat atau iseng-iseng memanggil lewat absen. Posisi yang netral. Deret dekat jendela untuk orang-orang yang suka ngelamun, baris paling depan untuk anak-anak yang rajin, penjilat dan pintar, deretan di sebelah kananku, dekat pintu, adalah deretan untuk anak-anak yang 'tidak ingin berada di sana' alias takut dipanggil guru, terus baris paling belakang tentu untuk anak-anak yang hobi nggosip.

Ichigo duduk di dekat jendela, sebelah kiriku. Memang dia pintar, tapi suka melamun dan iseng-iseng menulis lagu. Rangiku di belakang, seperti biasa banyak gosip 'hot'. Tatsuki di deretan kiri, wajahnya jelas-jelas bertuliskan; _sepertinya-aku-belum-mengerjakan-PR_.

Senna…biasanya bersama deretan Tatsuki, tapi entah kenapa hari ini dia duduk di depan. Mana wajahnya cemberut pula.

By the way, si Uryuu Ishida, temannya Ichigo itu duduk di baris depan, tepat di depanku.

Pelajaran pertama hari itu adalah Bimbingan Konseling dan Kesehatan Jasmani. Unohana-sensei memasuki kelas dengan wajah kalem-nya.

"Ohayao, anak-anak…"

"Ohayao sensei…"

Beliau duduk di kursi, mengambil absen dan bolpoin lalu beranjak lagi untuk berdiri di belakang podium; "Ada yang tidak masuk, hari ini?"

"Ayasegawa, bu…" jawab Ishida selaku ketua kelas. Unohana-sensei tersenyum dan mengangguk; "Ah, iya…dalam suratnya dia bilang sedang melakukan perawatan intensif kulit betis karena kakinya nyeri setelah dilempari bola basket…"

Aku mau menenggelamkan mukaku ke bangku. Sori Yumichika…lo sih, lebay…kudengar Ichigo menggumam; "…dasar gay…"

Setuju deh, sama kamu…! *makan coklat*

"Pemberitahuan lebih awal, anak-anak…seusai empat jam pelajaran, sekolah akan dibubarkan karena akan ada audisi…" jelas Unohana-sensei, turut senang begitu para murid bersorak sorai gegap gempita.

Sedangkan aku terpaku di tempat duduk, seakan kata-kata Unohana-sensei telah memakuku di kursi itu.

Oh iya…audisi…

…

Ichigo dan Tatsuki yang berada di kanan kiriku langsung melirikku.

…

Tidak. Aku punya firasat yang sangat buruk. Aku harus cari jalan keluar. Tunggu, dua orang ini pasti akan memaksaku ikut audisi…pikir Rukia…pikir…

Oh iya…

"Tatsuki, nanti aku tidak bisa langsung pulang, soalnya ada detensi di perpustakaan," kataku dengan wajah pura-pura bosan dan wajah sama-sekali-tidak-ingat-soal-'ikut-audisi-kalau-tidak-mau-jadi-business-woman' yang meyakinkan.

Melihat wajah Tatsuki yang langsung tampak kecewa dan ingat, sepertinya aku berbakat akting. Hell yeah…aku bebas…

Ichigo menghela napas, dan membuka buku kesehatan. "Untuk me-refresh kembali materi kelas satu, bagaimana kalau aku jelaskan lagi soal kanker," Unohana-sensei memulai.

"Manusia dapat terkena kanker, di setiap bagian tubuhnya, sampai ke bagian paling tipis yang mereka miliki; saraf. Ini adalah salah satu kanker yang biasanya disebut dengan kanker otak,"

"Umumnya, kanker bisa dihilangkan dengan melakukan operasi cangkok. Bagaimana dengan bagian-bagian vital? Seperti jantung dan otak?"

"Ada berita beberapa tahun lalu yang saya baca di majalah, seorang anak perempuan terkena kanker otak di otak kanannya. Dia menjadi pelaku operasi cangkok otak yang pertama. Tapi ancamannya, dia tidak akan bisa melukis atau menyanyi, atau menghasilkan karya seni karena yang terkena kanker dan akan dicangkok adalah otak kanannya…"

"Tapi, justru dia tumbuh dan menjadi pelukis, membuktikan kekuatan manusia ternyata bisa melampaui keterbatasan otaknya…hebat bukan?"

"Nah, bagaimana dengan jantung? Ini tidak separah otak, tapi sangat simbolis. Pencangkokan jantung dilakukan jika seseorang yang menderita kanker jantung telah menemukan pendonor yang jantungnya memiliki jaringan yang sama dengan jaringan jantung miliknya,"

"…wah wah, Matsumoto-san, sepertinya kau asik sekali ya? Sedang ngobrol apa nih?" Unohana-sensei langsung menembak, membekukan omongan Rangiku yang sedang panas-panasnya sama teman-temannya.

"E-ehh…"

"Kau mendengarkan dengan baik dan mendiskusikannya? Baiklah, bisa tolong beritahu aku, apa kriteria dalam pencangkokan jantung?" aku langsung berpaling sedikit kebelakang, Rangiku memelas-melas menatapku.

"Jaringannya harus sama…" bisikku.

"Jaringannya harus sama, sensei!" kata Rangiku keras. Unohana-sensei mengangguk; "Aku senang kau mendengarkan, Matsumoto. Paling tidak kau mendengarkan Kuchiki…"

Aku ingin masuk ke dalam lubang sekarang. Maaf sensei…ini soal solidaritas dan lemahnya hatiku padahal wajah melas Rangiku memuakkan…

"Rukia pintar sekali sih…" bisik seorang anak.

"Iya, aku kagum…dia memperhatikan di kelas…"

"Aku harus lebih giat lagi…"

Haah…? Ada apa ini?

Unohana-sensei melanjutkan soal kanker jantung. Kulihat Ichigo memperhatikan sambil mengepal-ngepalkan tangannya. Dia mantan penderita kanker jantung. Pasti ini sangat berpengaruh baginya…

~.X.~

Kami dapat istirahat lima belas menit sebelum dua jam pelajaran terakhir. Ichigo lari-lari dari kantin membawakan tiga kaleng susu buatku, Tatsuki dan dirinya sendiri, lalu kami bertiga meminumnya sambil berjalan ke ruang musik.

Akhir-akhir ini Tatsuki sering sekali jalan sama kami, biasanya dia bersama Senna. Sejak kejadian 'Romeo dan Juliet' kemarin dia ngekor kami terus.

"Rukia," kata Ichigo; "…perasaanku aja ato emang si Senna hari ini aneh banget?" tanya dia.

Selain lancaran tatapan aneh darinya dan mendiamkanku di sekolah? Nggak tuh. "Iya sih…kira-kira dia kenapa ya?" tanyaku heran.

"Sudah sejak awal pengumuman audisi ini dia aneh," jelas Tatsuki; "…awal audisi adalah seminggu sebelum kita masuk sekolah. Senna kerjanya latihan terus, bingung ke sana sini cari orang yang mau menulis lagu untuknya. Dia makin aneh waktu sore di hari pertama kita masuk. Waktu gue biasanya ngobrol sama dia, dia tampaknya agak sebel sama seseorang…"

"Siapa?"

"Itu dia, gue nggak tau…pokoknya dia itu udah kayak gini…_Tatsuki, gimana nih…? Gue keki banget! Nggak ada yang mau bantu gue buat audisi! Kemaren gue udah minta sama harapan terakhir gue, tapi dia tolak mentah-mentah. Pake bilang gue itu nggak pantes nyanyiin lagu tulisannya, ada orang yang lebih panteslah…perasaan gue itu pantes nyanyiin lagu apa aja, secara gue kan juara terus!_" Tatsuki menirukan suara Senna beserta ekspresinya.

Aku mengernyit. Harapan terakhir…? Oh iya! "Oi, Ichigo! Senna minta bantuan sama elo kan?" labrakku sambil menyikutnya. Dia tampak agak sebal dan mengangguk. "Kenapa lo nggak mau bantu dia?"

"Terserah gue dong! Gue nggak mau nulis lagu kalo dipaksa!" tegas Ichigo. Meh, keras kepala. Kalo dia udah kayak gitu, berpaling dan melipat tangan, berarti dia udah nggak bisa diajak negosiasi lagi. Keras seperti kawat. Sejauh itulah aku mengenal Ichigo, sampai ke bahasa tubuhnya.

"Tapi dia sok juga, ya," komentar Ichigo, "…pake acara 'perasaan gue itu pantes nyanyiin lagu apa aja, secara gue kan juara terus'…gue nggak nyangka dia bisa segitu soknya,"

Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang benar. Tapi saat itu Senna bicara setelah ditampik harapan terakhirnya, jadi secara emosional itu nggak masalah.

"Tapi lo kan harapan terakhirnya Senna, iya kan, Ichigo?" tanya Tatsuki. Ichigo menggeleng; "Dia udah minta bantuan sama gue sejak awal liburan. Dia ngerti kenapa gue nggak mau. Gue nggak tau siapa orang terakhir yang dimintai tolong ama si Senna…"

Kalo bukan Ichigo…siapa lagi penulis lagu dan musisi di sekolah ini…?

Mungkinkah…tidak…tidak mungkin. Kaien-senpai tergila-gila pada Senna.

Tunggu. Kenapa Senna tidak meminta bantuan Kaien-senpai? Begitu-begitu dia musisi yang masih lebih hebat dari Ichigo…

Kami sampai di depan ruang musik. Di sebelah ruang musik adalah aula yang sedang dibersihkan untuk audisi. Aku, Ichigo dan Tatsuki menaruh tas, lalu seseorang mengejutkan kami.

"Rukia-chaaan!" Nee-chan?

"Hisana-nee-san," Ichigo bungkuk-bungkuk diikuti Tatsuki. Nee-chan tersenyum sambil menggeretku keluar, diikuti Ichigo dan Tatsuki. Nii-sama juga ada di sana, kami sedang digeret ke aula. Podium untuk juri sudah disiapkan di sisi panggung. Di atas panggung ada kursi-kursi, mike dan grand piano. Orchestra oleh Hisana Kuchiki sedang bersiap-siap. Oh iya, ada drum satu set lengkap juga di sana.

"Halo, Kurosaki…dan gadis yang semalam pingsan," sapa Nii-sama. Aku dan Ichigo ngempet ketawa mendengar panggilan Nii-sama pada Tatsuki. Tatsuki wajahnya seperti sedang menelan kapsul berisi obat yang sangat sangat pahit.

"Aku tidak sabar lagi!" kata Nee-chan riang dan menggamit lengan Nii-sama; "…entah gimana, tapi si Yamamoto tuh ikut-ikutan jadi juri, padahal dia kan kepsek…"

"Beliau jadi juri?" tanyaku. Ichigo mengangkat bahu; "Kakek tua itu emang mupeng cari murid yang paling bagus nyanyinya sih, trus kontestan lainnya masih di sekolah masing-masing?" tanya Ichigo sementara Nee-chan tertawa oleh kata-kata 'mupeng'.

"Hmm gimana yah, ada beberapa yang datang sih. Yang muka-muka orang cari tahu musuhnya. Si Jaegerjaquez tuh…" Nee-chan menunjuk punggung seorang pemuda berambut biru, "…sama si siapa tuh, yang rambut ijo…tauk ah. Pokoknya ada dua kontestan cowok dan dua kontestan cewek. Composer Square Enix juga ada di sini…maksudku, Composer Junior Square Enix, hehehe…" ralat Nee-chan.

Ichigo tertegun dan Nii-sama mengangkat alis; "Kalau kamu mau bicara sama orangnya, dia di belakang panggung," kata Nii-sama. "Terimakasih, Kuchiki-san," kata Ichigo, membungkuk lalu pergi.

Aku dan Tatsuki saling tatap. Ada apa Ichigo dengan Composer Junior Square Enix?

"Ah, Kuchiki-san dan Hisana-nee-san…!" pintu aula terbuka dan Kaien-senpai masuk dengan senyum. Senyum yang sepertinya baru dipaksakan untuk muncul. Nii-sama dan Kaien-senpai berjabat tangan.

"Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi!" kata Kaien-senpai sungguh-sungguh. Nii-sama mengangguk; "Begitulah. Jadi kau yang akan memainkan piano?" tanya Nii-sama. Kaien-senpai mengangguk.

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik," katanya tegas. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia memang jantaaaan kyaaa…apa salah kalau aku suka?

"Nah, nah, Rukia…kamu nanti juga ikut audisi?" tanya Kaien-senpai tiba-tiba menoleh padaku yang tidak menyangka dia menyadari kalau aku ada di situ. "I-iya eh, enggak…" aku menggeleng. Dia langsung mengernyit; "Kenapa?"

"Ada detensi di perpustakaan," jurus andalanku.

"Ah, itu kan bisa diatur…" kata Kaien-senpai mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya enteng. "Memang kenapa kamu kena detensi, Rukia?" aku tidak tahu siapa yang bertanya, tapi ada orang yang berkata;

"Soalnya Soi Fon-sensei mengambil novel Seri Rumah Kecil Laura Ingalls; Kota Kecil di Padang Prairie…"

…

Aku tolah-toleh ke kiri dan kanan. Tatsuki berdiri di sebelah Kaien-senpai.

Siapa orang bodoh yang mengatakan itu? Siapa! NGAKU! JANGAN SEENAKNYA NGOMONG AIB ITU DI HADAPAN KEDUA KAKAKKU!

Jadi ceritanya nih ya, ada orang dodol yang mencuri mulutku dan mengatakan semua itu, lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

"RU-KI-AAA! BANDEL KAMU YA! DEMI TUHAN ITU KOTA KECIL DI PADANG PRAIRE, CETAKAN ASLI PERTAMA, BAHASA INGGRIS! DITURUNKAN DARI NENEKNYA NENEK YANG NENEKNYA KAKEK YANG MENIKAH SAMA NENEK YANG MELAHIRKAN OKAA-SAN DAN DITURUNKAN PADAKU YANG MENURUNKANNYA PADAMU!"

Aku kena getok geta Nii-sama, soalnya Nii-sama nggak suka orang berisik dan juga dia suka banget sama novel satu itu, terus Nee-chan nyekek dan goncang-goncang leherku sambil teriak-teriak begitu. Yang bikin aku heran, Nii-sama kayaknya ke mana-mana pake geta…

"Para juri dan pemain instrumen diharapkan berkumpul sebentar untuk rapat kilat," suara malaikat memanggil menyelamatkan kepalaku. Nee-chan menoleh dengan tersinggung; "Kenapa sekarang sih! Nggak tahu apa aku mau meng-eksekusi orang dodol! LHO! OIII JANGAN KABUR LOE, RUKIAAA!" Nee-chan teriak-teriak ke arah aku yang sedang ngibrit ke pintu aula.

"OI! BERANDAAAAL…!" bahkan Nii-sama kayaknya juga mau ikut eksekusi aku sampai teriak-teriak gitu dan ngelempar geta ke arahku.

TWHACK

"ADAW! SAKIT TAOK!" teriakku sambil keluar dan membanting pintu aula. Aku ngos-ngosan dan sekarang berpikir…

Kalau lain kali aku ketemu mereka, eksekusinya pasti tambah parah…

UGH, DODOL!

Lalu aku mendengar permainan piano…lagu yang kukenal…musik merdu itu mengalun dari ruangan di sebelahku, ruang musik yang sepi. Tiba-tiba jadi ramai soalnya ada rombongan hewan—eh salah, rombongan murid yang berteriak-teriak; "SCHIFFER-SAMA ADA DI AULA! KYAAA!"

Terus mereka menghempas begitu saja door-man yang menjaga pintu aula—yang aku nggak sadar ternyata ada di situ, dan untungnya aku udah minggat dari situ—lalu menyerobot masuk.

Lorong kembali sepi. Dan musik itu kembali mengalun. Hmm…lagu apa ini? Apapun judul lagu ini…sudah sampai ke bagian tengah-tengahnya…

Aku mendekati asal suara, dan samar-samar mendengar nyanyian bersuara dalam yang pelan sekali seakan takut suaranya didengar…persis bagaimana aku menyanyi…suara seorang pria…

"_You are always be inside my heart…itsumo…anata dakedo basho ga aru kara…"_

"_I hope that I have a place in your heart too…"_

"_Now and forever you are still the one…ima wa…"_

"_Mada, kanashii love song…"_

"_Atarashii uta, utaeru made…"_

Aku membuka pintu ruang musik, dan orang yang memainkan musik itu berhenti menyanyi, masih terus memainkan piano, mengangkat wajahnya dan mata teal-nya menatap lurus padaku. Aku menaikkan kacamataku yang melorot karena habis lari.

"H-halo…Rukia…" sapanya pelan. Dia menunduk. Aku berjalan pelan mendekatinya, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Tak lama kemudian, lagu mengharukan itu berakhir.

"Hei," aku balas menyapa akhirnya, "…gue nggak tau lo bisa main piano," komentarku. Dia tersenyum getir dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang mirip; _tau apa lo, soal gue…?_ Meski aku nggak tahu aku benar mendengarnya atau tidak.

Aku terus menatap Toushiro Hitsugaya, sang pemain piano barusan. "…kenapa _First Love_?" aku berhasil mengingat judul lagu itu. Dia makin menunduk. "Yah…soalnya itu lagu favorit gue, dan sangat cocok sama perasaan gue selama ini…"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi; "Selama ini…? Lo jatuh cinta, Toushiro?" wow…penemuan baru!

Toushiro, temanku sejak SMP well…kenalanku sejak SMP sampai hari pertama detensi, adalah anak yang datar dan dingin. Dia mudah marah dan selalu berkata jujur semenyakitkan apapun, pokoknya apapun yang sesuai dengan pikirannya akan dia katakan sesuai pikirannya. Selama itu aku tidak pernah sedekat ini dengannya hingga berani menaikkan statusku dengannya sebagai teman.

Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal dia.

…

Dan dia tahu aku suka membaca…

Cuma itu. Semua orang juga tahu. Kami seimbang kan.

Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia jatuh cinta. Koreksi, aku tidak menyangka dia akan jatuh cinta di masa remajanya. Kukira bakal jatuh cinta waktu udah jadi perjaka tua—wahahai, jahat banget aku.

"…" dia menghela napas lalu menatapku dengan tidak suka, membuatku kaget; "…lo nggak usah sok pengertian deh. Lo tau apa soal gue? Lo nggak pernah mau tau kan? Padahal gue tau semua hal tentang elo sampai rahasia terdalam lo!"

Aku membeku seakan mendadak ditabrak truk, kacamataku melorot. Dia berbicara seakan sudah membaca pikiranku! Omong kosong!

"A-apa maksud lo!"

"Lo jangan pura-pura bego' deh. Lo suka sama Kurosaki-senpai, kan?" tiba-tiba dia membentak marah.

BULLS EYE!

APAAA? BAGAIMANA DIA TAHU! RAHASIA ITU HARUSNYA KUBAWA MASUK KE LIANG KUBUR!

"Gue tahu semuanya, Rukia! Dari cara lo memandangnya, cara lo bicara sama dia, tersenyum…"

"TOUSHIRO! URUSAI!" teriakku marah. Dia berjengit seakan aku telah mencambuknya dengan suaraku. Aku menarik napas dan menaikkan kacamataku lagi, menekannya sampai hidungku sakit.

"Terus kenapa? Apa urusan lo! Lo nggak akan kasih tau siapa-siapa, soalnya lo nggak suka ikut campur urusan orang, iya kan?" tuntutku lebih kepada mengharap. Bibir Toushiro gemetaran dan alisnya masih bertaut seakan dia sedang dalam tingkat kemarahan yang paling tinggi. Akhirnya dia berpaling jauh-jauh dariku.

"…ya, lo bener. Ini bukan urusan gue…" dia mengakui akhirnya, suaranya tenang sekali. Aku menghela napas. "Hari ini ada tugas apa di perpus…?" tanyaku.

"…tauk ah," jawabnya dingin seperti selalu.

Bagus, berarti pertengkaran kecil tadi sudah berakhir.

"Kalo keadaannya kayak gini, kayaknya kelas musik nggak jadi," katanya lagi.

Aku menghela napas; "Kalo gitu, ayo ke perpus," ajakku.

~.X.~

Kali itu aku tidak memakai sepatu roda. Toushiro membawa skate-boardnya tapi dia tidak menaikinya. Sepertinya terlalu bahaya soalnya dia sedang banyak pikiran…sepertinya…oh well, tahu apa aku?

_Lo nggak usah sok pengertian deh!_

_Lo tau apa soal gue?_

_Lo nggak pernah mau tau kan?_

…

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia jadi seperti itu…?

Kenapa dia tahu soal rahasiaku? Bagaimana dia tahu banyak soal diriku…? Kenapa dia menanyakan…apa yang aku ketahui soal dirinya? Dia seperti menanyakan…

Apa arti dirinya bagiku…

…

Apa arti Toushiro bagiku, sampai hari ini? Teman biasa yang dulunya kenalanku dan kami jadi dekat gara-gara detensi? Tetap saja…kenapa Toushiro sangat aneh hari ini…?

"Dammit," serapah Toushiro begitu kami sampai. Aku baru sadar kami sampai, dan ternyata perpustakaan sedang dikunci, dan ada pesan menempel di pintu;

_Hitsugaya-san dan Kuchiki-san, maaf, hari ini Ukitake-sensei sedang diopname karena TBC-nya kambuh. Beliau tidak menitipkan kunci perpustakaan._

_Salam, Hanatarou X-1_

Aku merinding begitu mendengar musik dari kejauhan, dari gedung sekolah, melintasi lapangan. Bagaimana…kalau Nee-chan, Ichigo atau Tatsuki tahu kalau hari ini perpustakaan ditutup dan aku tidak ada detensi? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada yang menggeretku ke aula?

"Cepat, Toushiro! Sebutkan apa yang mau lo lakukan dan berhubungan dengan detensi!" paksaku menyekiknya dan menggoncang lehernya. Eh…apa? Aku buru-buru melepas lehernya dan bungkuk-bungkuk minta ampun.

"D-dasar…uhuk…" dia terbatuk dan menarik napas dengan sebal. "Detensimu kan intinya menghabiskan waktu yang menyengsarakan denganku, kata Soi-Fon Sensei…bagaimana kalau lo mengerjakan apa yang gue inginkan?" usulnya.

Hei, itu terdengar seperti detensi! *batin tersenyum*

Yeah right. *batin mencibir*

Aku melipat tanganku dan cemberut. "Dalam mimpi pun lo nggak akan mendapatkannya…"

Dia menghela napas; "Oke…trus apa yang bakal nyiksa elo?"

Entah kenapa aku terus menatap skate-boardnya. *batin langsung suram* Toushiro mengangkat alis; "Lo bisa main roller skate?" aku menggeleng. Lalu mengangguk. Sudut mata Toushiro berkedut-kedut.

"JAWAB YA ATAU TIDAK!"

"Y-Ya, pak!" aku sampai hormat grak segala!

"Apa itu artinya lo bisa main skate-board?"

"Ya pak! Eh salah! Tidak pak!"

"YA ATAU TIDAK!"

"TIDAK PAK!"

"JANGAN PANGGIL GUE PAK!"

"SIAP PAK!"

"OI DODOL!"

"Oh iya…sori pak…eh salah, sori bro…" aku garuk-garuk kepala, seakan pengen cari nyamuk yang menginjeksikan ketololan ke otakku yang brilian.

"Bagus, sekarang ayo!"

Dan latihan skate-board pun terjadi…

Setelah akhirnya berhasil memacu skate-board kali ini sejauh 10 meter, akhirnya…akhirnya aku kesandung trotoar soalnya lupa cara nge-rem. Dodol.

Meh, paling nggak aku sudah bisa. Dikit-dikit lah. Intinya udah bisa berdiri dan meluncur.

Sayangnya, kulitku jadi lecet-lecet karena terlalu sering jatuh.

"Udah udah, berhenti aja deh. Lo kumu-kumus kayak gembel, tau gak?" komentar Toushiro yang duduk-duduk di trotoar. Aku menoleh kaku kepadanya. Gak. Gue gak tau. KAYAK GEMBEL LO BILANG? SIAPA LO!

Aku menendang skate-board milik si pendek item itu dengan sebal dan duduk di tengah jalan yang sepi, kaki terlalu sakit untuk digerakkan, badanku nyeri semua.

Dalam keheningan itu, kudengar musik dari gedung sekolah. Audisi masih diselenggarakan. "…audisinya sampe jam berapa sih?" tanyaku.

"Setengah jam lagi juga abis," jawabnya mengecek jam. "…kita udah di sini sampe jam 3 sore," tambahnya.

Kami keluar jam 1, berarti udah dua jam…gak heran aku kok nyeri dan kumus-kumus gini. Tau-tau dunia gelap dan mukaku adem karena ada sesuatu yang lembab menutupi mukaku.

Handuk basah.

…

Summer Breeze…aroma ini lagi…

Aku buru-buru mengelap mukaku keras-keras, pikirku bisa mengelontokkan rasa panas di mukaku yang dodol ini, adanya kacamataku jadi naik turun naik turun nggak karuan dan mataku kecolok deh.

"AW!"

"Apa? Ada apa?"

Aku melepas kacamataku dan melempar handuk itu ke Toushiro yang ada di seberang jalan, mengusap mataku yang berair. "Gue kecolok. Salah handuk elo," candaku.

Tapi Toushiro hanya diam, menatapku dengan mata lebar, lalu mengerjap ketika aku memasang kacamataku, mengalihkan pandangan. Aku mengangkat bahu dan memandang ke sekolah.

"Kira-kira Senna lolos nggak ya?" tanyaku pada entah siapa.

"…aku nggak suka dia," kata Toushiro tiba-tiba, ikut memandang sekolah. Aku meliriknya. Dia melirikku; "…sehari sebelum masuk sekolah, dia mendengar guemain piano, dengan lagu yang cuma gue mainin nadanya…"

"Dia tanya apa gue nulis liriknya. Gue jawab sejujurnya, emang gue nulis lagu. Trus dia langsung minta gue jadi composernya dia, kayak waktu dia minta Kurosaki minggu sebelumnya," dia berkisah. Aku terbelalak dan dahiku mengernyit.

"Lo orang terakhir yang dia mintai tolong! Tapi…kenapa lo nolak dia?" tanyaku kaget.

Dia menatap ke trotoar, menimbang-nimbang.

"Lo tau kan, gue jatuh cinta…" dia menghela napas lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam, "…gue nggak bisa bernyanyi kecuali buat orang itu…sayangnya," dia menatapku dengan mata yang penuh dengan rasa sakit dan kecewa, "…dia menyukai orang lain,"

…

Hell, aku tahu bagaimana rasa sakit itu. Seperti menangis di dalam hati, air mata hatimu membuatmu panas dan kesakitan, ingin meneriakkan perasaanmu pada 'orang itu' dan menutup mata, menutup telinga akan apa yang akan dikatakan 'orang itu' selanjutnya.

Bagiku…Kaien-senpai sudah tidak bisa digapai lagi. Dia seperti matahari yang ada di atas sana, terlalu panas untuk kugapai dan terlalu jauh untuk kuraih. Terlalu panas, terlalu menyakitkan, karena dia tak sudi menatapku. Terlalu jauh karena hatinya berada di tangan orang lain…

Menatapnya membuatku ingin menangis, karena ada bintang yang dekat dengannya…Senna…

Toushiro berpaling lagi dan masih tampak sedih.

Aku tidak suka melihat Toushiro tampak sedih. Aku suka melihatnya tertawa, kebakaran jenggot atau…aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Toushiro.

"Hei, Toushiro," panggilku, dia hanya melirikku; "…ayo ke sekolah. Aku mau menyanyikan First Love buatmu. Aku juga dalam kondisi yang sama denganmu…well, aku yakin kamu udah tau…" aku mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum sendiri, berdiri dan menghampiri Toushiro.

"Jadi, ayo!" aku mengulurkan tangan padanya.

Dia menatapku dengan mata lebar, lalu mengerjap dan menarik tanganku untuk berdiri.

~.X.~

Sesampainya kami di aula, tidak ada yang memperhatikan, karena tatapan mereka tersita untuk kontestan terakhir, Senna, yang mau mengakhiri lagunya…

"…_now and forever…_"

Hatiku seakan tertusuk ketika Senna mengakhiri nyanyiannya dan alunan piano mengikutinya…dimainkan oleh Kaien-senpai…

Oh well, rasa sakit hanya rasa sakit. Aku akan tetap hidup. Hanya saja aku tidak suka.

Kenapa dia…kenapa Senna harus menyanyikan First Love? Aku merasakan Toushiro mundur sedikit, menyentuh bahuku, dan aku menahan bahunya. Aku sadar kenapa aku tidak suka. Senna memilih lagu ini untuk membuat Toushiro kesal karena telah menolak permintaan tolongnya. Sementara itu kulihat wajah Kaien-senpai tampak sangat senang.

…

Hanya ada satu hal yang pasti. Senna meminta tolong pada Kaien-senpai. Hah…

Senna membungkuk dan senyuman lebar tertoreh di wajahnya, lalu matanya menyipit sedikit, senyumannya sedikit menjadi…aneh dan dia menatap kami seakan dia telah berhasil melakukan sesuatu dan membuat aku iri.

Para hadirin bertepuk tangan sangat meriah. Terutama Sennaz, fans club Senna, terdiri dari para cowok dan lesbian, banci dan homoseksual lainnya. Tapi di podium juri, mereka tampak bosan. Nii-sama sedang membaca majalah _Sky Chord_, Nee-chan sedang menggambar-gambar dan aku yakin dia sedang mendesain Chappy (Nee-chan adalah pengisi sound track Chappy Adventure), orang bergaya rambut superman sedang SMS-an, lalu orang berwajah kaku, pucat berambut hitam gondrong tampaknya sedang menulis dan mencoret-coret sesuatu. Dari sikapnya, dia sedang menulis lagu. Aku tahu karena persis begitulah Ichigo menulis lagu.

"Sekarang, mari kita dengar penilaian para juri kitaaa!" MC acara; Szayel si gay—menurutku dia gay—merentangkan tangannya ke arah podium.

Semuanya tersentak kaget, Nee-chan bangun dan menjatuhkan pensil gambarnya, Nii-sama menutup majalahnya, si Gatsby-superman menutup hand-phone-nya, pensil si penulis lagu putus.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa…aku tahu," kata Senna tiba-tiba dengan mike-nya. "Aku juara di sekolah ini. Menyanyi adalah skill ku, contest semacam ini adalah war-fieldku, dan pemenangnya adalah aku," dia berkata dengan kepercayaan diri yang ingin kupuji, dan aku sangat kagum.

Entah kenapa aku bisa kagum. Terutama Sennaz yang makin gegap gempita.

"Lagipula aku sudah menemukan penulis lagu untukku," dia mendekati Kaien-senpai yang duduk di kursi piano, "…bagi yang tidak mau membantuku, tidak apa-apa, aku tidak butuh kalian. Lagipula siapa sih, orang yang begitu kalian sukai sampai kalian tidak mau menulis lagu untuk artis sepertiku?"

Hei…aku tidak suka cara dia menantang Ichigo dan Toushiro. Dia sudah kelewat sok! Tapi dia malah menatapku dengan marah dan kemenangan. Toushiro menepis tanganku dari bahunya dan berdiri di depanku.

"Ada orang yang lebih pantas, jauh lebih pantas darimu!" tegasnya marah, dan semua penonton, para juri dan bahkan orchestra langsung menoleh menatapnya.

"Orang itu memiliki perbedaan yang jauh sekali denganmu! Begitu dia menyanyi, dia akan berbeda sekali denganmu!" aku menoleh cepat ke belakang, terlalu cepat sampai leherku berbunyi dan mendapati Ichigo berdiri, seperti jeruk yang mencuat.

Senna tersenyum sangsi; "Tapi aku sudah menang! Aku bukan siapapun lagi selain seorang penyanyi berbakat. Aku lebih populer dan aku yang menang! Aku yang akan menyanyi dengan Utada Hikaru! Masa bodoh dengan orang yang kalian sukai! Orang itu bahkan menyukari orang lain! Dan orang lain itu menyukai seorang gadis yang jauh lebih baik, populer dan berbakat dan dicintai banyak orang! AKU!"

"Kalian cuma seperti rantai bodoh yang mengejar sesuatu yang tidak mungkin!" tambahnya sambil menatap langit-langit aula.

…

Itu sangat menyakitkan. Entah siapapun orang itu, tapi aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Rasa sakit yang menusuk. Aku tidak percaya sepupuku sendiri yang mengatakan itu, di hadapan banyak orang hanya karena dendam…

Toushiro langsung lemas dan aku merangkul pundaknya. Aku ingin menepis kesedihan hatinya dan Ichigo. Mereka…untuk Toushiro, meskipun baru jadi teman, adalah orang-orang yang kondisinya sangat dekat denganku…dan mereka dekat di hatiku.

Aku tidak terima mereka dikatai seperti ini oleh Senna yang tidak tahu rasanya. Rasanya ketika Kaien-senpai mendekatinya dan menyapanya, dan tersenyum padanya, merona untuknya…bukan padaku, bukan untukku.

Apa yang dia tahu soal kami?

DIA TIDAK PUNYA HAK UNTUK BICARA KEJAM SEPERTI ITU!

Aku merasa ada ganjalan air mata di dadaku, seiring aku merasakan rasa sakit ini. Rasa sakit akan kisah cintaku yang menyedihkan dan rasa sakit karena sedih mengetahui kalau aku bukan satu-satunya.

Aku bukan satu-satunya dan aku selalu berpikir…kenapa aku tidak seperti ini, tidak seperti mereka, menyesali diriku sendiri, padahal aku bukan satu-satunya.

Aku benci diriku sendiri, dan sekarang aku ingin menunjukkan penyesalanku. Aku ingin menghibur Ichigo dan Toushiro.

Tapi aku juga ingin dihibur, karena aku sudah ingin menangis.

"Soal penilaian," kata Nii-sama memecahkan keheningan aula, "…kami belum menentukannya. Aku rasa begitu, Kuchiki-san?" Nii-sama menatap istrinya, kakakku.

Nee-chan tersenyum; "Benar Kuchiki-san…" sempat-sempatnya mereka bercanda soal 'Kuchiki-san' dalam keadaan se-intens ini!

"Ta-tapi…aku kan keponakan kalian!" tuntut Senna memelas.

"Ada kalanya," si superman jadi-jadian itu memulai dengan senyum simpul, "…batas pengaruh kekeluargaan bisa dipisah oleh perbedaan status. Antara terdakwa dan hakim, meski mereka ayah dan anak, termasuk antara peserta dan juri…"

"Dalam hal ini, aku menggagalkanmu seperti peserta lain," kata Yamamoto-sama tiba-tiba, membuat Sennaz tepar dan semuanya; 'HAAH' dalam syok yang tak terhingga.

Senna tampak seperti habis ditampar, matanya terbelalak.

"Seperti yang kau bilang, kau adalah juara sekolah dan populer sekali, iya kan Senna-chan? Kami tidak bisa terus memberikanmu kejuaraan terus dan lambungan popularitas…kami harus membaginya kepada orang lain, yang pasti punya bakat melampauimu," kata Nee-chan ramah, tersenyum, meski keramahan itu tidak sampar ke matanya.

"T-tidak! Aku adalah juara sekolah! Tidak ada yang punya bakat melampauiku!" tegas Senna lebih meyakinkan dirinya.

"Aku harap tidak. Aku kecewa dengan suaramu. Suara anak band tidak akan pantas untuk menyanyikan _Sanctuary_ yang membutuhkan suara lembut, dalam bisa sekaligus tinggi, dan ekspresif…begitulah Utada Hikaru menyanyi, dan aku rasa suara serta emosi-mu jauh dari segala kriteria itu, nona Kuchiki," kata si gondrong penulis lagu.

"A-apa!"

Aku langsung ikut sedih untuk Senna, telah dipermalukan dan dikritik setajam, semenyakitkan dan sekejam itu. Di depan umum. Apalagi kata-kata 'tidak akan pantas' itu…mengerikan!

Kaien-senpai langsung berdiri dan menepuk pundak Senna; "Sudahlah Senna, tidak apa-apa…masih ada banyak kontes la—"

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Senna menepis Kaien-senpai, menutup wajahnya dan berlari pergi. Kaien-senpai terbelalak.

"S-Senpai!" kuberanikan diri untuk memanggilnya setelah lama sekali aku diam, Kaien-senpai menoleh padaku; "Kejar dia! Mencegah bunuh diri atau sesuatu gitu kek!" wew, di saat seperti ini aku bicara tidak keruan dan tanpa sadar telah membuat satu aula pucat pasi.

Kaien-senpai pergi mengejar Senna.

"Apa itu saja kontestan yang kita punya?" tanya Yamamoto-san kecewa. "Bagaimanapun juga, jika tidak ada orang yang lebih baik untuk menjadi kontestan sekolah ini, terpaksa aku akan mengajukan Kuchiki Senna, meski aku tahu kita akan gagal…" titah beliau.

"Aku kecewa dengan keputusan anda, Yamamoto-san, kukira anda menginformasikan kalau akademi anda penuh dengan murid-murid berkualitas…" komentar si penulis lagu.

"Yah, Schiffer-san, saya tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti itu jika menyangkut lagu milik Utada Hikaru-san…" Yamamoto-sama mengakui. Jadi nama belakang si penulis lagu itu…Schiffer?

"Aku tahu orang yang tepat!" suara cewek, di sebelah Ichigo. Tatsuki?

"Kuchiki Rukia bisa menyanyi!" dia menunjuk padaku dengan senyum percaya diri, yang entah bagaimana langsung menginjak kepercayaan diriku untuk berdiri di aula. Ada lubang parit di sini? Aku mau masuk.

TATSUKI! KAU BICARA APA BARUSAAAN?

"Ya, dia bisa menyanyi," kata Ichigo ikut-ikut.

ICHIGO! KAU TELAH MENGGALI LIANG KUBURMU!

"Wah wah, kalau begitu kami ingin anda bermurah hati dan menampilkan bakat anda, nona…"

Aku tetap mingkem. No way in hell aku akan naik ke sana dan mengucapkan namaku.

"Kuchiki Rukia," Toushiro menjawabkan.

DAMMIT TOUSHIRO! KAU AKAN MASUK NERAKA BEKU!

"Ah, baiklah, ternyata Kuchiki lainnya. Ayo silahkan naik ke panggung, nona Kuchiki-san," kata si…Schiffer sopan dan datar.

…

Aku tidak bergerak seinci pun dan tidak akan pernah.

"Ayo Rukia!" sorak Rangiku ikut-ikutan. "GUE BELOM PERNAH DENGER LO NYANYI!" tch, kalo gue jadi artis, ntar dia enak dong, banyak hot gossip…

"Rukia," kata Toushiro keras-keras, "…lo bilang lo mau nyanyi buat gue, iya kan?"

…

Huuuuhhh…

HHHIIIIIHHH…

AAAARRRGHHHH!

"TAPI NGGAK SEKARANG DODOOOL!" aku mencubit-cubit pipi Toushiro sampai melar, biar jadi mochi sekalian! Toushiro tidak mengelak tapi matanya berair karena sakit banget.

"Oke!" aku melepas pipi Toushiro dan jalan menghentak-hentak naik ke panggung, mengabaikan Nee-chan yang besorak dan Nii-sama yang tampaknya cukup puas, tatapan penasaran si gondrong dan tatapan meremehkan si superman jadi-jadian.

"AKU AKAN MENYANYI—kan…" aku tersentak menahan napas begitu aku menyadari…seluruh pasang mata terpancang padaku. Aku berdiri di depan mike, di atas panggung kayu, sendirian…ada orang bodoh yang bernama Szayel meredupkan lampu dan menjadikannya spot light, menyinari aku seorang diri.

"A-aku…aku…" semuanya jadi gelap. Aku merasa sangat sendirian, meski aku tahu aku bersama ratusan orang di aula ini.

Kawan, kau tahu rasanya…? Ketika semua perhatian tertuju padamu, kau malah merasa sangat sendirian. Mungkin itu yang disebut; one versus hundreds…aku terserang nervous, lupa apa tujuanku berada di sini, mau pingsan dan kakiku gemetar seperti pudding vanilla.

"Rukia akan menyanyikan First Love," suara yang dalam menghembus rasa nervous-ku. Ichigo berdiri di sisiku, lalu menatapku dan nyengir, seakan dia senang sekali melihatku.

Dan aku tahu kenapa. Dia sangat senang, sudah begitu senang aku mau maju untuk dirinya dan Toushiro. Lalu aku ingat kenapa aku berdiri di sini…

Ini bukan untuk kontes bodoh yang diadakan agar aku bisa nyanyi sama Utada Hikaru,

…aku melakukannya, simply for my friends…karena mereka memintaku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat mereka senang.

"Untuk teman-temanku," aku menambahi dengan senyuman. "…aku persembahkan hit yang paling kusukai…First Love,"

Tahu-tahu Ichigo sudah berada di depan piano dan mulai…Toushiro mengisi instrumen yang tidak tersedia, sudah berada di depan para orchestra, memainkan gitar.

"_Na, na…nana…" _suaraku mengalir gemetar dan gugup mengikuti dua instrumen itu. Bagaimanapun juga, ini pertama kalinya aku berada di atas panggung.

…intro sudah berakhir, dan inilah lirik pertama…kutarik napas.

"_Saigo no kisu wa tabako flavor ga shite…"_

_Our last kiss tasted like tabaco…_

"_Negakute setsunai kaori…"_

_A bitter and sad smell…_

Bait selanjutnya ditandai dengan lantunan beberapa chord dari Ichigo, aku menarik napas untuk menyesuaikan suaraku…yang masih gemetaran…

"_Ashita no, ima goro ni wa…"_

_Tomorrow, on the time like this,_

"_..anata wa doko ni…? Irundarou daremo, omotterundarou…?"_

_Where will you be? Who will you be thinking about?_

Aku berusaha mempertahankan suaraku agak lama saat mengucapkan 'omotterundarou…' meskipun suaraku jadi tipis dan gemetar. Tapi lantunan suara gitar dan piano membuatku tersadar…

Aku tidak sendirian.

Aku bersama dua orang yang memiliki hidup yang menyedihkan sepertiku. Dan aku di sini untuk mengnepis air mata hati mereka. Kaien-senpai dan 'seseorang' yang kami cintai, cinta pertama kami…sesuatu yang harus direlakan.

Tapi cinta pertama kami akan selalu menjadi cinta…meskipun kami akan jatuh cinta pada orang lain, tapi cinta pertamalah yang mengajarkan kami soal…'cinta'…orang yang menjadi cinta pertama, orang-orang itulah yang akan selalu menjadi satu-satunya…

Saat aku menyanyikan reff, aku lebih seperti menyanyikan perasaanku meski aku masih gugup, sadar masih ada penonton…tapi kali ini, seluruh orchestra juga ikut bermain…

"_You are always going to me my love, itsuka…dareka to mata koini ochitemo…"_

_You are always going to be my love, even if I fall in love with someone once again_

"_I'll remember to love, you taught me how…"_

"_You are always going to be the one, ima wa…mada kanashii love song, atarashii uta, utaeru made…"_

_You are always going to be the one, it's still a sad song…until I can sing a new song…_

Hey, kau tahu…? Ketika kau menenggelamkan seluruh jiwamu dan perasaanmu dalam melakukan sesuatu…hal lainnya seakan tidak berarti.

Hal semacam itu terjadi padaku. Aku akan menyanyi dan menghibur teman-temanku…para penonton lainnya, para juri…tidak ada artinya lagi bagiku. Yang berarti sekarang hanyalah musik dan perasaanku…dan aku akan melakukan yang terbaik.

Setelah second intro berakhir, Ichigo memimpinku memulai lirik selanjutnya. Suara piano itu menuntunku dan aku merasa aku tidak sendiri dan tidak ada yang perlu kutakutkan. Yang harus aku lakukan hanyalah bernyanyi…

Jadi kuambil napas dan kegentaranku sudah sirna…

"_Tachidomaru…jikan ga, ugoki dasotou shite…"_

_The paused time is about to start moving…_karena apapun yang terjadi…waktu tidak akan berhenti berjalan, mengacuhkanmu dan penderitaanmu. Aku harus menyadari…hidup itu memang kejam dan tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk merubah hal itu…

"_Wasureta kunai…kotobakari…o-ohh…"_

_There are many things that don't want to forget about…_meskipun cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan…bukan berarti aku akan melupakan rasa ini, hal yang telah mengajariku banyak hal…cara untuk mencintai…

Sesakit apapun rasanya, waktu tidak akan mengerling dan iba padamu. Hidup dapat membuat kita jatuh dalam kegagalan…dan waktu tidak akan berhenti untuk menunggu kita bangkit. Dan sesakit apapun itu…

Kaien-senpai…

…

Air mata mengumpul di ujung mataku.

Aku menangis…

"_Ashita no, ima goro ni wa…watashi wa kitto…naiteru anata no omotterundarou…hei yea yeah…!"_

_Tomorrow, on this time, I'm sure I'll cry and thinking about you…_

"_You are always be inside my heart, itsumo…anata dake to basho ga aru kara…"_

_You are always be inside my heart, you will always have your own place…_benar. Kaien-senpai akan selalu berada di hatiku dan selalu memiliki tempat tersendiri di dalam hatiku…

"_I hope that I have a place in your heart too…" _meskipun mustahil…tapi bolehkah aku berharap…? Bisakah aku memiliki sedikit tempat di hatinya…?

"_Now and forever you are still the one, ima wa…mada, kanashii love song…atarashii uta, utaeru made…ohh! O…ohh…!"_

Musik lebih menggelegar seakan mengikuti naiknya suaraku, rasanya seperti hatiku terlepas dari sesuatu, dan aku belum pernah merasa begitu bebas. Aku telah menyatakan—menyanyikan seluruh isi hatiku sekeras-kerasnya, menangis seakan air mata itu berasal dari dalam hatiku.

Aku…belum pernah merasa begitu bebas…

"_You are always going to be the one! Itsuka…dareka to mata koini o…chitemo, oh!"_

"_I'll remember to love, you taught me how…!_

_Now and forever you are…still the one…"_

"_Ma…da…kanashii love song…yeah yeahh…now and forever…."_

"_Ah…haah…"_

Aku menelan ludah dan mengusap mukaku keras-keras, menghiraukan kacamataku jadi sembab dan menggores-gores mukaku. Ichigo dan Toushiro masih harus bermain untuk menciptakan ending.

And hell…

Aku belum pernah mendengar applaus sebegitu meriah selain dari TV…

Dan juga protes yang sebegitu miris yang belum pernah kudengar selain dari TV…

"NOOO! TIDAK MUNGKIIIN!" Sennaz tidak bisa mempercayai kekalahan idola mereka, dan memikirkan itu aku jadi ingat aku sudah melakukan hal lain selain menyanyi untuk teman-teman. Aku menoleh begitu mendengar beberapa tepuk tangan formal di sebelah panggung, membeku.

"Kuchiki Rukia…well done,"

…

Masalah macam apa yang sudah kumasuki?

**Stoooop! End of the chapter time! Tunggu kelanjutannya!**

**Author's Room…**

**Yo, aku Aisa si cewek biasa yang ngebet jadi ksatria.**

**Padahal aku orang Indonesia.**

**Ksatria berasal dari Kanada.**

**Aku sangat suka Utada Hikaru, lagu kesayanganku First Love.**

**Aku suka makan jamur matsutake, onigiri dan yakiniku.**

**Saus kesukaanku tentu saus daging, niku tare dan soto tare.**

**Aku juga suka uang, ikan dan kepiting.**

**Tapi aku mencintai daging sapi dan film action.**

**Aku sangat mengagumi Jackie Chan. Dan uang.**

**Aku sudah menyiapkan jaket untuk beliau tanda tangani. Entah kapan saat itu akan tiba.**

**Entah apa hubungan note ini dengan isi cerita. Kukira hal seperti ini harusnya diletakkan di profil ya? Ah well…otakku sedang kacau dan aku sedang sakit; radang tenggorokan kedua kalinya + flu + tensi darah rendah lagi a.k.a hipotensi lagi.**

**Dan aku harus sakit…sebelum UTS…dammit!**

**BTW, Kamis kemarin aku sakit tapi toh aku ke sekolah. Bagian terburuknya, guruku menyuruh kami lari 'beberapa' kilometer, 'beberapa' kilometer itu paling tidak bisa mengantar kelasku ke rumahku! DAMMIT GURU GILA! Lalu temanku dikeroyok kakak kelas soalnya si temanku ini disukai sama anak cewek yang disukai sama kakak kelas.**

**Hei, kalo itu kumasukkin fic ini kayaknya bagus juga. Untung juga aku berteman dengan dia. Jangan bilang kalau; orang macam apa dia, bisa mengambil untung dari penderitaan orang? Well, itu namanya barokah menjadi diriku…meh.**

**Aku sedang dalam progress membuat one-shot. Selain aku-tidak-mau-kawin-ma-buah. Aku mau buat Rukia dan Toushiro bertukar tubuh. *grin* lalu LHWUKADGWADN, fic bleach-major ku sedang dalam hiatus soalnya aku bingung mau nambahin acara pembunuhan tragis seperti mencabut jantung dan menggorok leher, tapi itu bakal harus dinaikin jadi rate M…**

**Ugh, aku ini cewek atau bukan sih?**

**Ah well…tinggalkan review dan pertanyaan anda, apapun itu, meskipun nggak ada hubungannya, saya terima dengan tangan terbuka, flame juga tidak apa-apa pokoknya review! OCHEE? :DDD**


	4. You're Always There Beside Me

**Huhahahahahah! Akhirnya datang juga! Reeaaders, maaf updateku nggak konstan! Chapter ini bikin gue keki! Masa' diketik 5 kali nggak bagus-bagus juga! Padahal AKU INI LHO, MIKIR! (suatu keajaiban orang seperti Aisa menggunakan otaknya) Tapi aku tidak terlalu puas dengan chapter ini, bagian akhirnya kasar soalnya aku dikejar setan—ibu marah, mau UAS—yah jadi apa boleh buat. Ini yang terbaik bisa kuberikan setelah lima kali mengetik! Akhirnya yang keenam ini! Tapi yah…gimana ya, aku nggak terlalu puas soalnya ehh…humornya kurang lucu, perasaanku.**

**Tapi, please don't discourage me! Jangan berhenti me-review saya! Saya butuh untuk melanjutkan fic ini, dan sebagai motivasi setelah diperas UAS next week! Ah yes, I will stop quarelling!**

**Buat yang reviewnya login, ada PM nampang di inbox. hehehe. Dan buat yang males login ato kepepet, balasan review **

NaMIKAze Nara

Waaa makasih reviewnya, Nara-san! Hmm...nggak ngebosenin? Semoga tetap seperti itu ya, pada chapter ini. Dijaga ya, matanya, jangan sampek siwer, nanti nggak bisa baca lagi, hehhe *plaks* Aand makasih good-luck mottonya. Tapi UTS-ku berjalan kurang mulus. Masa' nilai merah ada delapan biji, merubung bagian olahraga pula! *curhat* ya, maksudku adalah aku tdk mau menikah-bla-bla-itu. endingnya Hitsuruki ato Ichiruki...? BINGUNG NIHH...hehehe *plak lagi* haduh, review panjang-panjang ndak papa! saya seneng kok! Makasih ya, kembali lagi! :D

**Jadi…readers, yang punya Bleach ini aku—TAPI, sebelum golok di tangan kalian mau dilempar, yang kumaksud adalah Bleach di tanganku INI! Pemutih baju! Kalo Bleach yang manga dan anime itu tentu saja punya Tite Kubo! Haduh…**

**You're Always Right Here**

**Ichiruki, Hitsuruki, (coming soon) Ulquihime, Kaienruki, Kaiensenna, and more~**

**What I've been Looking For, Coca Cola, Kingdom Hearts**

Aren't mine~

**Rukia's PoV**

**AND…JOY!**

**Chapter 4: **_**You're always there beside me~***_

"GO! RUKIA! GO RUKIA! GO!"

"ENCORE…!"

"SAKURA DROPS!"

"CAN YOU KEEP A SECRET!"

"ADDICTED TO YOU!"

"GO! RUKIA! GO RUKIA! GO!"

Semuanya meneriakkan judul album yang dinyanyikan Utada Hikaru, gila-gilaan bertepuk tangan dan menyorakiku. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?

Kakiku lemas gemetaran dan kepalaku pusing. Kacamataku merosot dan jantungku berdetak terlalu kencang. Aku demam panggung. Aku bingung harus senang dan ikut bersorak atau mulai menyanyi atau malah minta maaf (A/N: ngapain minta maaf?) aku merasa aneh sekali! Apa yang terjadi!

Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu semuanya tidak memerhatikanku! Beberapa saat yang lalu aku sedang berdiri di bersama penonton! Sekarang aku yang menjadi tontonannya! Aku tidak percaya ini…kekuatan dunia panggung sangat mengerikan!

"Nona Kuchiki, jika kau berkenan, silahkan berikan _encore_," ternyata si Junior Composer dari tadi mengusikku terus. Sementara itu para penonton makin gelisah.

Aku tidak mau mengecewakan mereka. Aku harus menyanyi lagi. Aku harus menenangkan diri. Ayo Rukia, kau bisa! Tenangkan pikiranmu! 1 + 2 = 3, 2 + 2 = 4, 3 + 2 = 5…oke oke…tarik napasmu! Hei jantung bodoh, berhentilah menyentak!

Ta-tapi…apa yang harus aku nyanyikan? Tiba-tiba intro piano terdengar, diikuti oleh drum.

"_It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see…" _suara seseorang yang kukenal memulai.

Bibirku bergerak mengikuti suaranya; "_You're always there beside me…"_

"_I thought I was alone, with no one to hold…"_

"_But you're always there beside me…"_

Kali ini aku menyanyikan satu bait ini sendiri; "_This feeling's like no other…"_

"_I want you to know…"_

Aku menoleh ke arah pasangan duet-ku. Dan Ichigo tampaknya terus menatapku, tidak mau menatap ke depan. Aku yakin dia juga suka kena demam panggung. Mic di tangannya gemetaran. Sementara itu pemain orchestra yang memainkan pianonya.

Tapi…bersama Ichigo, aku pasti bisa melakukan ini. Aku harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk semuanya! Ada Ichigo…aku tidak sendiri, dia selalu bersama denganku.

"_I've never had someone, that knows me like you do…no one like you…"_

"_So lonely before, I finally found…__**What I've been Looking For…**_" kami tersenyum pada satu sama lain dan berusaha menahan tawa. Ketika kami berdua dan bersama, rasanya tidak ada yang perlu kami takutkan.

"_Too, too da doo, too too da da doo too…whoa ah ah oh…too, too da doo…too, to da da doo too…whoa ah ah oh…_" Aku menarik tangan Ichigo dan Ichigo memutarku seperti dansa flamenco. Aku berusaha tersenyum sebaik mungkin dan terengah.

"WHOAAA!" rasanya seperti ada bom di dalam sini! Kupingku sakit!

Aku tidak kuat lagi! Kepalaku pusing berat, jantungku menyentak lebih keras dan aku sesak…lama-lama semuanya jadi gelap…ada apa ini…?

"RUKIA!"

"Rukia!"

"Rukia…!"

"Rukia…"

~.X.~

Kalau aku bangun nanti.

Aku harus menghadapi semua konsekuensi atas apa yang telah kuperbuat.

Aku tidak membunuh.

Oh iya, aku membunuh.

Aku sudah 'membunuh' Senna. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kalau aku tetap tidur seperti ini, aku tidak harus menghadapi apapun. Aku takut Kaien-senpai akan marah padaku…aku takut pada teman-teman sekolah yang pandangan mereka terhadapku jadi berubah. Memikirkan mereka MEMPERHATIKANKU sangat membuatku mual…aku benci jadi pusat perhatian. Lalu memikirkan kontes…aku masih harus 'melawan' kontestan lain…sebenarnya aku memikirkan kalau kalah nanti.

Terlalu banyak pikiran. Aku mau mati saja rasanya! Tiba-tiba hidupku berubah drastis hanya dalam beberapa menit di panggung! Seorang Rukia Kuchiki; nerd pendiam yang omongannya sarkastik dan kuper, bicara jika diajak, berkacamata dan tampak dingin yang berasal dari 'popularitas pinggiran' tiba-tiba berubah jadi penyanyi professional dalam durasi lagu Utada Hikaru, 4 menit lebih ditambah lagu High School Musical 3 menit.

Brengsek! Aku mau lari saja! Ya, aku tahu aku ini bersikap pengecut, penakut, whatsoeverlah, tapi apakah aku ini nampak seperti orang yang bisa diharapkan?

Ugh…memejamkan mata membuatku pusing!

Aku membuka mataku dan menemukan langit-langit kamar yang putih. Bukan di asrama. Ini UKS. Aku hapal betul karena aku sering ke sini untuk memberi tetes obat mata. Kau tahu, mata merah dan pusing karena kacamata…

Aku meraba mukaku dan yakin kalau kacamataku masih terpasang. Pantas saja aku pusing. Aku melepasnya dan meletakkan benda itu di laci sebelah ranjangku. Aku hapal posisinya. Aku menghela napas dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Kepalaku terasa ringan.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Rukia…syukurlah…" aku tidak mau repot-repot menoleh. Aku tahu itu Unohana-sensei. Dia berjalan mendekati matronku dan duduk di sebelahnya, lalu aku merasakan dia memasangiku alat pengukur tensi darah.

"Hmm…hipotensi-mu kambuh. Kamu pasti pusing berat saat di panggung tadi, ya?" tanya wanita itu lembut.

Aku malas menjawab, tapi aku tidak kuat mengangguk. Mauku itu apa sih? "Ya," jawabku agak lama.

Begitu suaraku keluar, aku ingin bicara. Unohana-sensei tidak akan menganggapku aneh ketika aku bicara. Tidak seperti orang lain. Yah, Ichigo juga tidak sih. Maksudku, saat aku bicara, orang-orang selalu menatapku dengan aneh dan aku tidak suka.

"Aku mau mati, sensei…" aku menghela napas dan menggigit bibirku. Unohana-sensei tidak bereaksi seperti orang lain yang biasanya langsung teriak. Dia mengerti kalau aku cuma mengeluh, bukan berniat. Dia malah tertawa.

"Berat ya, jadi artis dadakan…?" tanya dia lembut.

"He-eh…" kataku memijit kepalaku dengan satu tangan. "Terlalu berat. Banyak yang harus aku hadapi. Aku takut, sensei…" aku mengakui dengan suara gemetar. Aku memang takut…aku tidak mau melihat kenyataan ini. Aku tidak kuat. Sudah lama sekali…aku merasa begitu depresi.

"Aku…aku mau menangis, sensei…" kataku, air mata mengumpul di tenggorokanku. Saat aku menelan ludah, keluarlah air mata itu. Air mata kepengecutan.

"Rukia…" Unohana-sensei membelai kepalaku, menyibakkan poniku.

"Aku…aku takut. Aku takut akan malu saat kalah nanti…aku takut dibenci Kaien-senpai…aku takut Senna yang murka padaku…aku takut menghadapi para penonton…aku gugup…aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa…aku tidak suka berada di pusat perhatian…aku mau kembali duduk ke bangku penonton…ke-kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku, sensei…?" aku terisak dalam keluhanku.

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku tidak pernah mengeluh. Akhirnya aku mengeluh juga. Aku sudah kalah sebelum aku bertanding. Aku sudah ingin kabur sebelum melihat panggung. Aku pengecut. Aku mengecewakan banyak orang. Aku mengecewakan Karakura…aku sudah merampas impian Senna dan aku membuangnya begitu saja…

Tapi aku tidak boleh begitu. Aku bukan pengecut yang seperti itu. Aku tidak mengambil kesenangan atau keinginan orang lalu menyia-nyiakannya. Nanti Senna akan makin murka padaku…

"Tapi kau tidak mau lari, iya kan? Kau tidak ingin menyakiti Senna lebih dari itu, iya kan?" tanya Unohana lembut. Aku menarik napas dan mengangguk.

"Aku tidak mau mengecewakan Karakura. Sekolah yang berprestasi harus tetap seperti itu. Hanya saja mereka telah salah memilihku untuk melindungi prestasi itu." Kataku.

Kami terdiam sejenak. Kudengar jendela di belakang matronku terbuka, angin bertiup kencang dan hangat. Angin musim semi. Aku berhasil menenangkan diri.

"Rukia…kau tidak boleh berpikir sepesimis itu. Karakura tidak pernah salah mengajukan muridnya. Mereka pasti melihat hal lain dari dirimu yang lain daripada suara. Hal yang tidak bisa kau lihat. Hal yang tidak dimiliki Senna…" terang Unohana-sensei lembut sambil menatap ke langit di belakangku.

"Yang tidak bisa kulihat dan tidak dimiliki Senna…?" gumamku bingung. Di mataku, Senna adalah sosok sempurna yang tidak akan pernah bisa kusamai. Dia punya segalanya. Dia punya cinta dari Kaien. Dia yang membuat semuanya masuk akal bagiku. Dia yang membuatku sadar akan batasan diriku, membuatku tahu apa yang bisa dan tidak bisa kucapai.

"Aku melihat pertunjukkanmu, lhoh…semua guru melihat! Rukia, kamu ingat saat pertama kali masuk kelas 1 di sini?" tanya guru itu tiba-tiba.

Aku mencoba mengingat, dan tersenyum. "Iya, saat itu aku anak perempuan yang suka cari masalah. Hehe…"

"Iya, kamu tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Suka bertanya; _kenapa caranya begitu? Kenapa tidak seperti ini? Dari mana asalnya nilai itu? Kok bisa? Rumus itu dari mana? Kalau pakai rumus ini bagaimana? Kenapa harus ada aturan seperti itu?_ Membuat kami jengkel saja!" kami tertawa.

"Ketika kami para guru malas menjawabnya, kau justru belajar sendiri dan tidak memakai apapun cara yang dijelaskan guru-guru. Tapi karena suatu hal, kau berhenti bertanya…ada apa Rukia?" tanya guru itu cemas.

Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat kapan tepatnya aku berhenti bertanya. Dan aku menghela napas. Kejadiannya saat penghujung semester dua di tahun pertamaku.

**Flashback**

Saat itu pelajaran Kimia soal penyetaraan reaksi. Kami tidak mengerti sama sekali. Maka dari itu aku terus bertanya. "Kenapa ada keadaan SPT dan ada keadaan yang bukan dalam keadaan SPT? Kenapa Mol sama dengan Massa per MR?"

"Iya, betul Rukia! Terus tanyakan kenapa harus dikali 6, 02 . 10²³!" dukung Ishida.

"Rukia, tanyain juga kenapa satu mol sama dengan 22, 4 liter!" sorak Ichigo yang beringas membantai Yoruichi-sensei. Yoruichi-sensei sementara itu gelagapan membuka silabus, bingung menghadapiku.

"Bagus Rukia! Bantai Yoruichi!" canda Tatsuki mendukung.

"Oi oi! Bentar dong! Nih, nih…penjelasannya!" kata Yoruchi-sensei sumringah menemukan jawabannya dan mulai mendikte kami. Aku dan lainnya langsung mencatat. Lalu tidak lama kemudian aku langsung menanyakan detil penjelasannya.

"Aduh!" keluh Yoruichi-sensei dan kami tertawa.

"Heh Rukia! Udah dong! Kita nggak maju-maju nih materinya!" tiba-tiba Senna membentakku dari ujung kelas, membuatku terperangah.

"Kalo lo mau tanya, tanya aja sendiri di luar jam pelajaran! Lo ngganggu jalannya pelajaran tauk! Kita jadi nggak ngerti!"

"L-lho tapi aku ini bertanya supaya kita paham kok!" bantahku.

"Apanya! Adanya gue tambah bingung! Buat apa kita tanya detil! Kita kan tinggal ngapalin rumus dan teori yang ada! Nggak usah direpotkan sama kebodohan elo tauk! Nggak perlu menghambat yang lain sama ketidak tahuan lo!"

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar jawabannya, tapi masih belum menyerah; "Tapi kan menghapal sama memahami itu berbeda! Kalau kita paham sama sesuatu, kita nggak akan mudah lupa!"

"Rukia! Yang nggak paham itu cuma elo! Kita nggak butuh elo untuk memahami! No thanks!" hardiknya tajam dengan tatapan yang tajam. Aku tidak bisa berkutik. Rasanya seperti ditusuk dari belakang. Beberapa murid berbisik-bisik dan di antaranya mengiyakan pendapat Senna.

Aku menghela napas dan menunduk. Baiklah…kalau aku ini mengganggu…aku tidak akan bertanya lagi… "Maaf…" kataku. Senna mengangguk dan menatap papan tulis dengan jengkel.

**End of Flashback**

"Kenapa…?" tanya Unohana sensei.

"Umm…itu…" aku memalingkan tatapanku. Aku tidak mau menceritakannya. Nanti kesannya seperti menyalahkan Senna. Padahal Senna itu benar. Yang tidak paham cuma aku. Kenapa aku harus menyulitkan sensei di tengah pelajaran?

"Saat aku tidak bisa menjawab dan Rukia mempelajari teorinya sendiri, aku melihat aura semangat. Setelah kamu paham sesuatu, kamu maju ke depan kelas dan menjelaskan pemahamanmu pada teman-teman. Tentu saja pemahamanmu bisa dimengerti teman-teman sebaya. Saat itu, aku bisa melihat hal yang paling menonjol darimu, Rukia…" kata Unohana sensei dan tersenyum lembut.

"Lalu, saat kamu berada di atas panggung tadi, meski awalnya kamu tidak nyaman, lama-lama kamu merasa bebas, karena saat itu, kau menunjukkan Rukia yang biasanya suka bertanya dan belajar sendiri. Saat kau berada di atas panggung dua jam lalu, kau sama dengan Rukia di kelas satu yang suka membuat guru tak berkutik. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu seperti itu…" katanya dan tertawa kecil.

_Seperti itu_…yang 'seperti itu' adalah aku yang bagaimana? Aku tidak mengerti.

"Dan yang 'seperti itu'-lah yang membuatmu jauh berbeda dengan Senna," jelasnya sambil menurunkan poniku. "Sebelum kamu kembali ke asrama, ada yang mau diumumkan, kamu ke ruangnya kepala sekolah ya, aku mau pergi dulu. Bisa tolong kuncikan UKS ini?" pinta sensei.

"Baik, sensei…" jawabku tersenyum, dan bangkit untuk duduk. "Aku duluan, Rukia," Unohana-sensei tersenyum dan melambai kecil. Aku tersenyum juga padanya, mengambil kacamataku dan memakainya.

Ini bukan hanya tentang Senna. Aku juga tidak mau mengecewakan Unohana-sensei yang menganggapku berbeda dengan Senna.

~.X.~

Aku mengetuk pintu oak besar dengan ukiran keemasan di depannya; "RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH".

"Masuk!" kata suara yang berat. Begitu aku membuka pintu…

UHH…SEMILIIIRR…

Pendingin ruangan orang kantor memang tiada duanya! Saat aku masuk, aku bisa dengan jelas melihat Yamamoto-sama duduk di bangku kantorannya yang mewah, lalu di sekelilingnya ada pelajar. Semuanya lebih tinggi dariku membuatku merasa berasal dari planet liliput.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar, Kuchiki. Schiffer, silahkan memulai penjelasanmu," kata kakek tua berwajah keras itu, pada orang yang berada di sebelahnya. Tuan Junior Composer.

"Ehm, jadi aku sudah menunjukkan hasil rekaman audisi kalian pada Utada Hikaru," katanya datar. Yang lain mengangguk sementara aku beku.

APAA…! LANGSUNG DITUNJUKKAN! AKU CUMA PAKAI SERAGAM! DITUNJUKKAN PADA UTADA-SAN!

"Jaegerjaquez," pemuda berambut hitam itu melirik pada pemuda berambut biru spikey yang sedang minum _Coca Cola_, "…kau jadi back-up MC,"

BUUURSST…!

"Apa maksudnya itu, dammit!" raung pemuda itu. Tapi toh yang melongo cuma aku. Tuan Junior Composer sementara itu melirik ke arah lain, ke gadis berambut ganggang-hijau-biru.

"Neliel Tu," panggilnya, dan gadis yang dipanggil hanya bergeming; "…kau jadi back-up vocalist,"

"Dimengerti," jawab gadis itu kaku.

Ulquiorra Schiffer menatapku lurus; "Kuchiki, kau jadi Vocalist utama."

EEEKH…!

"Ta-tapi…tapi…"

"Karena penerbitan game tidak bisa ditunda lagi, aku memutuskan agar Utada-san yang memilih. Dia bilang aku bisa mengaransemen kalian bertiga. Kalian cocok untuk tema re-designed Sanctuary. Karena Square Enix dan Disney Interactive akan mengaplikasikan KH II yang baru ke PSP—"

"AAPAA!" semua yang di ruangan itu sampai YAMAMOTO-SAMA SEGALA ikut menjerit! Semuanya suka Kingdom Hearts!

"Apa aku bisa tahu detil plot-nya dan apa tema baru Sanctuary-nya?" tanyaku super duper mega ultra penasaran sampai pikiranku ikut lebay ples alay.

"Detil plotnya, Pintu Kingdom Hearts ternyata terbuka, oleh karena itu Riku dan King Mickey kabur. Dari situ, Chaos juga kabur dan membuat kacau dimensi. Chaos memutar balik waktu, akibatnya bulan mundur dan terjadi gerhana matahari. Gerhana kekacauan ini bereaksi terhadap Keyblade Sora dan Oblivion serta Oathkeeper Roxas," bahkan Ulquiorra Schiffer yang datar itu tampak berusaha menutupi antusiasmenya soal Kingdom Hearts.

"Lalu apa?" tanya si rambut biru tidak sabaran.

"Reaksi tersebut membuat mereka bertukar. Roxas menggantikan posisi Sora, dan sikap Roxas masih sama. Begitupun Sora, dia jadi nobody yang ceria apa adanya…" Ulquiorra berhasil mengembalikan kedatarannya.

"Itu artinya…Roxas…jadian…dengan…KAIRI! YAAAY!" aku melonjak-lonjak. Begitu sadar diri, kembali ke bumi, Houston, aku menyadari kalau semua yang ada di kantor menatapku dengan aneh. Bahkan rasanya pot palem mini di pojok kantor itu menatapku. Aku menunduk.

Alamak, mau ditaruh mana muka ane?

"Eh…ehm, yah, kalau begitu aku minta agar kau berusaha dengan baik, Kuchiki." Kata Yamamoto-sama, dan aku mengangguk; "Berikutnya, kontes yang sebenarnya adalah JCMF; Japan Culture Music Festival. Silahkan jelaskan, Schiffer…" kata beliau mengedikkan kepala pada Ulquiorra.

"Ini adalah festival musik. Di sini kalian tiga kontestan utama akan mengikuti turnamen. Kalian harus menampilkan tiga jenis musik; Lagu Artis, Musikal dan Lagu buatan sendiri. Tapi kontestan baru bisa mendaftar ulang untuk turnamen ini, karena audisi tadi adalah untuk pribadi perusahaan kami. Ah, tapi JCMF juga disponsori oleh Square Enix dan Disney Interactive. Saat festival kami juga akan _launching_ game baru yang kita bicarakan tadi, dengan kalian sebagai _event opener_," jelas Ulquiorra panjang lebar.

Meski bicaranya panjang, tidak ada yang dia katakan tidak berguna. Pemuda itu hanya bicara seperlunya.

"Apakah ada ketentuan dalam turnamen ini?" tanya Neliel.

"Aku yang akan membacakan ini," kata Yamamoto-sama. "Kalian tiga kontestan utama wajib mengikuti turnamen ini mewakili sekolah kalian, tapi kontestan dari _sekolah lain _dan _luar sekolah_ boleh mendaftar. Lagu Artis yang dipilih bebas. Musikal bisa kalian lakukan; operet dan tarian musikal. Lagu yang kalian miliki harus asli, belum pernah direkam dan ditampilkan lewat media atau diterbitkan secara media tulis maupun internet. Kalian bisa mendapatkan lagu tersebut dari orang lain. Ketentuan penilaian akan dijelaskan minggu depan." Jelasnya sambil membacakan teks dari kertas di hadapannya.

Entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk. Sedikit…soal kontestan 'dari luar sekolah'. Hmm…lalu lagu buatan sendiri, aku mau minta tolong Ichigo saja deh. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan memaksa.

"Baiklah, satu lagi, Kuchiki, perkenalkan, ini Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez dan Neliel Tu," kata Yamamoto-sama. Aku membungkuk pada dua remaja yang tinggi-tinggi itu; "Senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Aku akan mencoba untuk tidak merepotkan kalian. Namaku Rukia," Kuchiki tidak perlu kusebutkan di sini.

"Salam kenal. Panggil aku Nel," ternyata gadis yang tadi tampak kaku itu bisa juga tersenyum lembut. "Kalo gue, Grimm ato Grimmjow ato Edward Cullen juga boleh…" cowok berambut biru itu…narsisnya bikin gue ilfil sesak nih!

Aku mendengus geli; "Ceile, es ka es de banget! Baru kenal juga udah narsis gilak! Kalo gue sih…" aku mengibaskan rambut dengan satu tanganku; "Panggil aja Alice Cullen. Yang cute itutuh, saudara angkatnya Edward Cullen YANG ASLI…"

Nel menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa. Sementara Grimmjow melotot, tak dapat berkutik menghadapi kenarsisanku yang hebat dan kejam. Pakai ngomong; Edward Cullen YANG ASLI…

Hahaha! Ini akan menarik! Grimmjow nyengir dan Nel terkikik, lalu menjabat tanganku; "Salam kenal, panggil aku Rosalie, si cantik yang anggun…"

"Gubraks!" kataku dan Grimmjow kompak. Sekarang Neliel ngakak. Sayangnya bikin malu aja, soalnya dia ngakak di depan kepsekku.

"Eh…ahem, satu lagi, Kuchiki, aku juga ingin kau berusaha dalam latihan…"

"Do…" tiba-tiba angin badai salju bertiup…

"Ra…" waktu melambat…

"Ma…" kesuraman menyelimuti dunia'ku'.

"Mu…"

…

O my gawd…lagi-lagi aku akan tampil di panggung! Minusnya lagi sama Toushiro Hitsugaya! Ditambah minus lagi, mainin Romeo and Juliet! Minus lagi ADA C I U M A N N Y A BOOO'!

~.X.~

Saat aku keluar dari sekolah, aku bingung mau ke mana. Maksudku, ya aku tahu harusnya aku pulang. Tapi…kawan, di asrama ada Senna yang mungkin sedang murka denganku! Uhh…sebenarnya 'mungkin' harusnya diganti dengan PASTI.

Aku tidak mungkin terus di sekolah. Aku juga tidak enak pulang ke asrama.

Aku tidak punya tempat tujuan. Ke mana aku harus pergi?

"Hei," aku menoleh dan agak tersentak kaget melihat Toushiro sedang menatapku dengan heran, alisnya bertaut keheranan dan wajahnya cuek. Seakan mengatakan; kenapa kau berdiri diam di situ seperti orang bodoh? Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa, jadi aku balas berkata; "Uh…hei…"

"Lo belum pulang?" tanya dia berjalan dengan satu tangan di kantong celananya dan satu tangan memegangi lengan ranselnya, melewatiku. Entah kenapa sepertinya aku terbawa kharisma pemuda ini dan mengikutinya. Dia juga seakan mengisyaratkanku untuk mengikutinya.

Dan lagipula, aku tidak tahu harus ke mana.

"Eheheh, lo liat sendiri Senna kayak gimana tadi. Kalo gue pulang, paling-paling gue udah ditungguin wakizashi, samurai, myohou muramasa…" kataku kikuk.

Dia mendengus. Entah geli atau entah; so what.

"Sudah kubilang, kan…" katanya, dan aku menyadari kalau kami sudah sampai ke pusat Karakura yang tidak jauh dari sekolah, "…aku tidak suka Senna. Dan kau sudah lihat sendiri, kenapa," komentarnya dengan wajah dingin. Dia berhenti tiba-tiba dan aku menabraknya. Ternyata sedang lampu merah.

"Em…menurut gue, wajar dia seperti itu." Komentarku dan berdiri di sebelah Toushiro, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri yang ramai oleh kendaraan. "…Senna sudah mengabdikan dirinya pada dunia menyanyi. Impiannya adalah maju menjadi artis tingkat dunia. Audisi kemarin adalah kunci untuk menjadi artis tingkat nasional, karena—"

"Bukan begitu," dia memotongku dan berjalan tegap melintasi _zebracross_, karena lampu sudah hijau untuk kami berjalan. Aku mengikutinya. "Senna itu…" katanya, "…egois."

Aku berkedip, terus diam menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Sepertinya dia tidak akan berkata kalau tidak ditanya. Dia juga orang yang bicara seperlunya.

Jadi aku bertanya; "Kenapa lo bilang begitu?"

"Karena—" dia terengah sejenak dan menarikku keluar dari jalan raya. Aku tidak sadar kalau aku masih berdiri di aspal itu. "Baka! Bahaya, kan!" katanya marah. Aku menggigit bibir dan menyeringai kikuk; "M-maaf…"

Dia menghela napas. "Lo liat kan, pas dia nyanyi?" aku memegang daguku dengan telunjuk kananku. Yah, aku memang ingat bagaimana dia mengakhiri _First Love _sambil melayangkan tatapan 'kemenangan' pada Toushiro beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Iya…dia…" aku tidak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mengomentari Senna yang aneh.

"Pas cewek itu nyanyi, yang dia pikirkan cuma dirinya sendiri. Keliatan dari ekspresinya yang merasa udah menang karena nggak ada orang lain yang lebih baik dari dia. Yang dia pikirkan adalah bagaimana agar dirinya tampil lebih bagus daripada orang lain." Jelas dia. Sangat jelas. Aku sampai mengerti. Tapi dia belum berhenti sampai di situ.

"Pas dia minta tolong gue buat nulisin dia lagu, cewek itu nuntut apapun yang bisa membuat penampilannya menyatu dengan lagu. Pokonya yang bagusin dirinya lah. Bahkan gaun yang dia pake tadi. Sampai…cowok yang tampil sama dia…" Toushiro berhenti untuk menatap ekspresiku.

Aku menatap tanah, tahu betul apa yang dia bicarakan. Aku menggigit bibir dan menggeleng. Emang kenapa kalo Senna tampil sama Kaien-senpai? Tidak mungkin dia mau menyakitiku. Buat apa, lagi? Aku tidak punya apapun yang bisa membuat dia iri. Dia kan…'Seorang _Senna_'…justru dia yang membuatku iri. Hanya saja aku terlalu malas dan cuek untuk menyakitinya.

"Soalnya kan Kaien-senpai suka sama Senna," jawabku seakan itu sudah jelas, meskipun aku agak sakit saat mengatakannya. Toushiro tampak jengkel.

"Lo kan juga suka! Kenapa lo nggak mau bilang sama cowok itu kalo lo suka? Apa lo pikir Senna nggak tahu soal perasaan lo?" tantang Toushiro.

Tch…"Nggak mungkin ada yang tahu perasaan gue. Cukup gue aja yang tahu. Gue nggak tau bagaimana elo bisa tau soal ini, tapi kalo lo simpen rahasia ini sampe ke liang lahat, gue bakal sangat bersyukur." Jawabku keras kepala.

Ya.

Tidak ada yang tahu soal perasaanku.

Tidak ada yang boleh tahu.

Dan tidak ada yang akan tahu.

Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Cukup aku saja yang menyimpan perasaanku.

Toushiro menghela napas lagi, karena dia tidak mau berdebat oleh kekeras-kepala-anku. Aku mendengus dan melipat tangan, melihat ke sekitar. Aku sudah ada di suatu jalan yang belum pernah kukunjungi. Mampus sudah. Biasanya kalau ke pertokoan kan ke arah kiri dari sekolah!

Toushiro tampaknya juga sadar, dari wajah baru sadarnya; "Ngapain lo ngikutin gue ke sini?" aku berkedip bingung; "Ehh…soalnya…gue…gue nggak tau harus ke mana…" kataku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku.

Dodol banget sih gue ini!

"Hmph," dengusnya sambil tersenyum simpul, "…lo itu dodol banget sih." Jambret! Barusan dia baca pikiran gue!

"Ya udah, ayo ikut gue," katanya berbalik dengan cuek ke jalan di depan kami. "Ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Makan siang. Lo belum makan sama sekali. Udah gitu naik ke panggung pertama kali, makanya hipotensi lo kambuh, terus pusing. Pantes lo keceng…" hina dia membuatku jaw drop.

"LO BILANG APA!"

Dia hanya mendengus. Tapi mendengus geli.

~.X.~

"Pernah nyoba makan di sini?" tanya Toushiro begitu kami berhenti di depan kedai takoyaki; Takokami. Aku menahan tawa melihat namanya; Dewa Gurita. "Ehh…belum pernah. Enak?" tanyaku merogoh kantong rok seragamku, tapi Toushiro sudah maju; "Dua pak, ya—"

"Eh! Lo mesenin buat sapa!" teriakku.

"Haduh, ga perlu teriak kali! Buat gue sama elo lah!" katanya seakan aku ini tolol banget. Mukaku merah; "Nggak usah deh, emang lo lagi laper?"

"Yah…nggak juga sih…" katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Satu aja buat gue. Gue nggak abis kok, makan gue nggak banyak soalnya…" kataku sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi dengan jari. Toushiro mengangguk. "Ya udah mbak, satu aja…"

"Satu takoyaki!" mbak-mbak penjual itu dengan lincah memanggang adonan bulat itu. Entah kenapa aku tahu aroma ini. Pastinya tidak ada aroma gurita sama sekali. Ini aroma…

"Ini, aku tambahin satu lagi! Moga-moga beruntung sama pacarnya ya mas!" dasar mbak-mbak sotoy yang ngawur bin es ka es de! Apa nggak ngerti, muka'ku ini udah gosong kayak takoyaki?

Toushiro dengan gelagapan menerima satu pak dan membayar 500 Yen. Dia menunduk, aku bisa melihat telinganya merah, dia menyodorkan satu pak padaku. "Nih…"

Entah kenapa, sebelumnya aku memang malu, tapi melihat Toushiro seperti itu membuatku geli. Maksudku, dia hilang 'cool'nya. "Heh, lo denger nggak? Mbak-mbak itu kira gue pacar elo! Yang bener aja kalii…" kataku dengan muka agak merah, wajah sok, tangan dilipat. Toushiro mengangkat wajahnya dengan marah campur malu campur panik; "Apa lo—m-maksud gue—ya emang! Yang bener aja masa' gue pacaran sama elo! Hahahaha!" dia tertawa histeris.

Oke, daripada menggelikan, sekarang dia agak seram. Aku tertawa sedikit dan menerima kotak berisi takoyaki itu, dan mengambil satu tusuk, menusuk satu bola lalu memakannya.

"Afh! Hahafh!" kataku keras. Mulutku penuh! Panaaas! Tapi enak! Sangaaat enak! Tapi isinya bukan gurita…entah sesuatu yang lain…

Toushiro melotot melihatku dan nyengir menghina; "Lo tampak tolol, tau nggak? Udah tau panas juga masih ditelen, kayak gajah kena busung…"

Mendengar itu, secara refleks aku mau membalas, jadi aku telan bola panas itu dan keselek dueh. "Aargh! Panas! Elo sih, Toushiro!" semburku.

"Lho? Lho? Apa salah gue coba!" protes cowok itu kaget.

"Gara-gara lo menghina gue, gue jadi pengen bales, terus takoyakinya ketelen! Padahal masih panas! Kan gue jadi keselek nih!" cerocosku sambil mengipasi mulutku. Toushiro menatapku dengan geli dan tertawa.

"Ayo, sambil jalan," ajak dia dan menusuk satu takoyaki, lalu meniupkannya. Aku mengangguk, mengikuti di sebelahnya sambil terus mengipasi mulutku.

"Mau ke mana nih?" tanyaku.

"Hmm…" dia masih memegangi takoyaki di depan mukanya, lalu menyodorkannya padaku; "Nih, udah gue tiupin." Katanya. Aku terpaku.

"Ayo, daripada kepanasan, gue tiupin. Daripada keburu dingin, mending cepet lo makan," katanya ikut berhenti berjalan. Aku menerima takoyaki itu dan terus memandanginya. "Lo nggak perlu repot-repot…masa' gue ngerepotin lo terus sih? Gue bisa kok, niup sendiri…"

"Lo nggak suka?" tanya Toushiro, entah sedih atau entah marah.

"Bukan, gue kan nggak enak ngerepotin orang terus. Lo juga yang bayarin takoyaki buat gue…kan kasian elo. Udah pendek gitu masih gue porotin…" kataku dengan wajah melas-melas tapi kata-katanya kontras. Pelipis Toushiro berkedut-kedut; "Awas lo. Pendek kerempeng…"

"Jambret! Pendek item!" balasku tanpa ampun, ples menggigit takoyaki. Toushiro mengangkat sebelah alis, lalu melahap takoyaki yang barusan kugigit. "Argh! Apaan sih! Itu kan masih banyak!" kataku menunjuk kotak di tanganku.

Setelah menelan takoyakinya, dia berkata; "Jadi enak nggak?"

Aku berkedip; dia ini suka ganti topik seenak pantat, ya?

"Hmm…iya sih! Enak banget! Tapi isinya bukan gurita…" kataku mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum.

"Iya, emang enak. Tapi ada yang lebih enak lho," kata Toushiro sambil berjalan di depanku.

"Yang kayak gimana?" tanyaku.

"Misalnya yang tadi."

"Yang tadi mana?"

"Yang barusan kumakan. Makin enak gara-gara elo," katanya dengan suara yang santai.

Sementara ane yang di sini terpanggang.

"Wah, ternyata gue pinter juga bikin cewek kegeeran…"

GUBRAK! SIALAN LO! "Hiiihh! Bikin gue kaget! Kirain lo bakal minta tanda tangan!" balasku tanpa ampun.

"Ngapain, juga? Lo kan cuma temen gue."

_Temen…_Toushiro…

"Hmm…" aku tersenyum. Ternyata, meskipun apa yang telah terjadi padaku hari ini, Toushiro tetap menganggapku sebagai Rukia yang biasa. Cuma temen! "Kampret lu, cegek gue! Jadi kita mau ke mana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Lo mau liat kostum kita nggak?" tawar Toushiro sambil mengisyaratkan padaku agar ikut dengan jarinya. Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti pemuda itu. Aku berjalan agak di belakangnya. Aku kan nggak mau dia ngeliat aku tersenyum meliat dia…mau ditaruh mana, mukaku?

~.X.~

Toushiro dan aku keluar dari butik dengan wajah serasa ditampar. Karena…kostumnya terlalu bagus. Kostum Juliet mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya. Dan wanita itu tinggi. Sedang AKU?

Lalu Romeo tegap dan six pack. Toushiro sih badannya tegap. Kalo dia six pack ato enggak, gue sih nggak tau. Tapi…Romeo itu tinggi. Sedang DIA?

Aku berhenti memikirkan ini saat kami entah ada di mana. Sumpah, aku belum pernah ke sini. Dan lagi aku ini suka lupa soal jalan! Haduh, mampus sudah!

"Toushiro?"

"Hm?"

"Jalan ke asrama itu ke mana ya?" tanyaku gengsi tanpa memandang cowok itu.

"Yang bener aja! Jadi lo belum pernah jalan-jalan di Karakura Central?" tanya Toushiro tidak percaya. Aku menggeleng. "Ya ampun! Mana gue tau asrama elo!"

"Terus lo ini lagi jalan ke mana!" bentakku.

"Gue ya mau pulang! Kirain arah asrama elo itu sama, gue aja yang nggak tau…" bantah dia tidak kalah mengejutkan, membuatku malu. Kukira kita masih jalan-jalan! Ternyata aku aja yang kegeeran!

"Te-terus gimana dong…gue…TERSESAT?" tanyaku mulai kambuh noraknya. Sudut mata Toushiro berkedut-kedut, dia melotot, syok akan kebodohanku. Dia menghela napas; "Udah, nggak usah panik. Kita tinggal balik ke sekolah. Gue anterin aja, nanti lo bisa pulang dari situ…"

"Haduh…gue jadi ngerepotin elo lagi…" kataku bener-bener nggak enak hati.

"Udah udah. Lo emang dari sononya suka ngerepotin. Yuk," kata dia. Meski aku sekilas melihat senyum yang aneh sebelum dia lewat ke depanku. Aku menghela napas. Aduh…aku ini memang tidak bergunaaa! Bikin orang susah aja! Padahal Toushiro itu udah mau pulang! Tapi gara-gara aku dia sampe harus balik ke sekolah…

"Udah, lo nggak usah merasa bersalah kayak gitu," lagi-lagi dia bisa mengerti perasaanku. Bagaimana bisa sih, dia melakukannya? "…gue sendiri nggak suka di rumah. Makanya gue selalu pulang telat, sebisa mungkin, mampir-mampir ke sana kemari," jelas dia berusaha meredakan ketidak-enakan hatiku.

"Bener nih…? Emang kenapa lo nggak suka di rumah?" tanyaku mengikuti dia lagi.

Dia cuma mendengus; "…kenapa ya…?" aku cemberut. Tentu saja…dia bisa membaca ekspresiku. Dia bisa mengerti aku, dan dia bisa tahu banyak hal tentang aku. Sedang aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal dia.

"Iya, gue ngerti…" kataku memulai, dan dia melirikku; "…gue nggak tau apa-apa tentang lo, sedang lo, entah gimana, bisa tau banyak soal gue…" aku mengakui dan dia meluruskan pandangan ke jalan.

"Makanya…" aku menggigit bibir dan menghela napas, "…gue mau tau soal lo juga. Gue ingin mengenal elo, sebagai teman yang baik…" kataku, dan menabrak Toushiro. Dia berhenti. Aku mencari-cari lampu jalan, tapi kami bahkan belum sampai ke depan jalan raya. Kenapa dia berhenti?

Tiba-tiba dia melayangkan tatapan kepadaku, dengan sarat kekhawatiran dan kepedulian. "Lo…nggak perlu mencari tau soal gue," katanya lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan dan berjalan dengan tegap; "…lo cukup tetap menjadi diri elo aja. _Sebagai teman yang baik_…atau _sebagai hal lainnya juga_…gue nggak ingin lo berubah…" jelasnya. "Ayo, cepet. Mau pulang nggak?"

Aku mengangguk sambil berusaha memikirkan apa yang baru dia katakan;

_Lo cukup tetap menjadi diri elo aja…_

_Sebagai teman yang baik…_

_Atau __**sebagai hal lainnya juga**__…_

Apa maksudnya 'sebagai hal lainnya' itu?

~.X.~

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, pemuda berambut biru itu entah kenapa…ENTAH KENAPA KOK DIA HARUS MASUK KE KELASKU?

Dan seorang gadis berambut _brunette_ panjang yang manis. Saat gilirannya memerkenalkan diri…

"Namaku Orihime Inoue—Ya ampun! Kurosaki-kun?" tanya dia sangat-sangat senang melihat Ichigo yang entah kenapa hari ini duduk di belakangku dan berusaha menutupi tiap inci tubuhnya dengan punggungku.

"Oh, kau kenal dia?" tanya Kyoraku-sensei yang mengisi kelas Haiku hari itu. Orihime Inoue mengangguk terlalu heboh. "Dulu dia lebih pendek dari bahuku! Tapi lihat sekarang dia sebesar tiang listrik! Hee hee!" kikiknya riang. Sementara sudut mataku berkedut-kedut. Aku agak mundur; "Go, lo kenal dia?"

"Ya…" bisiknya panik; "…dia itu selalu nguntit gue di Seiretei! Aduoh napa seh dia harus ke sini!" geramnya, sementara aku tertawa.

"Wah, yang ketawak itu mbak Kuchiki, ya!" kata gadis itu sangaaat riang, membuatku nyaris tersedak air ludah sendiri (A/N: gimana, coba?). "Ekh…eh, uh, y-ya, aku…" kataku sambil berdiri. "Kuchiki, maju kemari," kata Kyoraku-sensei dan aku maju menghadapi gadis itu. Kyoraku-sensei sepertinya ingin agar Inoue melihatku dengan jelas.

"Uaa syukurlah kita sekelas! Kukira aku akan susah menemukanmu!" tiba-tiba gadis itu melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Memelukku misalnya.

Dan berkata…

"Prioritas utamaku, adalah berada di sisimu!"

KERAS-KERAS DI DEPAN KELAS! NTAR KALO GUE DIKIRA LESBIAN LO MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB PAKE APA? GIGI LO?

Tapi aku tidak berteriak saking syoknya. Aaah apa yang terjadi? Ayo teriak! Liat semuanya melihatmu dengan aneh!

Gadis itu melepasku. Kyoraku-sensei tampak sama syoknya denganku. "E-ehh…Kuchiki, kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu." Katanya sambil mendorongku ke belakang seakan berusaha menyembunyikanku.

Tapi…

"Kau bisa duduk…di situ…"

EKH! D-di sebelahku! Aku lupa, harusnya Ichigo yang duduk situ! Dan Ichigo duduk di belakangku! Padahal yang di belakangku harusnya Rangiku! Rangiku lagi latihan _cheers_!

Gadis itu duduk di sisi kiriku dan menatapku dengan penuh senyum; "Tempat ini akan sempurna!"

Aku mengerjap.

"Karena aku selalu ingin berada di sisinya!" lanjutnya, membuat kelas bergeming dan aku melotot sampai mataku mau copot.

…

WHAT THE HECK!

**To be Continued…**

**Hmm…makin geje aja yah? By the way, judul chapter kali ini adalah salah satu lirik dari lagu 'What I've Been Looking For' dari High School Musical yang pertama. Kenapa? Karena menunjukkan kalau Rukia itu harusnya menyadari kalau dia itu nggak sendirian, ada Ichigo, dan **_**satu orang lain yang selalu bersamanya dari kejauhan**_**. Tapiii…dia belum sadar! Dan juga untuk memberi petunjuk saat pertemuan Orihime dan Rukia yang barusan; "**_**…aku selalu ingin berada di sisinya**_**." Aku bakal kasih biskuit buat yang bisa tebak siapakah 'yang bersama Rukia dari kejauhan'?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW dan…ada saran buat start to dead pairing Ichiruki kita yang terhormat?**


	5. When the Moon's Reaching Out

**Tah da da daah! Chapter 5 selesai juugaaa *meregangkan tangan* setelah bertapa di depan kompi dua hari dua malam tapi masih makan dan tidur, tentunya, chapter ini selesai sebelum UAS ku yang tinggal sehari kelar! Hmm gimana ya, gue lumayan suka chapter ini soalnya panjang heheh…waktu nulis gue beneran deg-degan…**

**Balasan Review buat yang not log in**

**Ichiru-chan**

**Akhirnya kau bongkar identitasmu, huh? Ya, memang lagu itu nostalgia…dan terimakasih telah mengingatkanku untuk menghayati saat menulis! Akhirnya chapter ini jadi selesai. Thanks ya! xD Semoga 'dia' akan senang membaca chapter ini…**

**NaMIKAze Nara**

**Ah, anonym tak masalah! Justru karena itulah saya meng-allow anonym review! xD Yah, begitulah saya anak SMA, dan sepertinya meski senpai bilang untuk memperbaiki pada UAS, UASku hancur leburr…*diguyur ayah* ah, saya juga lebih lemot, senpai. Ya, memang benar Toushiro yang menemani Rukia dari jauh, dan itu akan terungkap…selamat membaca! ^^**

**WARNING! CONTAINS LOGAT JAWA! *plakk***

**You're Always Right Here**

**Bleach **owned by** Tite Kubo**

**Fic **owned by** Aisa the Knight Apprentice**

**All the Same to Me, Hikari-E, We Are~!, When The Moon's Reaching Out**

**Doesn't belong to me, got it? **

**Ichiruki, Hitsuruki, Kairuki, Kaienna, Shuenna, Ulquihime, Shungiku blah banyak amat**

**Rukia's POV**

Hhhiiihh…aku deg-deg ser duduk sini, sumpah. Sampai takut mau noleh ke kiri. Soalnya ada cewek aneh bernama Orihime Inoue ini. Entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan dia sedang ngeliatin aku sambil senyuuum gitu. Aku berkali-kali menaikkan kacamataku untuk menyembunyikan pemandangan. Tapi kacamataku transparan, jadi aku ini pasti sudah gila.

"Seikatsu no…"

Saking tegangnya aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang diomelkan Kyoraku-sensei. Huuh untung ini cuma pelajaran Haiku…dan untunglah kacamata ini menutupi kebengonganku.

"Kuchiki-san, Kuchiki-san…?"

DEGGGH…

Mana dia memanggilku 'Kuchiki-san' pula…! Rasanya seperti terjun ke jurang, perutku mules duduk sebelahan sama gadis ini. Soalnya dia 'seakan-akan' self-declare kalau dia lesbi…mana lesbinya ke aku pula! Duh apa dosa hamba…

"…Kuchiki-saan…?"

Oh iya, dia lagi manggil aku. Aku mau menoleh. Tapi rasanya batinku sendiri menampolku untuk tidak menoleh ke kiri. Kalau diliat orang, aku pasti kayak orang nyeri otot leher. Jadi, aku meliriknya saja. Benar deh, dia sedang senyum lebar dengan mata lebar ke arahku. Mulai besok gue pake kacamata kuda aja deh…

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku yaa…?"

DUEGGH…(A/N: bunyi jantung yang ditendang)

Sudut mata kiriku berkedut-kedut, tanpa kuperintah, mataku langsung meluruskan pandangan seakan pemandangan di kiri dapat membutakannya. Aku harus menegakkan kebenaran di sini. Secepatnya. Sebelum terlambat dan terjadi 'sesuatu'…

"I-Inoue-san…maaf ya…tapi gue masih normal…" kataku bergidik. Aku mendengar dengusan geli Ichigo di belakang. Dengusan geli yang nervous. Sepertinya Ichigo juga ngeri dekat-dekat gadis ini. Aku memegangi tangkai kacamataku yang putih dengan gugup, menaik turunkannya sedikit.

"Hah…? Normal…? Ya iyalah, masak mbak-nya lesbi? Oh iya, mbak Kuchiki, saya ndak boleh jauh-jauh dari mbaknya, soalnya saya bakalan _dadi _manajer mbak Kuchiki sampai JCMF selesai…" jelas gadis itu membuatku mengerjap. Aku baru saja menemukan hal-hal baru.

1. Pertama kalinya aku mendengar logat Osaka sekental itu (A/N: kalau di Indonesia bisa sama dengan logat jawa 'medok' atau jawa ndeso)

2. Tiba-tiba aku punya manajer

3. Orihime Inoue samasekali BUKAN lesbian

Langsung saja 'kemulesan' perutku terangkat dan aku menghela napas lega. Syukurlah, syukurlah…ternyata aku cuma salah prasangka. Oalah, oalah…(ikut-ikut logat Osaka)

"Oh, gitu. Ya udah, tapi gue mau minta tolong beberapa hal, mkay?" bisikku. Gadis itu berkedip;

"Mintak tolong apa, mbak?"

"Jangan panggil gue Kuchiki. Panggil gue Rukia aja. Trus, jangan ikut kalau gue ke kamar mandi atau ke tempat-tempat sepele, oke?" kataku mengantisipasi. Dia nyengir; "SIAP MBAK!"

TWHACK!

"Aautsh! Sensei, apa salah saya!" protesku kaget, tiba-tiba spidol melayang ke jidatku, kacamataku sepertinya sengaja melorot biar tidak kena.

"Jangan ajak temanmu bicara saat pelajaran. Kalau mau pacaran di luar saja!" kata Kyoraku sensei datar. Sudut mataku berkedut-kedut, dan kelas menertawakanku. Kurang ajaaar! Gue normal, pak'e!

"Haha, Rukia, dari belakang aja tengkuk lo udah mateng tuh kayaknya…" ejek Ichigo. Sebelum aku sempat membalas, Inoue masih dengan senyum menempel di wajahnya berbalik dengan antusias;

"Mateng apanya, mas Kurosaki? Perasaan yang tambah 'mateng' itu mas Kurosaki Ichigo (stroberi) deh…" dia mengedipkan sebelah mata. Aku cengengesan, melirik ke belakang untuk melihat Ichigo melotot dengan wajah semerah plesetan namanya. Pintar, Inoue. Ichigo*yang mateng…muahaha!

Eh…tunggu. Apa dia memaksudkan 'mateng' betulan?

…

Jangan-jangan maksud Inoue adalah…matang secara fisik…? Lho? Kok…rasanya panas di kelas ini? AC-nya mati, ya?

~.X.~

"…Trus jadwalnya mbak habis pulang sekolah ada ndak?" tanya Inoue sambil mencatat di clipboard-nya, saat kami berjalan kembali dari kantin menuju kelas.

"Hmm…kayaknya nggak ada…" gumamku mengingat-ingat. Tapi rasanya ada hal buruk yang mengganjal di ingatanku. Sambil berusaha mengingat, aku memegangi tangkai kacamataku.

"Yang bener…lo kan nanti ada detensi, trus pasti bakal ada latihan drama…" Ah, Ichigo…terimakasih telah mengingatkanku akan hal buruk itu. Kau memang sahabat baikku.

"Tapi rutinnya _wis_ tau?" tanya Inoue.

Aku menggeleng, lalu berusaha menarik pembuka kaleng susu. Tapi kuku jariku terlalu pendek. Soalnya aku benci kuku panjang, kudu kugigitiin gitu…jadi itulah manfaatnya punya temen berkuku panjang, Ichigo misalnya. Aku melirik ke dia, yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan:

'Lo bener-bener nggak bisa apa-apa…'

Aku nyengir semanis mungkin, tahu kalau dia dari tadi mengamatiku membuka kaleng susu. Jadi kusodorkan kaleng susu dingin itu; "Ichigo…sahabatku yang baik dan ganteng…tolong buka'in dooong…" pintaku dengan mata berkedip-kedip. Pasti jelek dan mengilfilkan gara-gara kacamataku ini.

Sudut mata Ichigo berkedut-kedut, dia mengalihkan pandangan ke depan, mengambil kaleng di tanganku, dan ada semburat kecil warna merah di pipinya. "Hahh…kalo kayak gini aja lo ngakuin gue ganteng…" cibirnya sambil membuka penutup kaleng susu-ku, lalu menyodorkannya kembali padaku.

Aku cengengesan dan mengambil kaleng susu itu, meminumnya. Hehe, sebenarnya di antara aku dan Ichigo ada semacam persaingan konyol; gengsi gede-gedean, meski Ichigo orangnya cukup canggung dan pendiam. Tapi kalau sama aku, dia bakal berusaha membuatku mengakui kalau dia ngganteng. Dan di sisi lain, aku pun sama saja, berusaha membuatnya mengakui kalau aku cantik.

Tanpa berusaha pun, Ichigo, sebenarnya aku mengakui kalau kamu ganteng…

Eh…tunggu dulu…tapi reaksi dia berbeda…kalau kupikir-pikir, semburat merah di pipinya…

"_Rukia…"_

"…_lo cantik." _**(Chapter 1)**

Aku meminum susuku dan entah kenapa tidak terasa dingin. Di dalam dadaku ada sesuatu yang panas menggelora. Ichigo sudah berkata sepenuh hati kalau aku cantik…

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku mengejutkan diriku sendiri dengan berkata; "Nggak cuma kayak gini aja kok Ichigo,"

Ichigo melirikku.

"…lo memang tampan."

Tiba-tiba aku menundukkan diri, dan menampar batinku. Duh…aku ini apa-apaan sih?

"Woo…mas Kurosaki wajahnya merah…" duh! Inouee! Nggak usah dikasi tau deh, gue maluu! Betewe, gue sampek lupa lo sama kita sampai sekarang…

"Jangan-jangan mbak Rukia dan mas Kurosaki udah jadian yha?"

GUBRAK

Entah barusan aku kesandung apa.

"E-eh! Rukia!" Ichigo dengan gugup-gagap dan gegep(?) serta canggung besar buru-buru membantuku berdiri, tapi dia seperti takut-takut menyentuhku seakan aku ini panci panas saja. Aku menyipit, soalnya pandanganku kabur. Ternyata kacamataku jatuh. Lalu aku bisa sedikit melihat sesuatu yang putih maju ke arahku.

"Hati, hati." Sesuatu itu memiliki tangan dan meraih tanganku, meletakkan sesuatu di tanganku. Kacamata-ku. Aku merasakan diriku tersenyum dan memakainya sambil menunduk. Semuanya jadi jelas dan aku melihat dua lengan gelap. Saat kuangkat wajahku, ternyata dia Toushiro.

Dan dia sedang menunduk seakan takut melihatku, entah kenapa.

"Hei! Thanks bro!" kataku berusaha mencairkan keadaan. Betul saja, dia langsung kembali ke 'asalnya' "Jangan sok akrab lo…" kata Toushiro dingin. Hmm…padahal tadi aku mau mencairkan keadaan. Ini sih namanya mem'beku'kan keadaan…

"Meh, cewek jelek ini sih sukanya SKSD…nyante aja lo…" Ichigo mendengus sinis. Aku menginjak kakinya.

"Hmm…cewek jelek ya…Kurosaki, lo jenius. Nah, mulai sekarang gue bakal panggil lo Cewek Jelek." Toushiro menetapkan keputusan, mengetuk meja hakim dengan palu. Aku, sang terdakwa, melongo.

"A-apa-apaan sih!" protesku cengo. Dateng-dateng buat mutusin manggil gue Cewek Jelek! Biasa aja kali! Gue udah tau gue jelek, jadi nggak usah manggil gue jelek!

Sebelum aku bisa mengatakannya, Inoue mendahuluiku.

"_Lek ngono_ masnya dipanggil _Wong Elek _sajha!" usul Inoue mendukungku. (A/N: Wong Elek = Orang jelek). Dan kedengerannya seperti ada orang yang bilang; "_Kuchiki Rukia, anda mendapat hadiah, sebuah bumi untuk dijajah!_"

"Inoue! LO JE-NI-US! JE, E…JE…EN, I…NI…U, ES…US…J E N I U S!" kataku mengguncang-guncang bahu gadis montok itu dengan penuh suka cita. Rasanya seperti liburan musim panas dipercepat jadi besok. Aku berbalik untuk men-glare si Toushiro yang membelalak dengan sudut mata berkedut-kedut.

"Gue putuskan bakal manggil elo Wong Elek mulai detik ini juga!" deklarasiku. Tiba-tiba tatapan Toushiro lebih dingin lagi; "Bodo amat." Katanya dingin.

Aku menjulurkan lidah dengan sangsi. Sapa suruh manggil gue Cewek Jelek? Oh iya…ICHIGO!

"Lo, Ichigo, kalo masih macem-macem, mending gue temenan ama orang lain!" ancamku.

"B-Bodo amat!" katanya kaget, dan di matanya bisa kulihat ketakutan. Dan seperti biasa, kulancarkan 'pura-pura ngambek no jutsu'-ku yang melegenda. Kuangkat kepala dengan angkuh, lalu menggamit tangan Inoue; "Inoue, ayo jalan!"

"Iyo mbak!" kata Inoue ceria dan memeluk pundakku dengan girang.

Lalu saat nyaris mencapai pintu kelas, aku tertabrak sesuatu.

BRUK

"Aduh!" dua suara yang sama mengaduh. Aku mundur dan mengerjap melihat Senna. Senna sepertinya kaget melihatku.

Tapi daripada itu, hal yang lebih penting adalah kantung mata Senna menjadi lebih gelap, sinar matanya redup, dan ekspresi terkejutnya berubah menjadi ekspresi yang gelap saat menyadari kalau dirinya menabrakku.

Aku tidak bisa bersuara. Dia melayangkan tatapan gelap itu lagi dan pergi ke lorong di depan kelas, menyingkirkan anak kelas X, Hanatarou dari jalannya.

Kenapa dia…?

"Mbak Rukia, dia kan mbak Senna, sepupunya mbak Rukia, ya?" suara Inoue hadir lagi ke telingaku. Aku membuka mulutku, dan suaraku sangat susah keluar; "…y-ya…aku rasa…" aku rasa dia sepupuku…

Aku menatap Inoue yang menatapku keheranan, lalu menunduk. Kulihat bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara; _dia rasa…?_ Begitu katanya.

~.X.~

Pikiranku terbagi-bagi seperti jeruk. Setengah alam kesadaranku sedang memperhatikan pelajaran bahasa Prancis yang dijelaskan Kiyone-san. Saraf motorikku menulis apa yang dia jelaskan, indera pendengaranku berusaha mencerna informasi, sementara pikiranku melayang memikirkan Senna yang aneh.

Dia tidak kembali setelah istirahat. Bangkunya kosong. Dia di anggap membolos dalam absen selama dua pelajaran terakhir. Ini pelajaran terakhir dan dia tidak kembali.

Aku masih bisa mengingat aura gelap dari Senna. Tatapan gelapnya…dari matanya yang redup…tidak melayangkan kemarahan padaku. Dia tidak marah padaku. Tapi dia tidak senang padaku. Senna yang barusan kulihat tampak seakan jiwanya habis dicabut.

Aku menghela napas dan mencatat percakapan bahasa Prancis, sambil berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran ini.

…_common ca va, monsieur?_

Aku menghela napas ketika Kiyone-san berhenti untuk memperhatikan bukunya sejenak, lalu menunggunya menulis baris selanjutnya. Ada sesuatu yang salah di sini…atmosfer yang aneh…

Aku melirik ke belakang mendapati Ichigo yang memancarkan aura yang sama. Aku buru-buru menatap ke depan ketika dia menatapku. Sekilas bisa kulihat tatapannya sama anehnya dengan Senna tadi.

Ada apa…? Padahal aku cuma pura-pura ngambek…huuhh…sebaiknya aku menghentikan ini, pada Ichigo paling tidak. Jadi aku merobek halaman belakang buku catatan bahasa Prancisku dan menulis;

_Ichii…kok murung? ':3_

Lalu menggumpal kertas itu, sambil terus mengawasi Kiyone-san, aku meletakkannya di meja Ichigo.

Segera saja aku bisa mendengar suara tangannya sangat cepat mengambil kertas itu, membukanya dengan antusias dan tak lama kemudian menulis dengan cepat, lalu dia menjatuhkannya melalui pundakku.

Aku membukanya.

_Habis lo marah sama gue, kan…? ':(_

Sudah kuduga. Haduh Ichigo…nggak usah semenyesal itu dong! Kurasakan cengiran melebar di wajahku selagi aku menuliskan jawabanku, dan rasanya seperti ada petir menyambar.

_Menyesal…_

Ichigo menyesal?

Dan dia punya aura yang sama dengan Senna.

Apa Senna juga menyesali sesuatu…yang berhubungan denganku? Seharusnya dari pada menyesal, lebih wajar kalau dia marah, kan?

Aku menggigit bibir dan menuliskan;

_Gue mah bercanda aja…nyantai aja kali… ;9_

Saat dia membaca balasanku, aku bisa mendengar Ichigo menghela napas lega. Dan seakan-akan aku bisa mendengar senyuman di helaan napas tersebut. Sedetil itulah aku mengenal Ichigo.

~.X.~

Selesai mengemas tas-ku, sebelum aku sempat beranjak, Ichigo tiba-tiba ada di depan bangku-ku, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dengan cengiran jahil anak kecilnya. Ahh…aku tak kan pernah mau mengakui kalau itu adalah ekspresi favoritku.

Tapi di luar, bukannya meleleh, aku malah pasang topeng kejutekan; "Apaan?" kataku judes. Tulisan dan lisan berbeda. Tapi Ichigo lebih percaya tulisanku, tuh.

"Besok kan libur, nonton yuk! Ada layar tancap di parkiran depan Restoran Sushi Seaweed Ambassador…film horror. Trus, minggu depan lagi kan ada Golden Week, jalan-jalan yuk…?" rayu Ichigo, seperti anak kecil yang menghasut temannya berbuat dosa.

Sebenarnya, Ichigo tidak bilang mau pergi ke mana, langsung mengajakku pergi saja pun aku tidak akan pernah menolak. Karena aku percaya padanya. Tapi aku berlagak pikir-pikir dulu.

"Hmm…gimana ya, gue kan _mungkin_ bakalan sibuk latihan drama dan latihan nyanyi…" kataku, dan berhasil membuat ekspresi Ichigo berubah harap-harap-cemas.

"Aduh…iya gue lupa…" gumamnya seakan benar-benar cemas.

Aku nyengir meliriknya; "Hmm…ah udahlah, nggak apa. Kalo buat Ichigo, gue pastikan bisa!" dan dia langsung mengangkat wajahnya dengan antusias; "Beneran? Yess! Oke, kalo gitu ntar gue traktir Sushi deh…trus…" Ichigo meneruskan apa-apa saja yang mau dia traktir untukku.

Aku tersenyum. Ichigo, tidak perlu segitunya untuk membuatku betah bersamamu…

Karena aku sendiri tidak betah di manapun kalau tidak ada kamu…

Tiba-tiba saja ada gejolak membara di dalam dadaku lagi. Melihat ekspresi senang Ichigo, dan kusadari…tatapannya, seakan benar-benar tidak ingin aku lepas dari pandangannya…tatapan yang lembut dan penuh emosi. Wajahku mulai panas dan entah kenapa aku menurunkan tatapanku.

Perasaan apa ini…?

Entah kenapa setengah dari diriku sedih karena aku tidak merasakannya pada Kaien-senpai…

"Waa mau nonton! Mbak, aku tak ikut, boleh ya mbak?" Inoue membangunkanku, ekspresi Ichigo langsung beku. "Eh…boleh!" kataku.

"Hm? Lo pade mau k'mana?" Tatsuki beranjak dari bangkunya dengan menenteng tas sekolah; "Eh, ngemeng-ngemeng, di parkiran Resto Sushi deket sini bakal ada layar tancap! Mo nonton bareng ga?"

"Ya itu, mbak! Ini mbak Rukia sama mas Kurosaki _wis_ rencana mau ke sana!" kata Inoue antusias.

"Eh, eh, apaan sih? Ngomongin layar tancap di parkiran Resto Sushi ya? Kalo nggak salah, gue denger filmnya horror, sampek jam tiga pagi baru selesai!" Rangiku nimbrung, dia memeluk tasnya. Ichigo masih membeku.

"Jadi nih mau nonton semua?" terdengar suara laki-laki. Grimmjow hadir ke pemandangan; "Gue juga rencananya mau nonton, tapi kaga' ada temennya. Gimana? Mo barengan nggak? Gue ada mobil, jadi bisa duduk di mobil." Tawarnya dengan cengiran hiu.

"Eh…gue juga ada mobil…" kata Ichigo akhirnya bicara juga. Dengan agak getir, menurutku.

"Oh, bagus! Berarti tempatnya bakal jembar. Gue ajak temen lain ya?" usul Tatsuki girang. Aku menelengkan kepala; "Senna?" tanyaku.

Tiba-tiba Tatsuki tampak kaget, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangan ke kursi paling depan di pojok kanan ruangan.

"Ng…bukan." Katanya dengan suara cuek.

~.X.~

Inoue bilang dia sementara ini tinggal di Hotel Zakura, dibiayai oleh Nii-sama. Dia minta agar diperbolehkan ikut denganku karena sedang nganggur. Akhirnya kami berjalan ke perpustakaan berdua.

Kulirik Inoue secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari balik kacamataku. Aku menghela napas pelan. Manajerku lebih cantik daripada aku. Lihat…tubuhnya ramping dengan lekukan yang menawan, dan dadanya ehh…apa kata cowok ya…'seger'… (A/N: Rukia…lo nafsu…? *jawdrop*)

*ehem-ehem* Maksudku yah err…cewek sejati gitu. Lihat cara berjalannya seperti berjalan di cat walk. Rambutnya tampak lembut dan terawat. Secara refleks aku memegang ujung rambutku yang tajam. Lihat poninya yang rapi dan serasi membingkai wajahnya. Aku menyembul _strands_ yang tidak mau menyingkir dari antara kedua mataku. Jika kuselipkan di belakang telinga, tidak ada gunanya karena ada kacamata.

Duh…kapan sih aku punya bodi kayak gitu…? Senna saja masih 'terbentuk' dengan baik…lha aku, kerempeng, rambut awut-awutan, tulang menonjol, pendek, kacamataan pula…nanti bisa-bisa yang dikira manajer malah aku, lagi…

"Mbak Rukiaa! Awaas!" teriak Inoue tiba-tiba. Aku mengangkat berhenti, mengangkat mukaku;

"Hm?" aku berkedip ke arah Inoue yang melihat ke arahku dengan syok, dan segera saja sesuatu menghantamku dengan keras. "OI MINGGIR!" teriak suara yang familiar.

BRAKK!

Aku terbentur ke lapangan yang terbuat dari beton. Ada sesuatu yang menggesek pelan di kakiku, dan aku tertimpa sesuatu. Aku sadar sedang menghirup aroma Summer Breeze. Aku terdiam, membuka mata, silau. Cahaya menerobos lewat kacamataku.

Ini kedua kalinya, aku bertindihan dengan orang yang sama. Bedanya sekarang aku yang di bawah.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Hm…tanpa kusadari ternyata sudah di depan perpustakaan.

"Ada apa ini? Tadi saya dengar—lhoh? Kuchiki? Hitsugaya? Kenapa kalian bertindihan di sini?" terdengar suara Ukitake-sensei. Tunggu…

Aku…dan Toushiro…bertindihan…

DI DEPAN GURUUU…?

"UAAAH!" Aku kambuh, mendorong apapun yang tadi di atasku, lalu ngesot mundur dengan rahang terbuka lebar. Sementara Toushiro kudorong tak berdaya, kulitnya yang gelap sekarang mendidih, dia tampak seakan jiwanya tercabut. Aku tolah-toleh panik. Inoue masih ternganga dan Ukitake-sensei…

UKITAKE-SENSEI, JANGAN SALAH PAHAM! INI KECELAKAAN!

"A-Anu…s-sensei…ini cuma…ini cuma…ini nggak seperti yang sensei pikir…kami cuma…" salah, salah, salah, Rukia odooong! Bukan 'kami cuma' tapi 'itu cuma'! Sekarang aku lupa harus bilang apa dueh! Sementara itu sensei mengamatiku masih dengan sudut mata berkedut-kedut seakan telah melihat hal nista.

TIDAAAK!

"Oi oi! Katakan sesuatuu!" rengekku menyikut keras Toushiro. Yang tidak merespon, seakan dia cuma selongsong kosong.

Haduh…itu lho, sensei...kami cuma… "Ini cuma kecelakaan, tadi…tadi…" aku bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ya…?

"Itu lho, pak, mbak Rukia tadi itu jalan sambil bengong. Lha, terus Mas Elek ini juga lagi main seketbor—"

"Skateboard," koreksiku.

"…he-eh! Suketdor, sambil bengong _pisan_…lha, terus _iku _lho pak…nganu…" Inoue garuk-garuk pipinya, mencari kata yang tepat sambil menjilat bibirnya; "…eh nganu…iku lho…ah iyo! Yha terus tubrukan pak! _Ngunu lho_…" jelas gadis itu seakan telah mengajarkan hal yang paling penting di dunia. Apa bahasanya…'neges' ya?

…mana ngomong skateboard aja 'suketdor'…

Ukitake-sensei berusaha mencerna logat Osaka Inoue yang terlalu kental, lalu manggut-manggut tanda tak paham. Lalu geleng-geleng, tanda tak jelas apa maksudnya. "Ah…eh…sudahlah, ayo cepat berdiri."

Aku berdiri dan menyibak-nyibak seragamku. Toushiro tiba-tiba jongkok dan melukis di beton dengan jari. Dia sedang pundung akan suatu hal.

Kami pun masuk ke perpustakaan yang memancarkan udara dingin. Kejutan yang menyenangkan, Nel ada di sana sambil membaca sesuatu di meja baca. Aku duduk di depannya dan mengamati seragamnya.

Oh? Dia kelas 3?

"Nel-senpai?" panggilku dan dia tersentak kaget; "Hah…oh, Rukia? Sedang apa di sini?" tanya dia lembut sambil menyibak rambut kehijauannya ke belakang.

"Oh…hahah," dengan getir kujawab; "…detensi. Hari terakhir. Senpai sendiri?" tanyaku lebih tertarik pada kertas di tangannya. Dia membaca tatapanku dan melambaikan kertas itu.

"Ini, O-Hanami Matsuri yang diadakan Akademi Karakura. Kudengar kamu ya, yang bakalan main Romeo dan Juliet?" tanya gadis itu sementara aku sedang focus dengan kertas di tangannya.

…

Hah…? Nggak salah nih? Pasti minusku nambah!

TIDAK MUNGKIN!

"UKITAKE-SENSEEEI!" jeritku menggema di perpustakaan yang angker itu.

"Kuchiki, jangan berisik di perpustakaa—"

Aku merampas kertas di tangan Nel-senpai.

"APA MAKSUD DARI SEMUA I-NI?" kataku melambaikan kertas itu di muka orang arif tersebut. Beliau langsung gagap.

"I-itu…"

"Apa…apa ini sudah di sebarkan?" tanyaku gemetaran. Ukitake-sensei menggeleng. Aku menghela napas lega. Yang benar saja…masa' kami akan main Romeo dan Juliet tanggal 25 April alias 10 hari lagi di atas panggung? Demi Tuhan, Romeo dan Juliet itu punya 4 bagian! E M P A T BAGIAN!

"Itu cuma usul Ichimaru-sensei…" kata Ukitake-sensei pelan. Aku meremas kertas itu, menganggapnya kepala orang bermuka rubah dengan cengiran memuakkannya. Gin…awas lo…

"Baiklah, sebenarnya kita tidak jadi main Romeo dan Juliet, tapi kita benar-benar akan tampil tanggal 25 April." Ukitake-sensei mengatakannya begitu cepat seakan sebentar lagi ada kereta yang menabrak beliau.

Tunggu…apa?

APAA…?

"La-lalu…lalu…" lalu aku ini secara resmi, tanpa kusetujui, telah masuk ke klub drama? ANEEEH! Tunggu dulu…

Aku jadi teringat. Tiga hari yang lalu di gym…kertas itu…kertas yang disuruh Toushiro yang disuruh oleh Gin untuk kutandatangani…JANGAN-JANGAN ITU KERTAS DAFTAR KLUB DRAMAA?

"Dari ekspresinya aku yakin dia tidak mampu, sensei…" suara dingin itu menyelip ke telingaku. Toushiro menyandar di pintu perpustakaan dengan tangan terlipat dan tatapan tidak suka yang aneh.

Tidak mampu…?

"Hitsugaya—"

"Lo nggak mampu, kan? Lo nggak mau. Soalnya lo jelek, payah dan tolol. Lo juga pengecut. Lo ga bisa apa-apa. Apapun yang lo lakuin nggak mungkin lebih bagus. Apapun yang lo punya juga nggak bisa menandingi orang lain. Lo pikir menolak dan berlari itu lebih baik? Kalo lo pikir begitu, apa gunanya lo hidup?" perkataan Toushiro seperti belati yang menusukku bertubi-tubi.

Ukitake-sensei tidak jadi menghentikannya dan menghela napas, melirikku. Dengan kecewa. Beliau mengakui kalau Toushiro benar. Dan beliau kecewa karena aku tidak bisa membantahnya. Nel-senpai menatap Toushiro, agak terkejut dengan pernyataannya. Inoue sementara itu menggigit bibirnya dengan geram dan mencengkeram lenganku kuat-kuat.

Sementara aku menunduk pelan. Itu tidak benar…aku menerima untuk ikut JCMF…tapi dia tetap benar…aku memang takut kalah…meski seumur-umur aku belum pernah menang…tapi dalam hatiku entah kenapa meneriakkan kalau dia tidak benar…

Dia salah…Toushiro salah…aku menolak…karena…menyanyi maupun berakting bukanlah hal yang kuinginkan…aku hanya bisa, meski tidak lebih baik dari Senna.

Tapi aku tidak terima. Aku tidak terima dia mengatakan 'apa gunanya lo hidup?'. Aku bisa melakukan sesuatu lebih baik dari seseorang! Aku bisa menjadi aktris yang lebih baik darimu, Toushiro Hitsugaya!

"Lo salah!" kataku keras, tiba-tiba, memecahkan keheningan sampai bergema di dalam ruangan itu. "Gue bisa menjadi lebih baik dari siapapun kalau gue mau! Gue bakal buktiin…kalo gue adalah aktris yang lebih handal dari lo!" tantangku, mendapat tatapan sengit dari Toushiro.

"Wong Elek sok!" tambahku, membuat yang lain menatapku dengan ehh…'what the heck?' begitu sementara Inoue tersenyum padaku.

"Hmm…baiklah, sekarang kita pikirkan dulu akan mengajukan naskah apa," kata Ukitake-sensei meredakan keheningan konyol yang kubuat. "…kenapa tidak duduk, Hitsugaya?" tawar beliau. Toushiro melayangkan tatapan sengit sekali lagi padaku dan beranjak untuk duduk di meja baca yang paling jauh dariku.

"Hmm kalau boleh saya usul, bagaimana jika menggunakan naskah yang ditulis orisinil?" usul Nel-senpai seketika setelah Toushiro duduk dengan nyaman. Aku menatap gadis itu. Hmm…menulis naskah…apakah ada yang punya minat semacam itu? Aku belum pernah mengenal orang yang—

Inoue tiba-tiba bergeser di sebelahku ketika mendengar ini. Dia menatap Nel-senpai dengan konsentrasi penuh. Ada apa dengannya? Di matanya seakan ada api yang membara.

"Ide yang bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan mengajukan ini pada Ichimaru-sensei dan membuat pengumuman di mading. Terimakasih, Neliel-san," Ukitake-sensei tersenyum, lalu menatapku; "Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, hari ini kalian akan membersihkan perpustakaan dari debu, mengosongkan bagian belakang supaya kita bisa memakainya untuk latihan drama mulai tanggal 18 Senin depan," komando beliau membuatku dan Toushiro beranjak secara serempak.

_Lihat saja…bahkan aku bisa bersih-bersih lebih baik dari Cinderella…_batinku sambil men-deathglare si hitam jelek itu.

~.X.~

Toushiro memakai alat pel. Itu tidak akan membuat lantai cukup berkilat. Aku sedang mencairkan lilin sambil duduk. Sementara itu aku mengerling ke jendela yang berkilau dan rak-rak buku yang mengkilap. Khu khu…karena sejak kecil, meskipun keturunan kerabat kaisar, aku tidak pernah punya pelayan di rumah dan Nii-sama yang suka melihatku menderita selalu menyuruhku bersih-bersih sampai tidak ada debu di ruangan.

"Mbak Rukia lagi ngapain?" tanya Inoue memandangiku. "Eh awas, lilinnya!"

CES…

"Aduh!" Aw aw aw, panaas! Aku buru-buru menuangkan cairan lilin itu ke kain kusam di depanku sampai merata. Toushiro menghentikan acara ngepelnya untuk mengamatiku.

"Apaan lo liat-liat, Wong Elek?" kataku jutek sambil meratakan lilin di kain.

"Lo ngapain santai-santai di situ, Cewek Jelek?" katanya dingin.

Aku mendengus dengan senyuman remeh. "Gue bakal tunjukkin Teknik Bersih-Bersih No. 17 sekarang…" tadi Teknik No. 11 adalah Teknik Penghilang Debu, lalu Teknik No. 5 adalah Teknik Kaca Berkilau…

"…namanya adalah Teknik Lantai Istana!" Kataku tiba-tiba membungkuk menekan kain berlapis lilin itu dan dengan tiba-tiba meluncur kesana kemari di lantai.

Lilin bisa membuat lantai berkilau dan melapisinya sehingga tidak mudah tergores. Aku pernah baca ini di komik Paman Gober edisi James, si pelayan Paman Gober dan mempraktekkannya berulang-ulang saat di Rukongai sampai sekarang di kamarku.

Di kamarku kupakai lilin aroma terapi (hanya demi ngepel lantai) beraroma vanili. Kenapa? Karena aroma vanili tidak menyebarkan bau lain. Misalnya kalau pakai mint, lalu kamu masuk dengan bau keringat, maka bau kamar akan jadi; Mint Keringat.

Dan dengan bantuan licinnya lilin, aku sudah membuat seluruh lantai perpustakaan mengilap dalam waktu yang tak lama.

Ukitake-sensei membelalak melihat lantai suram perpustakaan menjadi bercahaya seperti beranda Kuil Kinkaku di Kyoto. Nel-senpai mengintip dari balik novel Sidney Sheldon; Chicken Soup for the Soul dengan tatapan kagum.

"Lihatkan, lihatkan!" aku berdiri dengan cengiran puas, menyeka keringat di dahi. Toushiro sementara itu membeku dan Inoue menatapku dengan tatapan bercahaya. Fu fu fu…

"Kuchiki, ini luar bias-GYAAA!" Ukitake-sensei yang melangkah maju langsung kepeleset, meluncur ke tembok.

"Oh iya, saya lupa bilang. Lantainya sangat-sangat bersih dan sangat licin jika memakai sepatu yang sol-nya rata. Sebaiknya sensei beli sepatu baru…" saranku. Ukitake-sensei berpegangan ke dinding seakan memegang nyawa.

"Tch," aku tersenyum melihat Toushiro berjalan menjauh menuju gudang. Aku mengikutinya untuk mengembalikan alat-alat bersih-bersih yang tadi kupakai.

Dia meletakkan alat pel di sudut ruangan dan aku harus berjingkat untuk meletakkan kemoceng dan lap yang tadi kupakai. Kurasakan dia tidak meninggalkan ruangan sempit ini, maka kuberkata;

"Sebenernya…gue bilang lo salah…karena…" aku menggigit bibir; "…gue sama sekali nggak punya ketertarikan dalam menyanyi atau akting…" aku mengakui dengan pelan. "Memang bener kalau gue pengecut, karena gue takut kalah…"

"…dan lo ga ada harapan menang?" sambungnya membaca pikiranku. Aku selalu heran kenapa dia bisa melakukannya.

"Fanatiklah," katanya tiba-tiba, "…cintailah sesuatu biar lo bisa berjuang demi sesuatu itu." Dia pergi.

…tiba-tiba aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Eh, Toushiro!"

Dia berhenti tepat di depan pintu. "Ntar malem datang ke asrama ya, nonton bareng?" ajakku. Hei…apa yang kulakukan?

Dia menatapku tidak percaya. "Sama temen-temen, naik mobil. Di parkiran resto sushi," tambahku menjelaskan. Tiba-tiba…dia harus merona. Kenapa? DASAR…jangan-jangan dia pikir aku ngajak dia berduaan!

Dasaar…Toushiro aneh! Dia bisa keren dan bikin orang nggak enak hati dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Eh…oke, jam berapa berangkat?" tanya dia pelan.

"Jam…jam…tujuh…" kataku ikut-ikutan gugup, dan tersenyum kecil secara refleks. Dia mengedikkan kepala dan pergi ke lobby bar.

"Mbak Kuchiki?" tanya Inoue ternyata ada di sisi kiri pintu. "Mbak serius, ngajak dia?"

IYA YA, KAMI KAN LAGI BERANTEM!

"Tadi aku wis ngajak Mbak Nel, tapi mbaknya udah diajak sama orang lain, tapi nanti kita juga ketemu kok." Jelasnya. Aku mengangguk, dengan tatapan masih mengikuti rambut putih spikey itu.

~.X.~

_Ooh…ooh ooh…_

_mm…m…mm…m…mm m m.. _

_I won't run when the sky turns to flame_

_And I sure won't budge when the earth does shake_

_When the flood comes up I will dance in the rain_

'_Cause it's all the same to me…_

_Somebody care_

_Somebody care_

_Somebody care for me…_

Kebiasaan burukku muncul lagi. Seusai mandi aku tidak langsung pakai baju. Dengan berbalut handuk aku berbaring di ranjangku, rambutku basah karena keramas. Aku mendengarkan 'All the Same to Me' oleh Anya Marina. Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat akan diriku lagi…

_And it's all I live for the air I breathe_

_So it's all the same to me_

_Yeah, it's all the same to me…_

Setelah kupikir-pikir…mengamati keadaan di sekolah tadi, semua orang berbisik-bisik dan mulai menyapaku. Karena aku tampil di panggung dan berhasil menjadi wakil sekolah.

Yeah, tetap saja sama bagiku. Kaien-senpai tidak muncul sama sekali. Sama saja bagiku. Sekarang, aku sudah benar-benar merasa kehilangan perasaanku terhadapnya. Sekarang dia sama saja dengan Ichigo dan Toushiro. Sekarang semuanya sama saja bagiku.

_Eenie Meennie Miney Moe_

_Eeyie eyie eyie oh_

_Where you Where you Where you go_

_Well it's all the same to me_

_Eenie Meennie Miney Moe_

_I won't holler, let me go_

Berbeda sekali, rasanya. Empat hari yang lalu aku punya ambisi untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Kaien-senpai. Tapi ambisi itu bahkan kupendam dan kutahan. Aku juga iri berat pada Senna, berpikir-pikir kapan ya, aku bisa seperti dia? Sekarang semua perasaan itu mati. Sekarang aku sudah jadi wakil sekolah dalam JCMF, jadi anggota klub drama, berteman dengan orang-orang populer.

…_So I keep on shuffling on and on…_

_Cuz it's all the same to me…_

Benar…aku terus mengacak-acak semuanya, kali ini apa yang aku lakukan; drama atau menyanyi? Itu dan itu saja. Karena semuanya sama saja bagiku. Sekarang tidak ada yang menarik lagi. Aku tidak ada gairah lagi. Kemanapun pilihan orang membawaku…semuanya sama saja bagiku. Apakah tidak ada sesuatu yang benar-benar ingin kulakukan…?

_Saat itu, aku bisa melihat hal yang paling menonjol darimu, Rukia…_

_Saat kau berada di atas panggung dua jam lalu, kau sama dengan Rukia di kelas satu yang suka membuat guru tak berkutik…_

Kata-kata lembut Unohana-sensei terngiang tiba-tiba, keras dan jelas mengalahkan lagu yang melantun. Apa yang hilang dariku…? Hal yang hilang dariku sehingga membuat semuanya sama saja…?

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan memeras air dari ujung rambutku. Tanganku yang terangkat meneteskan air dan jatuh ke mataku. Tunggu…aku melihat sesuatu!

Saat itu aku sudah melepas kacamataku. Aku duduk dan mencari sesuatu untuk dibaca. Kuraih catatan bahasa Prancisku. Aku masih bisa membacanya, meski sedikit kabur. Kuangkat buku itu dengan satu tangan dan tangan satunya kuangkat di atas mataku, meneteskan air lagi.

Aku melihatnya. Melalui air itu tiba-tiba semua yang buram menjadi jelas. Aku berdiri dan semuanya langsung kabur. Ketika aku berdiri tanpa kacamata, saraf keseimbanganku yang aneh mengurangi daya pengelihatanku secara drastis, membutuhkan kacamata sebagai pemberat. Tapi aku mengacuhkannya, mengangkat tanganku lagi, mencari tempat yang tepat di mana air akan menetes ke arah mataku.

Dan tiba-tiba, walau sekejap, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas tanpa kacamata, melalui setetes air. Ternyata kecepatan mataku menangkap informasi masih sangat terasah. Aku menemukan potensi air yang lain.

Kumatikan lagu dari Ipodku dan meraih ponselku, menekan beberapa nomor yang kuhapal di luar kepala. Aku tahu kalau air memang memengaruhi segala aspek dalam kehidupan. Tapi siapa sangka di saat iseng seperti ini aku menemukan potensi untuk membuat air menjadi lensa kontak?

Jaringan di seberang mengangkat; "_Ya, Rukia?_" suara Nii-san yang dalam timbul.

"Nii-sama, boleh aku minta tolong untuk mengirim gas nitro ke sini? Hanya butuh satu tabung kecil…"

Nii-sama diam sejenak, menarik napas; "_Untuk apa?"_

"Hehe, siapa tahu aku bisa menjadi penemu lho…sudahlah, tolong ya, Nii-sama…?"

"_Tentu._" Dari suaranya, aku bisa mendengar senyum. Aku tersenyum sendiri sambil memegangi ujung rambutku yang basah. _Terimakasih, air…_

~.X.~

Ichigo berhenti di depan asramaku dengan mobil _Mustang_ yang kap-nya terlipat ke belakang, dia memakai kemeja, pakaian yang sangat dia suka. Aku memakai T-shirt pendek, sedang duduk mengamati awan dari tadi. Tiba-tiba segala sesuatu jadi menarik lagi.

"Rukia, lo liat Aries di sana?" tanya Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Karena dia Ichigo, dia menanyakan apakah aku melihat Rasi Aries. Kalau bukan, dia pasti tanya kenapa kok aku bengong.

"Cari aja sendiri. Lo yang ga pake kacamata harusnya bisa liat dong," kataku tersenyum, menurunkan tatapanku kepadanya. Aku menoleh ke belakang; "Inoue, Rangiku, Tatsuki! Ichigo udah dateng!" teriakku. Aku sudah tidak terlalu memusingkan Senna. Sekarang terserah dia sajalah mau apa. Kalau dia mau datang ke kamar membawa Wakizashi, itu sih beda lagi…

"Jadi lo ke tempat paman lo dulu, ya?" tanyaku kembali memandang Ichigo, sembari turun dari anak tangga asrama. Ichigo membuka pintu dan mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Ya, kalo nggak mungkin kita bakal jalan kaki ke sana." Aku tertawa kecil dan melihat Kaien-senpai keluar dari asrama, lalu Toushiro di ujung jalan. Kaien-senpai memakai kaos, Toushiro berkaos dan berjaket Jeans.

Aku menatap Ichigo yang bersamaan menatapku dengan syok;

"Ichi…ngapain lo ngajak Kaien-senpai?"

"Lo…ngajak Toushiro…?"

"MAU LO ITU APA?"

"L-Lo sendiri…?" Ichigo menatapku tidak percaya dan mengkerut sedikit ketika aku berteriak padanya. Baru saja beberapa jam lalu aku memikirkan tiga cowok ini. Panjang umur mereka. Kapan matinya.

Memikirkan itu tiba-tiba aku tersentak dan menatap Ichigo yang menatap setir mobilnya penuh arti. Aku merasa bersalah memikirkan ; kapan matinya dengan judes begitu. Tentu saja…aku tidak mau Ichigo mati.

Mobil _Jaguar_ melesat dan berhenti di sebelah_ Mustang_ kami. Grimmjow dengan seringai hiunya, Nel-senpai dan Yumichika muncul bersamaan dengan keluarnya para gadis. Tentu saja, tidak perlu dipikir dua kali semuanya pasti naik Jaguar. Kecuali Inoue. Dia datang ke asrama untuk lihat-lihat. Sekarang dia pikir-pikir mau naik apa.

"Ayo cepet, Inoue!" kataku tidak sabar. Mau naik aja mikir!

"Mbak, aku tak naik Jaguar boleh ya?" duh pake izin segala!

"Udah, terserah!"

T-tunggu! SALAH BESAAR! Segera saja yang tersisa untuk Kaien-senpai dan Toushiro jelas-jelas Mustang!

Kedua cowok itu naik ke kursi belakang. Ichigo dan aku sama-sama merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Ichigo tentu merasa tidak enak karena aku mengajak Toushiro, soalnya tadi siang kami berantem. Aku merasa tidak enak Ichigo mengajak Kaien-senpai karena Ichigo pikir aku menyukainya, dan sementara itu Ichigo juga tidak merasa enak dengan Toushiro yang tidak terlalu suka dengan Kaien-senpai.

Saat berjalan, Jaguar ramai seperti ada orang gila lepas sambil menyanyikan Hikari-E.

"_BOKU WA IMA SAGASHI HAJIMETA,_

_MIZUSHIBUKI AGETE_

_HATESHINAKU TSUDZUKU SEKAI E!"_

Sementara Mustang sepi seakan ada orang mati. Ichigo wajahnya suram sambil menatap jalan dengan tegang. Kulihat dari spion, Toushiro dan Kaien-senpai tak hentinya saling melancarkan death glare satu sama lain.

"WAY WAY LONG BLUE SEAA…!"

Aku menghela napas dan menyalakan musik. Lalu melantunlah jungle drum dan trombone yang cepat.

Aku nyengir mendengarnya. Ini opening pertama One Piece; We Are~! Aku pun mulai menyanyi dengan bersemangat, hanya untuk menyaingi Jaguar.

"_Arittakeno yume o, kakiatsume! Sagashi mono, sagashini yuku no sa…"_

"ONE PIECE!" Ichigo ikut berteriak bersamaku, dan kami tertawa. Dia pun memimpin lirik selanjutnya;

"_Rashiban nante…jyutai no moto…netsu ni ukasare, kaji o, toru no sa…"_ selanjutnya aku menyanyikan;

"_Hokori ka butteta, takara no chizu mo…"_ sekarang kami menyanyi bersama;

"Tashikameta no nara, densetsu jyanai!

Kojin teki na, arashi na dareka no…Biorythm nokkatte omoi sugo se ba ii!

_Arittakeno yume o, kakiatsume! Sagashi mono, sagashini yuku no sa…_" lalu suara yang sama dengan Ichigo ikut bernyanyi;

"Pocket no coin…soreto you wanna be my friend…?" tiba-tiba semuanya mulai ramai; "WE ARE! WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE!" kami bertiga tertawa, lalu aku melirik Toushiro yang sekarang diam menatap jalan. Kaien-senpai dan Ichigo cengengesan terus, senang dengan ramainya mobil ini. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu pada Toushiro…

Aku berbalik ke belakang, bertumpu pada lutut dan memandangi Toushiro yang langsung menatapku seakan aku ini sudah gila.

"Zembu mani ukete…shinji chattemo…kata o osarete lippo…lead sa…

Kondo aetanara, hanasu tsumorisa! Sore kara no koto to, kore kara no koto…"

Dia menatapku dengan jutek dan mengangkat tangannya ke depan mukaku lalu bernyanyi;

"Tsumari, itsumo, pinch wa, dareka ni…" dia mencubit hidungku!

"AAW! Appeal dekiru ii chance ji ishiki kajyou ni!" aku menjambak rambutnya.

Jadi kami semua menyanyi, sementara aku dan Toushiro menyanyi sambil adu fisik, Kaien-senpai menyanyi sambil melerai kami, Ichigo bernyanyi sambil menyetir. Lalu aku tidak sengaja jatuh ke Ichigo dan kami nyaris oleng.

"GYAAA!" sekarang Mustang lebih gila dari Jaguar, nyaris belok menabrak tiang lampu. Orang-orang di Jaguar menjerit-jerit melihat kami.

~.X.~

Film baru akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Ichigo benar-benar mentraktirku sushi dan yang lain langsung minta traktir juga.

"Ayo lah Go…lo pelit amat sih! Masa' cuma Rukia…?" Tatsuki melas-melas. Ichigo menatapnya dengan canggung. Sebelum dia mengangguk, aku menendang kakinya pelan. Dia menatapku dan aku menggeleng tegas. Tatsuki langsung men-deathglare aku.

"Huuh…memang sih, Ichigo kan _anything for Rukia _gitu loh…" cibir Rangiku sirik. Bodo' amat, batinku sambil memasukkan salmon, ebi sushi, tamago sushi sekaligus. Begini-begini aku makan selahap Luffy.

"Ayo lah Go…Rukia aja lo bolehin nambah—"

"Tambah dua piring ebi sushi, tamago dan salmon terus sama telur ikannya ya!" teriakku memotong Yumichika. Yumichika beku seketika. Tapi bagaimanapun juga… "Kalau bisa sekalian rice cookernya dibawa ke sini sama bahan-bahannya! Trus wasabinya juga dibawa!" teriakku lagi. Satu kedai sushi terdiam.

Bodo amat. Kalau sudah soal sushi aku laper berat nih! Jadi aku melahap sushi yang tersisa di hadapanku. Ichigo memakan satu tamago sushi dan berkata; "Maaf ya, Ayasegawa. Soalnya gue cuma punya satu kupon makan sepuasnya. Kuponnya cuma bisa dipakai buat makan berdua. Kalo nggak kayak gini dan nggak ngajak Rukia yang nggak punya sungkan, mana mungkin gue bisa minta rice cookernya di bawa ke sini sekalian…" dia mengakui.

APAA!

"Uhuk! Uhuk uhuk!" aku langsung keselek, soalnya mau teriak APAA! Dengan mulut penuh. Nggak punya sungkan katanya! Gimana juga gue punya sungkan kalo ini restoran juga punya ipar gue! Ternyata aku dimanfaatkan! Huaa…perasaan manis-manis tadi siang lenyap seketika!

Bodo' amat! Yang penting makan, makan, makan! Sementara itu Inoue dan Grimmjow duduk di sebelahku membawa piring mereka sendiri. Nel-senpai duduk di sebelah Grimmjow membawa piringnya juga diikuti oleh pelayan yang kukenal, Tsun Tsun, membawa rice cooker di pelukannya dan satu tangan membawa nampan besar. Toushiro duduk di sebelah Grimmjow dengan diam memakan tamago sushi.

"Tsun Tsun, bisa tolong belikan Es Krim choco chip mint sama kentang goreng?" aku menyodorkan uang ke muka Tsun Tsun. Semua langsung beku lagi. "Baik, Nona…" dia berkata dengan menurut, mengambil uangku dan pergi.

Dulu aku selalu menyembunyikan kalau aku ini keturunan Kuchiki. Sekarang aku tidak membesar-besarkan maupun menutupi. Aku hanya melakukan yang kuinginkan. Semua makan sambil menatapku. Tatsuki mengambil tempat di sebelah Ichigo dan Rangiku di sebelahnya. Kaien-senpai datang bawa gulungan nori.

"Geser dikit, Ayasegawa!" katanya membanting nori ke meja kotak besar kami. Aku membuka rice cooker, menunggu uapnya keluar dan menyendok nasi lalu membuat sushiku sendiri. "Tau nggak, temen-temen. Apa air yang dipakai orang jepang untuk memasak nasi?"

Semua langsung terkesiap menatapku. Aku mengangkat nasi lurus di depan mataku. "Air yang lembut. Kalau air yang keras, atau dengan magnesium tinggi dipakai untuk memasak nasi, maka rasa nasi akan rusak," jelasku sambil menambahkan salmon lalu melahapnya seketika. Ahh…nikmat…

"Wah, Rukia, lo kalo makan rakus juga ya." Komentar Grimmjow cengengesan makan sushinya.

"Hmm…asal tahu saja, makan tiga kali sehari tidak bisa diterapkan kepada semua manusia. Perutku ini perut karet lho," jelasku lagi. Betul, perut karet. Atau aku punya lima perut seperti sapi. Dulu aku selalu ikut lomba makan di Rukongai dan selalu juara lho.

"Ini, nona…" Tsun Tsun kembali meletakkan es krim di depanku bersama kentang gorengnya. Aku sudah melahap tamago sushi yang kuputuskan sebagai yang terakhir. "Gochisou sama…" kataku datar. Semua melirikku lagi. "Lo berterimakasih kepada diri lo sendiri…?" tanya Tatsuki heran.

"Ya iyalah! Mfuahahaa!" kebiasaan jelekku habis makan sushi keluar, yaitu ketawa ketiwi geje. Seakan aku itu habis minum sake. Jadi aku harus makan es krim. Jadi, aku menarik gelas es krim dan kentang goreng, satu batang kentang goreng itu kucolek ke eskrim dan kumakan.

"Ya ampun! Emangnya enak, mbak Rukia?" tanya Inoue tidak percaya. Kawan, selera orang berbeda-beda. Mungkin seleraku yang paling aneh. Tapi cobalah, enak lho. Asin manis dingin panas gitu.

Ichigo mengikuti apa yang kulakukan. "Jambret! Ichigo! Lo juga?" tanya Tatsuki kaget. Ichigo malah sekaligus lima batang dan colekan besar ke eskri—ES KRIMKU!

"Oi! Es krim gue abis dong!" protesku.

"Alah, nanti juga gue beliin…" katanya nyantai sambil mengunyah eskrim-kentang. Aku mengangkat bahu dan menatap meja. Lho…? Perasaan tadi telur dadarnya masih banyak…? Lho…kok…wasabinya ludes?

"Hmm…kalian lagi suka Tamago-sushi?" tanyaku. Semuanya berkedip; "Apaan? Makan telor dadar sebiji aja juga be—lho? Kok abis!" protes Grimmjow yang mau meraih telur dadar di piring yang kosong.

"Wasabinya habis?" tanya Inoue heran. Justru dia yang aneh. Dia kaget melihatku dan Ichigo makan eskrim kentang, padahal dia makan nori sama wasabi, dengan saus niku tare dicampur ke nasi. Dia bilang tadi namanya Sweet Spicy Unfried Rice.

"Kalian nggak usah segitunya nyariin telor, kali…" kata Toushiro dingin dengan wajah datar belepotan telur.

…dasar munafik.

"Sekali-kalinya makan wasabi itu tidak baik kalau mau nonton," kata Nel-senpai dengan mulut berbekas wasabi dan tangannya pun penuh wasabi.

…munafik juga.

~.X.~

Kami sudah duduk nyaman di Mustang maupun Jaguar, mobil sudah mendapat tempat yang baik dari layar tancap. Aku sudah mengunyah pop corn caramel yang kubeli di penjaja dekat proyektor. Ichigo dari tadi juga mencelupkan tangannya ke kantong popcornku.

Inoue memutuskan untuk nonton di Mustang, Kaien-senpai di Jaguar. Toushiro tetap, hanya saja kami semua duduk di belakang biar kaki bisa naik, jadi sempit-sempitan.

Akhirnya proyektor dinyalakan. Lalu ada tulisan 3…2…1…

Mulai!

"KYAAA!" film belum mulai, Yumichika udah norak sendiri.

CPLAK!

Di sebelah, kami menyaksikan Tatsuki membantai kecoa. Yumichika wajahnya seakan habis melihat mutilasi. Rangiku wajahnya tak berwarna. Kaien-senpai tutup telinga karena duduk di sebelah Yumichika dan Grimmjow santai-santai aja tuh sama mobilnya yang jorok.

Oh, ternyata film Onryou (A/N: ini ngarang). Aku sudah lihat sinopsisnya dan berpikir untuk membeli bukunya. Yah, nonton saja dulu deh. Ceritanya tentang anak laki-laki yang bisa melihat arwah kakeknya, tapi tidak ada yang percaya. Lalu anak laki-laki itu mendapat warisan dari kakeknya sangat banyak dan semua kerabatnya pun berusaha membunuh anak itu.

Mencapai seperempat bagian film, mulai deh merinding disko. Gini-gini aku takut hantu. Inoue bergeser merapat padaku. Anak itu, Seika namanya.

Dia lari dari teman-temannya yang menjahilinya, pulang mencari tempat untuk berlindung. Dia masuk ke rumah, disambut oleh ayah yang dia sayangi. Lho…kok gini?

"Tidurlah, Seika." Kata ayahnya dengan senyum.

"Mana Okaa-san?" tanya Seika tersenyum.

"Sedang _tidur_…"

"Tanpa makan malam?"

"Tidurlah, Seika."

"Ottou-san, mana Okaa-san!" tuntut Seika mundur dan menabrak meja makan. Ayahnya menyeringai; "Kalau kau tidak mau tidur…biar Ottou-san yang menidurkanmu…" dia menarik belati berlumuran darah. Wah…jangan-jangan itu…

"Darah ibunya…" gumamku dan Inoue pelan, merapat satu sama lain. Seika membelalak, pucat seketika. "GYAA!" dia menjerit, berlari dan ayahnya mulai mengejar. Bocah itu malah naik tangga! Bodoh! Mau loncat?

"OKAA-SAN! OKAA-SAAN!" jerit Seika, blingsatan masuk ke kamar manapun juga. Dia sembunyi di kamar ayahnya.

"Seika…ayo keluar…kita main…" rayu ayahnya membawa belati berdarah, menjilat darahnya. Dia masuk ke kamarnya. "Aku tahu kau di situ…" dia menyeringai menatap lemari pakaian, mendekatinya. Sementara Seika, menahan napas, sedang sembunyi di balik pintu.

Dia berjingkat keluar dari kamar itu. Tutup pintunya! Tapi dia malah menuju kamarnya. Pasti dia mencari ibunya…ibunya pasti sudah mat—hm…? Seika masuk ke kamar mendapati punggung ibunya yang sedang duduk di kasurnya.

"Okaa-san! Ottou-san jahat!" tangis Seika berlari mengitari ruangan, tanpa pikir panjang memeluk ibunya dari depan.

DUK…suara benda jatuh dan menggelinding…

"KYAAAAAA!" aku, Inoue, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Yumichika, Grimmjow dan beberapa penonton lain menjerit tak karuan. HUAA! KEPALA IBUNYA JATUH! MATANYA BERLUBANG! LANGIT RUNTUH! Bukan! Langitnya nggak runtuh! SERAAAM!

"UHUK UHUK!" Ichigo batuk-batuk. Ternyata aku mencekiknya! Lebih parah lagi! Inoue memelukku, aku memeluk Ichigo dan Toushiro di leher sekaligus. Aku melepas mereka seketika dan kembali menatap layar, meraba-raba popcornku ada di mana.

"Hahahaha…" ayahnya tertawa dingin, berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Seika menangis dengan keras, mundur ke jendela menatap miris kepala ibunya di lantai kayu. Aku membelesakkan kepalaku ke dada Ichigo. Aku meraih tangannya yang besar untuk kulingkarkan di leherku. Aku mencari tangannya yang satu lagi untuk kuletakkan di kepalaku. Aku harap Ichigo punya satu tangan lagi untuk kugenggam.

Dan tangan yang hangat dan kasar meraih tanganku. Toushiro menatapku dengan tatapan yang aneh, sinar yang aneh di matanya. Dia mencengkeram tanganku dan aku balas menggenggamnya, kembali menonton film. Seika melompat ke tempat tidur dan dengan tangkas dia tiarap menghindari kibasan pisau ayahnya, menggelinding turun dan berlari keluar, nyaris terpeleset.

Setiap aku tersentak takut, Ichigo refleks mengelus-elus kepalaku dan mencengkeram pundakku dengan lembut, mengingatkan kalau aku bersamanya. Ketika aku menggenggam tangan Toushiro kuat-kuat, dia mengelus lembut punggung tanganku dengan ibu jarinya, menenangkanku. Sementara Inoue sudah merosot ke pinggangku, mencengkeram T-Shirtku. Aku membelai-belai rambutnya ketika dia tersendat-sendat karena takut. Inoue yang pertama menangis. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi aku hanya bisa menenangkannya.

Aku menekankan kepalaku ke dada Ichigo lagi. Ketika cerita semakin seram, aku membenamkan wajahku ke dada Ichigo, menghirum aroma _Autumn Wind_-nya yang segar dan menenangkan. Ketika aku sudah tenang, aku akan menghirum aroma Summer Breeze Toushiro yang menyejukkan. Inoue menangis, menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tanganku yang kecil ini.

Ketika dunia penuh sesak dengan ketakutan…aku baru tahu kehangatan yang sangat kecil bisa sangat membahagiakan.

~.X.~

Aku masih bersandar ke dada Ichigo saat kami pulang. Lengannya yang panjang menyelimuti sisi tubuhku yang kerempeng dan kedinginan seperti marmot kurang gizi. Inoue sementara itu menopang dagunya di pintu mobil sambil terisak memegangi tissue. Toushiro diam saja, tapi tanpa Ichigo ketahui, dia menyandar ke kursi depan, terus menggenggam tanganku.

Filmnya menyedihkan. Seika yang begitu sayang kepada keluarganya dikhianati semuanya, bahkan ibunya yang sangat ia cintai berusaha membunuhnya dalam bentuk arwah. Dia putus asa, tidak ada tempat untuknya tinggal. Harta yang diwariskan padanya ia salahkan. Ia ingin membaginya rata pada semua, namun mereka hanya ingin semuanya untuk diri mereka sendiri.

Tempat sembunyi Seika yang teraman adalah di rumah Nakami, sahabat perempuannya. Ketika Nakami akan menyeberang jalan sepulang belanja, dia melihat Seika, dan dengan gembira akan menghampirinya. Dan tiba-tiba ada truk yang remnya lepas meluncur kencang dari bukit jalan yang tinggi. Seika berteriak dan berlari untuk menolong Nakami, sedang Nakami menyuruh Seika tetap di tempatnya. Kedua bocah itupun mati terlindas dengan tragis, berpelukan saat maut menyongsong.

Secara misterius, jasad kedua anak itu hilang. Keluarga Seika awalnya senang mendengar kematian Seika, lalu mereka frustasi karena tidak bisa menemukan jasadnya, dan tidak bisa mengambil harta dari akun tabungan Seika. Karena Nakami yang menyembunyikannya. Karena dia bukan manusia. Dia adalah malaikat penjaga Seika.

"Ini hotel Zakura," kata Ichigo menghentikan mobilnya, sementara Tatsuki dan Grimmjow melambai sembari berbelok ke arah kanan, lebih dulu ke asrama.

"Te-terimakasih mas Kurosaki…mbak Rukia, aku pamit ya…hiks…" dia terisak sambil turun dari mobil. Aku ikut turun. "Gue temenin ya," tawarku. Dia tidak menjawab; "Ichigo, lo duluan aja sama Toushiro."

"Gue turun sini kok," kata Toushiro sambil turun dari mobil. "Makasih," katanya lalu pergi lurus ke depan. "Gue duluan ya, Rukia, Inoue," kata Ichigo dan berbelok ke arah yang dilewati Grimmjow tadi. Aku mengikuti Inoue. Kamarnya di lantai dua.

Aku sudah hafal dengan isi gedung ini. Kamar Inoue dipilihkan yang Superior Style, penuh dengan kemewahan keluarga Kuchiki. Dia duduk di ranjangnya, aku duduk di sebelahnya dan mengelus-elus pundaknya. "Kok kamu sedih, Inoue?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ha-habise…itu lho…mbak…Se-Seika sama kayak aku…" aku dia tambah nangis. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Sama dengannya?

"Ta-tapi…tapi aku iku…yha…hiks…Pamanku itu ngewarisin duitnya…k-ke ke…aku to, mbak…lha terus aku iku di cariin sama semua keluargaku…ha-habis itu aku diusir dari rumah…me-mereka itu ngerawat aku cuma sampai pamanku ngewarisin hartanya ke aku b-biar mereka bisa ngambil semuanya…ta-tapi…nii-sanku, mas Sora itu yang njagain akuu…hiks…ka-kami tinggal di Seiretei…te-terus…terus…"

~.X.~

FLASHBACK (ORIHIME)

_Pas itu aku dibeliin jepit rambut ini…aku nggak mau. Aku benci warna biru…teman-teman pakai warna pink kok aku dibeliin biru. Akhirnya sambil marah ke mas Sora aku tidak mengucapkan selamat jalan kepadanya._

_Sepulang belanja aku melihat mas Sora duduk di depan apartemen. Waktu ngeliat aku, dia sangat senang. Dia tersenyum dan melambaikan jepit rambut warna pink. Aku tersenyum lebar dan melihat kanan-kiri, lalu berlari menyebrang jalan ke arahnya._

_Mas Sora wajahnya langsung ketakutan dan berteriak;_

"_HIME! JANGAAN!" aku berhenti dan mataku terbuka lebar, jantungku tertusuk melihat container meluncur mundur dari puncak bukit di jalan. Tiba-tiba aku tertabrak._

_Kepalaku mbentur trotoar. Aku bangun dan melihat seseorang tubuhnya ditutupi selimut putih sampai menutupi wajahnya…dengan rambut yang kukenal._

_Kakakku meninggal…aku sendirian…_

~.X.~

Aku terdiam dan memeluk Inoue yang menunduk. Aku menghela napas dan menggigit bibir. Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Aku tidak tahu rasanya. Aku tidak tahu apa aku punya orang tua dan aku tidak tahu rasanya kehilangan mereka berdua. Tapi aku tahu rasanya sendirian…

Benar-benar sendirian…tidak ada yang bisa kau sandari bahunya, tidak ada orang untuk kau ceritai harimu…aku pernah merasakannya. Saat Ichigo dan Kaien-senpai harus pulang ke Seiretei, dan Nii-sama harus ke luar negeri untuk bekerja. Nee-chan juga sama sibuknya. Aku dititipkan di rumah Sesepuh Kuchiki. Mereka menganggapku tidak ada. Aku sangat kesepian. Rasanya jika aku punya teman aku akan menghargainya.

Jadi aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dan kukatakan… "O-Orihime," kuberanikan diri memanggil nama depannya, "…sudah, nggak apa…sekarang kamu nggak sendirian lagi kan? Buat apa kamu menyimpan kesedihan itu…? Walaupun berat…" kataku mengusap-usap rambutnya yang begitu lembut,

"…apa nggak lebih berat kalau kakakmu melihatmu seperti ini?"

Gadis itu tersentak dalam isakan yang keras. Seperti anak kecil dia mengusap matanya keras-keras. Seperti anak kecil pula dia menyembul ingus di baju!

"JOROK!" teriakku ngibrit mengambil tissue di kamar mandi. Dia tertawa meski masih terisak. Aku mengerling padanya, melihatnya tersenyum dengan mata sembab. Dan segalanya terasa lebih baik.

Tersenyumlah, buatlah dunia lebih baik walau hanya sedikit…

~.X.~

Benar-benar sudah jam tiga…dan aku berjalan di kota Karakura yang sepi, hanya diterangi lampu jalan. Aku harus berjalan di sini setelah menonton film horror. Jadi daripada aku takut-takut, sebaiknya aku mulai 'kambuh'. Maksudku…seperti ini, menatap tiang listrik lalu mengikuti kabelnya, bertanya-tanya seberapa besar rangkaian listrik di kota ini. Aku memasang headset yang seharian ini kuacuhkan dan memutar pelan lagu _When the Moon's Reaching Out_ nya Kawamura Yumi dari Persona 3.

_I've never felt like…so miserable…_

_I've never felt like thinking this will last forever…_

Bulan masih benderang pada dini hari dan matahari masih terlalu malas untuk bangun. Aku menatap langit. Bulan dikepung oleh awan yang rongganya berbentuk bintang. Kalau dikaitkan dengan teori relativitas cahayanya Einstein…bila aku bisa melihat dari atas, pasti di tempat ini sedang diterangi cahaya berbentuk bintang.

Saat aku berjalan, melihat kanan kiri, ada sebuah tanah kosong yang diterangi cahaya bulan. Aku tersentak kaget karena ada orang yang nongkrong di situ jam segini. Ternyata Toushiro. Dia menatap cahaya bulan. Aku berjalan mendekatinya. "Lo nggak pulang?" kataku tanpa basa-basi. Dia tidak terlalu kaget dan tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari bulan purnama.

_When stars're smiling at moon, wonder how they look in your eyes…_

_Just dialing your number, failing to press the last two…_

"Gue…benci di rumah." Katanya datar. Aku berdiri disebelahnya. "Gue duduk sini ya?"

Dia memejamkan mata. "Lo sendiri nggak pulang?"

Apa yang sebaiknya kujawab…? Jujur saja, "Jarang-jarang gue bisa nongkrong di kota sepi jam 3 pagi…" jawabku. Dia melirikku dan tersenyum kecil. Dan aku mengerjap seakan ada yang menendang jantungku.

…jangan-jangan dia dirasuki setan! Sumpah, aku benar-benar ketakutan melihat senyumnya itu. Aku bergidik. Karena dingin dan takut. Tiba-tiba Toushiro melepaskan jaketnya dan menyodorkannya padaku. Sikap anehnya langsung membuat pikiran dan hatiku kacau balau, bingung, namun tidak lama.

_I've never felt like…so miserable…_

_I've never felt like thinking this will last forever…_

"Ng-nggak usah, lo aja yang make," kataku melihat betapa tipisnya kaos Toushiro. "Udah, pake aja." Tekannya. Aku menggigit bibir dan menggeleng.

"Lo gemeteran, bulu kuduk lo berdiri tuh," memang bener sih…tapi kan…

Aku menghela napas dan memeluk lututku. Tidak menolak maupun menerima. Golput coy! Dia menghela napas dan tak dikira, menyelimuti punggungku dengan jaket jeans nya. Aku berdebar-debar seketika, wajahku panas. Aku bisa menghirup Summer Breeze dari jaket ini.

_Pray in the heart _

_When the moon's reaching stars, if you hold me tight…_

_Feeling heartbeat so close…will this last long…?_

Dan aku senang serta hangat. Tapi aku tetap jadi malu nih…eh…apa itu? Ada sesuatu yang silau menyinari mataku, memantulkan cahaya bulan. Aku melirik ke arah Toushiro dan menemukan…

Itu kan…! Pena yang dia kalungi itu…! Sode no Shirayuki!

"Toushiro—itu…apa itu?" tanyaku, menahan diri ingin merampasnya dari Toushiro. "Ini pena berbentuk Zanpakuto…Sode no Shirayuki,"

Aku mengerjap dan membelalak; "Lo—lo dapet dari mana?"

Dia melirikku dengan sedih, lalu menatap bulan dengan sendu; "Gue dapet dari lo…"

_I've never felt like…so miserable…_

**To be continued…**

**CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHA!**

**Tepat sekali lirik terakhir itu! Kacau balaulah tiba-tiba kok chapter ini habis! Well karena sudah terlalu panjang dan aku sudah seharian bertapa di sini, dan memang akunya jahat *ditampol readers*. ditatap dengan *shiney eyes* kok—ehehe…lalu, ada yang mau request lagu?**

**BTW, bagi yang tidak punya, coba download lagu-lagu di atas, semua judulnya sudah kusebutkan di chapter titles. Lalu coba download ini:**

**This is Love – by The Script**

**Ocean Wide – by The Afters**

**Run – by Leona Lewis**

**I Was Wrong – by Sleeperstar**

**Gravity **dan **Breathe Again – by Sarah Bareilles**

**Down – by Jason Walker**

**Lucky **dan **I'm Yours – by Jason Mraz (kurasa banyak yang tahu)**

**Chances – by Five for Fighting**

**Welp, hampir semuanya itu OST serial TV baru; Vampire Diaries, dan semuanya bagus-bagus. Mungkin akan ada yang muncul.**

**BTW, tentang request lagu, kalian bisa minta lagu itu dinyanyikan oleh;**

**Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Ulquiorra, Kaien, Toushiro, Nel, Grimmjow, Yumichika (?), Byakuya, Hisana Momo (coming soon), Karin (coming soon). Bisa juga duet atau group. Tapi belum tentu bisa langsung diterima. Aku cuma mau minta ide, siapa tahu kalian bisa member pencerahan…hehe! Jangan ragu takut kalau aku tidak tahu lagunya, internet ada untuk mengatasinya! Well, until then, farewell…**


	6. Orihime's Talent

**Yep, inilah chapter 6, minnaaa! Chapter ini dibuat dengan kekacauan setelah begitu ter'KYAA KYAAA' nonton Narnia Voyage of the Dawn Treader di mana itulah terakhir kalinya aku akan melihat Lucy yang manis sepertiku *plak* dan Edmund yang tak lain adalah tunangan saya *dibantai* jadii…chapter ini tidak terlalu kusukai, meh, aku nggak tau sih. Entahlah, tidak terlalu romantis, menurutku, karena ini chapter berisi: SORAK SORAK GEMBIRA dan tidak ada lagu kali ini, chapter berikutnya saja ya, nah, cukup sudah! On to the story!**

**You're Always Right Here**

**Bleach **owned by** Tite Kubo**

**Fic **owned by** Aisa the Knight Apprentice**

**Figaro, Can I Have this Dance, Spongebob Squarepants, Unforgiven Curses, Tekken 5, Snow White, and Heartbeat**

**Doesn't belong to me, got it? **

**Ichiruki, Hitsuruki, Kairuki, Kaienna, Shuenna, Ulquihime, Shungiku blah banyak amat**

**Rukia's POV**

Chapter 6: ORIHIME'S TALENT : WARATTA—WHAT?

"Gue dapet dari lo…." Empat kata itu menggema di telingaku, lebih keras dari lagu yang memancar dari headsetku. Mulutku terbuka, tadinya mau mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sekarang hanya bisa dipakai untuk melongo, kacamataku turun.

Apa maksudnya dia dapat dari aku…? Aku memang punya pena seperti itu, diberi oleh Ichigo dulu sebagai hadiah saat dia kembali ke Seiretei…tapi…benda itu kan hilang…meski begitu aku tidak pernah merasa menyesal, harusnya menyesal.

Tiba-tiba tangan Toushiro bergerak mengambil pena itu, memutarnya lalu memperlihatkannya padaku…

Aku yakin mataku melebar. Pena yang cantik dengan pita violet di ujungnya itu memiliki ukiran namaku di sisinya;

_Rukia_

"Lo ngasi ini ke gue pas gue pindah ke Rukongai, inget?" tanya dia membuat jantungku tersentak. Aku mencari-cari di sudut memoriku, tak kutemukan Toushiro di sana. Aku menggeleng; "Nggak mungkin…gue pasti inget!" bantahku pelan, lalu menggigit bibir.

Dia tersenyum pahit membuatku sakit; "Gue nggak bisa mengharap lo ingat, soalnya gue langsung masuk asrama anak-anak dan beberapa minggu kemudian lo pergi ke rumah sesepuh lo…" aku menatap mata Toushiro dengan kaget, alisku bertaut. Mata _teal_nya memiliki cahaya yang aneh, bentuknya yang tajam sekarang menjadi lembut dan ada warna kehijauan mint melapisi matanya sehingga tampak…indah…dan seakan berlapis air bening…

Seketika aku teringat…

FLASHBACK

_Ini buat kamu, Rukia-chan! Jangan sampai hilang lho!_

Aku menyengir gembira memegangi erat pena cantik yang kukalungi. Paling tidak kali ini aku tidak akan kesepian meski Ichigo sudah pergi…paling tidak aku sudah berani untuk menghadapi Shuhei sendirian, sekarang…

Aku berjalan ke TK menggandeng sepupuku Senna yang datang bersama kakek untuk menjemputku ke Kyoto. Tapi sebelum itu aku harus sekolah sebentar, dan Senna ingin ikut. Dia sudah pernah ke sini, kukira dia akan ingat Shuhei. Siapa sih yang nggak ingat berandal jahat itu?

Senna membawa mic mainannya yang berhias hati. Dia mulai bernyanyi di depan kelas dan beberapa anak perempuan menyorakinya dengan kagum. Aku tersenyum, senang melihat Senna sangat berani untuk tampil. Aku merasakan tatapan yang khas, lalu melirik ke tempat Shuhei berada dengan perasaan awas. Dia sedang melotot melihat Senna.

Sebelum aku bisa melabraknya, bu guru memegang pundakku; "Rukia, coba lihat, itu ada anak baru, tolong temui dia…" katanya. Aku mengangguk, Senna melihatku dan mengikutiku. Aku memandang ke arah anak yang berjalan sambil menunduk, sepertinya cemas menatap sepatunya dan takut melihat anak-anak di sekitarnya. Warna rambutnya membuatku terpukau, putih seperti salju…

Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan Senna mengikuti. Lalu sebelum anak itu melangkah sekali lagi, dia tersandung karena tali sepatunya. Aku dan Senna berjalan ke arahnya sambil menahan tawa, sedang anak-anak yang lain tertawa keras. Anak berambut salju itu mendengus sambil menangis, berusaha untuk bangkit. Saat kami tiba di depannya, dia membentak.

"Jangan tertawa!" katanya dengan suara gemetar karena tangis. Anak-anak lain langsung meninggalkan kami, Senna sembunyi di belakangku karena takut. Hmm…

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum; "Haha, gimana sih, liat tuh sepatumu tidak terikat!" kataku geli dan mendekatinya selangkah lagi lalu membungkuk untuk membenarkan tali sepatunya. Senna yang tidak bisa sembunyi di belakangku langsung kabur.

Seakan aku punya mata ke tiga di belakang kepalaku, anak itu sedang menatapku dengan syok. Aku mengangkat mukaku, benar saja; "Mau ikatannya di dobel?" tanyaku, dan aku tidak menunggu jawaban, karena menurutku sebaiknya didobel. Aku bangkit menepukkan tanganku;

"Sudah!" kataku ceria, lalu menatap anak itu masih menangis. Wah, bahkan ingusnya ndelewer!

Karena tidak ada tissue, apa boleh buat. Aku mengangkat kaosku dan menutupi hidung anak itu. "Ayo, tiup…" kataku. Dia menatapku dengan mata berair dan wajah merah padam; "N-nanti bajumu k-kotor…!" katanya sengau karena hidungnya kupencet dengan baju.

"Ah, sudahlah, baju masih banyak!" kataku menenangkan dengan senyuman. Akhirnya dia meniup hidungnya. Lalu aku mendengar tangisan keras di belakangku. Senna menangis, Shuhei merampas mic-nya. Haahh…dasar.

"T-terimakasih—"

"Namaku Rukia," kataku, tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum pergi melabrak Shuhei.

~.X.~

Aku duduk di pojok kelas, menghela napas kesekian kalinya. Senna duduk di sebelahku sambil menyanyi 'Heartbeat' dari Digi Charat, aku melatari nyanyiannya kadang-kadang.

Lalu mataku menangkap anak berambut putih kemarin, berjalan menuju kami. Senna yang melihatnya juga langsung merapat padaku. Anak itu datang sambil menangis.

"R-Rukia, kamu mau pindah, y-ya…?" isaknya sedih. Aku hanya tersenyum kosong. Memang benar, tidak lama lagi pelayan kakek akan menjemputku dan Senna pergi. "Hmm…iya, nanti aku ke Kyoto dulu sampai Nii-sama bisa menentukan aku akan tinggal di mana…kenapa kamu menangis?" aku balik bertanya, menangkap tangannya dan menariknya duduk di sebelahku. Senna langsung bangkit dan berlari ke depan kelas.

"H-ha-habisnya…habisnya…kam-kamu mau pindah…" dia terbatuk dan terisak; "…p-padahal…padahal…"

"H-hei, hei! Jangan nangis dong…" kataku panik. Sekarang aku baru tahu rasanya jadi Ichigo yang meninggalkanku…aku mengelus rambut spikeynya yang putih. "…memangnya kenapa kalau aku pergi?"

"K-Karena…kamu baik padaku…j-jadi aku mau berteman—"

Dia terkesiap menatapku yang menatapnya dengan marah. Mau berteman? Apa maksudnya itu!

"Kita sudah berteman sejak kamu membentak kami kemarin, kamu ini gimana sih!" kataku lalu tersenyum kuat, menegakkan kepalanya sehingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang sembap. Mata teal itu…dalam seperti hutan, berlapis air yang bening…indah sekali…

Aku secara refleks memegang pena yang kukalungi, lalu memutarnya, menunjukkannya pada anak itu; "Sahabat terbaikku memberiku ini sebagai hadiah kepergiannya. Dia adalah temanku tersayang. Dia memberiku ini biar nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi. Dia juga punya pena berbentuk zanpakutou seperti ini, pasangan punyaku…" aku melepasnya.

"Indah sekali…" katanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Jadi, ini kutitipkan padamu saja! Jaga baik-baik, jangan sampai hilang. Nanti kalau kita ketemu, balikin ya?" kataku sambil tersenyum. Dia menatap pena yang cantik itu dengan terpukau, lalu menatapku sambil menggeleng; "A-Aku nggak bisa…itu kan ben-benda yang berharga…"

"Yang kenapa aku minta kamu menjaganya untukku, sampai kita ketemu lagi," ulangku keras kepala dan meletakkan pena itu di pangkuannya. "…lalu mengembalikannya padaku. Janji?" aku mengangkat jari kelingkingku. Dia menguatkan diri, menarik napas dan menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingkingku.

Lalu kembali terisak; "Hei, kamu laki-laki kan!" kataku keras.

"I-iya…" katanya lemah dan terisak lagi.

Aku berkacak pinggang dan menatapnya remeh; "Laki-laki nggak nangis, kalo kamu nangis namanya bukan laki-laki!" sepertinya dia tercambuk mendengar perkataanku, buru-buru mengusap-ngusap matanya dengan kuat sampai wajahnya merah;

"Aku ini laki-laki!" tegasnya lebih kepada diri sendiri. Aku tertawa. Bu guru memegang bahuku; "Rukia, mobilmu sudah datang," kata beliau memelukku; "…baik-baik saja ya, Rukia…?"

"Iya, bu!" kataku menarik napas, air mata mengganjal di tenggorokan.

Aku menatap ke belakang. Senna mendekatiku, ingusnya sudah mbeler dan dua temannya memeluk dua lengannya. Yang lainnya menatapku sambil menangis;

"Rukia-chan…maaf ya kami sering nakal padamu…se-sebenarnya kami senang kamu di sini karena kamu bisa ngajarin kami banyak hal…" salah satu dari anak-anak itu mengakui. Yang cuek cuma Shuhei.

"Rukia, jangan pergi doong!" tangis Renji tragis, wajah anak babon itu merah padam dan sembap. Sementara aku yang ditangisi membelalak takjub. Benar kata Ichigo…banyak orang yang memerhatikanku!

Aku jadi ikut menangis…memalukan! "Ja-jangan gitu dong! Aku jadi ikut nangis nih! Padahal kan udah janji sama Ichigo biar nggak nangis!" protesku terisak. Semuanya malah menangis lebih keras.

"Nona Rukia, Nona Senna, ayo bergegas," pelayan kakek memasuki kelas. Aku terisak kuat menggigit bibirku. Senna juga terisak lalu kami menggandeng pelayan kakek. Tunggu sebentar!

Aku melepas tanganku dan berlari menuju anak berambut putih, memeluknya; "Kita ketemu lagi ya!" kataku terisak kecil sambil tersenyum. Dia balas memelukku tapi pelayan kakek menarikku pergi.

~.X.~

END OF FLASHBACK

Aku membeku menatap mata itu, sementara aliran memori mengalir ke otakku.

"K-kamu…kamu anak cengeng waktu itu!" kataku kaget. Dia menyipit mendengar kata 'anak cengeng' dan wajahnya merah, dia mengangguk dan menggenggam penanya—penaku dengan gugup.

Aku jadi sedikit marah, menggeleng, aku baru sadar memakai kata 'kamu' saat bicara padanya; "Kenapa baru sekarang lo ngasi tau gue?" tanyaku marah. Dia langsung menunduk dengan wajah takut; "Habisnya gue nggak tau harus ngomong apa…"

"Waktu pertama kali gue liat lo di kelas 7, gue pengennya langsung meluk lo sambil nangis-nangis gitu, tapi ya gue malu dan nggak yakin itu lo (pake kacamata, kulit pucet, de el el) terus gue juga ingin benda ini terus bersama gue…" jelasnya menahan kata-kata di ujung lidahnya. Kenapa…?

"…karena dengan pena ini, gue merasa nggak jauh dari lo," dia akhirnya mengatakannya, aku menarik napas. Alisku membentuk garis datar. Sedih dan marah pada diri sendiri. Aku memeluk pemuda itu.

"Maaf ya, Toushiro…" kataku sedih. Aku marah pada diriku, tidak bisa mengingat Toushiro…sangat marah. Aku nyaris lupa bagaimana Toushiro sebagai anak-anak. Aku bersyukur memakai kacamata, paling tidak dia tidak bisa melihat kalau air mata mulai menggenang di sudut mataku.

"Tapi kenapa kamu nggak mau jauh dari gue? Kenapa lo nggak ngobrol aja langsung sama gue?" tanyaku pelan, tidak peduli apa jawabannya.

Dia menghela napas dan seakan aku adalah bagian dari tubuhnya, aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berdebar-debar dan napasnya cepat.

"Rukia…"

"Lo nggak nyadar juga, apa arti lo buat gue…?" suaranya makin pelan per-kata dan aku merasakan tengkuk Toushiro di bawah lenganku yang memeluknya bertambah panas.

Apakah ini…benar? Apakah Toushiro…memang seperti yang kupikirkan? Apakah dia…_mungkin sedikit saja_ memiliki perasaan untukku…?

Tapi tidak seperti tiga hari yang lalu. Aku tidak terlalu peduli. Aku hanya ingin memeluk Toushiro.

"Apa…?" aku tidak tahu apa yang kutanyakan. Tiba-tiba tangan Toushiro balas memelukku dengan canggung, lalu telapak tangannya naik membelai punggungku, hangat. Aku menghela napas karena ini, dan dia mencapai ke tengkukku, tangannya panas. Pagi dini hari yang dingin itu lenyap seketika.

Aku menghirup dalam aroma Summer Breeze itu. Apa mungkin…Toushiro suka padaku…?

Bagaimana denganku? Apa aku…menyukainya…?

"Rukia…gue—g-g—ak-aku…" aku bisa mendengar giginya berdecit berusaha membuka, untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang aku duga, _mungkin_.

"…aku…su—"

"Pada ngapain sih!"

PYARR!

Itu suara komikal dalam bayanganku, aku hancur berkeping-keping bagai patung, di hancurkan sama suara Grimmjow. Aku mendorong Toushiro sampai jatuh ke tanah.

"GRIMMJOW! LO BEGOOO! AARGH GUE GA BAKAL BISA LIAT ADEGAN ROMANTIS LAGIII!" Nel-senpai sementara itu jerit-jerit edan di sebelah Grimmjow sambil menendang muka pemuda itu. Mereka berada tepat di depan lahan ini, di dalam mobil Jaguar, seakan kami ini layar tancap.

TIDAAAK!

"Ah…AAAAH!" Aku dengan gejenya lari. Malu malu maluuu! Apa-apaan ini! Apa yang kupikirkan! Pagi-pagi buta berpelukan dengan cowok! Lalu ditonton seakan-akan sedang akting sinetron! Tidaaak! Jantungku, bertahanlah!

~.X.~

Tentu saja aku tidak cerita pada Ichigo. Bisa-bisa dia ngambek dan marah-marah ke Toushiro. Jadi lusanya, hari Minggu, Orihime membawaku ke sekolah untuk latihan vokal.

Tidak banyak yang bisa diceritakan. Grimmjow, Nel-senpai dan aku berlatih vokal 'aiueo' beberapa oktaf untuk menentukan jenis suara. Grimmjow memiliki suara yang unik; falsetto, yang tergolong langka. Nel-senpai sophran dan aku punya suara tenor ke atas bawah—maksudnya bisa sangat rendah dan sangat tinggi—tapi ringan. Yang melatih kami bernama Kisuke Urahara dan dia bilang suaraku lembut dan keras di saat yang bersamaan. Lupakan saja, aku pun tak paham maksudnya.

Lalu hari Minggunya, pada pagi hari, ada orang bodoh yang melempari jendela kamarku dengan kerikil. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo. Awalnya kuacuhkan saja, sampai dia menyanyikan _opening_ Spongebob Squarepants keras-keras.

"OOOOHHHH—_who live in the pineapple under the sea?"_

"_SPONGE-BOB SQUARE-PANTS!"_

"_Absorbent and yellow and—"_

Aku menutupi telingaku dengan bantal, dalam hati mengutuk Ichigo.

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGEBOOOOB SQUAAREPAAAAANTSS…! HEHUAHAHAHAARRGH…" lalu dia bersiul-siul geje.

Bagus, dia diam. Tapi dia melempar kerikil lagi ke jendelaku dan mulai menyanyi lagi. Kali ini lagu kesukaanku.

"FIIIGARROOOO…FIGARRO FIGAROFIGARO—FIIIGAARRROOOO…."

Seriosa _Figaro_. Aku tidak tahan lagi! "Mpff…AHAHAHAHA…" aku duduk untuk tertawa melihat Ichigo yang berada di balik jendela kamarnya yang terbuka, juga tertawa sampai menangis. Aku meraba-raba laci tempat tidurku dan mengambil kacamataku, memakainya.

Lalu aku terdiam dengan wajah bete. "Apa-apaan sih lo! Kalau mau yang romantis, mbok ya nyanyi lagu yang romantis, kek!" protesku.

"Lagu romantis apa, tuan putri?" tanya Ichigo membungkuk hormat.

"Digimon kek, Flame of Recca, kek, Gundam kek—Tekken 5 kek…"

"Oh, oke, oke—_I'm here now…I'm doing the best…I can….still here noooow….just trying to catch you…here we go…"_ suara Ichigo keren sekali sih, menyanyikan lagu itu. Persis seperti yang asli. Rasanya mau fangirl mode on. Bertahanlah Rukia! Jangan kalah sama jeruk itu!

"O-i-ya Rukia," dia berhenti sebelum bagian _screaming_. Aku mengedip sekali.

"Gue udah buatin beberapa lagu baru—emang sih, lo belum tentu minta tolong ke gue, tapi…yah," dia mengangkat bahu, salting menatap ke tanah beberapa meter tingginya di bawah sana.

Eh…dia bilang dia sudah membuatkanku beberapa lagu baru? Astaga…dia ini pengertian sekali sih…

"Ichigo…aduh aduh, jangan memujiku, brengsekk…" yak, Chopper-mode-on-ku keluar.

"Siapa yang muji lo!" bantah Ichigo mentah-mentah.

Aku cengengesan. "Terus lo ngapain mbangunin tidur gue, hah! Tidur gue itu tidak boleh diganggu gugat! Sakral tauk!" kataku berekspresi seperti pendeta murka.

"Ini kan hari minggu, main yuk, ke taman? Naik sepatu roda…" tawarnya langsung membangkitkan gairah main. "Taman? Emang di kota ini ada taman?" Yak, akulah Rukia si Kuper Jalan!

Ichigo menepuk dahinya dengan sikap bangsawan Inggris; "_Heaven's sake_," tuh, kan… "…tenang saja, nona Rukia. Aku telah membangun _amusement park_ di kota ini hanya untukmu…" katanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang aneh. Kali ini aku _blushing_.

~.X.~

Wusshh…

Aku suka angin yang menerpaku karena betapa cepatnya aku meluncur. Ini hari Minggu, tapi tempat ini sepi! Lihatlah gondola di sana kosong melompong, penjaganya sedang baca koran.

Inilah olahraga yang paling kucintai; skate—kecuali skateboard—dan berlari. Aku suka berlari-lari saat hujan, berlari-lari saat terik seakan tubuhku begitu ringan—memang benar.

Aku melompat dan berputar ke belakang, aku meluncur mundur ke depan sambil melihat Ichigo menyusulku dengan cepat. Dia menjejak sekali lagi dan menangkapku. Tanganku buru-buru menahan kacamataku agar tidak jatuh.

"Bisakah aku mengajakmu berdansa, putri?"

Aku tertawa kecil; "Tentu, pangeran," aku tersenyum padanya. Lalu kami berdansa _waltz-roller_. Sambil nyanyi-nyanyi geje.

"_It's like catching lightning the way I could finding someone…like…you…"_

"_it's one in a million the way I coud feeling the way…we…do…"_

"_And with every step together…we just keep…on…getting better…"_

"_So can I have this dance…? Can I have this…dance…?"_

Ichigo berhenti dan tanganku tertarik. Nyaris jatuh, dia menangkap pinggulku. "Rukia, ada rumah hantu!" katanya bersemangat menunjuk…bangunan berpintu suram dan bertuliskan Mansion of Horror beberapa meter di depan kami. Dan sedang sepi.

Sementara di sini, semangatku langsung turun drastis. Apa aku pernah bilang kalau aku takut hantu?

"Nggak," jawabku tegas. _Pale complex-_ku tambah parah. Aku yang sudah pucat sekarang ditambah pasi, jadi pucat pasi.

Ichigo nyengir. "Ayolah Rukiaaa…"

"Endak!" sampai logat Osaka-nya Orihime keluar.

"Ayo taa…"

"Emoh!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo, dia mengangkatku! KYAA!

"HYAAA! APA-APAAN INI!" jeritku. "Sang pangeran membawa pengantinnya ke rumah hantu…" kata Ichigo memandangku dengan tatapan aneh yang lembut. Aku terdiam. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mengangkatku bridal style.

Sambil terus menatapku begitu, tanpa aku sadari kami telah masuk ke mansion terkutuk itu. Pintu otomatis menutup dengan dramatikal membanting diri. Kacamataku merosot bersamaan dengan merosotnya nyaliku.

BLAM!

"Hah!" aku tersadar dari hipnotis tatapan Ichigo dan mulai meronta-ronta.

Ichigo menurunkanku dan menggenggam tanganku erat biar aku tidak lari. "Kalo lo lari, bakalan sendirian lho…" dia mengingatkan dengan wajah innocent brengsek. Dia memasukkan roda-sepatunya, dan mau tak mau aku harus mengikutinya.

Aku membeku. Atas-bawah, tidak aman. Kiri-kanan, tidak aman. Depan belakang, tidak aman. Kenapa tempat ini begitu berbahaya? Karena…INI MANSION OF HORROR TAUUUK!

Ba-bagaimana kalau Ichigo tiba-tiba berubah menjadi vampir atau muka rata? Kalau dia menoleh ke belakang…

"I-Ichigo!" teriakku menggema di lorong itu. Dia menoleh padaku, waktu rasanya melambat. Aku langsung berdoa; _jangan muka rata, jangan muka rata…_

"Apaan?" fiiuuuhh…mata dua, hidung sebatang, lubangnya dua, mulut satu, bibir dua, alis lengkap. Dan aku tidak mau Ichigo beralih ke depan, siapa tahu nanti…dia berubah…

Aku terus menatap muka Ichigo sambil berjalan bersama. Ichigo nyengir; "Ahh…kalo gue vampir gimana?" ketika dia nyengir…menampakkan gigi taringnya yang…cukup panjang…?

"HYAAAAA!"

"Hahahaha!" Ichigo tertawa, lalu aku terdiam dan menepuk dahiku keras-keras. Bodoh! Memang giginya Ichigo itu abnormal dari dulu!

Hm…bicara soal gigi abnormal…kalau Ichigo berciuman dengan gadis…kasian si gadis dong, bisa-bisa berdarah…lalu kalau ciuman _make-out_ kan juga tambah parah. Karena ciuman seperti itu melibatkan gigit-menggigit dan silat lidah. Lalu…lidah Ichigo cukup panjang sehingga bisa mencapai tenggorokan. Ah, kalau _make-out_ biasanya menggigit daun telinga, lalu leher…

AAAH AKU INI MIKIR APAAN SIH?

"TIDAAAK!" aku pundung di tepi lorong sambil membenturkan tengkorak tanah liat ke kepalaku, dengan satu tangan masih dipegangi Ichigo.

Aku hanya bersikap sejujur ini…karena dia Ichigo.

~.X.~

"Jadi buat Golden Week ini kita mau ke mana?" tanya Ichigo memegangi jus jerukku dan coke miliknya. Aku masih membungkuk untuk mengeluarkan roda dari sepatuku.

"Hmm…sebenarnya gua udah punya rencana buat ngabisin empat hari libur itu," kataku sungguh-sungguh dan langsung menyesal, karena Ichigo langsung terdiam dan di matanya tampak kesedihan, meski ekspresinya datar. Dia berpaling ke jet coaster.

"Oh…gitu," gumamnya.

Aku punya rencana untuk membuat proyek lensa kontak air, karena tabung gas nitrogen kiriman nii-san sudah datang kemarin. Blue-print juga sudah kurancang dengan baik. Tapi…nee-chan mengundangku untuk pergi ke Kyoto untuk mengunjungi sesepuh Kuchiki yang menurutku rencana buruk. Tapi nee-chan bilang aku tidak harus berada di mansion terus, dia bilang aku boleh berkemah, yang menurutku rencana buruk juga, karena aku benci berkemah.

Aku benci kare sih. Tapi, melihat Ichigo yang seperti itu…hmm…

"Bagaimana kalau kita _camping_?" tawarku, Ichigo langsung menatapku lagi, dan menelengkan kepalanya; "Lo kan benci berkemah," katanya heran.

Dan aku punya penemuan yang ingin kuselesaikan. Mana yang lebih penting? Penemuan atau teman? Hanya orang tolol yang menanyakan hal seperti itu, tentu saja teman! Aku memikirkan hal ini sembari memegangi bingkai kacamataku.

"Tapi kalo cuma dua orang nggak seru. Gimana kalo gue ajak yang lain?" tawarku lagi. Ichigo mukanya langsung datar, seakan-akan berkata; _tidak adil_. Tapi tidak adil apanya?

Aku berdiri dan mengetukkan sepatuku, memastikannya sudah erat, lalu memandang Ichigo yang memiliki tampang serius ini.

"Um…yah, tapi…" dia mengedikkan kepalanya padaku; "kemah? Lo yakin…?"

Aku menatap langit. Enggak sih. Aku takut hantu, ular, aku benci kare perkemahan dan tempat yang lembab. Aku payah dalam mendaki, jalanku paling lelet karena kakiku pendek. Aku juga tidak kuat membawa barang, tulangku bisa patah. Yah, inilah contoh orang yang tidak berguna.

"Hmm…bagaimana kalau di villa? Paling nggak kita nggak harus bawa barang ke sana kemari," tawarku lagi. Ya, menginap di villa tidak terlalu buruk. Aku bisa membawa proyekku ke sana. Ah, aku juga bisa mengambil sampel air sungai yang jernih.

"Boleh aja! Tapi gue boleh…" dia menunduk, bibirnya gemetar. Tapi tetap saja villa keluarga Kuchiki itu angker.

"Tapi lo harus tidur sama gue! Oke?" kataku tegas. Wajah Ichigo langsung merah. Oke, kata-kata yang salah. Replay, replaaay!

"M-maksud gue bukan gitu! Cuma sekamar! Lo ini mikirin apaan sih!" kutendang betis Ichigo.

DUAGH

"ADAW! A-i-u…e…oh, oke, oke!" katanya langsung riang.

~.X.~

Hari Senin berikutnya, Senna, Rangiku, Ichigo dan aku terlihat sedang berjalan bersama-sama dan sedang asyik membicarakan acara "Pergi Berkemah di Villa Angker Keluarga Kuchiki di Kyoto, dekat dengan Hutan yang Penuh RUSA" dan Tatsuki langsung _excited_ ketika aku menyebut RUSA.

Tapi sebelum cukup jauh dari asrama, ipod-ku mati.

"Argh! Sebentar ya," kataku buru-buru berbalik sambil memegangi ipod, berlari kembali ke asrama. Aku buru-buru menunduk di sebelah TV, dekat stopkontak dan mencari-cari yang mana kabel charger ipod-ku.

"Oke, sip!" kataku setelah menancapkan charger, lalu beranjak, menaikkan kacamata dan berbalik ke arah pintu untuk mendapati Senna—yang tampilannya lebih segar dari beberapa hari yang lalu, yang muncul tiba-tiba setelah menghilang cukup lama dari pandangan kami, yang juga sering bermuram durja akhir-akhir ini, yang sekarang tampak lebih baik dari sebelumnya—sedang berdiri di depan pintu, menatapku.

"O-oh, Rukia-chan," katanya, tersenyum gugup. Aku nyaris lupa tadi aku mau keluar dari sini.

"Senna? Lo dari mana aja akhir-akhir ini! Kok nggak keliatan?" tanyaku tanpa babibubebo. Dia menurunkan tangannya dari pegangan pintu dan menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Y-yah…uhm…g-gue…"

Aku menghela napas. Dari gerak-geriknya, dia secanggung Ichigo yang dihadapkan dengan lima orang cewek di tempat yang sepi. Seperti orang habis berbuat dosa, tapi sebenarnya tidak.

"Haah, lo ini bikin cemas, tau nggak? Kemaren kita nonton film, lo nggak ikut! Pokoknya akhir pekan ini kita bakal pergi lho, ya!" kataku tersenyum dan menarik Senna, membuka pintu, keluar, menguncinya dan pergi menyusul yang lain.

Ketika yang lain berbalik menatap kami, Senna bersembunyi di belakangku. Aku jadi teringat ketika Senna masih kecil dulu. Pemalu. Aku menghela napas dan tersenyum akan pikiran ini.

"Ngeliatin apaan sih? Mau telat ya?" ledekku panas.

~.X.~

Tapi perjalanan ke sekolah langsung berubah drastis. Sekarang kami diam seribu bahasa seakan di kiri kanan ada orang mati. Senna berjalan di belakangku, memegangi bahuku. Ichigo berusaha untuk bersikap senormal mungkin yang berarti secanggung mungkin karena dia satu-satunya pria di rombongan ini. Rangiku berpura-pura memandangi kukunya yang baru diwarnai sedang Tatsuki menatap lurus ke depan, tidak menganggap Senna ada.

Ada apa dengan dua sahabat ini?

Di depan sekolah yang sudah ramai, Tatsuki pura-pura melihat temannya; "Ah, Ikkaku! Oi! G-gue duluan ya!" katanya tersenyum padaku, tak sedikitpun menatap Senna dan berlari entah ke mana.

"Ah, gu-gue lupa! Gue mau ngambil sesuatu dari temen gue, dia udah nungguin! Duluan ya, sis!" kata Rangiku tertawa gugup dan berlari lebih dulu seperti Tatsuki.

Senna maju sedikit di sisiku, wajahnya sendu. Ichigo menghela napas dan menatapku, minta saran dia harus bersikap bagaimana. Ichigo tidak keberatan dengan Senna. Mereka tidak punya hubungan yang khusus satu sama lain, dan Ichigo orang yang pemaaf.

Jangan diam…kalian lupa apa, aku ini tidak pandai dalam sosialisasi! Aah kenapa kalian harus memasrahkan diri seperti ini! Kenapa harus aku! Oh, baiklah…

"Senn, kita mau nginep di villa lho, Golden Week ini!" kataku tersenyum padanya, dan dia tersentak kaget.

"H-hah? Oh…di Kyoto ya? Tapi Hisana-san bilang—" Senna mulai mengikuti arah diskusi ini.

"Iya, tapi aku sudah nelpon kemarin biar kita ke villa aja. Lo ikut, kan?" tanyaku tersenyum.

Senna menatap ke arah Tatsuki dan Rangiku pergi dengan takut. Tentu, dia sedang memikirkan kehadiran kedua temannya itu saat liburan nanti.

"Mereka juga ikut," kata Ichigo pelan tapi jelas.

"Hm…" Senna menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya. Tampak guratan ekspresi sedih dan aura gelap memancar darinya, aura penyesalan.

"Hm…kalo gue bilang gue nggak marah sama lo gimana, Senn?" tawarku pura-pura berpikir, dan Senna langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku. Ichigo bergerak di sebelahku.

"Ha…lo nggak marah sama gue? Yang bener aja…" katanya lemah dan tidak percaya.

"Jujur aja, gue bahkan udah lupa kenapa gue mesti marah sama lo, cuman, sikap lo itu kayak orang menyesal," komentarku. Dan itulah hal yang benar.

"Lo…lo harusnya masih marah karena gue udah menyakiti temen-temen lo, Rukia," katanya mengingatkan. Ah, itu…yang di panggung…

Ada sedikit rasa panas muncul ke perutku dan tangan Ichigo menggenggam lenganku. Dia membungkuk sedikit dan berbisik sangat pelan sampai hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Gue nggak marah sama dia…dan nggak merasa tersakiti," bisiknya.

Aku tersenyum. Oke, masalah Toushiro bisa kuselesaikan nanti. Yang penting sekarang sepupuku bisa kembali normal.

"Nggak apa kok, Senna. Nggak ada yang marah sama lo! Gue bisa paham, lo sedang syok saat juri bilang lo gagal. Dan lo mengatakan hal-hal sok itu karena lo nggak percaya. Karena lo berambisi jadi penyanyi sebegitu kuatnya, iya kan?" aku sangat mengenal Senna. Dia seperti bagian dari diriku. Dia punya perasaan yang sama denganku.

Senna dan aku sama. Kami sama-sama tidak punya bidang khusus yang paling kami kuasai. Dia merasa yang paling bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menyanyi. Jadi dia tidak percaya ketika ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Dia merasa tersingkir, karena…apapun yang dia lakukan tidak bisa lebih baik, dan dia akan sangat bingung, apa yang bisa dia lakukan.

Sama sepertiku. Justru aku malah tidak punya ambisi seperti Senna. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menjadi lebih baik dalam pelajaran. Karena kalau Ishida yang juara satu, lalu aku bagaimana? Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi.

Kami punya bentuk mata yang sama, rambut hitam yang sama, suara yang sama. Namun sering banyak orang yang bilang 'ada sesuatu yang sangat berbeda di antara kami'.

"Rukia-chan…" Senna terisak membuatku kaget, dia mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "M-makasih…"

Aku tersenyum gugup dan melirik ke Ichigo. Haduh…gimana nih…kok Senna malah nangis…?

~.X.~

Hm…titik beku air di bawah nol derajat. Bagaimana ya caranya agar air…menjadi kenyal? Mungkin setengah beku dan setengah cair? Tapi itu kan sama aja dengan es batu yang belum beku. Hm…bagaimana dengan agar-agar? Itu kan kenyal.

Jadi sepanjang hari ini aku tidak memerhatikan pelajaran sama sekali. Yang kukerjakan adalah fisika, kimia, fisika, kimia. Aku sedang bingung bagaimana caranya agar bisa membuat air menjadi kenyal dan berbentuk, dengan menggunakan gas nitro seminimal mungkin, karena memakai bahan kimia untuk mata tidak boleh berlebihan.

Jam pertama tadi, Soi-Fon-sensei mengembalikan novel favoritku, tapi aku tidak terlalu memedulikannya. Sepertinya beliau mengatakan sesuatu tapi aku sedang memikirkan hal lain.

Terus aku ditegur Ichimaru-sensei karena aku ketiduran di kelas. Tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli karena aku pusing, dan menutup obrolannya dengan tidur pulas.

Akhirnya jam istirahat tiba dan aku melesat ke kantin, membawa nampan dan menyingkirkan siapapun yang datang di antrian pertama.

"Tessai-saaan! Minta agar-agarnya lima piring!" teriakku, mengheningkan kantin. Tessai yang baru mengangkat sendok berisi sop ayam langsung beku. Tapi toh akhirnya aku mendapatkan agar-agar.

"Lo tau, Soi-Fon sensei belum pernah kelihatan kayak iblis murka! Lo ini mikirin apaan sih!"

Ah! Jadi ini kandungan agar-agar! Untung saja Tessai masih menyimpan sachet agar-agarnya…

"Trus lo tau, Yoruichi-sensei udah kayak kucing beranak! Teriak-teriak gitu dan lo malah nggetui buku seakan dia nggak ada! Mau lo itu apa!"

Ohh…ini kan zat yang membuat kenyal. Tapi ini rapuh! Mungkin aku harus mencari pemadat alami dan membekukannya sedikit.

"Ichimaru sampek kram mulut tau nggak? OI! LO DENGER NGGAK SIH, KITA NGOMONGIN APA!" dan aku harus diganggu oleh senggolan di bahu. Agar-agar yang sedang kuraba sampai jembret dan hancur. Ini…ini…INI TIDAK BISA DITERIMAAA!

"WOY! HANCUR NIH! LO UDAH GILA APA!" bentakku seakan dunia akan kiamat besok gara-gara agar-agar-ku hancur lebur. DEMI TUHAAAN! AGAR-AGAR HANCUR! LANGIT RUNTUH!

"Y-ya—nyantai lho!" kata Tatsuki ganti tersudut mentalnya. Aku memandangi agar-agar yang hancur dan mendeathglare Tatsuki; "NYANTAI, NYANTAI GIGI LO!"

"Wus, mbak Rukia! Ono opo seh?" tanya Orihime tersentak di kursinya. Ichigo mulutnya membuka, Rangiku jaw drop.

"Ini nih! Tatsuki barusan menghancurkan penelitian ilmiah gue! ILMIAH! I L M I A H!" kueja kata 'ilmiah' biar tau rasa.

"Haiyah! Agar-agar aja—ilmiah, ilmiah mak lo! Lebay banget!" bantah Tatsuki.

Kacamataku berkilau mengerikan; "Lebay lo bilang…? Emang apa yang lebih penting dari ini?" tantangku dingin.

"Dimarahin guru, misalnya!" dukung Rangiku, Tatsuki mengangguk mantab.

"Meh…" aku berpaling dengan cuek. "Masa bodoh dimarahin guru kalo yang gue kerjain bisa berpotensi trophy karya ilmiah remaja," kataku enteng. Ichigo segera memiliki cahaya yang aneh ini di matanya.

"Lo…lagi bikin sesuatu?" tanya dia.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk mantab. Hanya dia yang mengerti obsesi konyolku. "Gue mau bikin lensa kontak dari air yang dipadatkan tapi hanya sampai ke titik kenyal!"

Tatsuki di sebelahku langsung beku.

"Titik kenyal? Lo gila apa! Air cuman punya titik beku dan titik didih!" bantah Rangiku.

"Justru itu! Kalo gue berhasil menemukan titik ini, berarti ini terobosan baru dalam dunia sains, kan!" kataku penuh gaya. Tatsuki menatapku seakan aku ini sudah gila.

"Nggak mungkin tauk!"

"Bisa aja! Buktinya nih, agar-agar!" kataku sewot dengan agar-agar yang hancur. Tatsuki membuka mulutnya dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Tapi mbak, agar-agar jadi kenyal kan karena reaksi kimia, bukan suhu," kata Orihime mengingatkan. Meh, seakan seorang Rukia nggak tau, aja!

"Nggak juga, sebelum agar-agar menjadi kenyal, harus didinginkan, iya kan? Mungkin kayak gini lho," aku mulai membayangkan.

"Waktu panas, cairan agar-agar dibiarkan mendingin dan lama-lama menjadi kenyal, kan? Karena ada campuran zat yang mengikat molekul air, tapi zat itu tidak terlalu kuat. Dan saat seperti itu cairan agar-agar bisa mengikuti bentuk wadah dan ketika dilepas tetap seperti wadahnya, iya kan?"

"Iya, tapi kan kalau hanya air nggak bisa kayak gitu," kata Tatsuki.

Aku menggeleng, "Kalo kita menyiram air ke atas, percikannya bakal berbentuk bola-bola kecil karena mengikuti tekanan udara,"

"Tapi kan nggak mungkin air bisa bertahan di udara," bantah Orihime.

"Dan kenapa itu?" aku tersenyum. Rangiku menatapku seakan aku ini bodoh.

"Jelas, kan! Karena pasti jatuh—ada gravitasi!" sergah si montok.

"Lalu jatuh dan…?"

"Meresap ke tanah," sambung Tatsuki seakan ini sudah jelas. Aku tersenyum lebih lebar; "Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa menjelaskan air di lautan? Kenapa tidak meresap ke dalam tanah?" tandasku, dan mereka terdiam.

"Karena air yang berada di dalam tanah sudah penuh dan tekanannnya menahan air di lautan, juga tidak mematikan panas bumi karena tingkat kerapatan menuju inti bumi sangat tinggi," jelas Ichigo akhirnya buka mulut. Dia memang selalu cerdas.

"Betuuul! Kalau kita samakan bola mata sebagai zona Mohorovivic Discontinue atau lapisan astenosfer, maka air akan melekat di mata!"

"Tapi kan bola mata ndak _nduwe _titik gravitasi," kata Orihime mengingatkan lagi.

"Tapi jika dilihat bumi secara keseluruhan, ada kutub Utara dan kutub Selatan. Di bagian itu penuh air dan membeku. Sebenarnya daratan di sana adalah es keseluruhan. Jika kita beri titik beku pada bola mata maka air akan membeku tepat di tengah dan air di sekitarnya juga, meski tidak secara keseluruhan, seperti agar-a—YES! BERHASIL! BERHASIL!" aku joget-joget riang tiba-tiba. Makasih Orihime! MAKAASIIIIH!

"Tapi…itu kan bukan titik kenyal," kata Ichigo. Aku terdiam; "Iya sih, tapi paling tidak gue udah punya pemecahan untuk penemuan gue!" kataku riang. "Kalo proyek ini udah selesai, selanjutnya gue mau ngerancang model mesin bahan bakar air!" semuanya beku lagi. Aku terbenam dalam kegilaanku, tapi lama-lama kurasakan mereka semua tersenyum menatapku.

~.X.~

"Minnaaa! Minta perhatiannya sejenak!" Orihime berteriak di depan kelas, beberapa menit sebelum bel masuk istirahat ke dua.

Aku menghentikan menulis hitung-hitungan penyetaraan reaksi, Ichigo berhenti mengkomposisikan nada.

"Untuk acara O-Hanami Matsuri minggu depan, aku wis bikin naskah drama buat kelas kita!" katanya riang. Oooh jadi hobi Orihime itu menulis! Pantas dia sangat bersemangat saat Nel-senpai mengusulkan hal ini!

Tapi entah kenapa semangat di kelas mendadak turun melihat Orihime cengengesan manis begitu.

"Memangnya naskahnya gimana, Hime?" tanyaku, dan satu kelas langsung hening.

"Wokeh! Gini ya, ehem-ehem!" dan cerita dimulai…

_Pada suatu hari, ada seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, berambut sehitam malam, berbibir semerah darah dan berkulit seputih salju _(Rukia: wah gue banget! –Ichigo melongo—) _ehem, namanya adalah Yuki Hime—_

"Loh! Cerita itu kan udah ada yang buat, neng!" kata Yumichika menyela dengan wajah keheranan minta ampun. "Oooh emang ada ya? Adanya kan Putri Salju, Snow White, sekarang namanya Yuki Hime!"

"Jiaaahh…"

"Ya wis, kalo begitu cerita yang lain ya! Ehem-ehem!" cerita lain dimulai lagi…

_Pada jaman dahulu kala,ada seorang gembel yang mengemis di tepi jalan. Lalu, ada seorang Raja yang sedang berburu menaiki kuda melewati si gembel. Kuda sang Raja terantuk kaleng seng si gembel dan kuda itu pun tersandung. Akibat kudanya tersandung, sang Raja pun ikut jatuh _(satu kelas: YAA IYAALAAAH) _dan si gembel mendatangi sang Raja yang jatuh dari kuda. Lalu dia membunuh sang raja, menguliti wajahnya, memakai baju dan mahkotanya, memutilasi sang Raja dan mengubur bagian tubuh sang Raja di tempat yang berlainan. Organ tubuhnya sempat di ambil si gembel dan dijual ke Yakuza. Lalu si gembel menggunakan kulit sang Raja untuk menyamar…dia masuk ke kerajaan dan menjadi Raja. Sang Permaisuri mengetahui kalau dia bukan sang Raja. Tapi sang Raja mengantisipasi hal ini. Dia pun melindas sang Permaisuri dengan alat pemotong rumput sehingga dia menjadi cincangan daging—_

"TERLALU SERAAAM!" satu kelas pucat pasi dan tutup telinga. Tapi…cerita yang cukup menarik, menurutku.

"Se-serem! Mana lo ceritanya dengan wajah ceria begitu!" protes Rangiku mual.

"Ya wiiiis…yang lain ya! Ehem-ehem!" Orihime berdeham, dan cerita lain dimulai…LAGI…

_Pada abad pertengahan, ada dua kerajaan yang bersahabat. Kerajaan Sora dan Kerajaan Nora, masing-masing dipimpin oleh Ratu Kuro dan Raja Shiro. Ada dua bersahabat di sana, seorang gadis pelayan istana dan seorang joker istana. Si gadis berasal dari Kerajaan Sora dan si joker dari kerajaan Nora. Joker ini bernama Warattaimamademohayaku*—(A/N: tersenyumlah sekarang juga, di sini juga, segera)_

"Waratteimaedamamemokagayaku?" ulang Tatsuki cengo (A/N: tertawalah sekarang, kacang kedelai bercahaya). Satu kelas terdiam takjub dengan nama itu.

"Wooo bukan, bukan! Tapi Warattaimamademohayaku! Wa, ra, at, ta, I, ma, ma, de, mo, ha, ya, ku!" dieja oleh Orihime bikin mampus.

"OOOHH…"

_Ehem, lalu…si gadis ini bernama Iru—_

"Nama ceweknya pendek amat! Nama cowoknya geje!" protes Yumichika lagi.

_Ah, terserah! Iru sangat ingin jadi ksatria. Suatu ketika Warattaimamademohayaku bermain ke kerajaan Sora bersama Iru, dan bertemu dengan Sukionna Hime. Warattaimamademohayaku jatuh cinta pada Sukionna Hime. Lalu ketiganya bermain sampai larut. Sebenarnya, Warattaimamademohayaku hanya bernyanyi untuk Sukionna Hime dan Iru dibiarkan diam. Tapi Iru tidak cemburu atau marah. Meskipun begitu, akibatnya Ratu Kuro marah karena Sukionna Hime main sampai larut dan menanyai Iru siapa yang mengajaknya bermain sampai begitu larut. Dengan polosnya Iru menjawab kalau Warattaimamademohayaku-lah pelakunya. Ratu Kuro murka dan bertengkar dengan Raja Shiro karena Sukionna Hime pulang malam gara-gara main sama Joker-nya. Akhirnya terjadilah perang besar-besaran antara dua kerajaan itu. Iru membawa Sukionna Hime kabur ke hutan untuk menghindari perang, dan Warattaimamademohayaku sudah menunggu mereka. Tapi Iru tetap tinggal, karena dia sangat mencintai negerinya dan ingin menghentikan perang, dia menyuruh kedua temannya bersembunyi. Warattaimamademohayaku berat hati meninggalkan Iru. Setelah berhasil mencapai pedesaan, Warattaimamademohayaku menyatakan perasaannya pada Sukionna Hime tapi Sukionna Hime menolak perasaannya. Sementara sang Joker sendiri sudah ragu akan perasaannya dan yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Iru. Dia pun menyuruh Sukionna Hime tetap di desa dan sang Joker kembali ke medan perang untuk mencari Iru. Dia tidak bisa menemukan Iru selama berhari-hari di tengah medan perang dan merasa menyesal telah mengacuhkan Iru, padahal Iru selalu ada untuknya. Suatu malam, tiba-tiba ada kebakaran di medan perang. Api berkobar seperti garis yang memisahkan dua kerajaan itu. Seorang ksatria dan seorang penyihir berdiri berdampingan dengan dinding api di antara mereka. Warattaimamademohayaku yang menyaksikan hal itu pertama kali, memanggil semua pasukan Nora untuk bangun. Dan di sisi yang sama, ksatria itu membangunkan Kerajaan Sora. Semuanya panik karena kebakaran. Ternyata ksatria itu adalah Iru. Dia telah memanggil penyihir Tsuna untuk mendamaikan kedua kerajaan. Akhirnya karena takut dengan penyihir Tsuna, Raja dan Ratu mau berunding. Sementara itu, Iru sama sekali tidak menemui Warattaimamademohayaku. Sang Joker kesusahan untuk menemui sahabatnya itu. Perundingan selesai dan keputusannya adalah Raja dan Ratu tidak mau berdamai. Akhirnya api sihir Tsuna membelah daratan kedua kerajaan itu. Tepat ketika Warattaimamademohayaku berhasil menemui Iru yang sangat senang bertemu sahabatnya. Namun mereka dibatasi api sihir tersebut. Ketika daratan berpisah, keduanya berteriak ketakutan, memanggil satu sama lain. Iru menangis, tidak mau berpisah dengan Warattaimamademohayaku. Sang Joker, dengan nalurinya yang membuat orang tersenyum, sangat sedih melihat Iru menangis. Dia berkata; "Iru! Jangan menangis! Tersenyumlah, sekarang juga, di sini juga, cepat! Karena aku mencintaimu…" Iru terdiam dan berusaha untuk berhenti menangis, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tersenyum. Sang Joker juga menangis, sambil tersenyum. Dia tidak tahan akan berpisah dengan Iru. Iru pun membalas; "Warattaimamademohayaku, kamu juga jangan menangis! __**Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu**__! Selalu berada di dalam hatimu!" (A/N: boku ga soba __**iru**_ _kara)dan gadis itu berlari ke dalam istana untuk menghentikan Tsuna. Namun semuanya sudah terlambat. Iru berusaha menjelaskan pada Ratu Kuro. Ratu Kuro mengerti, tapi sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan, sampai akhirnya Ratu Kuro sadar kalau putrinya hilang! Iru tidak tahu di mana Sukionna Hime hilang, dan dia bilang hanya Warattaimamademohayaku yang tahu di mana sang putri. Di saat yang bersamaan, Waratteimamademohayaku membawa Sukionna Hime ke kerajaan Nora dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Raja Shiro, dan meminta maaf kepadanya. Raja Shiro sekarang kebingungan ingin mengembalikan Sukionna Hime ke Ratu Kuro. Akhirnya, Tsuna berkata, hanya dua hati yang bisa menyatukan kerajaan ini melalui _prophecy _yang dikirim dari kastil sang Penyihir. Akhirnya Iru dan Warattaimamademohayaku mengorbankan diri mereka untuk masuk ke dinding api. Mereka harus mencapai satu sama lain melalui dinding api yang semakin tebal memisahkan dua memakai banyak benda untuk melindungi diri mereka dari api. Kekuatan hati mereka untuk bersatu mengalahkan panasnya api, dan akhirnya mereka bertemu, dan kedua tanah kerajaan kembali menyatu seakan Iru menyeret kerajaan Sora dan Warattaimamademohayaku menyeret kerajaan Nora. Ternyata api itu hanyalah jarak ilusi. Iru yang mencintai kerajaan Sora membawa kerajaan itu ke dalam hatinya dan begitu pula sang Joker. Akhirnya kedua kerajaan kembali bersatu dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya!_

Orihime menurunkan buku tulisnya dan mendapati satu kelas ada yang terisak. Sementara aku sangat tersentuh akan cerita itu, mengacuhkan betapa anehnya nama-nama dalam cerita itu.

"SO SWEEEEET…" dua kata itu diteriakkan satu kelas, semuanya bertepuk tangan.

"Tapi gue suka cerita yang mutilasi itu," kataku keras-keras langsung mengheningkan kelas.

~.X.~

Lihatlah keajaiban besar yang dibuat Orihime. Cerita aneh bin mengharukan itu diterima oleh Ukitake-sensei yang kulihat matanya masih sembap membaca naskah edan itu, dan Soi-fon sensei yang sedang berkunjung sedang membaca cerita itu sambil menangis. Dan bahkan ada banyak anak yang sudah mengikuti audisi yang diadakan kemarin sepulang sekolah. Toushiro kemarin membaca naskah buatan Orihime dengan ekspresi yang campur aduk.

Jadi hari ini kami sudah mendapatkan peran masing-masing. Ishida mengajukan diri jadi penyedia kostum, latihan di atur oleh Nel-senpai. Tiap kelas menampilkan drama sendiri-sendiri dan beruntungnya kelasku mendapat giliran pertama untuk memakai perpustakaan sebagai ruang latihan.

Orihime saking seriusnya membuat keamanan tingkat tinggi, seperti harus memakai kata sandi untuk masuk perpustakaan hari itu. Kata sandinya adalah nama sang Joker, Warattatotemo—apalah itu. Akibatnya, aku dan Tatsuki yang terakhir meninggalkan Gym tertatih-tatih di depan pintu perpustakaan, berusaha mengeja nama Joker biadab itu.

"Waratteimaedamamemokagayaku, kan!" seru Tatsuki haqqul yaqin.

"Salah!" kata Orihime berkeras.

"Warattemaohkagayakusama!" aku rasa…tambah ngawur deh.

"Mm, mm! Bukaan!"

Aku dan Tatsuki diam sejenak dan berusaha mengingat-ingat bagaimana Orihime mengeja nama Joker itu.

"Ayo, Tatsuki! Satu, dua, tiga!" kami berdua mengangguk dan mengeja keras-keras; "Wa, ra, at, ta, i, ma, ma, de, mo, ha, ya, ku!"

"TENG TENG TENG! BENAR! MASUK!" suara Orihime ceria dan akhirnya membuka pintu perpustakaan. Semua orang yang ada di dalam perpustakaan sedang menatap Orihime dengan keringat menetes di pelipis mereka. Susah punya sutradara kayak gadis satu ini.

"Pokoknya, uapapun sing terjadhi! Kita kudhu menang! WOKEH!" seru gadis itu berapi-api.

"Ayo, diabsen dulu," suara Nel-senpai meredakan kekacauan Orihime.

"Sukionna Hime!"

"_Right here!_" kata Yumichika ceria.

"Iru!"

"…a-aku…?" tanya Senna gugup.

"Warattaimamademohayaku!" semua terdiam sejenak, takjub akan lafalnya Nel-senpai mengeja nama ruwet nan rumit itu.

"…"

"Warattaimamademohayaku?"

"…kenapa…harus aku?" tanya Tatsuki suram mematikan. Kedua sahabat itu saling tatap kurang dari setengah detik dan berpaling.

"Ratu Kuro!"

"Sayaaa!" teriakku melambai-lambai.

"Raja Shiro!"

"…" 'Shiro' menghela napas.

"RAJA SHIRO!"

"KENAPA NAMANYA HARUS SHIRO, HEH?" protes TouSHIRO kepanasan. Tapi Nel-senpai mengabaikannya.

"Narator?"

"Yo!" balas Grimmjow tanggap.

"Tsuna!"

"Sebentar…Tsuna-san ini laki-laki atau perempuan sih?"

"TSUNAAA!"

"YA, YA SAYAA!" teriak Ichigo sewot. Dan dimulailah latihan dramaku yang pertama kalinya, dengan amat sangat tragis.

~.X.~

"Oke, mas mas dan mbak mbak! Sudah mulai lumayan! Sekarang kita coba pakai kostum, ya! Ishida-saaan, boleh kita ambil kostumnyaa?" tanya Orihime. Dan semangat kami yang sudah suram semakin durja.

"Ah, yaa…ini dia," Ishida keluar dari gudang perpustakaan tempatnya ber'tapa' dan membawa beberapa _hanger_ yang menggantungkan banyak pakaian. Orihime memilah-milah sebentar dan mendapati kostum yang menurutnya paling bagus. "Ini kostum yang uapik!" katanya mengangkat kostum gaun hitam sabrina dengan bawahan maxi yang berhiaskan mawar hitam dan bercorak mawar. Kostum itu sangat panjang.

Dan sayangnya…itu kostum saya dueh…

Semuanya berwajah merah berkeringat saat ini. Lihatlah saya, dengan gaun konyol molor di sana sini. Bahkan sepatunya kebesaran lima kali lipat dari ukuranku! Mau jadi apa aku ini!

"Heh! Ichigo! Jangan ketawa lo!" bentakku sewot, lalu kacamataku merosot jatuh tertimpa mahkota yang kebesaran.

"Pffft…" bahkan si Raja Shiro itu pun berani-beraninya tertawa! "OI! RAJA SHIRO! BERANI-BERANINYA DIKAU MENERTAWAKANKU!" serapahku.

"Oh iya, ngemeng-emeng, kenapa lo di sini, Hitsugaya-san?" tanya Rangiku selaku manager kelas. Toushiro kaget diajak bicara.

"Ah, gue dan Ratu Kuro liliput itu harus main drama bersama terus selama setaun ini, sebagai latihan," jelasnya dan mendapat hadiah bogem pelan di kepala.

"Apa maksud lo _Ratu Kuro liliput_, heh, Raja _**Shirooo**__…_?" balasku. (A/N: sudah di italic, di bold, di underline pula!)

"Awas lo! Berani-beraninya—"

"Lo yang awas!"

"Dasar Cewek Jelek!"

"Dasar Wong Elek!"

"Dasar bego!"

"Dasar item!"

"Dasar si Bego Bodoh!"

"Dasar item ubanan!"

"Dasar si Bego Bodoh yang Idiot!"

"Da-dasar si item ubanan cebol!"

"Dasar si Bego Bodoh Super Idiot yang Nggak Tahu Diri!"

"Da-dasar…DASAAAR!"

~.X.~

Orihime bekerja keras hari ini. Misalnya menghentikan adu mulut aku vs Raja SHIRO, atau penganiayaan aku terhadap Ichigo, atau keogahan Tatsuki untuk 'jatuh cinta' pada Yumichika HIME, atau betapa susahnya Grimmjow mengeja Warattaimamademohayaku (aku sudah bisa lho!). Yang paling menyusahkan Orihime adalah pada bagian Iru dan sang Joker. Senna dan Tatsuki sering kali mengucapkan dialog seakan mengucapkan 'avadakedavra' atau 'crucio'. Tatapan persahabatan sangat susah muncul di sini, karena ketika keduanya saling tatap, malah seperti perang dimensi pertama. Jerman vs Amerika, dahsyat benar.

Ah, meski menurutku masalah paling dahsyat adalah kostum buatan Ishida! Bagus sih bagus! Tapi…UKURANNYA! Kostum untuk Yumichika; Sukionna Hime, terlalu sekseh! Lalu celana Jokernya terlalu ketat seperti celana anak TK sampai Tatsuki mengaku dia kram. Baju Ksatria Senna terlalu berat dan kebesaran. Ichigo harus memakai jubah yang kependekan dan topi penyihir yang kebesaran sampai kepalanya tenggelam, yang tampak hanya lehernya. Yang paling membuatku BAHAGIA adalah kostum Rasa Shiro sangat besar, sampai saat dia pakai…celananya melorot. Ahh…aku belum pernah tertawa sekeras itu seumur hidupku.

Seusai latihan, aku membawakan naskah Ichigo. Ichigo bilang dia ingin aku pulang lebih dulu darinya karena dia mau pergi sebentar, ada urusan penting. Dia tampak aneh saat mengatakannya…seakan dia sedang tidak enak badan. Atau mungkin aku cuma terlalu paranoid akan anehnya orang-orang di sekitarku sekarang bersikap. Jadi aku berjalan satu arah dengan Toushiro menuju gerbang keluar. Kami tidak bertengkar. Toushiro sedang memegangi skateboardnya sambil memikirkan entah sesuatu dan aku membaca naskah Tsuna sang Penyihir.

Lalu aku teringat apa yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu. "Oh iya, Toushiro. Beberapa hari lalu lo mau bilang apa ke gue?" tanyaku. Tidak, tidak, ini salah! JANGAAN!

"…" dia mendeathglareku. Aku tersentak dan berhenti berjalan. Aku sedikit lega dia tidak mengatakan apa yang kupikir akan dia katakan. "Apa peduli lo," katanya dingin, membuat perutku langsung terisi timah panas dan badanku dingin. Tentu saja…tentu saja dia marah karena aku sudah meninggalkannya seperti itu, dan aku harus mengingatkannya akan hal ini.

Dia pun kembali berjalan, dan tiba-tiba jatuh. Aku membeku dan Toushiro terjembap di tanah, tidak bergerak saking sewotnya jatuh di depan seorang gadis dengan sikap memalukan seperti itu. Dan aku tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Hahaha! Mati konyol lo! Ahahahah!" Aku menghampiri pemuda yang 'mati' mengenaskan karena malu itu dan menariknya untuk berdiri. Ya jelas dia jatuh! Dia nginjek tali sepatunya sendiri! Aku sampai menangis saking gelinya, lalu turun untuk menalikan tali sepatunya.

Seakan aku punya mata ketiga, aku tahu Toushiro sedang menatapku dengan syok.

"Mau ikatannya dobel?" tanyaku menengadah sekilas, dan benar wajahnya sedang syok. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, aku kembali pada sepatunya dan mengikat dobel karena menurutku sebaiknya didobel. Aku berdiri dan menepuk kedua tanganku, lalu terdiam.

Aneh…

"…bentar deh…kayaknya gue pernah ngelakuin ini sebelumnya," gumamku terkesima, lalu menatap Toushiro yang mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang mencair—maksudku ekspresi dinginnya melunak.

Aku mendengus geli; "Cuman, sepatu lo dulu lebih bagus dari ini! Haha!" tawaku.

Dia mengulum bibirnya dan meraih ke dalam seragamnya, mengeluarkan pena yang dia kalungi, melepasnya dan memberikannya padaku. Aku mengedip dan menerima benda itu.

"Lo…nggak mau tetep nyimpen ini?" tanyaku.

"Udah nggak perlu lagi, kan?" balasnya cepat dan secepat kilat dia meluncur di atas skateboardnya, keluar meninggalkanku sendirian di lapangan itu.

"…_karena dengan pena ini, gue merasa nggak jauh dari lo,"_

Jadi…sekarang dia sudah merasa tidak jauh dariku? Hm…?

**To be Continued…!**

**Waktu mengerjakan chapter ini aku hanya butuh beberapa jam sambil mendengarkan Merry Go Round—Yui dan nyambi ngerjain remidi Sosiologi brengsek yang harusnya tidak mungkin terjadi, tapi karena senseinya tidak mau repot, apa boleh buat! Nah, adegan-adegan latihan konyol itu kualami sendiri waktu kelas 4 SD. Naskahnya persis seperti itu, hanya Warattaimamademohayaku dan Iru namanya adalah Kang Teguh dan Neng Kene—yang nulis naskah sama gilanya dengan Orihime, adik kelasku, mana pakai bahasa Jawa alus pula! Tapi tentu saja bagian kostumnya tidak terjadi. Nahloh! Belum pernah saya curhat sebanyak ini! By the way, WAOW! REVIEWSNYA! 55! RATA-RATA 11 REVIEW! **

**Dan special Thanks buat ****magiciankunai**** sudah memberikan lagu-lagu Yui buat saya, tapi ada secuil-cuil yang saya punya, tapi tidak masalah! Chapter depan, aku ingin berikan teasernya nih…**

_**On the next chapter:**_

"_**Kenapa Toushiro dan Kaien-senpai juga ikut?"**_

"_**Ada orang di situ…?"**_

"_**Lho…kenapa anda mirip sama Yui yang penyanyi itu?"**_

"_**GUE PENGGEMAR BERAT LO, YUI-SAMA!"**_

"_**Ayo kita bantu mereka!"**_

"_**Ichigo…! Jantungmu!"**_

**review! xD**


	7. Ichigo's Merry Go Round

**Chapter 7~ hoho, maaf tidak keluar saat liburan sesuai yang diharapkan. Hey, aku juga punya liburanku sendiri, okay? Jadi chapter ini uhh…tidak terlalu kusukai karena Hitsurukinya nyaris nggak ada, bahkan tampak one-sided, dan ini menyedihkan membuatku sebal—blah-blah, ayo kita langsung saja ya!**

**Saya cuma punya bleach pemutih, no comment!**

**You're Always Right Here**

**Bleach **owned by** Tite Kubo**

**Fic **owned by** Aisa the Knight Apprentice**

**CHE.R.R.Y.; Merry-Go-Round**

**Doesn't belong to me, got it? **

**Ichiruki, Hitsuruki, Kairuki, Kaienna, Shuenna, Ulquihime, Shungiku blah banyak amat**

**Rukia's POV**

"Haahh…" Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghela napas, dengan dagu bertumpu pada tanganku yang terkepal, duduk di Café Selena yang berada di Karakura Centre, menatap langit yang cerah. Sikapku seperti orang yang kehujanan, padahal hari ini cerah.

Soalnya aku minta' hujan…kawan tahu kenapa? Hmm…coba kuingat-ingat…ah! Mata autumn crisp yang bersinar dan cengiran polos bertaring tajam ditujukan padaku beberapa hari yang lalu untuk menghasutku berlibur bersamanya. Ichigo kampret!

Aku menghela napas lagi. Mungkin aku harus…membuat teru-teru bozu yang terbalik supaya hujan turun. Mungkin aku bisa minta orang untuk menculikku. Mungkin aku bisa berharap alien akan menculikku. Atau aku bisa pura-pura sakit.

Aku menggeleng, menyingkirkan ide-ide sinting itu dari pikiranku. Kenapa. Aku. Nggak. Bisa. Berbohong?

Simpel saja; kenapa-aku-tidak-bisa-berkata-TIDAK-pada-jeruk-bodoh-itu? Aku mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri dan meminum mocca-latte lalu dengan sadis menggigit donat mint-ku. Hm…

Pelayan sinting itu berani-beraninya memandangiku—eh, tunggu dulu. ITU TOUSHIRO?

Aku berpaling, wajahku panas. Duh, memalukan bersikap gaje sambil diliatin orang yang kukenal! Aduh, dodolnya aku malah berpaling!

Aku melirik pemuda itu lagi yang sudah hilang dari belakang counter. Aku menghela napas lega dan mengangkat cangkirku.

"Ngapain lo, heboh sendiri,"

DEGH!

"WUAU!" aku terlonjak sampai mocca-latte-ku nyaris terbang dari cangkirnya. Si pelayan berambut uban-full dan berkulit dark-tanned itu berdiri tepat di sebelah mejaku dengan wajah heran-yang-dingin, dan alis terangkat sebelah. Wah, pasti aku kelihatan gila sekali tadi.

"Ha…ha. Ha." Aku tertawa gugup, "Fuuhh…ehh…gue cuma…lagi mikir—" aku mengedip sekali dan tersadar akan suatu hal; "…lo kerja di sini?" tanyaku. Dia melipat tangan dan mengangguk; "Jadi apa jawabannya…?" tanya pemuda itu.

Dan entah kenapa aku berakhir menceritakan semua kebodohan yang telah kulakukan beberapa hari yang lalu. Mendapat respon yang…tak kuharapkan; mata menyipit dan alis menyatu, bibir menipis.

"Kyoto…?" dia bergumam dan memegangi dagunya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk. Aku mengangguk, meski tahu dia tidak memerhatikan. "Anehnya ada nih orang, dengan topi garis-garis nawarin gue untuk pergi ke Kyoto, dan menginap di Villa Kai,"

Daaan perkataan pemuda itu…dengan sukseees…menNENDANG jantungkuuu…

DIA BILANG APAAA?

"Nggak cuma gue, Kurosaki-senpai juga. Orang itu menawarkan kami tiketnya pas kami berada di ruang guru dua hari yang lalu." Tambahnya. Otakku langsung munyer.

Dua hari yang lalu, pelatih vokal eksentrik itu mengetes suaraku untuk diteliti karena apalah aku tidak peduli dan dia bilang; "Nikmati liburan kalian," dengan cengiran pedagang sembari pergi dari ruang musik. Ugh! Cengiran pedagang patut dicurigai!

"Tapi lebih penting lagi," suara dingin Toushiro membawaku fokus lagi, seakan kepalamu disiram air es, "…kita bakalan ada pertunjukkan tepat sehabis Golden Week." Dia mengingatkan dan aku menghela napas.

Bagi sekolah kami, Karakura High memiliki keistimewaan yaitu libur di hari Sabtu, sehingga pada tanggal 22 April yang memang tanggal merah sebagai hari Wafatnya Yesus—kukira begitu, disebut juga sebagai Good Friday—libur di teruskan pada tanggal 23 April 2011 yang adalah hari Sabtu sampai tanggal 24 April 2011 yang tak lain adalah hari Minggu dan tentu hanya orang gila yang pergi ke sekolah hari Minggu.

Jadi tiap tahun Karakura High mendapat dua kali Golden Week, bulan ini dan bulan depan. Dan si kakek tua Yamamoto itu memutuskan untuk mengadakan O-Hanami Matsuri setelah liburan. Brengsek. Aku memandang Toushiro. Dia cepat dan lihai dalam berakting, menyesuaikan diri dengan naskah—kontras dengan Toushiro yang tidak pandai bersosialisasi di dunia nyata—sehingga aku harus menelan pil pahit, bahwa Toushiro pantas menjadi Romeo, meskipun kami tidak jadi memainkannya…

"Lo enak, udah hapal, meski lo seorang Wong Elek," gerutuku dan menimbun wajahku di meja, melirik Toushiro yang menaikkan alis; "Lo juga nggak buruk, buat ukuran Cewek Jelek," balasnya. Aku menghela napas.

"Kenapaaa, banyaaak, yaaang, haruuus, gueee, kerjaiiin?" tanyaku mengangkat tangan berulang-ulang seperti orang sarap. Toushiro menatap konter dan memutuskan untuk duduk di depanku. "Gue mau denger," dia menawarkan.

Aku pun menceritakan pada Toushiro soal acara ke Kyoto yang sudah dia ketahui dan kami akan hiking dan aku harus menyelesaikan karya ilmiahku dan mulai mencari kelinci percobaan lalu mencari formulir pendaftaran untuk ajang pameran High School National Invention, belum lagi latihan vokal, dan aku gugup soal pertunjukkan dramaku yang pertama, mendekat seperti maut.

Bukannya aku mengharap Toushiro mendengar dengan baik, aku menduga dia akan mendengus dan bilang; '…dasar cewek.' Atau sebagainya, tapi dia mendengarkan dengan perhatian yang tidak tertempel pada ekspresi datarnya. Tersirat dalam matanya.

"Menurut gue," dia memulai, "…itu baru permulaan hidup." Dan aku terdiam dan setuju. Benar, ini memang permulaan. Sebelumnya aku cuma pergi ke sekolah tanpa tujuan, tanpa ada rencana, tapi sekarang jadi berbeda. Rasanya seperti…aku nggak akan terus menjadi seperti ini dan berada di sini.

Dia berdiri; "Gue harap lo bisa tampil optimal Senin depan." Katanya dengan suara datar, meski aku kira aku mendengar penghiburan dari suaranya—atau ini mungkin suara musik jazz di café. Dia berjalan menuju konter sebelum berhenti dan berkata;

"Soal Romeo dan Juliet, gue harap kita bisa memainkannya, kapan-kapan."

Asal tahu saja, dia langsung membuat perutku jungkir balik.

~.X.~

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan salinan hitungan dari buku tulisku yang sudah kucel amburadul ke catatan harian. Tekankan pada CATATAN HARIAN. Aku nggak nulis diari, diari itu buat gadis-gadis macam Senna. (Author: …kurang ajar)

Menutup buku catatan harian, aku menghela napas lagi dan menatap tas perjalananku yang kecil dengan tulisan merah besar; NBA. Oleh-oleh Nii-sama sehabis transaksi di Amerika dan nonton NBA. Tas itu kosong melompong. Aku masih bingung membawa apa.

Betapa bencinya aku dengan kata: hiking, berkemah, pedesaan, pegunungan. Di telingaku terdengar seperti: alam, serangga, lembab, lumut, lumpur, lebih banyak serangga, ular, hewan buas, dan sangat banyak serangga. Sudah begitu…hiking.

Aku nggak punya tali tambang, pengait dan sepatu berduri. Kenapa semua teman-temanku punya, ya? Pasti gara-gara aku tidak ikut pramuka! Lagipula aku nggak mungkin kuat membawa semua perlengkapan itu! Aku ini pendek, tulang kering, pemalas, berkacamata, apa yang bisa diharapkan?

Kubuka buku tulisku yang kucel itu dan menulis;

**Yang kubawa:**

**1. Mungkin jaket pengaman, jaga-jaga siapa tahu aku tenggelam di sungai…**

Langsung saja kucoret tulisanku sendiri dan menulis angka '1' lagi di bawahnya, mengetuk-ngetukkan bolpen ke buku itu, memikirkan hal bodoh sambil memandangi poster YUI di sebelah jendelaku.

"_Merry go round…_ngelamunin apa…?" tanya suara yang kukenal dari seberang jendelaku. Aku berdiri membawa buku tulis dan menyelipkan bolpen ke telingaku, dan menatap Ichigo dengan muka kusam; "Ngelamunin nasib." Jawabku, meski agak menahan senyum mendengar dia memanggilku; Merry go round, panggilan Ichigo padaku waktu kecil.

Ichigo nyengir. Setiap aku melihat cengirannya, aku selalu memaklumi diriku kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak Ichigo—dan kenapa tiap Valentine dia selalu mendapat banyak cokelat—karena senyum itu. Ichigo tidak tampan seperti pangeran, matanya memang tajam dan indah, tapi wajahnya lebih seperti orang bodoh-ceroboh bila belum mengenalnya.

Ichigo itu…manis.

Secara batin aku menampar diriku sendiri.

"Udah bawa apa aja?" tanya dia.

"Cuma tas berisi udara," jawabku tersenyum. Dia tersenyum dan menggeleng. Aku menghela napas dan akhirnya mengaku; "Gue nggak punya alat hiking! Lo beli di mana sih tali tambang, pengait ama sepatu berduri!" tanyaku kesal.

Ichigo ekspresinya langsung bingung, menatapku berkedip, lalu setelah berhasil mencerna apa yang kukatakan, dia tertawa.

"Hahaha! Ngapain hiking bawa sepatu berduri, neng?"

"Ya biar nggak kepeleset pas manjat!"

Tawa pemuda itu makin keras; "Hiking itu mendaki, bukan manjat, blo'on! Hahahaha!" aku melongo, merasa bodoh dan pasti tampak bego' banget.

Gimana caranya aku tau kalo hiking sama panjat tebing itu beda, coba? (A/N: MAKANYA, BELAJAR!)

Tapi untuk pembelaanku, meskipun nggak nyambung, aku berteriak; "Tapi gue juga males mendaki!" kataku. Ichigo berhenti tertawa; "Kalo lo nggak kuat bawa tas, gue bawa'in."

"Gak kuat jalannya!"

"Gue gendong," jawab pemuda itu santai, sementara wajahku merah padam.

"Ya malu dong gue!"

"Terus lo mau apa? Gue kan udah tanya, apa lo yakin mau ke Kyoto? Sekarang udah terlambat, tau…" dia bilang dengan ekspresi agak sedih yang gagal dia sembunyikan. Aku menghela napas dan cemberut, menghentakkan kakiku.

"Gue mau-mau aja kok, kalo gunungnya datar!" pikiran bodohku terucap secara…refleks dan Ichigo langsung ngakak. Bego, bego, bego!

"Ya udah, gue harus bawa' apa aja dong? Beneran lho ya, ntar gue lo gendong kalo capek!" ancamku menunjuknya dengan telunjuk. Ichigo tersenyum dan mengangkat kelingkingnya; "Janji!" Aku tersenyum dan mengambil bolpen dari telingaku, mengangkat buku tulis dan menunggu Ichigo untuk berbicara.

"Nah, lo bawa' aja baju-baju biasa, jaket, kaos kaki, sneakers lo sepasang, kacamata, i-pod dan chargernya ples ponsel dan duit nggak usah banyak-banyak," dia menjelaskan.

"Ahh…oh, oke, oke," …duit nggak usah banyak…banyak…sip.

"Oh iya, jangan lupa pakaian dalam!" tambah Ichigo.

Oh, ho-oh, pakaian d…a…l…a…m…

Hmm…

…

BLAM!

"PORNOOO!" teriakku murka melempari jendela Ichigo yang sudah ditutup dengan buku tulisku. Aku nepok dahi. Untung saja isi buku itu sudah kusalin! Da-dasar Ichigo!

~.X.~

Pagi itu yang menghambat kami berangkat adalah Ichigo, yang entah kenapa lama sekali untuk keluar dari asrama. Tatsuki berhasil menghasut Grimmjow untuk mengantar kami ke stasiun dengan Jaguarnya, dan inilah kami sekarang, berdiri menunggu kereta di Stasiun Karakura.

Tiga hari memang tidak lama, jadi aku membawa tidak banyak barang, seperti yang Ichigo bilang…meski dia memang benar kalau aku…harus bawa…pakaian…dalam…HUFT! Jadi aku membawa tas selempang NBA itu.

Yep, saya siap mbambung! Ah, tak lupa kacamata berbingkai putihku dan i-pod, serta head-set di telingaku. Aku sedang menunggu Ichigo dan Rangiku yang sedang membelikan kopi. Mereka sengaja meninggalkan kami; aku, Tatsuki dan Senna bertiga seperti ini.

Menyebalkan. Senna di sebelah kiriku dan Tatsuki di sebelah kananku, berusaha saling merebut perhatianku, sehingga kuputuskan untuk cuek bebek dan mendengarkan musik.

_Koi shicattanda, tabun kitsuitenai deshou?_

_Hoshi no yoru negai komete…CHE.R.R.Y…_

_Yubisaki de okuru kimi e no message…_

Kedua gadis ini akhirnya diam dan menatap sepatu mereka dengan cemberut. Aku menghela napas dan menggandeng keduanya. Betapa aku cinta YUI…aku yakin lagu ini bisa memadamkan pertengkaran.

"Amaku naru kajitsu ga ino…nani genai….kaiwa kara, sodatte tai…" dan keduanya mulai terbiasa dengan atmosfer ini, Senna pun memutuskan untuk ikut bernyanyi. Menjelang akhir lagu, Tatsuki akhirnya ikut bernyanyi. Phew, syukurlah akhirnya…

"Oi lo, _bitch_!" bentakkan Tatsuki membuatku tersentak dan terlingaku terbakar. Tatsuki mendorongku agar aku tidak menghalangi pandangannya yang murka kepada Senna, yang sementara itu berusaha menguatkan ekspresinya meski tangannya lemas dan kakinya gemetar.

"Gue nggak nyangka lo bisa sebrengsek itu," kata Tatsuki dengan suara yang…santai seakan mengatakan; "gue nggak nyangka lo bisa sehebat itu" meski ada aura dingin dari kalimat dan dinginnya tatapan Senna. Senna benar-benar tampak siap ditampar.

"Tatsuki—"

"Dan lo, Rukia! Lo itu emang goblok atau terlalu baik sampe lo memaafkan cewek ini?" Tatsuki memotong dan menembakku dengan tatapannya yang setajam pisau. Dan aku seperti balon yang ditusuk pisau; aku meledak.

"Goblok…? Maksud—HEH! Asal tau aja ya, gue ini nggak goblok! Dan LO nggak perlu ikut campur dalam urusan gue mau atau enggak maafin sepupu gue! Gue udah maafin kebodohannya kok—"

"EEHH! Apaan maksudnya lo bilang 'kebodohannya', Rukia?" potong Senna tidak terima dibilang bodoh padahal dia nggak pinter. Tatsuki langsung balik murka ke dia.

"EHH! LO ITU EMANG BODOH!" semburnya.

"A-Apa lo bilang! Emang siapa yang biasanya nyontek gue pas ulangan?" tangkis Senna.

"HAH? P-paling enggak gue nggak sebodoh itu keliatannya kalo olahraga!" balas Tatsuki menjejak selangkah. Aku mundur dari antara mereka. Muka Senna merah karena amarah;

"Bodo' amat sama olahraga! Gue nggak harus pinter dalam badan! Mending pinter otak!" Senna pedas, euy!

"E-EH! MAKSUD LO APA, HEH? Jadi gue itu nggak pinter?" Tatsuki blo'on amat.

"YA JELAS~!" bentak Senna.

"Trus lo sendiri dari mana pinternya, neng! DARI HONGKONG?" Tatsuki sampai mengeretakkan kepalan tangannya. Senna sudah tidak punya takut lagi saat ini, dia juga menjejak dan mengayunkan kuat kepalannya ke bawah.

"Buktinya lo gue contekin pas u—"

"Halah! Gue nyontek lo juga sama aja salahnya! BEGO!" tandas Tatsuki dan Senna kehabisan anak panah, bibirnya bergerak-gerak tapi tak ada suaranya. Dengan wajah merah berkeringat dia menghentak-hentak, melipat tangannya dan berbalik.

"Psh, dada rata." Meski aku tahu Senna menyinggung Tatsuki, saya yang di sini juga merasa tersinggung mendengarnya. Buset dah. Telinga Tatsuki seakan berdiri dan berubah merah.

"APAA LO BILAANG? PENDEK!" dan meski Tatsuki membalas Senna, saya yang di sini merasa sangat tersinggung mendengarnya. Ampun dah…Senna jaw drop.

"Udah deh! Kalian berdua bodoh! Senna pendek, Tatsuki rata! Ato kalian itu sebenernya nyindir gue?" teriakku marah-marah. Senna pendek tapi punya dada, Tatsuki tinggi tapi nggak cukup besar. Aku nggak tinggi dan rata. SEBEEEL! Aku menghentak-hentak keki sampai kacamataku melorot. Kedua sahabat itu menatapku terkesima.

Dan seakan wajahku yang…polos ini aneh sekali kalo marah, mereka malah tertawa.

~.X.~

Bohong ah, ini nggak mungkin, kan? Ini cuma…mimpi kan…? Aku menoleh ke Ichigo yang dari wajahnya saja sudah punya pikiran yang sama denganku, ekspresi kami mengatakan; kalau ini mimpi, seseorang tolong bunuh aku.

"Mbak Rukia bawa' opo ae?" tanya Orihime ceria seakan dia tidak merasa kalau dialah penyebab aku dan Ichigo ingin dibunuh. Well, bukan hanya dia. Tapi juga dua pemuda yang satu tinggi dan satu cebol (A/N: yang ngomong ga tau diri) sedang berpaling satu sama lain di dalam kereta, duduk di kompartemen yang sama dengan kami.

Aku sama sekali lupa kalau Orihime itu managerku dan dia harus ikut bersamaku. Tapi aku sama sekali nggak nyangka kalau Toushiro dan Kaien-senpai akan mengikuti hasutan Urahara-san. Kaien-senpai dugaanku, mengikuti ke manapun Senna pergi, sedang Toushiro…aku menyerah. Tanpa babibu ketiga orang itu masuk ke kompartemen kami begitu saja.

Dan Toushiro membawa sebuah kotak gitar, sementara Ichigo membawa biolanya. Keahlian Kaien-senpai adalah alat musik tiup dan aku rasa tidak mungkin dia membawa trombone-nya. Orihime sementara itu membawa sebuah tas yang setinggi tiang lampu (atau aku saja yang lebay) dengan tali tambang menjulur keluar dari dalam tutupnya.

"Hime, lo bawa apaan sih!" kataku akhirnya sumpek melihat tas sebesar Ichigo itu di pojok kompartemen. Sebenarnya kompartemen ini bisa menampung enam orang, itu kalau tas Orihime dihitung sebagai orang. Makanya, aku menanyakan hal ini.

"Tali tambang, sepatu berduri, pengait dan jaket apung! Parasut juga, siapa tahu jatuh dari tebing pas hiking!" kata Orihime sepolos-polosnya mie polos. Dan kali ini tidak seperti apa yang terjadi padaku, tidak ada yang tertawa. Kami semua hening. Sepolos-polosnya orang…tidak seharusnya sebodoh ini, kan…? Maksudku, aku bahkan nggak berpikir sejauh itu untuk membawa parasut!

Aku menghela napas, dan aku harus mengatasi kesumpekan hatiku yang lain; "Kenapa Toushiro dan Kaien-senpai juga ikut?" tanyaku keras dan kedua pemuda di hadapanku dan Ichigo (yang duduk bersama tas Orihime juga) tersentak menatapku. Toushiro entah kenapa wajahnya kemerahan dan menatap tajam ke luar; "Napa emangnya? Gue jarang libur ke luar." Oh, kukira kau juga mau mengatakan 'mumpung gratis' yang tersangkut di ujung bibirmu, Toushiro.

Kaien-senpai nyengir, cengiran yang nyaris sama dengan adiknya hanya saja tidak sampai ke matanya; "Sama!" jawabnya santai dan tertawa kecil. Lalu ekspresinya seperti habis tersedak duri ikan; dia baru saja setuju dengan…Toushiro. Toushiro melirik kakak kelas itu dengan dingin dan lambat.

Aku memutar mataku; lupakan saja permusuhan tak jelas dua orang ini. "Tapi kenapa kalian harus duduk sini sih! Bikin sumpek aja!" dan Ichigo nyengir, sementara Kaien-senpai dan Toushiro wajahnya makin redup.

Toushiro entah, bukan redup sih, tapi tambah merah tanpa alasan; "N-Nggak ada tempat lain tauk! Pengertian dikit napa! Ini bukan kereta VIP!" bantahnya meledak tiba-tiba. Semua hening seketika melihat…Toushiro. Toushiro. Seorang T O U S H I R O. Meledak. (lebay)

Tiba-tiba pintu kompartemen kami diketuk dan ada seorang gadis berjaket berpergian abu-abu, berambut panjang cokelat tanah, meski wajahnya tertutup topi lebarnya berdiri di depan pintu kami. Ichigo, selaku orang yang duduk di dekat pintu, dan karena Orihime seorang gadis, dan Ichigo seorang pemuda, dia membukakan pintu itu.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Orihime ramah, sementara Ichigo terdiam melihat gadis itu. Melihat reaksi Ichigo aku buru-buru mengamati gadis itu juga. Dari rahangnya…dan bibirnya yang tipis dan kering di balik lipgloss…leher yang tegak…dia seorang penyanyi.

"Kompartemen lain sudah penuh, aku boleh duduk di sini?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara yang familiar.

"Himeee~ singkirkan tasmu!" perintahku marah, jengkel dengan tas di sebelahku. Orihime cemberut dan akhirnya bergerak menyeret tasnya, keluar untuk menaruhnya di bagasi sementara gadis misterius itu masuk. Ia cukup jangkung dan tangannya mengayun tepat di hadapanku sehingga aku bisa melihat bekas-bekas yang familiar…

Aku menatap tangan Ichigo. Bukan. Lalu Toushiro mengeretakkan jarinya satu-satu dan aku ingat; pemain gitar. Gadis penyanyi dan pemain gitar. Nah, kenapa itu terdengar familiar…?

Gadis di sebelahku menghela napas lega; "Terimakasih, aku kepanasan sekali berdiri di luar." Katanya, tersenyum. Aku bisa melihat bibirnya meski matanya tertutup topi lebar itu. Aku hanya balas tersenyum, dan Orihime kembali ke kompartemen. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya hening. Ichigo terasa tegang di sebelahku dan terus menatap lewat pintu kompartemen, dan gadis di sebelahku terus menatap ke jendela, seakan jika menoleh ia bisa mematahkan lehernya. Aku bingung. Siapa gadis ini…? Kenapa aku pernah melihatnya…? Kenapa Ichigo jadi aneh…?

~.X.~

Aku terbingung-bingung saat melihat Ichigo seperti lolos dari maut saat kami keluar dari kereta. Kutangkap gadis misterius itu menatap Ichigo dari kejauhan, dan tersenyum sebelum pergi mengibaskan rambutnya tanpa sengaja.

"OH YEAAH! KITA ADA DI KYOTO, KAWAAN!" teriak Tatsuki kegirangan dan melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi, dengan kekuatan gorilla betina dia mengangkat tasnya, tas Rangiku dan tas Senna (mereka sudah baikan).

"Well, sampai jumpa!" kata Kaien-senpai melambai dan pergi bersama Toushiro (meski mereka, faktanya, berjalan sejauh 4 meter satu sama lain). Toushiro melirikku dan jantungku menyentak sekali. Tatapan yang aneh…

"Hm? Mereka juga di sini?" tanya Rangiku kaget. Aku mengangkat bahu; "Gadis ini juga," kataku menunjuk Orihime yang melambai padanya. Rangiku mengangkat alis.

"Trus kita ke villa-nya gimana?" tanya Tatsuki tidak sabar sampai melonjak-lonjak. "Ntar ada yang jemput kita, tapi kita harus ke rumah Sesepuh dulu…" kata Senna agak menciut. Aku mengerang; lupaaa! Males gue ketemu dua orang tuek itu! Aku tau aku ini kurang ajar, whatsoeverlah tapi…mereka itu…MENYEBALKAN!

"Ugh," Ichigo dengan pelan bersuara. Hanya aku yang mendengarnya, sementara yang lain sudah berjalan untuk menunggu di depan stasiun. Ichigo…kau kenapa?

"Lo…kenapa, Ichigo?" tanyaku melihat wajah sahabatku pucat dan dia memegangi dari jantungnya langsung ke pundaknya, nyengir; "Pegel gue. Sakit…gue mau ke kamar mandi sebentar ya, ntar gue susul!" dia buru-buru lari bersama tasnya sebelum aku sempat protes.

Huh…kuputuskan untuk berjalan mengikuti yang lain sampai aku melihat sesuatu di balik tiang stasiun. Sesuatu itu memiliki tangan dan menjulurkannya ke arahku, mengisyaratkan padaku untuk mengikutinya. Aku mendekat dan tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku menoleh ke sana kemari; "Ada orang di situ…?" tanyaku berusaha mengitari tiang.

"Kamu sahabatnya, kan?"

"HAH!" aku terlonjak kaget dan menoleh ke belakang untuk mendapati gadis misterius tadi berdiri di belakangku seperti hantu yang muncul tiba-tiba. Aku menelan ludah.

"I-iya, tapi…siapa kau?" tanyaku waspada. Dia tersenyum lembut dan senyum itu perlahan berubah menjadi lengkungan yang sedih. Dia merogoh kantong jaketnya dan melempariku sesuatu. Refleksku bermain kendo membiarkan tanganku menangkapnya. Sebuah botol kecil penuh obat penenang.

"U-untuk apa ini?"

Gadis itu menaikkan topinya dan tersenyum. Aku mengernyit. Aku rasa aku kenal wajahnya…

Dia tersenyum lembut dan menguatkan padaku; "Kalo dia nggak mau membuka tasnya, minumkan itu ke dia pas dia butuh, oke?" dia mengedip padaku. Aku makin mengernyit…siapa sih! UGH! FRUSTASI!

Senyumnya memudar; "Kalo kamu sudah tahu…jangan tinggalkan dia ya? Soalnya kamu…_Merry-Go-Round_ Ichigo…" dan mendengar nama panggilan kecilku terpanggil, aku jadi teringat akan suatu lagu. Gadis itu mengedikkan kepalanya, menepuk bahuku, tersenyum dan pergi saat aku berhasil berkata;

"Lho…kenapa anda mirip sama Yui yang penyanyi itu?" dia tertawa dan hilang di keramaian. Aku jaw drop. DIA ITU YUI YANG ITU TUH…! PENYANYI! DAN ICHIGO KENAL! DAN DIA NGGAK BILANG!

"GUE PENGGEMAR BERAT LO, YUI-SAMA!"

~.X.~

Aku bersungut-sungut makin keras begitu sebuah limo elegan hitam berlambang platina K—blah, blah kau tahu, tapi dia membelok di tikungan seperti mobil balap dan mengerem cakram di hadapan kami. Sudut mataku berkedut-kedut akan aksi gila yang dilakukan oleh DEMI TUHAN limousine yang cukup panjang itu.

Hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang bisa mengemudi limousine se-serampangan itu. Dan namanya adalah Hisana Kuchiki.

Detik berikutnya aku sudah menduga akan ada yang keluar dari mobil itu dan membanting pintunya. Orang itu adalah Nii-sama dan dia tampak seperti Nobunaga Oda yang siap membantai dengan wajah dingin dan sambil minum sake. Oke, minum sake itu hanya bayangan saya—lupakan.

Tapi dengan wajah seseram itu, orang pertama yang dia tatap malah AKU. Aku sampai jantungan dan merasa kalau liburan ini bakalan kena sial. Nii-sama berjalan ke arahku dan aku seperti didekati ikan hiu. Senna sembunyi di belakangku.

"Kalau saja kaisar Jepang tidak menyuruhku menangani administrasi kendaraan dan pengendara dan kalau saja aku tidak memiliki Sekolah Mengemudi Nasional; kakakmu…tidak-akan-pernah-punya-SIM." Gerutunya pelan dan dingin. Aku dan Senna membeku di tempat. Demi Tuhan, apa salah hamba kena sembur Nobunaga Oda…?

Sementara itu Nee-chanku, penyebab semua kemurkaan Nii-sama, keluar dari limo dengan cengiran innocent yang ingin kutampol dari wajahnya. "Ayo berangkaaat! Mana Ichi—oh, itu kau! Ichiiii! Lo tambah tinggi lagiii!" Nee-chan kegirangan begitu melihat Ichigo datang dari belakangku, ngos-ngosan. Aku kembali menatap Nee-chan lalu menatap Ichigo dan menatap Nee-chan.

…

Ichigo tetep tingginya. Nee-chan aja yang menciut.

~.X.~

"Lo yakin nggak perlu ditemenin?" tanya Tatsuki cemas. Dia sudah melihat kedua orang tua itu dan dari pandangan pertama saja dia tahu bagaimana mereka. Aku menghela napas dan menggeleng, menatap Senna di sebelahku yang tampak pucat pasi dalam haori hitamnya. Aku menatap haori yang kupakai. Putih.

Aku menatap ke langit-langit yang putih. Dulu ini kamarku. Luas dan tawar. Semuanya putih, buku-buku pun disampul putih. Tidak ada tv ataupun barang elektronik. Bahkan lampunya saja lentera putih. Alasan kenapa aku benci rumah sakit adalah kamar ini. Kamar rumah sakit lebih baik sedikit, meski mengingatkanku akan kamar ini.

Aku jadi ingat kenapa aku mulai cemburu dan iri pada Senna. Dia tidak 'putih'. Apa pun yang dia miliki tidak selalu putih. Dia bebas memilih warnanya sesuka hati. Kamarnya warna-warni. Warna kesukaan Senna adalah emas. Sesepuh Kuchiki tidak membiarkanku memakai warna lain selain putih selama aku di tempat ini. Mereka ingin meyakinkan dan mengingatkanku; bahwa aku…bersih, putih dan tak tersentuh, dan akan tetap seperti itu saat meneruskan keluarga ini. Mereka memakaikan Senna warna hitam karena…dia memang tidak diharapkan.

Dalam kasus Nii-sama dan Nee-chan, Nii-sama yang memakaikan putih pada Nee-chan, menentang aturan, tapi Nii-sama adalah orang yang artistik dan berpemikiran dalam; dia selalu menganggap Nee-chan berhati putih, dan memang begitulah adanya. Dia memakaikan hitam pada dirinya sendiri…karena…benci dengan keluarga ini.

"Kalau mereka mencambuk kalian, gue telpon 911!" seru Rangiku sigap. Aku tersenyum getir dan pelayan mengetuk kamarku; "Nona Senna dan Nona Rukia, sudah siap…?"

"Ya." Kami mengucapkannya pelan, lembut dan…tanpa ekspresi. Harus seperti itu.

Saat keluar, aku melihat Nee-chan dan Nii-sama menatapku, menguatkanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mau kedua orang tua itu bicarakan denganku, tapi aku yakin itu bukan hal yang baik. Lalu Ichigo, bersandar di dinding di depanku. Ketika aku melewatinya, dia menggenggam tanganku. Aku tersenyum. Apapun itu…Ichigo akan selalu berada di sini, di sisiku.

~.X.~

"Apa maksudmu…? Lalu kau pikir siapa yang akan meneruskan perusahaan ini?" tanya kakek dengan suara dingin, serak dan meninggi. Kalau kau pikir Nii-sama yang murka seperti Nobunaga Oda, pikir lagi. Tanpa harus murka pun kakek tua ini sudah seseram Nobunaga Oda.

"Rukia, kau tidak punya hak untuk menolak. Karena kaulah kami menerima _kalian_ di keluarga ini." Jawab nenek dengan angkuh dan merendahkan. Aku menahan tanganku untuk mengepal. Jantungku menyentak. Senna terisak tanpa air mata di sisiku, menunduk ketakutan.

Karena aku…

Kalau aku tidak ada…Nii-sama tidak akan pernah bisa menikah dengan Nee-chan…

Cara nenek sihir jahat itu menyebut 'kalian' alias aku, Nee-chan dan Senna seperti menyebut tikus got. Saat ini aku merasa seperti tiang es rapuh yang menyangga es di atasnya dan ada beruang polar yang cantik di bawah es itu. Es di atasnya adalah kedua kakek nenek kejam ini dan para beruang di bawahnya adalah hidup Nee-chan dan Senna.

Aku selalu ingat bagaimana hidup kami bertiga sebelum Nii-sama datang memasukinya. Nee-chan menghidupi kami menjadi penyanyi bar ke bar. Aku dan Senna yang masih kecil harus menjaga rumah. Selalu saja, tiba-tiba entah tiap malam yang tak menentu, Nee-chan buru-buru menyuruh kami berkemas dan kami pindah jauh-jauh. Setelah umurku 3 tahun Nee-chan bilang kita sedang diburu orang. Dan aku tak pernah tahu kenapa dan siapa.

Lalu keputusan Nee-chan untuk mengikuti audisi menyanyi mempertemukannya dengan Nii-sama yang sedang kabur dari kediaman Kuchiki, mengikuti audisi yang sama. Nii-sama, sama seperti Ichigo, ingin menjadi musisi. Tapi dia begitu mencintai Nee-chan dan ingin dia hidup layak. Jadi dia serahkan impiannya pada Nee-chan. Dan Nii-sama melanjutkan perusahaan konyol ini. Hidup kami pun berubah.

Tapi tidak semudah itu keluarga Kuchiki mau menerima Nee-chan sebagai anggotanya. Maksudku…mereka tidak melihat apa yang berharga pada kami di mata mereka. Hingga entah siapa yang melakukannya, mengikutkanku pada tes IQ dan mereka setuju untuk merestui Nee-chan dan Nii-sama.

"Rukia, kau tidak punya masa depan lain selain meneruskan keluarga ini." Tegas kakek jahat itu. Aku menggigit bibirku mendengar kalimat yang menyakitkan tersebut. "Tidak ada yang cukup baik bagi keluarga ini selain perusahaan itu. Bahkan menjadi ilmuwan pun tidak." Aku tersentak dan mengangkat mukaku melihat kakek tua itu menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku sudah tahu, kau memang punya kesetaraan dengan Einstein," dia berkata dan aku berjengit sedikit; "…aku juga tahu Byakuya mengirimimu sebuah tabung nitrogen beberapa minggu yang lalu. Rukia, kalau kau meneruskan penelitianmu, kami akan menghentikan sekolahmu dengan segera!"

Rasanya seakan aku baru saja dipukul di kepala. "Sebagai gantinya kau akan ditunangkan dan menjalani home-schooling jika ketahuan kau melanjutkan penelitian." Tambah nenek tua itu. Aku membuka mulut. Syok dan kesedihan serta kemarahan meledak seketika.

"ENAK SAJA! AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriakku, berdiri, membuat Senna di sebelahku terbelalak, kedua orang lansia itu menyipitkan mata mereka; "INI HIDUPKU! KENAPA AKU HARUS MEMATUHI KALI—" karena hidup keluargamu bergantung pada mereka dan hidupmu kau dedikasikan pada keluargamu.

_Keluargaku…_

Keluargaku…adalah kekuatanku dan kelemahanku…

Aku terduduk dan menunduk menahan tangis, membelalak lebar; "Sepertinya kau sudah mengerti, Rukia…sekarang kalian boleh pergi." Kata kakek tua itu puas, dan kedua pelayan membawa kami keluar.

~.X.~

Aku hanya bisa terus tersenyum dan menahannya tetap di tempat. Beserta semua air mataku. Berulang kali aku menarik napas untuk menahannya, menguap untuk menyamarkannya sebagai air mata kantuk. Di balik kacamata ini, mereka percaya kalau aku tidak menangis.

Kecuali Ichigo. Dia terlalu mengenalku. Dan dia masih terus menanyakannya. Senna pengecualian karena dia melihatku sepanjang waktu di tempat itu.

"Rukia, lo kenapa? Lo diapain?" tanya Ichigo serius sekali, mengejarku ke kamar, teman-teman sudah diam di belakang kami. Aku hanya tertawa; "Haha, lo kenapa sih? Gue nggak apa! Hahaha, lucu muka' lo!"

Ichigo ekspresinya makin gelap. Sementara Rangiku tertawa menyetujui kalau ekspresi Ichigo memang lucu.

"Rukia…kasih tau gue! Lo sahabat gue, kan!" bantahan Ichigo yang mengacuhkan tawa Rangiku menusuk hatiku. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Ichigo? Kamu punya rahasia kan? Dan kamu tidak memberitahuku! SAHABAT MACAM APA LO!

Aku menggeretakkan gigiku dan menarik pintu di hadapanku, teman-teman masuk dan aku membantingnya, lalu berteriak; "Gue mau kita cepet berangkat!"

Tidak lama kemudian aku sudah berpakaian seperti semula dan duduk di kursi depan. Kali ini Nii-sama yang menyetir. Nee-chan tidak akan ikut karena dia ada pekerjaan di studio rekaman. Aku duduk memandang langit melewati jendela di sebelahku, karena aku merasakan tatapan Nii-sama padaku.

"Rukia," ugh, tidak lagi…

"…maafkan kami," aku terhenyak dan melirik kakak iparku itu. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dengan pelan ke depan dengan wajah yang datar namun mata yang sendu. "Karena aku dan Hisana kamu harus menanggung beban ini." Dia mengakhiri. Tapi aku tidak mau ini berakhir.

"Nii-sama," kataku menguatkan diri, "…aku nggak pernah memutuskan akan menanggung kalian sebagai beban. Aku juga nggak pernah mendengar perjanjian bahwa aku bakal melanjutkan perusahaan. Dan aku nggak pernah menyetujuinya. Tapi…" dia menoleh padaku, "…tapi, Nii-sama. Aku nggak akan menanggung kalian. Aku juga nggak menjadikan kalian beban. Aku…akan melindungi kalian, sebagai hartaku yang berharga!" tegasku, lalu menarik napas. Rasanya…seperti mengucap mantra.

"Tapi Rukia, kamu harus memilih; keluarga atau impianmu. Aku bisa memertahankan keluarga kita—"

"Bagaimana pun juga, aku akan mempertahankan keduanya. Betapapun susahnya." Tegasku sekali lagi memotong perkataan Nii-sama. Aku tersenyum; "Jadi kalian tenang saja!"

Nii-sama menghela napas dan menatapku ke dalam mataku. Dan akhirnya dia tersenyum dalam artian; semoga berhasil.

"Oke, kami siap untuk R U S A! Rukia? Lo jangan tidur dulu!" kata Tatsuki yang percaya kalau aku sangat mengantuk. Aku nyengir dan menguap lagi. Untuk menahan air mata.

~.X.~

Villa ini bukan villa mewah, hanya villa biasa berisi empat kamar tidur yang memiliki masing-masing satu kamar mandi, dapur dan ruang makan yang digabung dengan ruang tv. Di depan villa kami ada taman bermain kecil dan sebuah pabrik lama yang sudah ditutup. Lalu di sebelah villa dan pabrik itu adalah hutan.

Masih ada satu lagi villa kecil tak jauh di sebelah kami di arah yang berlawanan dengan hutan. Tapi karena jalannya jelek kami harus mendaki sedikit untuk sampai ke villa. Begitu keluar dari limo, aku bisa menghirup udara segar khas hutan.

Saat kami menurunkan barang-barang dari bagasi, semuanya terbengong-bengong dengan bawaan Orihime.

"Waduh…yaopo aku mbawa'e, iki…?" gumam Orihime bingung sendiri, cemas.

"Suruh Rukia ama Ichigo aja, bawa'an mereka toh nggak banyak. Tapi Hime, lo bawa'in biolanya Ichigo tuh," usul Tatsuki sembari memakai tas punggungnya dan menarik Senna di lengannya. Senna masih menatapku dengan sedih dan…menyesal. Tatsuki mengernyit memandang ekspresi sahabatnya lalu menatap tas Ichigo; "Ayo kita bantu mereka!" dia membawakan tas Ichigo, lalu pergi.

Aku pun juga menyesal. Karena aku akan bersama dengan Ichigo. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku ingin jauh dari Ichigo. Dan ini bukan hal yang baik.

Ichigo sementara itu oke-oke saja dan aku memandanginya menurunkan tas Orihime yang astaganagabonar luar biasa besar dan berat. Orihime membawa biola Ichigo; "Terimakasih, Kurosaki-kun! Mbak Rukia!" katanya riang dan menyusul Rangiku. Ichigo meletakkan tas Orihime di tanah dan menarik napas; "Oke…oke…" gumamnya, lalu mengangkat muka untuk menatapku.

Sontak aku langsung menatap langit dan mendekati Ichi—maksudku, tasnya Orihime lalu mulai berusaha mengangkatnya.

"Rukia, tatap aku." Kata Ichigo tiba-tiba. Aku mencuekkannya.

"Rukia…gue mohon jangan lakukan ini ke gue," katanya, suara pemuda itu makin pelan dan sedih. Dengan segala kekuatan jiwa, aku berhasil menolaknya.

"_Merry-go-round…_dengarkan aku." Dan balon kesabaranku meledak.

"JANGAN PANGGIL GUE GITU LAGI! SAHABAT MACAM APA LO!"

DUAK! Satu tendangan ke betis jangkungnya.

"AW! APA SALAH GUE!"

Aku menyeringai murka; "Lo mau tau…MAU TAU?" kurasa kacamataku berkilau mengerikan persis Ishida yang marah kalau diganggu; "…LO MAU TAU KENAPA GUE MERASA SEDIH KAN? HAH!" aku sampai menyentak tanah. Ichigo ketakutan sampai pucat.

"Kenapa? _Soalnya lo kan sahabat gue_, iya? IYA KAN? LO SAHABAT GUE? JADI LO HARUS TAU SEGALANYA TENTANG GUE? Terus? Apa gue sahabat lo? KALO YA, GUE HARUSNYA TAU SEGALANYA TENTANG LO! BLEKOK!" aku berjinjit dan mengguncang-guncang bahu Ichigo kuat-kuat. Ichigo syok.

Aku melepasnya; mendorongnya lebih tepat, lalu mencakar pipiku dengan kedua tangan dengan frustasi; "Ma-maksud gue, gue selalu cerita ke elo. Gue selalu jujur ke elo. Tapi gue bahkan nggak tau kalo elo kenal sama Yui dan lo—LO! LO MASIH PUNYA RAHASIA LAIN, IYA KAN?" bentakku tajam dan Ichigo tersentak, lalu alisnya bertaut; "Yui…? Dia…dia ngomong sama lo?"

Pertanyaan pemuda itu malah membuatku makin marah. "LO NGGAK JAWAB PERTANYAAN GUE!" teriakku mengangkat tangan dengan marah. Ichigo tetap dengan ekspresinya yang tidak percaya, lalu menatap ke tanah;

"Gue nggak akan ngasih tahu hal ini." Tegasnya lebih kepada diri sendiri. Aku mengerang.

"Ichigo! Kenapa? Lo harus! Apapun itu lo harus kasih tau gue!" teriakku memegangi kedua lengannya. Dia lemas di tempat dan tampak tertekan, wajahnya pucat dan keringatnya banjir.

"Nanti lo bakal sedih!" bentak dia akhirnya. Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupku, Ichigo membentakku. Ekspresinya sama pada saat itu. Pada saat dia berusaha melindungiku, tapi aku tidak mematuhinya, dia membentakku, persis dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

Aku terdiam dan di balik kacamataku aku menyipit; "Nggak apa, Ichigo…lo sahabat gue! Gue…gue…" aku menarik napas; "…gue harus tau apapun itu, meski semenyakitkan dan semenyedihkan apapun yang lo hadapi, gue harus tau dan gue akan selalu di sisimu, apapun yang terjadi. Karena lo…sahabat gue!"

Ichigo menepis kedua lenganku, membuatku tertusuk menyakitkan dan tiba-tiba kusadari napasnya memendek, wajahnya semakin pucat. Dia memunggungiku, meski aku masih bisa melihat punggungnya bergerak cepat, dia bernapas dengan pendek dan keras.

"Hah…hah…hah…" dan yang membuat dunia runtuh, Ichigo jatuh berlutut. Dia terbatuk keras.

"Ichigo!" teriakku syok dan berlari mengitarinya untuk menatapnya dari depan. Ini tidak mungkin…tidak…tidak mungkin…jangan, Ichigo…jangan…

Dan yang menghancurkanku adalah…Ichigo dengan wajah kesakitan, terbatuk-batuk.

Tanah di hadapannya berlumur darah merah.

Dia memegangi jantungnya. Ini…ini tidak mungkin terjadi…

"Ichigo…! Jantungmu!" jeritku dan berlutut di hadapannya. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. TIDAAK! Ichigo…Ichigo…kenapa? Kenapa kau memegangi jantungmu? Kenapa kau muntah darah? Harusnya ini…ini tidak terjadi!

"_Kalo dia nggak mau membuka tasnya, minumkan itu ke dia pas dia butuh, oke?"_

Tasnya. Orihime membawanya. Oh, obat itu!

Aku merogoh tasku. Aku menggeram tidak menemukan botol itu dan akhirnya berlutut di depan Ichigo lalu menghamburkan semua isi tasku ke tanah, lalu membongkarnya dengan panik hingga menemukan botol berisi pil-pil itu. Ichigo menumpu badannya dari tanah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ugh…uhuk…!" dia memuntahkan lebih banyak darah. Dan darahnya jatuh ke kedua lututku, tapi aku tidak peduli.

"R-Rukia—"

"Buka…buka! BUKA!" aku berteriak berusaha membuka botol itu. Aku memang bodoh. Aku terlalu bergantung pada Ichigo. Bahkan untuk membuka botol minuman kaleng aku minta tolong Ichigo. Lihat sekarang apa akibatnya.

"BUKA!" akhirnya botol itu terbuka dan aku nyaris menumpahkan semua pilnya untuk mendapatkan satu.

"Ru-Rukia—uhuk…uh…" aku mendekatkan diri dengan Ichigo hingga kepala sahabatku yang sedang menunduk itu sejajar dengan bahuku. Aku bergeser sehingga bisa memeluk Ichigo dari samping. Kusandarkan sisi punggungnya ke bahuku. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha menahan beratnya, memegangi pil di tanganku yang satunya dan akhirnya berhasil meminumkannya pada Ichigo.

"Ichigo, bertahanlah…Ichigo…" ini salahku…ini salahku…salahku karena aku membentak Ichigo…kalau Ichigo mati ini salahku…

"Hah…" aku mulai menangis dengan suara yang keras, lalu memeluk kepala Ichigo dengan kedua tanganku. Ichigo masih bernapas pendek-pendek dan masih batuk-batuk, tapi dia sudah berhenti memuntahkan darah.

Karena aku bergeser di atas tanah aku telah mengotori celana dan tanganku dengan darah Ichigo. Tanganku mengotori baju Ichigo dengan darahnya sendiri. Darahnya berbau seperti buku baru…seperti penggesek biola... Dia bernapas dan dari samping aku bisa melihatnya menahan sakit yang mulai memudar hingga dia menangis.

"Ru-Rukia…" dia menyebut namaku seperti menyatu dalam napasnya. Napasnya menyapu leherku. Dan aku berdoa agar tetap begitu.

Aku berdoa sambil menangis agar napas itu tetap ada dan bisa tetap kurasakan.

"Ichigo…Ichigo jangan tinggalin aku…" tangisku. Ichigo menarik napas dari leherku dan menghembuskannya sambil berkata;

"Rukia…" dengan suara yang sangat lirih hingga aku takut dia akan hilang dari pelukanku; "…maafkan aku…"

**...to be continued…**

**Balasan Review buat yang nggak log-in~**

**Ichiru-Chan**

Wahh! Apa iya, kira-kira apa ya yang mau dikatakan Toushiro-kun? *sok bodo*

Sbenernya aku juga! *orang mars sweatdrop*

Ya gak ada, laaah~


	8. Please Stay With Me

**Aku kembali, readers! Sibuknya saya, entah kenapa sekarang aku mengerti perasaan Rukia (dalam fic ku) mempersiapkan drama. Oke, chapter ini…uhm…baiklah Ichiruki fans! Tertawalah sesuka kalian atau menangislah! Di sini dominan Ichiruki tapi dark, dan kalian tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Ichigo, kukira. Sementara Hitsuruki ada, tapi…yah tidak sedikit, lebih ke geje. Sudahlah, baca saja sendiri, aku sendiri bingung.**

**Sebelum itu, aku akan menaruh author note di sini saja, karena nanti bisa merusak suasana. Oke, jadi aku punya ide gila ini! Aku mau membuat versi PoV dari You're Always Right Here! Maksudnya, fic ini dalam PoV orang lain. Kalau kalian mau, silahkan isi polling di profile saya—tidak ada yang bilang anda harus membacanya—dan kalau sudah terkumpul minimal 10 poll yang setuju, oke saya buat! Kalau sudah, PoV yang kubuat adalah berdasarkan request kalian. Misalnya kalian minta PoV Toushiro di chapter 5 (khusus utk cliffhangers aku akan buat dobel) atau PoV Ichigo di chapter 1, atau PoV Senna di chapter 3. Oke, cukup!**

**On to the story!**

**You're Always Right Here**

**Bleach **owned by** Tite Kubo**

**Fic **owned by** Aisa the Knight Apprentice**

**Please Stay With Me**

**Doesn't belong to me, got it? **

**Ichiruki, Hitsuruki, Kairuki, Kaienna, Shuenna, Ulquihime, Shungiku blah banyak amat**

**Rukia's POV**

Chapter 8: Please…Stay With Me…

Ichigo bernapas dengan lemah di leherku. Aku berusaha berdiri. Aku harus membawa Ichigo ke tempat yang kering. Atau dia bisa mati karena dinginnya hujan ini. Tapi langit begitu gelap. Ichigo berat dan lebih tinggi dariku.

Kenapa aku tidak tinggi? Terkutuk!

Tertatih-tatih ku memapah Ichigo yang sampai kakinya terseret, saking pendeknya aku dan tingginya dia. Tanah licin berlumpur. Dadaku sesak akan hawa dingin dan kesedihan. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, terpeleset dan mengerang di tanah.

"Aaargh…" aku mulai menangis lagi. Paling tidak…hujan menutupinya. Ichigo ikut jatuh di sisiku. Aku membenamkan mukaku ke tanah yang berlumpur. Menangis.

Aku sungguh tidak berguna. Tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk Ichigo. Kalau Ichigo mati…salahkan aku! Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan? Tuhan…kenapa Kau karuniakan tubuh yang pendek ini…? Tubuh yang lemah ini? Bagaimana aku bisa melindungi Ichigo…? Aku kecil…dan lemah…

Bukan saatnya berpikir begitu! Aku masih mau Ichigo untuk tetap hidup. Pikiran itulah yang membuatku berusaha bangkit dan kembali memapah Ichigo sampai tenagaku yang paling maksimal. Aku menyeret kakiku naik menuju bukit, menuju villa itu.

Dan terjatuh lagi. Aku bangkit lagi…dan jatuh lagi. Rasanya seakan…berusaha menggapai langit, sedang kau terjebak di bumi.

_I shot for the sky…I'm stuck on the ground…so why do I try? I know I'm gonna fall down…_

_I thought I could fly…that's why I down…_

_I'll never know why…it's coming down…_

_Down…_

_Down…_

Entah kenapa lagu itu berdengung di kepalaku. Atau hanya perasaanku saja…tapi itulah yang sedang kupikirkan…hatiku hancur oleh diriku sendiri. Hancur…karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantu orang lain selain diriku sendiri…

Aku…memang tidak berguna!

"…siapa tuh?" aku merintih, berusaha bangkit. Licin. Aku terpeleset jatuh. Bersama Ichigo. Lagi.

"Hah…? Itu kayaknya…"

Kalau kupikir-pikir…ini semua juga salah Ichigo…

"Ichigo?"

Kenapa dia tidak bilang kalau jantungnya masih sakit…?

"RUKIA?"

Kenapa…kenapa dia…tidak mempercayaiku…?

Segalanya meredup…sekilas kulihat sekelebat warna putih mendekati wajahku. Gelap…gelap..

Kenapa…?

Ichigo tidak memberitahuku…karena…aku.

Karena aku…?

~.X.~

"Makan malam kali ini, aku sudah janji mau buatin sup udon!" kataku riang menenteng tas belanja yang biasa kupakai. Tas yang cukup besar bagiku. Bahkan bisa menutupi kakiku! Hari itu di tengah liburan musim panas, belanja di Rukongai, bersama Ichi~!

"Baguslah, aku sangat suka masakan buatanmu, Rukia," kata Ichigo, tersenyum padaku. Aku balas tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan Kuchiki Rukia, koki bertangan platina abad 20!" aku tertawa. Ichigo mengangkat alis;

"Yang masih mainan balon dan cengeng, yah benar…"

"Heeeh! Diam! Itu rahasia perusahaan tauk!" protesku panik, celingak-celinguk tak karuan. Lalu aku berhenti begitu mendapati orang itu bersama komplotannya tak jauh di belakang kami, mengintai.

Aku berhenti berjalan. Ichigo berhenti tidak lama kemudian. Dia tidak berbalik, seakan tahu ada apa.

Aku menarik napas, bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Shuhei dan komplotannya adalah berandalan onar yang suka menggangguku!

"Rukia, ayo," kata Ichigo tenang, mundur dan menarik tanganku. Shuhei dan gengnya bersuit-suit.

"Ahh…cihuuuy…Rukia dan Ichigo, di bawah pohon…B-E-R-C-I-U-M-A-N…" ejek mereka. Aku menunduk malu dengan wajah merah dan menepis tangan Ichigo dengan pelan. Tapi Ichigo langsung menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, berkata keras-keras;

"Memang kenapa?" tantang dia. "Aku nggak malu tuh, sama Rukia!"

Aku terdiam. Tersenyum. Tertawa pelan. Meski Ichigo bilang begitu…wajahnya merah! Hahaha, lucu deh!

Mengumpulkan ke-PD-an, aku memeluk lengan Ichigo dan berjalan, sambil berkata; "Dam dam dan daaa! Pengantin baru lewaaat!"

Ichigo tertawa pelan, wajahnya masih merah, dia menunduk sepanjang perjalanan. Aku pura-pura blo'on. Aslinya sih malu…

Aku melirik kebelakang, sudah kuduga, Shuhei sedang menatapku penuh kebencian. Yang kulakukan hanyalah melet padanya.

Belum juga mendekati kontrakanku, tiba-tiba keranjang belanjaku jatuh. Aku buru-buru memungut bahan-bahan yang jatuh. Ichigo buru-buru membantuku. Lalu kusadari, bahannya ada yang hilang!

"Lho, tomatnya hilang!" kataku polos, menarik keranjang belanjaku. Bolong…? Kok bisa?

Ichigo berpikir sejenak, lalu berdiri; "Aku balik sebentar ya, biar kubeliin tomat! Kamu tunggu di sini, Rukia!" dia berlari pergi, meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku memasukkan semua bahan-bahan dalam satu kantong plastik dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang yang bolong.

Menunggu, menunggu, menunggu…

"Heheheh, sendirian nih, pengantin wanita?"

Oh…bagus. Sekarang aku tahu siapa yang membolongi keranjangku. Pinter ya, menembak keranjangku dengan ketapel!

"Apa?" tanyaku jutek pada Shuhei yang datang bersama komplotannya, cengengesan.

"Wuiihhh…" katanya alay. "…jadi berani, lo, cengeng?" salah satu dari mereka mengejek. Aku menggigit bibir, menunduk. Sedih. Dasar…jadi cengeng salah, jadi berani juga salah. Maumu itu apa?

"Hahahah! Liat tuh mukanya merah, pasti mau nangis!" gelak tawa meledak. Aku meringis menahan tangis, berlari. Sialnya aku tersandung. Tawa meledak lebih hebat. Bahan makanan berceceran. Lututku berdarah. Kerikil sialan! Siapa yang menaruhmu di situ? Itu namanya pelanggaran hukum, tahu!

"Tangkep dia!" hah? Gaswat! Dengan segera aku meluncur dengan kakiku. Sayang, aku masih pendek…! Sial! Aku tertangkap dueh! Huuh…sekarang di mana ya, Shuhei akan mengunciku? Kuburan lagi?

~.X.~

"Kalo lo diem, Kurosaki bakal selamet, ngarti?" kata Shuhei, mendorongku masuk ke dalam gudang sebelah pasar. Aku mengangguk patuh. Dia nyengir dan membanting pintu tua itu.

Aku merosot di dinding, menghela napas, memeluk lututku. Kalau aku diam…kapan dong, aku bisa keluar dari sini?

Aku menggeleng. Biarin, kalo Ichigo selamat, diam selamanya pun nggak masalah! Semangat, Rukia! Jangan takut! Di sini nggak ada apa-apa! Paling juga cuman tikus…

Beberapa jam kemudian…

Hm…sudah berapa hari aku di sini ya…? (a/n: yaelah, Rukiaaa…) Apakah polisi sudah dikeluarkan buat mencariku? Apa Nii-sama sampai mengerahkan Tentara Jepang? Apakah Nee-chan menangis dan masuk siaran selebriti? Apa Senna nonton serial Doraemon ya?

Hmm…seandainyaaa Doraemon benar-benar ada!

"Aku ingin keluar, hanya ingin keluar…keluar dari sini hanya itu ma-u-ku…"

Aku berdiri dan melanjutkan bernyanyi; "Semua, semua, semua, dapat dikabulkan…dapat dikabulkan dengan kantong ajaiiib…" aku memegang pegangan pintu; "…aku ingin terbang BEBAS—WAAH! Terbuka!" lalu aku tersandung. Lagi.

Lebih buruk lagi, di kaki Shuhei. Shuhei langsung menarik kerahku sampai aku tercekik, lalu aku berdiri.

"Lo! DIEM!"

"I-iya…" aku mengkeret seperti tikus. Dia mendorongku masuk lagi dan membanting pintunya, menguncinya juga. Siaaal!

Tidak lama kemudian setelah aku mengutuki diri, aku mendengar Shuhei dan komplotannya berbisik cukup jelas untuk kudengar;

"Sumprit…dateng dia…" geram satu anak. "Tch, kita bonyokin aja, gampang kan?" Shuhei merendahkan. Secara tak sadar aku menggeretakkan gigiku dengan marah. Kalo berani mereka bonyokin Ichigo…aku gigit lho! Ichigo nggak salah apa-apa…dia pendiam, tenang, nggak pernah marah lagi!

"Oi, mana Rukia?" Heh? Kenapa Ichigo jadi beda yak? Kayak preman nagih setoran aje!

"Napa juga tanya kita! Mangkanya, punya istri dijagain, dongok!" cerca Shuhei, mereka tertawa. Ichigo menghela napas.

"Kalo nggak mau beritahu, aku telpon polisi lho," ancam Ichigo. Serius. Kalau Ichigo serius, artinya dia memang SERIUS BUNG! Tapi Shuhei dkk malah ngakak!

"O, ya? Lo mau ngibrit ke rumah trus nelpon? Kayak lo bakal kami bolehin pulang aje!" sembur satu anak lain, mereka tertawa. Bodoh! Kalian nggak tau apa! Ichigo kecil-kecil udah punya hape, dongok!

Aku menguping di lubang pintu. Deg-deg ser, kemringet, pucat pasi, gemeteran. Nggak bisa aku bayangkan Ichigo yang pendiem dan tenang itu dihajar. Aku menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu. Apa yang terjadi di luar? Kenapa Shuhei tidak mengatakan sesuatu?

BRAK!

Aku nyaris jatuh, pintu mendadak terbuka, tanganku di cengkeram, dan tengkukku juga. Aku diseret dengan cepat. Oleh Shuhei. Aku terbatuk dan akhirnya fokus dengan sekelilingku. Ichigo beberapa meter dariku, mengangkat hape ke telinganya, terbelalak melihatku. Segera saja rasa sakit yang luar biasa menghampiri leherku.

Shuhei meremas tengkukku!

"Aaargh! Sakit, tolol! LEPAAS!" jeritku meronta-ronta. Malah membuat kuku bocah yang tajam itu menyayat leherku. Air mata kesakitan merembes dari mataku. Aku berusaha menggigit tangan Shuhei, tapi dia cepat sekali! Sakit…sakit…! TOLONG AKU!

"Lepasin Rukia!" teriak Ichigo, keras, kemarahan menguar darinya. Kemarahan yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Shuhei berjengit sedikit.

"Taruh dulu hape lo!" bentak Shuhei tidak mau kalah. Aku menggeretakkan gigiku menahan sakit.

Ichigo tanpa berpikir dua kali, melempar handphone itu jauh-jauh seakan itu bukan benda yang berharga. Aku ternganga. Shuhei mendorongku jauh-jauh, melepasku. Dia menyeringai marah dan tangannya terkepal.

Shuhei berlari cepat menuju Ichigo, melayangkan kepalan tangannya. Tapi aku lebih cepat.

BUUGGH…!

Segera saja rasa sakit menghujam perutku. Aku memuntahkan air liur. Aku tidak mendengar teriakan Ichigo atau anak-anak laki-laki yang terperangah. Yang bisa kulihat hanyalah Shuhei yang matanya nyaris copot melihatku.

Aku jatuh berlutut, memegangi perutku, merintih kesakitan.

BUGGHHH…! PRAKK!

"SHUHEEI!" tangan yang terkepal terjulur tepat di atas kepalaku, dari belakang, menghantam Shuhei. Lebih parah lagi, di wajah. Shuhei sampai melayang dan jatuh. Aku terbelalak, ternganga, menggerakkan kepalaku untuk melihat Ichigo.

Matanya tertutup poninya yang tajam-tajam itu. Bibirnya rapat, lurus seperti garis tipis. Tangannya masih terkepal, kepalanya agak menunduk.

"Bos! Bos Shuhei!" komplotan Shuhei kemringet dan menggerombol bosnya, buru-buru menarik bocah itu menjauh.

"Kalo kalian lagi-lagi ganggu dan nyakitin Rukia…lebih baik mati daripada ketemu gue…" Ichigo menyumpah, tangannya dikepalkan begitu kuat. Shuhei diseret komplotannya, ngibrit jauh-jauh.

Aku mengusap mukaku keras-keras, berusaha berdiri. Tertatih, aku menarih ujung kemeja Ichigo, berdiri. Aku berusaha tersenyum; "Wah, Ichigo, heeebat—deh…" kerianganku terhenti begitu Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku tajam-tajam, alisnya bertaut sedemikian rupa, tatapannya dalam dan berapi-api.

"Rukia…" dia mencengkeram bahuku; "…KAMU ITU BODOH ATAU APA? NGAPAIN MENGHALANGI SHUHEI SEGALA? AKU TADI BERUSAHA MELINDUNGIMU, BUKAN SEBALIKNYA, BEGO!"

Belum pernah aku melihat…Ichigo begitu murka. Ichigo yang tenang dan sabar. Yang bicaranya menyenangkan dan lembut. Yang tidak pernah membentak. Ketika dia marah…dia mengerikan. Rasanya aku berdosa sekali.

Aku sudah membuat Ichigo marah. Membuat orang yang begitu baik marah. Aku salah, aku patut dihukum. Tapi…aku…aku…

"Hiks…hiks…" malah nangis! Aaah! Dasar sial! Payah! Payah! Payah! Aku ini memang tolol! BODOOOH!

Selanjutnya aku mewek. Ah…sudahlah, tidak perlu ditutupi! Aku meledak juga!

"Ha-habisnya…habisnya…hiks…aku-aku itu takut tauuk! KAMU YANG BODOH ICHIGO! Huweeee….!" Aku nangis-nangis geje di depan Ichigo, mbeler ingusku, asin air mataku, jelek mukaku. Matahari yang sudah merendah membuat semuanya semakin panas.

"R-Rukia…" ekspresi Ichigo melunak, sekarang sepertinya dia merasa bersalah. Aku buru-buru membungkuk tanpa ampun;

"Maaf! Maaf Ichi…huaaa…aku memang nggak bergunaaa…! Aku ini cengeng dan payah…hiks, hiks…uwaahhh…!" nangisku makin menjadi-jadi.

Tiba-tiba semuanya hangat. Aku bisa mencium musim gugur. Di mukaku ada kemeja putih, mukaku membuatnya kotor dan basah. Satu tangan merangkulku erat, satunya mengelus-ngelus punggungku. Ichigo bernapas di telingaku dengan pelan, lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke pundakku…

"Rukia…sori ya…aku memang jahat…" katanya lembut. "Aku…aku janji nggak akan pernah membuat kamu nangis lagi…atau nyakitin kamu…aku janji." Dia lebih berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri. Ichigo merangkulku dengan rapat. Aku bernapas meski mukaku menempel di bajunya yang menempel ke tubuhnya. Ketika mengeluarkan napas, aku menahannya.

…

"Ichigo,"

"Hm?"

"Kayaknya…ingusku mbeler di kemejamu, deh…"

"AAAPAAAA!"

~.X.~

Gelap sekali…aku tidak bisa melihat Ichigo…

Aku harus menemukannya! Aku pun berlari dalam kegelapan yang menyelimutiku. Semakin lama aku melihat setitik cahaya. Semakin dekat…semakin dekat…

Semakin dekat, aku mulai merasakan sesuatu. Ada yang menggenggam tanganku. Kasar. Hangat. Kekar. Tapi…ini bukan tangan Ichigo.

Semakin dekat…aku merasakan sesuatu di pangkuanku. Hangat, bernapas, menghembus pangkuanku…bukan Ichigo. Bukan napas yang sama.

Semakin dekat aku…bisa menghirup…musim panas…?

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, serasa keluar dari kegelapan. Hei…aku tahu tempat ini. Lemari kayu tua, ranjang putih, cermin persegi. Ini sebuah kamar di Villa Sai. Tembok birunya berkelebat di hadapanku. Aku berada…di atas ranjang?

Ah iya, siapa yang tadi—eh…?

…Toushiro…?

Toushiro sedang tertidur di pangkuanku, wajahnya menghadap ke arahku, dia bernapas dengan pelan. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan kiriku dengan kuat. Ekspresinya cemas saat tidur. Alisnya semakin lama bertaut dan genggamannya menjadi lebih erat.

Kurasakan wajahku memerah, jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku berusaha menarik tanganku, tapi usahaku hanya membuat genggamannya semakin erat, seakan dia tidak mau melepasku…tidak mau membiarkanku pergi…

Aku menghela napas, lalu kembali melemaskan punggungku ke bantal. Oke, aku nggak tega melepasnya. Ya, ya, aku tahu…aku ini sok feminine banget, soke geer banget, whatsoeverlah…tapi…ketika kau melihat wajahnya cemas dalam tidur, ketakutan seperti itu, kau tidak akan tega meninggalkannya…

Paling tidak, aku tidak setega itu. Dia terlalu manis untuk—oke, oke, tahan di situ Rukia, mikir apa kamu, otak kacang?

Aku menyipitkan mata, merasakan ketiadaan kacamata di batang hidungku, lalu berusaha meraih kacamata dengan tangan kananku, padahal kacamataku ada di sisi kiri tempat tidur.

Sayang seribu sayang, tanganku terlalu pendek…huuuft…

Lalu aku mendengar napas lainnya tidak jauh dariku. Aku menoleh ke kanan, untuk melihat Ichigo terbaring lelap di ranjang sebelahku. Wajahnya begitu damai dan tenang. Aku menghela napas.

Aku sadar sekarang…Ichigo tidak mau memberitahuku kalau dia masih sakit, karena dia tidak mau membuatku cemas dan sedih.

Tapi…cepat atau lambat, aku pasti tahu! Aku ini sahabatnya, demi Tuhan! Dan dia harus menerima kalau aku pasti sedih…

Dan Ichigo akan sedih karena aku sedih. Aku sedih karena…Ichigo akan mati…

…

Aku melihat Ichigo lagi. Dia hidup, bernapas dengan tenang, mengesampingkan ada monster yang menggerogoti jantungnya selama tujuh tahun. Dia masih hidup. Dia memerjuangkan hidupnya. Dan dia tidak memberitahuku, karena aku akan sedih. Karena aku percaya Ichigo akan mati.

…aku percaya Ichigo akan mati. Padahal dia sudah berjuang untuk hidup. Apalagi yang membuat Ichigo sedih kalau bukan itu? Bahwa sahabatnya percaya kalau dia akan mati, padahal dia sudah susah payah memeluk napasnya. Sudah kuduga…ini semua karena aku.

Aku menggigit bibirku, dan memejamkan mataku.

_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja_…seperti yang selalu Ichigo katakan. Seperti yang banyak orang katakan padaku. Mereka bukan bermaksud berbohong, mereka minta agar aku percaya. Dan aku harus percaya…percaya…!

Aku…aku…aku akan menerima bagaimanapun juga keadaan Ichigo. Aku akan bersikap senormal mungkin. Aku tidak akan memerlakukannya seperti orang yang sekarat atau sakit. Aku akan ada di sisinya ketika dia merasa sakit. Aku janji, Ichigo…aku janji…!

"Sejak kapan dia sakit…" aku tersentak, menyadari tanganku sudah tidak digenggam. Aku melirik Toushiro yang sedang menopang dagunya di atas ranjangku, bertumpu pada sikutnya. Aku menatap Ichigo lagi, menghela napas…

"Dia nelpon gue waktu kami umur 9 taun, waktu kami udah nggak bersama…dia nggak jadi dateng buat liburan musim panas ke Kyoto…" jelasku sedih.

Toushiro tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menatapku.

"Toushiro, lo yang bawa gue ke sini? Makasih ya…sori ngerepotin…" kataku pelan. Dia mengangguk kecil dan kembali memandangi Ichigo.

"Dia udah bikin lo sedih," hanya itu yang dia katakan, menyalakan sepercik api di dalam perutku. Aku berusaha memadamkannya.

"Yah…tapi nggak apa. Gue nggak akan sedih lagi…lagipula," aku berusaha tersenyum, "…dia udah bertahan selama ini, kali aja dia sembuh!" kataku penuh harap. _Sembuh…_kata itu kuisi dengan do'a dan harapan yang tinggi.

Toushiro menautkan alisnya sedikit, membuatku heran; "Jangan berharap tinggi-tinggi, kalo jatuh sakitnya bukan main," nasihatnya dingin dan berdiri, melangkah menuju pintu. Aku tidak percaya apa yang baru dia katakan…

"Apa-apaan lo!" bentakku marah. Toushiro menutup pintu. Awas dia…kenapa dia aneh sih? Kenapa dia tidak senang?

~.X.~

"Pagi Rukia! Lo udah nggak apa?" tanya Rangiku cemas lalu mulai memegangi dahi, membuka mulutku dan mengecek nadiku. Aku mematung di depan pintu.

"Gue nggak apa, isssh!" aku berusaha menepis tangan-tangan itu, lalu berjalan ke ruang tv, di mana Senna langsung mendangak melihatku; "Rukia! Kenapa kok lo pingsan di jalan?"

"Hm…soalnya tas Orihime berat abis…" kataku setengah jujur. Padahal tas Orihime ketinggalan—kayaknya. Aku melihat sekeliling.

"Trus Ichigo juga sampek pingsan, gitu?" tanya Tatsuki mengernyit melihat tv.

"Ehh…iya…" kataku. Dodol ah, aku sampe lupa Ichigo juga pingsan!

"Oooh…ho-oh…" lha kok mereka malah percaya? What the…?

Tapi ada yang kurang… "Mana Hime?"

"Dia di luar, merenungi nasib," canda Rangiku cengengesan. Aku tersenyum dan keluar dari villa, menatap hamparan rumput hijau berembun dan becek, udara begitu segar masuk ke paru-paruku. Dari kejauhan di sebuah bukit ada ayunan, dan Orihime berayun lesu di sana. Kenapa dia sangat lesu, tidak biasanya?

"Ohayao," aku terlonjak kaget dan menoleh, mendapati Toushiro beberapa meter di villa sebelahku, Villa Kai. Wajahnya datar, malah agak dingin. Dia memanggul gitarnya. Aku berkedip.

"Toushiro, lo bisa main?" tanyaku, agak tersenyum. Toushiro tidak menjawab, dia berjalan ke depanku dan menelengkan kepala; "Menurut lo gimana?"

Tanpa sadar aku berceloteh; "Bisa dong, menurut gue lo malah udah lama ya, main gitar? Soalnya gue perhatiin dari tangan lo udah banyak bekasnya dan kuku jempol lo panjang, buat metik gitar, iya kan…?" aku merasa secara tidak sadar menutup mulutku seketika.

Aku…? Memperhatikan tangan Toushiro? Gila apa! Emang aku ini penguntit? Wah-duh, aneh banget sih aku ini! Pengen deh njedotin kepala ke pintu! Aaargh malu dah! Kenapa juga sih aku berceloteh segeje itu! Bikin orang ilfil!

Aku merasa wajahku yang pucat merona, dan berusaha tidak melihat ke arah Toushiro. Diam dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan. Aku merasakan tatapan Toushiro padaku, rasanya udara yang tadinya sejuk sekarang jadi panas. Dasar aku ini aneh!

"Ehm…" duh, aku harus ngomong apa nih? Uhh…

"Lo sendiri? Bisa main gitar?" tanya Toushiro tiba-tiba. Syukurlah dia melanjutkan pembicaraan dan tidak mengurusi celotehanku…

"Umm…lumayan, tapi gue jarang latihan…" hehe, yah, punya sahabat se-jenius Ichigo tidak menyakitkan, justru aku jadi bisa main beberapa alat musik; gitar, piano, flute…aku bahkan bisa memainkan yang lainnya, hampir semuanya, sedikit, apalagi jika aku berlatih.

Tapi…aku tidak pernah bisa menguasai biola. Ya, biola. Alat musik tercantik yang pernah kulihat. Waktu Ichigo memanggulnya di bahu, memejamkan matanya dan menggeseknya, itu adalah hal yang paling indah yang pernah kulihat, dan apapun yang dia mainkan adalah suara terindah yang pernah kudengar. Pernah sesekali aku mencoba memanggul biola itu, rasanya seperti batang pohon yang dimasuki benda asing.

Tapi…jika dengan Ichigo, biola itu seperti bagian dari dirinya. Indah…dan yang sering ia mainkan adalah Sonata. Musik-musik sedih. Tapi dia lebih memainkannya untuk dirinya sendiri…

Secara tidak sadar aku menoleh ke bukit. Lalu aku sadar Orihime sudah tidak ada di situ. Aku berjalan ke sana tanpa menghiraukan Toushiro. Kudapati ayunan itu masih berayun lemah, lalu aku mendudukinya. Ada sebuah bangku tidak jauh di depanku. Toushiro ternyata mengikutiku dan menjulurkanku gitarnya, lalu duduk di bangku itu.

Aku terdiam memegangi gitar itu dengan wajah tolol.

"Coba…mainin lagu buat gue," kata dia, lebih seperti perintah, dan tidak kudengar kata 'tolong'. Dengan canggung aku memandangi gitar itu, berusaha mengenalinya dan memutarnya untuk kupegang dengan benar, lalu memetik tiap senar untuk mengenali nadanya. Aku punya kelebihan dalam pendengaran, aku bisa mendengar dan mengenali nada sehalus apapun dalam sebuah lagu.

Ya, aku seorang head-phone-ey. Lalu aku mendengar diriku sendiri mulai memetik asal-asal, espana, bingung mau memainkan lagu apa. Tidak lama kemudian rasanya aku melantunkan sebuah melodi dengan pelan dan mulai memetik sebuah lagu.

"_Soba ni…itekureru, jyounetsu no sukima de sotto…_" aku terkejut sendiri ketika mengenali lagu itu. Yang terlintas di benakku adalah Ichigo…

"_Yasugari wa…itsumo higeki no…saki ni mienakunaru…"_ …kenapa aku menyanyikan lagu ini? Lebih penting lagi, kenapa Ichigo yang muncul di benakku? Apakah karena dia selalu di sisiku?

"_Chiisakunaru ai no kakera wo…hiroi atsumete wa…hitotsu, futatsu, kasameteiru…no…!"_ Karena Ichigo…mungkin Ichigo akan pergi, mungkin dia akan pergi untuk selamanya…tiba-tiba ada benih-benih kenangan bersama Ichigo yang terkumpul…aku memetik lebih cepat dan meninggikan suaraku…

"_Aitai to tada negau dakede konna ni mo…namida afureru kara…my...love…"_ aku berhenti memetik gitar. _My love…_apakah aku…menyukai Ichigo? Tentu saja, dia sangat mudah disukai. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang membencinya setelah mengenalinya. Kurasakan Toushiro menatapku dengan aneh…lalu tanpa sadar aku kembali memetik gitar lagi.

"…_yozora ni ukabeta tame iki ga koboreru…"_ maksudku…apakah aku menyukai Ichigo lebih dari seorang sahabat…? Lalu jawabannya ada sendiri dalam hatiku. Aku tidak ingin Ichigo pergi dari dalam hatiku…dan yang bisa kulakukan…hanyalah meminta…

"…_please stay with me…"_

Petikanku melambat dan lama-lama berhenti sebelum menyampai bait selanjutnya. Kesadaran menimpaku dan rasanya menyakitkan. Aku…menyukai Ichigo, selama ini dan aku tidak menyadarinya. Dan aku salah mengartikan rasa sukaku pada Kaien-senpai…aku bodoh…rasanya rasa sakit ini mau keluar melalui mataku.

"Rukia…?" aku tersentak pelan dan menatap Toushiro. Toushiro sedang menatapku dengan alis mengerut dan tatapannya sangat bening dan tulus, membuat jantungku berdetak.

"…saat menyanyi, apakah…gue…" dia menggeleng, "Siapa yang terlintas di benak lo," tanya dia lalu tatapannya mengeras, seakan telinganya akan mendengar apapun yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku terdiam. Kenapa dia menanyakan hal ini? Kenapa firasatku buruk sekali…?

"…Ichigo," aku menjawab seakan nama itu sudah menyatu dalam napasku. Dan dalam hati aku berjengit, seakan aku merasakan rasa sakit orang lain. Toushiro berdiri secara tiba-tiba dan berjalan ke arahku, bukan, melewatiku, pergi. Tanganku bergerak lagi.

"Toushiro!" kataku keras, dia berhenti.

"_Koraeteru…keredo…sokkenaku…naranai de ne…kotobatte…itsuka wa…shinjitsu ni, kawaru kara…a…" _Nah, kenapa aku menyanyikan bait yang lebih menyedihkan untuk Toushiro?

"_Pride-o sainou kikoenai, yume no mama owarenai…hitotsu, futatsu, tokiakashite…yo…!" _entah mengapa, ketika menyanyikannya, sebagian jiwaku sembari memohon Toushiro untuk tetap di tempatnya. Dan sebagiannya lagi memiliki firasat buruk aku sedang melukai Toushiro.

"_Aitai to ieba mata kurushimeteshimau, namida afueru no ni…my…love!"_ aku kaget sendiri sudah menyanyikan bait itu untuk…Toushiro. Wow, sebenarnya aku ini maunya apa sih? Aku…aku sudah menyadari aku menyukai…bukan, mencintai Ichigo…dan ini yang kulakukan pada Toushiro?

"_Sure chigau tabi ni itoshikunatte yuku…please…stay with me…"_ aku berhenti. Cukup, aku merasa aku sudah melakukan hal yang salah selama ini, melakukan hal bodoh. Aku terlalu egois dan hanya melihat penderitaanku saja, hingga tidak menyadari apa yang dirasakan Ichigo padaku, dan bahkan apa yang kurasakan pada Ichigo. Aku berdiri dari ayunan dan berlari membawa gitar Toushiro, menyusul Toushiro.

"Toushiro!" dari tadi hanya itu yang kuucapkan. Dia masih mematung di tempatnya. Menunduk. Aku menangkap bahunya yang tegap dan menangkap tangannya, menyerahkan gitarnya langsung ke genggamannya. Toushiro tidak sedikit pun memandangku, memandangi tanah. Aku mengecup pipinya dan pergi.

…

Apa yang kulakukan?

~.X.~

"Dia nggak bangun juga? Ya amplop…emang tasnya Orihime segitu beratnya, ya?" tanya Tatsuki polos keheranan. Sudah jam 12 siang dan Ichigo belum juga sadar, membuatku cemas.

"Orihime juga belon balik! Ke mana sih, bocah itu? Rukia, gue pikir lo nyusul dia!" kata Rangiku cemas dengan Orihime. Aku masih terdiam di depan pintu kamar kami; Ichigo dan aku. Aku berusaha mengumpulkan dan mengurutkan isi pikiran dan hatiku.

_Apa aku menyukai Ichigo?_

_Yep…_

_Apa aku…mencintai Ichigo…?_

…_ya._

_Dan kenapa aku begitu sakit?_

_Karena aku telat menyadarinya dan…dan dia akan mati…_

_Apa aku percaya dia akan mati?_

_Tidak. Sudah selama ini dan dia bertahan…aku percaya apapun yang dia percayai…_

_Kenapa Ichigo tidak memberitahuku…?_

_Mungkin…karena dia tidak ingin membuatku menangis…dasar Ichigo bodoh. Tentu saja aku menangis…_

_Kenapa aku menangis? Karena Ichigo akan mati?_

_Bukan, karena si bodoh itu tidak memberitahuku!_

Aku menghela napas. Ya, aku menangis. Tapi bukan karena Ichigo akan mati, karena…si bodoh itu tidak memberitahuku! Dia pikir aku tidak kuat untuk menerima hal ini dan akan meninggalkannya! Justru jika seperti itu, dia yang meninggalkanku! Aku pun membuka pintu dan terbelalak mendapati Ichigo terbatuk-batuk keras.

Tidak…

"Ichigo!" bisikku keras dan masuk lalu mengunci pintu. Ichigo melirikku dan berusaha bangkit, menjulurkan tangannya, berusaha meraihku. Aku berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya. Dia memelukku lebih erat, meremas punggungku. Aku melepasnya dan mengambil obat. Ichigo seperti orang habis di bunuh, bantalnya penuh darah dan wajahnya berlumur darah di sekitar mulut, membuatku ngeri setengah mati.

"R…Ru…ki…a…" dia menarik napas seperti orang sesak. Aku menjejalkan pil penenang itu ke dalam mulutnya dan meminumkan air. Obat itu langsung bereaksi. Obat dari Yui…Ichigo menarik napas seakan dia nyaris terpisah dari nyawanya, lalu rileks kembali di bantalnya yang berdarah-darah.

"Ichigo," panggilku cemas sambil mencari-cari di tas Ichigo di mana handuk sialan itu; "Bicara ke gue!" perintahku lalu menatap Ichigo sembari meremas-remas handuk. Ichigo melirikku, tersengal-sengal menarik napas…membuatku miris.

"Ru…kia…sori gue…uhk…gak bilang…gue…"

"Nggak mau bikin gue nangis?" aku justru menangis sekarang, air mata mengalir; "Justru wajar gue nangis, bego!"

Ichigo mengernyit seakan dia sakit dari apa yang kukatakan, lalu tersenyum sinis; "Ka…uhk, rena gue…bakal mati…?"

Aku tahu dia akan mengatakan itu! "Bukan, bodoh! Soalnya lo nggak bilang ke gue! Lo nggak percaya sama gue! Huuuh sahabat macam apa lo! Ayo terusin ceritanya!" perintahku marah-marah lalu melesat ke kamar mandi, membuka keran air panas dan menyiram handuk Ichigo.

"Gue…nggak operasi…" Ichigo masih berusaha menarik napas seperti orang asma tapi suaranya tetap tenang dan pasrah. Aku memeras handuk itu dengan sangat keras, menduga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ichigo mendapat donor jantung dari ibunya yang mengetahui segera bahwa Ichigo, seperti ayahnya, mengidap kanker jantung. Dan ke mana jantung itu pergi?

"Jantungnya…?" tanyaku sembari kembali ke kamar lalu duduk di ranjang, sebelah Ichigo, menarik bantalku dan menarik bantal Ichigo dari kepalanya, menggantinya dengan bantalku, lalu mulai mengelapi wajah Ichigo.

"…gue…" Ichigo ragu, membuatku sebal; "Lo jangan marah sama siapapun ya…kalo lo mau marah, sama…uhk, gue a—ja…" pintanya. Aku menghela napas dan memutar mataku. Tipikal Ichigo, sedang sekarat pun memikirkan orang lain. Aku mengangguk. Aku sedang tidak bisa marah.

"…Jantungnya…gue…uhk…kasih ke Orihime…" dan segera saja handuk di muka Ichigo kujatuhkan, aku melongo. "Ha? Emang dia kenapa?" Oh…jangan bilang kalau…

"Uhk, Orihime…dia juga kena kanker jantung…rasanya kayak takdir jaringan…uhk—jantungnya sama kayak gue dan ibu gue…" dia terbatuk-batuk lebih keras lagi dan berusaha bernapas, aku buru-buru menyingkirkan handuk dari mukanya dan mengelap lehernya secara auto-pilot. Aku serasa akan ditabrak bus; melongo, bingung, kaget.

Ichigo terbatuk-batuk, napasnya tersengal-sengal lebih cepat, wajahnya seakan berusaha menahan sakit, napasnya kuat seakan nyawanya akan melayang dan dia berusaha menangkapnya. Aku melempar handuk itu dan membuka kemeja Ichigo, berharap itu bisa membuatnya lebih leluasa bernapas.

"Ichigo…Ichigo…!" teriakku, merasakan air mata yang panas mulai berjatuhan selagi aku mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ichigo.

"R…Rukia…to…tolong…" dia meminta dengan penuh susah payah. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana! Aku bodoh! Aku…aku tahu! Aku harus membuat Ichigo terus mendengarku dan membuat dia merasa di alam sadar…

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Jangan pergi! _Motto shiritai, anata no koe ga kikitai…_" aku memegang tangan Ichigo lalu mengangkatnya, memeluknya, dadanya tak berbalut kain dan aku membenamkan kepalaku, menempelkan telingaku ke jantungnya, mendengar detakkannya yang samar.

"_Nakitakunatte, tomadoutte, yowai yo ne…?_" aku lemah! Aku lemah! Aku bodoh! Ayolah Ichigo, bertahanlah, aku lemah tanpamu! Atau entah kenapa aku nggombal…aku mendapati diriku menangis keras-keras dan suaraku jadi lirih…aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk terus bernyanyi, memanggilnya dari alam sana…

"…_aitai to tada negau dakede konna ni mo…namida afureru kara…my love…"_ Ichigo mulai lemas dan napasnya mulai teratur, dia melemaskan kepalanya ke bahuku, bernapas. Detak jantungnya terdengar sedikit lebih jelas.

"…_yozora ni ukabeta tame iki ga koboreru…please…stay with me…!_" daripada menyanyi, aku lebih seperti berbicara dengan melodi. Aku lebih seperti memohon. Aku memeluk Ichigo dekat dan erat seakan menahannya untuk pergi.

"…_aitai to ieba mata kurushimeteshimau…namida afureru no ni…my love! Sure chigau tabi…ni itoshikunatte yuku…"_ aku menarik napas dan menekan telingaku ke jantungnya lebih keras lagi, berusaha untuk menahan suara detakan itu,

"…_please…stay with me…!_"

Detakan jantung itu terdengar sangat jelas, dan napas Ichigo adalah napas orang tidur. Aku membaringkannya lagi, menarik selimutnya yang berlumur darah beserta kemejanya. Aku mengisak keras-keras dan mengelap mataku.

Aku akan bertahan…akan kubuktikan pada Ichigo…dia bisa memercayaiku…dan aku tidak akan merasa sedih berada di dekatnya…selama dia tetap bersamaku…

_So please, stay with me…_


End file.
